Alifair Blake et la guerre des sorciers
by AvaTarbleu
Summary: Par une nuit de pleine lune, une Moldue du nom d'Alifair Blake tombe sur un sorcier grièvement blessé. Alifair n'est pas une tendre. La diplomatie, ce n'est pas son fort. Alors, quand les Forces du Mal s'attaquent à elle en pensant bien s'amuser, elle retrousse ses manches et fonce dans le tas. Après tout, ce n'est pas une guerre entre le Bien et le Mal qui va lui faire peur.
1. Chapitre 1 - Le loup

**– Chapitre 1 – Le loup**

Il était près de quatre heures du matin, et la tempête faisait rage sur la petite route qui serpentait à travers bois. La pluie fouettée par le vent s'abattait en vagues, couvrant presque le grondement du tonnerre. De temps à autre, un éclair illuminait les troncs alentour, blafards et torturés dans la lumière crue.

Bien à l'abri derrière son pare-brise inondé, Alifair Blake se concentrait pour ne pas perdre la route de vue dans cette apocalypse liquide. Ou, du moins, elle essayait. Elle rentrait d'une soirée en discothèque, les oreilles encore bourdonnantes à cause de la musique poussée à plein volume, et bâillait de plus en plus. Frottant ses yeux trop secs, elle pensa avec envie à son lit douillet qui l'attendait, quelques kilomètres plus loin...

Soudain, un éclair traversa le ciel dans un fracas assourdissant alors que la foudre s'abattait à quelques mètres. Aveuglée, Alifair eut juste le temps d'écraser le frein : un grand arbre était tombé en travers de la chaussée. Dérapant sur la route inondée, la voiture glissa pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres à peine du tronc foudroyé.

Sous le choc, Alifair lança une bordée de jurons. Elle s'accorda quelques minutes pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et laisser son cœur se calmer. Comme satisfait de son œuvre, l'orage sembla s'éloigner, les éclairs diminuant d'intensité zébrant le ciel vers l'ouest au rythme d'un tonnerre de plus en plus distant. Alifair souffla un bon coup, enfila son manteau en se contorsionnant sur son siège et sortit de la voiture afin d'examiner la situation. Elle fut aussitôt trempée comme si elle venait de plonger dans une piscine glacée.

L'arbre barrait la route sur toute sa largeur. Elle essaya de le pousser avec les mains, les pieds, puis en appuyant son dos contre le tronc et en poussant de toute la force de ses jambes : l'arbre ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Peut-être aurait-elle plus de succès si elle tentait de le dégager avec la voiture ? Elle s'apprêtait à regagner son siège quand quelqu'un cria.

Alifair se figea, la tête tournée vers la droite. Malgré la pluie et ses oreilles bourdonnantes, elle avait distinctement entendu un cri, un cri humain. Elle scruta les bois, mais l'éclat de ses phares dirigés vers la route accentuait l'obscurité sous les arbres. Qu'est-ce qu'un être humain aurait fait à un tel endroit à une heure pareille ? Elle avait dû rêver.

Elle venait de parvenir à cette conclusion lorsque le cri se fit à nouveau entendre, plus insistant, plus prolongé. Trempée, glacée, Alifair prit le temps de réfléchir. Il y avait quelqu'un dans ces bois, pas très loin, qui semblait mal en point, et fort à parier que personne ne s'en apercevrait avant des heures. D'un autre côté, elle était seule, fatiguée, gelée, et peu désireuse de rencontrer un maniaque dans cet endroit désert.

Poussant un nouveau juron, elle courut à la voiture prendre une lampe-torche dans la boîte à gants et la barre de fer qu'elle gardait sous le siège au cas où. Les sandales contre lesquelles elle avait troqué ses talons pour conduire étaient trempées mais, au moins, elle pourrait courir s'il le fallait. Serrant la barre de fer dans sa main droite, elle braqua la torche allumée devant elle et s'avança vers les arbres.

Elle n'eut pas loin à aller. Après quelques mètres, elle aperçut des taches sombres sur les fougères du sous-bois. Un peu plus loin, une longue forme tapie par terre remuait faiblement. Alifair Blake n'était pas une petite nature, mais son estomac se noua quand elle vit le blessé.

Il s'était recroquevillé en position fœtale et tremblait de tous ses membres. L'espèce de cape qui le recouvrait était trempée de sang. Son visage blême était labouré de profondes griffures qui lui avaient crevé un œil. Sa main gauche pendait, à moitié arrachée à son bras.

Alifair tomba à genoux à son côté, concentrant son esprit sur l'action pour ne pas vomir. Posant la barre sur le sol tapissé de feuilles et coinçant la torche entre ses genoux, elle retira son écharpe et entreprit de poser un garrot au bras de l'homme qui gémissait.

"-Si vous m'entendez, essayez de ne pas tomber dans les pommes tout de suite, dit-elle en serrant l'écharpe. Les secours auront sûrement besoin de savoir ce qui vous a fait ça. Monsieur ? insista-t-elle en se penchant sur lui. Vous vous souvenez de ce qui vous est arrivé ?"

L'homme paraissait à peine conscient. Il secouait faiblement la tête et marmonnait, son œil mort roulant dans son orbite. Du sang continuait à suinter de son bras. À en juger par la quantité qui s'était déjà répandue sur le sol et sur sa cape, Alifair doutait qu'il survive jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours – si toutefois elle parvenait à les joindre. Elle devrait abandonner le blessé et remonter la route en voiture, ou bien enjamber l'arbre et continuer à pied jusqu'à la première maison où quelqu'un accepterait de lui répondre à cette heure. Autant rester là : au moins le pauvre homme ne mourrait pas tout seul. Mais s'attarder pouvait être dangereux. Elle fit glisser sa main du bras de l'homme à la barre de fer et s'inclina davantage, approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille du blessé.

"-Monsieur, articula-t-elle distinctement. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait ça ?"

L'homme semblait au bord de l'évanouissement, mais il lutta pour répondre. Il tourna la tête vers elle, son œil valide brillant soudain dans la lumière de la lampe. Alifair n'était pas sûre qu'il la voyait. Il remua les lèvres, cherchant son souffle, ses joues déchirées luisantes de sang.

"-La lune..., balbutia-t-il d'une voix rauque. La lune..."

Puis il sombra. Alifair soupira. Il serait mort dans quelques minutes. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle se redressa en secouant la tête. Dans le mouvement qu'elle fit, le faisceau de sa lampe bougea légèrement, révélant entre les arbres deux yeux verts qui la regardaient.

La chose chargea. Alifair se jeta de côté, roulant sur le dos. Elle sentit un pelage rugueux frôler son visage tandis qu'une masse sombre et musculeuse passait au-dessus d'elle, emportée par son élan. Alifair se releva d'un bond, la main serrée sur la barre de fer. La torche avait roulé par terre et éclairait la scène d'une lumière froide : le mourant allongé sur le sol rougi, la femme au manteau trempé semé de feuilles mortes, la bête grise, hérissée, sa gueule béante découvrant des crocs sanglants. Un loup, reconnut Alifair. Mais les seuls loups existant encore au Royaume-Uni vivaient dans des zoos, non ?

"-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?" marmonna-t-elle.

Puis le loup chargea à nouveau, bondissant sur le sol de feuilles. Alifair s'était tenue prête : elle l'évita de justesse et abattit la barre de fer sur le dos velu en hurlant. Après quoi, elle s'enfuit droit vers la lumière des phares qu'elle apercevait à travers les arbres. Derrière elle, le loup avait fait volte-face pour se lancer à sa poursuite, à peine ralenti par le coup qu'elle lui avait asséné, et nullement effrayé.

Alifair déboula sur la route et s'engouffra dans la voiture. Elle voulut claquer la portière mais le loup était juste derrière elle et elle eut à peine le temps de retirer son bras avant que les mâchoires de la bête se referment en claquant. Elle sortit par l'autre porte tandis que le loup rampait sur les sièges dans sa direction. Dès qu'il pointa le museau hors de la voiture, elle le frappa avec sa barre, mais ne toucha que son oreille. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de frapper à nouveau, le loup sauta de la voiture et fit face à la femme, grondant, les oreilles couchées, le pelage collé par la pluie qui tombait toujours. Elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de porter son attaque. Il était décidé à la tuer.

"-Essaie toujours, sac à puces", marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Et elle courut sur lui, brandissant haut sa barre de fer. Le loup sauta, visant la gorge, mais elle esquiva et abattit avec force la barre sur le museau avide, déséquilibrant l'animal qui tomba sur le flanc. Dans un mouvement fluide, il se redressa, mais elle le frappa encore à la tête une, deux, trois, quatre fois.

Le loup ne bougeait plus. Du sang coulait de sa gueule, de sa truffe et de ses oreilles. Ses yeux ouverts se remplirent de pluie mais il ne cilla pas pour la chasser. Hors d'haleine, Alifair essuya ses propres yeux d'un revers de main qui s'en trouva barbouillé de noir.

"-Mascara waterproof, tu parles...

-Par la barbe de Merlin !"

Alifair fit volte-face. Deux personnes étaient apparues de l'autre côté du tronc qui barrait la route. Les phares de la voiture éclairèrent leurs capes trempées tandis qu'ils enjambaient l'arbre pour la rejoindre. Dans leur main droite, ils brandissaient une tige de bois.

"-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Peter ? demanda l'homme en cape brune, affolé.

-Oh, mon Dieu !" s'écria la femme en cape violette en pointant le doigt vers le sol aux pieds d'Alifair.

Celle-ci baissa les yeux, et ce qu'elle vit alors lui causa un tel choc qu'elle faillit en lâcher sa barre de fer : le loup avait disparu. À sa place, nu et recroquevillé, le crâne fracassé, il y avait un homme. Sa crinière en bataille tombait sur ses yeux vitreux grands ouverts, et ses doigts aux ongles longs étaient maculés de terre et de sang.

"-Nom de Dieu de putain de merde ! jura Alifair, sidérée.

-Est-ce qu'il est mort ? demanda la femme, une petite blonde délicate qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans.

-Je serais tentée de dire oui, mais là je ne suis plus sûre de rien", marmonna Alifair en jetant un regard sceptique à sa barre de fer.

L'homme à la cape et aux cheveux bruns agita son morceau de bois en direction du corps et prononça quelques paroles étranges. Le cadavre n'eut aucune réaction.

"-Il est mort, décréta l'homme. On s'en serait douté puisqu'il a repris forme humaine, mais..."

Il s'interrompit pour regarder autour de lui.

"-Où est Peter ? répéta-t-il.

-Il y a un type dans le bois, par là-bas, indiqua Alifair avec un geste en direction des arbres. Plutôt très mal en point. Il ne doit pas aller beaucoup mieux que celui-ci.

-J'y vais, dit aussitôt la femme en s'élançant vers le bois, bâton levé.

-Sois prudente", lui cria l'homme.

Puis il reporta son attention sur Alifair. Dans la lumière des phares, celle-ci le vit soudain blêmir.

"-Mon Dieu ! s'écria-t-il. Il vous a mordue ?"

Alifair baissa les yeux sur son manteau taché de sang et ses mains rouges, qui devaient avoir laissé quelques traînées sur son visage.

"-C'est le sang du type... Peter... si c'est bien lui. Je n'ai rien.

-Vous en êtes sûre ? insista-t-il en s'approchant, l'air anxieux. Pas même une éraflure qu'il vous aurait faite avec un croc ? Une petite griffure ?"

Elle secoua la tête. Son regard allait de l'homme mort à celui qui se tenait devant elle, une tige de bois à la main. Les pièces du puzzle se mirent tout à coup en place et elle eut l'impression que le monde venait de basculer.

"-OK, je vois, dit-elle dans un souffle. Lui, c'était un loup-garou, c'est ça ? Et vous, vous êtes quoi ? Une espèce de magicien ?"

De stupéfaction, l'homme resta bouche bée : les gens comme cette femme n'étaient pas supposés comprendre si aisément ce genre de choses. Avant qu'il ait pu répondre, sa compagne fut de retour, bouleversée.

"-C'est lui, Jim, sanglota-t-elle. Il est... il est mort."

Jim devint encore plus pâle. La jeune femme dévisagea Alifair à son tour, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur la barre de fer.

"-C'est avec ça que vous avez..."

Alifair acquiesça de la tête.

"-Comment est-ce possible ?" couina la jeune la femme.

Avant qu'Alifair ait pu répondre, Jim s'anima.

"-Il ne faut pas qu'on traîne ici. On doit ramener le corps de Peter et... se débarrasser de ça, acheva-t-il avec un regard dégoûté vers le cadavre de l'homme-loup.

-Et elle ? fit la jeune femme en montrant Alifair.

-Quoi, moi ? demanda celle-ci.

-Il faut effacer toutes les traces, dit Jim.

-Je m'en occupe, proposa aussitôt la jeune femme. Si ça ne t'ennuie pas. Je... je préfère faire ça plutôt que...

-D'accord, soupira Jim. Je me charge du reste."

Il pointa sa baguette sur le corps qui s'éleva aussitôt dans les airs et se dirigea vers les arbres en le faisant voler devant lui.

"-Trop fort, commenta sobrement Alifair. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, effacer toutes les traces ?" demanda-t-elle, méfiante, en serrant la barre dans son poing.

La femme en violet parvint à sourire.

"-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez aucun ennui, assura-t-elle. Nous devons simplement être certains que vous ne parlerez de tout cela à personne.

-Parce qu'un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets ? plaisanta Alifair.

-Des sorciers, corrigea la femme à mi-voix. Nous sommes des sorciers. James Frankland et Nora Wilde. Notre ami s'appelait Peter McCready.

-Alifair Blake. Condoléances.

-Merci. Votre véhicule est-il toujours en état de marche ?"

Alifair jeta un coup d'œil à la voiture, paisible sous la pluie qui tombait à verse.

"-Toujours, si je trouve un moyen de dégager la route."

Nora sourit.

"-Ça peut s'arranger, dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur l'arbre. _Wingardium leviosa_ !" prononça-t-elle.

Dans un craquement de branches, l'arbre décolla du sol, se renversa et s'écrasa dans les bois.

"-Et voilà ! s'exclama la sorcière, satisfaite. Mais je dois tout de même savoir, reprit-elle avec sérieux, si vous habitez loin d'ici. Ce ne serait pas prudent de vous laisser piloter cet engin sur une longue distance...

-Je vis à Saint-Barnaby, c'est à peine à cinq kilomètres, l'interrompit Alifair. Et je suis parfaitement en état de conduire."

Nora sourit à nouveau.

"-Vous ne le serez peut-être plus après le sortilège d'amnésie. Certaines personnes en restent un peu confuses pendant quelque temps...

-Comment ça, sortilège d'amnésie ? Vous voulez m'effacer la mémoire ? s'indigna Alifair.

-C'est l'idée", confirma Nora.

Alifair renifla d'un air dubitatif.

"-J'ai fracassé le crâne d'un loup-garou qui avait tué un sorcier dont les amis ont fait léviter des arbres et des cadavres sous mes yeux, résuma-t-elle. Vous pensez vraiment que je vais pouvoir oublier ça ?

-Sans aucun doute, assura la sorcière blonde.

-Hors de question, déclara fermement Alifair en faisant un pas en arrière. De toute façon, ce n'est même pas nécessaire : si je parlais, personne ne me croirait. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de magiciens parmi mes relations.

-Je m'en doute, répondit Nora avec douceur en levant à nouveau sa baguette. Mais il y a des lois.

-Quelles lois ?

-Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : vous n'oublierez que ce qui concerne ce déplaisant épisode. Vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux ainsi.

-Beaucoup mieux ? railla Alifair. En me réveillant couverte de sang sans savoir pourquoi ?"

En réponse, Nora agita sa baguette. Le sang disparut aussitôt des vêtements et des mains d'Alifair, ainsi que de la barre de fer. En prime, les feuilles mortes se décollèrent de son manteau.

"-Je vous sécherai juste avant que vous remontiez dans votre voiture, ajouta Nora. Ensuite, je vous jetterai le sortilège d'amnésie, et ce sera comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Ça devrait d'ailleurs déjà être fait", lança une voix derrière elle.

Jim était de retour, précédé d'une longue forme recouverte d'une cape qu'il faisait voler à l'aide de sa baguette magique : de toute évidence, l'infortuné Peter. Arrivé à leur hauteur, Jim posa en douceur le corps par terre avant de lancer un regard courroucé à sa compagne.

"-Tu penses vraiment qu'on a le temps de discuter ?

-Voyons, Jim, soupira Nora, si quelqu'un nous avait suivi, il nous serait tombé dessus depuis longtemps, maintenant. De toute façon, il n'y avait personne à Bourg-la-Forêt, à part le loup.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait, d'ailleurs ?" intervint Alifair, autant par curiosité que pour gagner du temps.

Jim lui jeta un regard sombre.

"-Vous n'aimeriez pas le savoir, répondit-il, sinistre. Et maintenant..., poursuivit-il en levant sa baguette.

-J'ai dit non ! s'écria Alifair en reculant à nouveau.

-On ne vous demande pas votre avis, répliqua Jim, pointant sa baguette sur elle.

-C'est parfaitement injuste ! Est-ce que je n'en ai pas déjà assez bavé comme ça ? Je ne demandais rien à personne, moi, et voilà que vous voulez me trifouiller le cerveau avec votre petit bout de bois, tout ça parce que j'ai eu le malheur de vouloir porter secours à votre collègue au lieu de passer mon chemin ! C'est moi qui l'ai vengé, votre Peter, je vous rappelle. Elle est belle, la reconnaissance !"

Elle les foudroya tous les deux du regard. Nora avait baissé les yeux ; Jim, en revanche, ne détourna pas les siens, et Alifair put voir qu'il était déstabilisé par sa réaction. Elle décida de pousser plus loin son avantage.

"-Je comprends que vous préfériez que ça reste entre nous, reprit-elle d'une voix plus calme, acide. Vous faites les malins avec vos tours de magie, mais vous étiez où quand votre ami avait besoin de vous ?"

Les yeux de Jim s'arrondirent et ses joues virèrent au rouge brique.

"-Le loup lui a sauté dessus et, dans la panique, Peter a transplané ! se défendit-il vivement. Nous sommes aussitôt partis à sa recherche, mais il pouvait être n'importe où ! C'est un miracle que nous soyons venus ici, c'est un de nos vieux points de fuite, pas du tout celui qui était prévu !

-Lorsque nous partons en mission, expliqua Nora à voix basse, nous décidons à l'avance d'un endroit où nous replier en cas de problème, un endroit où nous nous transportons par magie. Nous en changeons régulièrement pour plus de sécurité.

-C'est ça, raconte-lui donc tout pendant que tu y es ! s'indigna Jim. Dévoile à cette Moldue les secrets de la résistance, c'est toujours mieux que d'en parler à un mage noir !

-Comment il m'a appelée, celui-là ? fit Alifair d'un ton menaçant.

-C'est peut-être une Moldue, il n'empêche qu'elle a tué un loup-garou, argua fermement Nora. Bon nombre de sorciers en auraient été incapables. _Nous_ en aurions peut-être été incapables. Sans elle, il s'en serait tiré et nous n'aurions peut-être jamais retrouvé Peter.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, répondit Jim plus calmement. Mais est-ce que c'est une raison pour enfreindre les lois de la sorcellerie ?"

Nora se mordit la lèvre.

"-Les lois de la sorcellerie ne sont plus guère respectées aujourd'hui, soupira-t-elle. Je sais qu'il est préférable que la communauté des Moldus en sache le moins possible sur notre monde, mais je pense que Miss Blake a gagné le droit de décider par elle-même."

Jim paraissait ne pas en croire ses oreilles. Il secoua la tête, ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Nora se tourna vers Alifair.

"-Si nous laissons vos souvenirs intacts, l'avertit-elle, il ne faudra jamais parler de cette nuit à quiconque. Pas seulement parce qu'on ne vous croirait pas : cela pourrait nous faire du tort, et peut-être vous mettre en danger. Certains sorciers n'apprécieraient pas du tout de savoir qu'une Moldue, une personne dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques, a été capable de faire ce que vous avez fait.

-Ils n'apprécieraient pas, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, ironisa Jim à mi-voix.

-Compris, acquiesça Alifair sans lui accorder un regard. Ça restera entre moi et moi-même.

-Ce n'était pas une aventure très agréable, hésita Nora. J'imagine qu'elle a bouleversé pas mal de vos certitudes... Et les souvenirs qu'elle vous laissera... Vous êtes vraiment certaine de vouloir vivre avec ? Vous ne pourrez plus changer d'avis une fois que nous nous serons séparés."

Alifair réfléchit. Se faire courser par un loup assoiffé de sang n'était effectivement pas une expérience des plus plaisantes, non plus que lui défoncer le crâne. Quant à s'apercevoir qu'en fait, il s'agissait d'un homme...

"-Je survivrai, répondit-elle finalement. Je ne dirais pas que j'ai connu pire, mais j'ai déjà encaissé pas mal."

Nora hocha la tête puis consulta Jim du regard. Celui-ci écarta les mains pour indiquer qu'il lui laissait la responsabilité de la décision.

"-Très bien, soupira la sorcière. Je vais quand même vous sécher avant que vous ne partiez. Inutile que vous attrapiez la mort."


	2. Chapitre 2 - Un désastre dans le salon

**Chapitre 2 - Un désastre dans le salon**

Le lendemain, Alifair se réveilla avec un sérieux mal de crâne. Elle crut tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait du contrecoup des verres ingurgités au Tropical entre deux danses. Puis elle se souvint de l'arbre abattu, du sang sur les fougères, et du reste.

« -Joyeux dimanche en perspective », grommela-t-elle en laissant tomber un cachet d'aspirine dans un verre d'eau.

Elle descendit à la cuisine faire du thé et alluma la télévision du salon pour regarder les informations, mais l'heure du journal était passée. Et, à la vérité, qu'y aurait-il eu à dire ? Soit tout ce dont elle se souvenait était vrai, et Jim et Nora avaient effacé toutes les traces comme il l'avait dit, soit Alifair avait perdu la tête et, dans ce cas, il ne s'était rien passé.

Sa tasse de thé à la main, elle remonta dans la salle de bain avec la vague idée de se rafraîchir un peu avant, peut-être, de s'habiller. Dans la glace, elle constata qu'elle n'avait pas plus mauvaise mine qu'après une gueule de bois ordinaire. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et cernés de rouge, ses cheveux noirs emmêlés et son teint plus crayeux qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle tira la langue à son reflet et retourna dans la cuisine, toujours vêtue de son seul pyjama, pour manger quelque chose avant que sonnent trois heures de l'après-midi.

Tandis qu'elle dévorait ses œufs brouillés, elle retournait dans sa tête les événements de la nuit précédente. Il lui était déjà arrivé d'imaginer des choses, bien sûr, mais c'était il y a des années. Et même un stimulus plus puissant que l'alcool n'aurait pu faire naître dans son esprit une histoire aussi démente et pourtant cohérente. Alors, c'était forcément vrai.

Elle tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Dehors, le ciel bleu était parsemé de petits nuages cotonneux, sans aucune trace de l'orage de la veille. Les feuilles roussies se balançaient sous la brise. C'était une belle journée de septembre tout à fait normale ; plus normale, même, que pas mal d'autres journées récentes. Alifair se souvenait de l'étrange brume froide qui s'était abattue sur le village à plusieurs reprises au cours de l'été. Cette saleté de temps lui donnait la migraine et des idées noires, comme à la plupart des gens. Mais ce dimanche-ci, ensoleillé et tiède, tout semblait rentré dans l'ordre.

« -Sauf que des gens en cape et baguette se baladent dans la nature en faisant des tours de magie pour de vrai », dit-elle tout haut à sa tasse de thé.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Alifair se leva de sa chaise en grognant. Les seules visites qu'elle recevait étaient d'ordre professionnel et, à Saint-Barnaby, les clients respectaient le repos dominical. Ce devait être la vieille Mrs Wiggins qui cherchait encore son chat. Alifair déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit.

Trois sorciers, deux hommes et une femme, se tenaient sur le seuil. Ils portaient des capes noires et tenaient chacun une baguette magique. Les deux hommes, grands et solides, se ressemblaient beaucoup. La femme était petite et ronde, et se tenait devant eux comme si elle menait le groupe.

« -Alifair Blake ? s'enquit-elle en parcourant du regard la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, encore en tenue de nuit à cette heure de la journée.

-Elle-même, répondit Alifair. Je ne suis pas spécialement soucieuse de ma réputation dans le voisinage, remarqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, mais est-ce que ce n'est pas contraire aux lois de la sorcellerie de se balader comme ça en plein jour, baguette au vent ? »

L'un des hommes grimaça, comme insulté par ces paroles, mais la femme sourit.

« -Ma chère, les lois, c'est nous qui les faisons », déclara-t-elle.

Et elle pointa sa baguette sur Alifair. Une explosion retentit et elle fut projetée en arrière, atterrissant sur les premières marches de l'escalier. Les trois sorciers se pressèrent dans le hall, baguette levée, mais, avant que l'un d'eux ne lance un nouveau sort, une voix se fit entendre en provenance du salon :

« -Baissez vos armes et mettez les mains derrière la tête ! »

Aussitôt, les deux hommes se ruèrent dans la pièce tandis que la femme suspendait Alifair en l'air par la cheville et la faisait léviter devant elle. Une nouvelle explosion retentit.

« -Un problème ? s'enquit la femme d'un ton léger en pénétrant dans le salon à la suite d'Alifair.

-C'était juste ce machin, répondit l'un des hommes en désignant la télévision qu'Alifair avait laissé allumée, et dont l'écran fracassé libérait un filet de fumée.

-Bien », fit la femme d'un ton approbateur.

Elle abaissa brusquement sa baguette et Alifair tomba lourdement au sol. La femme se planta devant elle, les deux hommes se plaçant de part et d'autre d'elle, tels des gardes du corps.

« -J'ignore s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans cette maison, déclara la femme, mais ça n'a aucune importance. De toute façon, nous y mettrons le feu après t'avoir tuée. Et si d'autres Moldus tentent de te secourir – je sais que vous avez vos propres forces de l'ordre – nous les tuerons aussi.

-J'aimerais bien qu'ils essaient de nous abattre avec leurs drôles de baguettes qui lancent des projectiles, intervint l'homme placé à sa droite. Je serais curieux de voir ça.

-Tu en auras peut-être l'occasion, Ian, répondit la femme d'une voix douce. Pour l'instant, nous allons nous contenter de Miss Blake. Notre ami avait raison, il valait mieux ne pas lui effacer la mémoire. Qu'elle sache exactement ce qui lui arrive, et pourquoi. C'est plus... juste. Tu comprends, Moldue ? lança-t-elle à l'adresse d'Alifair. Tu comprends pourquoi nous sommes ici ?

-Le loup-garou était de vos amis ? » supposa celle-ci.

Elle ne s'était pas débattue lorsque la sorcière l'avait suspendue en l'air, se contentant ensuite de se rouler en boule pour amortir sa chute. D'après le peu qu'elle savait de la magie, il était inutile de tenter de fuir alors que trois baguettes étaient pointées sur elle. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était gagner du temps en espérant qu'une occasion se présenterait.

« -Ce n'était pas précisément un ami, expliqua la femme, mais il était de notre côté. Même si sa malédiction faisait de lui un sorcier de second ordre, tu n'avais aucun droit de lever la main sur lui. Où va-t-on si les Moldus se mettent à nous résister ?

-J'ai des circonstances atténuantes, répliqua Alifair. Il n'y avait pas écrit « sorcier » sur son front. « Loup-garou » non plus, d'ailleurs.

-Est-ce que par hasard tu essaierais de plaisanter ? grinça la sorcière, les yeux soudain étincelants de colère. Parce que c'est une très mauvaise idée.

-Je m'en doute, dit Alifair, mais on ne sait jamais. Les méchants aussi peuvent avoir le sens de l'humour. »

La sorcière hurla en pointant sa baguette sur elle. Alifair fut à nouveau soulevée du sol et projetée contre la cheminée éteinte sur laquelle elle s'écrasa, envoyant voler bûches, pinces et tisonnier. Elle eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle que la sorcière cria :

« - _Endoloris_ ! »

La douleur lui vida les poumons. Ce fut comme si des milliers d'électrodes réparties sur tout son corps lui envoyaient des décharges électriques d'intensité croissante, tétanisant ses membres, la secouant de convulsions de plus en plus violentes...

Puis, la douleur cessa. Alifair était allongée par terre devant la cheminée, les muscles encore tremblants, ses yeux reprenant leur position normale après s'être révulsés ; elle haletait comme après une course de vitesse, la gorge irritée d'avoir crié. Au-dessus d'elle, dans une brume rouge palpitante, la sorcière souriait.

« -Ça t'a fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Ne t'en fais pas. Ça ne fait que commencer. »

Alifair comprit que, plus elle attendrait, moins elle aurait de chances de s'en sortir : un autre sort comme celui-là et elle ne serait plus capable de bouger assez vite pour s'enfuir. Elle devait créer elle-même l'occasion.

« -Pouce, marmonna-t-elle en voyant la sorcière relever sa baguette.

-Quoi ? fit celle-ci, fronçant les sourcils.

-Elle a dit « pouce », indiqua le dénommé Ian. Chez les Moldus, ça signifie « je me rends ».

-Ça veut dire « on fait une pause », corrigea Alifair en se redressant avec une grimace pour étirer sa jambe prise d'une crampe, ce qui lui permit de jeter discrètement un regard autour d'elle – le tisonnier n'était qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres de la main qui étirait son pied.

-On fait une pause ? répéta la sorcière, incrédule. Tu crois que tu es en position de nous dicter tes conditions ?

-Donne-lui une leçon, Miranda, grogna le sorcier sans nom. Montre-lui où est sa place, à cette sale Moldue. »

Miranda pointa sa baguette sur Alifair. Poussant sur son autre jambe, celle-ci glissa de côté une fraction de seconde avant que le sortilège s'abatte, frappant la cheminée derrière elle. Alifair attrapa le tisonnier et roula sur le sol, échappant de justesse à un second maléfice. Les trois sorciers hurlaient en agitant leur baguette, projetant des éclairs de lumière verte et rouge qui rebondissaient dans la pièce, fracassant les fenêtres et les meubles derrière lesquels la Moldue essayait de se mettre à couvert.

« -Tu ne peux pas t'en sortir ! cria la sorcière d'une voix aiguë. Tu ne peux rien contre nous ! »

Au même instant, Alifair bondit de derrière un fauteuil et abattit le tisonnier sur le crâne de Ian qui s'effondra. Avec un hurlement de rage, l'autre sorcier lui jeta un sort mais elle s'était déjà penchée en avant et fonçait sur lui, le tisonnier pointé comme une lance. L'extrémité s'enfonça dans le ventre de l'homme qui lâcha sa baguette et tomba à genoux en gargouillant, le souffle coupé. Sans perdre de temps, Alifair se redressa et l'assomma d'un coup de tisonnier.

Un maléfice lui frôla l'oreille et elle sentit une odeur de cheveux brûlés : la sorcière s'était réfugiée derrière le canapé et l'arrosait d'injures et de sorts qu'elle évita d'extrême justesse, roulant à nouveau par terre dans sa direction. Elle contourna le canapé avec la rapidité d'un félin et frappa la jambe gauche de Miranda au niveau du genou. La sorcière perdit l'équilibre et glissa le long du dossier en gémissant, mais elle n'avait pas lâché sa baguette. Pendant quelques secondes, les deux femmes se firent face, accroupies par terre, échevelées, chacune cramponnée à son arme.

Puis Alifair bondit au moment même où la sorcière lançait un nouveau maléfice. Le jet de lumière l'atteignit en pleine poitrine et la projeta en arrière alors que le tisonnier sautait de sa main pour aller se perdre parmi les débris de la pièce. Alifair heurta le mur et s'effondra à plat ventre ; sous le choc, le tableau accroché au-dessus du canapé se décrocha et lui tomba dessus.

Étourdie, Alifair sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche et des morceaux de verre qui lui entaillaient les mains, provenant de la vitre qui avait protégé le tableau. Miranda s'était relevée et ricanait à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Sans réfléchir, Alifair saisit un bout de verre, allongea le bras et le planta dans le pied de la sorcière qui hurla de surprise et de douleur. Elle se redressa, tordit le poignet qui tenait la baguette et, de son autre main, frappa le genou déjà endolori de la sorcière qui tomba, luttant pour se libérer. Alifair rampa sur elle, pesant de tout son poids pour l'immobiliser. La main libre de la sorcière agrippa sa gorge et serra, mais elle se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque, arma son poing et l'écrasa sur le visage de Miranda. Puis elle se laissa rouler sur le sol à côté d'elle, hors d'haleine.

Il n'était pas temps de se reposer, pourtant. S'efforçant d'ignorer la sensation de faiblesse qui l'envahissait, conséquence des multiples chocs reçus en l'espace de quelques minutes, Alifair se contraignit à s'asseoir et à respirer lentement, profondément. À côté d'elle, la sorcière geignait, l'œil gauche bouffi et violacé ; elle voyait sans doute encore trente-six chandelles. Alifair arracha la baguette de sa main sans force et se détourna juste à temps pour vomir ses œufs brouillés sur le parquet. Après quoi, se sentant mieux, elle décocha un autre coup de poing à la sorcière qui tentait de se redresser. Celle-ci retomba à terre avec un cri étouffé, les mains pressées contre son nez.

De l'autre côté du canapé, Ian s'était redressé sur les genoux. Alifair se releva maladroitement, vacilla vers lui et prit appui sur un fauteuil renversé pour donner un coup de pied dans la tête du sorcier. L'autre sorcier ne bougeait pas du tout ; le tisonnier avait laissé une large marque rouge en travers de son front. Alifair ramassa leurs deux baguettes et essaya de les briser sur son genou avec celle de la sorcière, mais les tiges de bois étaient trop solides, même lorsqu'elle les attaqua une par une.

Elle traversa le salon en ruines pour gagner la cuisine, extraordinairement propre et ordonnée en comparaison. Elle déposa les trois baguettes sur la planche à découper avec le vague projet d'éprouver plus tard leur résistance à ses coups de hachoir, puis se tourna vers un petit meuble à roulettes en plastique transparent, tout en tiroirs remplis d'objets brillants ou colorés ; dans la partie basse du meuble était logée une machine blanche d'aspect menaçant, dotée d'une large aiguille.

Alifair piocha dans les tiroirs une paire de ciseaux, plusieurs rubans et une grosse bobine de fil de soie puis revint au salon. Elle dut encore frapper Miranda pour la faire tenir tranquille – la sorcière avait commencé à ramper sur le sol en direction du couloir – mais elle parvint à lui enrouler plusieurs tours de solide fil de soie autour des chevilles et des poignets. Ses deux compagnons n'opposèrent aucune résistance, mais Ian épuisa sa bobine et elle dut terminer de les attacher avec les rubans.

Elle s'assura ensuite que le cœur du sorcier sans nom battait encore, fourra deux morceaux de tissu dans la bouche de Ian et de Miranda en guise de bâillon, en noua un troisième autour du pied de la sorcière après en avoir arraché le bout de verre, redressa un fauteuil et s'y laissa tomber avec un profond soupir. Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi épuisée. Elle ferma les paupières, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de relâcher sa vigilance. Dans le silence, elle entendait la tondeuse à gazon des Harding, au bout de la rue.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, jeta un regard vide à la pièce dévastée et s'arrêta sur Miranda. La sorcière lui rendit son regard d'un seul œil, luttant contre les liens qui l'immobilisaient.

« -Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » lui demanda Alifair.

C'est alors qu'on sonna de nouveau à la porte.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Fuite

**Chapitre 3 - Fuite**

Alifair ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure : après tout ce raffut, il était normal que les voisins se montrent curieux. Peut-être même avaient-ils averti la police. Par précaution, elle récupéra tout de même le tisonnier avant d'aller ouvrir ; elle pourrait toujours le glisser discrètement dans le porte-parapluie. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir inventer pour éloigner les importuns : suffirait-il de prétendre que la télévision avait implosé en soufflant les fenêtres du living-room ?

Elle ouvrit la porte sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux ternes, l'air fatigué ; il portait un pantalon de velours râpé et une vieille veste élimée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Alifair, méfiante, cachant derrière la porte sa main armée du tisonnier.

-Jim et Nora m'ont mis au courant de votre... mésaventure de la nuit dernière, expliqua l'homme, dont le regard vif contrastait avec le costume défraîchi. J'étais venu m'assurer que tout allait bien et, à l'évidence, j'ai eu raison. »

Son regard s'arrêta sur les cheveux en bataille d'Alifair et les éclaboussures de sang sur son pyjama en désordre.

« -En arrivant, j'ai pu constater que plusieurs de vos voisins paraissaient inquiets, reprit-il. Auriez-vous des ennuis ? »

Alifair le jaugea en silence. Il ne semblait pas dangereux mais il gardait une main à l'intérieur de sa veste, comme pour y dissimuler une arme.

« -Vous connaissez Jim et Nora ? dit-elle. Alors, vous en êtes un aussi ? »

L'homme eut un sourire.

« -Je suppose que vous voulez dire un sorcier. La réponse est oui, évidemment. »

Il entrouvrit sa veste pour lui montrer la baguette qui y était cachée.

« -Et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? lança Alifair, balançant doucement le tisonnier derrière la porte.

-Je vous l'ai dit, m'assurer que tout va bien, répondit patiemment le sorcier. Jim et Nora ont pris une très curieuse initiative en vous laissant partir sans effacer votre mémoire, bien que je comprenne leurs raisons. Mais ils ont commis une erreur en s'abstenant de vous examiner alors que vous avez été en contact avec un loup-garou.

-Comme je le leur ai dit, je n'ai pas été blessée, répondit fermement Alifair.

-Une simple égratignure peut être lourde de conséquences si elle a été causée par un loup-garou, expliqua le sorcier avec gravité. J'espère que vous le comprenez. Êtes-vous absolument certaine...

-Absolument, trancha Alifair d'un ton sans réplique. C'était gentil de vous inquiéter. Au revoir. »

Un gémissement sourd se fit entendre, provenant de l'intérieur de la maison. Alifair jura tout bas.

« -Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici ? » demanda le sorcier.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il la repoussa vivement et se glissa à l'intérieur. Alifair brandit le tisonnier mais l'homme la désarma d'un coup de baguette rapide comme l'éclair, envoyant valser l'instrument sur le carrelage qui résonna sous le choc. Le gémissement se fit à nouveau entendre et l'homme se précipita dans le salon.

Alifair aurait pu prendre ses jambes à son cou. Aller se réfugier chez le voisin d'en-face, au presbytère à l'autre bout du village, voire courir jusqu'au poste de police de la ville voisine, appeler les secours et les laisser régler la situation. Mais que pouvait la police face à des sorciers ? Tout ça risquait fort de lui retomber dessus, en définitive, si les autorités s'en mêlaient. Ça n'arrangerait pas son casier judiciaire. Et puis, ce type ne l'avait pas menacée, lui. Peut-être avait-il dit la vérité ? Alifair ramassa le tisonnier et rejoignit le sorcier dans le salon.

Il se tenait sur le seuil, les bras ballants, contemplant le désastre. Miranda, dont les gémissements avaient eu pour but d'alerter le visiteur, émettait à présent des couinements rageurs derrière son bâillon tout en foudroyant le sorcier du regard. De toute évidence, lui ne faisait pas partie de ses amis.

« -Miranda Avery et les frères Coyle, soupira-t-il. Ça par exemple.

-Vous les connaissez ? » s'enquit Alifair.

Le sorcier sursauta et se tourna vers elle.

« -Nous avons fréquenté la même école, il y a longtemps, dit-il doucement. Par la suite, nos chemins ont divergé. »

Il fit un geste embrassant le salon sens dessus-dessous et les trois sorciers ligotés.

« -Que diable s'est-il passé ici ?

-C'est pourtant simple, répondit Alifair. Quelqu'un m'a balancée. Et pas qu'à eux, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard de biais en direction de son visiteur.

-Jim a fait ce qu'il devait faire en me prévenant, le défendit-il. Nous sommes engagés dans la même cause et je suis... disons, particulièrement intéressé par la lycanthropie.

-Grand bien vous fasse. N'empêche que l'un de vos copains m'a donnée, s'obstina Alifair. Facile de deviner lequel : celle-ci m'a quasiment expliqué pourquoi la douce Nora avait accepté de ne pas m'effacer la mémoire.

-Nora ? répéta le sorcier, incrédule. Nora Wilde ?

-Ouaip », confirma Alifair.

L'homme secoua la tête d'un air navré, puis eut un gloussement de rire amer.

« -Après tout, ce n'est qu'une trahison de plus », marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, miraculeusement épargnée par les maléfices qui avaient ravagé la pièce, et s'anima tout-à-coup.

« -Nous devons partir d'ici sans tarder. Ces trois-là ont des amis qui s'inquiéteront bientôt de leur absence.

-Sans parler des flics qui sont sûrement déjà en route », glissa Alifair.

Le sorcier ne lui prêta pas attention. Il continuait de réfléchir à haute voix :

« -La maison Reynes devrait faire l'affaire. Ils n'attendent personne aujourd'hui. Nous réglerons la question du traître plus tard. D'abord il faut vous mettre en lieu sûr », déclara-t-il à l'adresse d'Alifair.

Il s'interrompit, s'attendant à des protestations ou, à tout le moins, quelques questions. Les bras croisés, Alifair plissait les yeux mais ne disait rien.

« -Bien, reprit le sorcier. Rassemblez quelques affaires si vous voulez, le strict minimum. Nous devrons être partis d'ici cinq minutes au plus tard. Nous avons déjà trop attendu.

-Et eux ? » fit Alifair en indiquant du menton les sorciers gisant au milieu des débris.

Il haussa les épaules.

« -Nous ne pouvons pas nous encombrer de prisonniers. »

Alifair ouvrit de grands yeux. L'autre fronça les sourcils.

« -On les laisse ici, précisa-t-il.

-Oh. Je me disais, aussi... », fit-elle, déçue.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un agent de police frappait à la porte d'entrée pendant que deux de ses collègues contournaient la maison.

« -Chierie », jura tout bas Alifair.

Elle avait passé un manteau par-dessus son pyjama et enfilé des tennis à la place de ses pantoufles. Un sac de voyage accroché à l'épaule, elle venait de rejoindre le sorcier qui l'attendait dans le hall.

« -Bon, quel est le plan ? Vous faites exploser la maison pour créer une diversion ? »

Le sorcier sourit.

« -Inutile de rajouter du désordre, murmura-t-il.

-Miss Blake, vous m'entendez ? cria le policier en martelant le panneau. Si vous ne répondez pas, nous allons devoir enfoncer la porte !

-Depuis le temps qu'il le dit, heureusement que je ne suis pas en train de crever, grommela Alifair.

-Prenez mon bras, lui enjoignit le sorcier, et tenez-vous bien. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. »

Sans poser de question, Alifair agrippa le bras qu'il lui tendait, serrant de son autre main la courroie de son sac.

« -Je compte jusqu'à trois ! annonça le policier derrière la porte.

-Trois, souffla le sorcier. Deux... Un... »

La porte d'entrée vola en éclats sous les coups de bélier. Au même instant, les deux agents pénétraient dans le salon par les fenêtres brisées. Ils échangèrent un regard.

« -Williamson se croit de plus en plus dans une série américaine, observa l'agent Fraser. On casse tout et on réfléchit ensuite.

-Les gens vont finir par se plaindre », prédit l'agent Little.

Ils avisèrent alors le salon transformé en champ de bataille et les trois corps qui y gisaient, dont deux se tortillaient vainement.

« -Ben ça, alors ! s'exclama l'agent Little. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ce genre de choses.

-Il a dû s'en passer de belles, ici », renchérit l'agent Fraser.

Williamson et son équipier les rejoignirent, venant du hall. Ils n'y avaient apparemment rencontré personne.

« -C'est Miss Blake ? demanda Owens en désignant la femme attachée près du canapé.

-Je ne crois pas, répondit Little qui l'examinait avec attention. Ma mère est une de ses clientes. D'après ce qu'elle m'en a dit, elle devrait être plus jeune et plus... aguichante, sans vouloir vous offenser, Madame.

-Va jeter un coup d'œil à côté, elle est peut-être ligotée dans la cuisine ou le cellier, ordonna Williamson. Owens et Fraser, allez voir en haut. »

La fouille du domicile ne donna rien, non plus que l'interrogatoire des trois personnes qu'ils y avaient découvertes : à peine leur eût-on ôté leur bâillon que la femme et l'un des deux hommes se répandirent en imprécations, traitant les policiers de « sales Moldus », d'« êtres infâmes » et d'« esclaves » et les menaçant des pires tourments s'ils ne les libéraient pas tout de suite, ce que Williamson et ses collègues s'abstinrent de faire, ne les détachant que pour leur passer les menottes. Quant au troisième, une fois revenu à lui dans l'ambulance qui le transportait à l'hôpital, il se révéla incapable de prononcer un mot : il avait reçu à la tête un coup si violent que son cerveau en conservait des séquelles. Il pouvait encore bouger et déglutir, mais semblait à peine conscient de lui-même et, en tout cas, indifférent à ce qui l'entourait. Les médecins soupçonnaient que ses lésions physiques s'accompagnaient d'un profond traumatisme psychologique.

Miss Alifair Blake, qui louait depuis trois ans la maison de Saint-Barnaby où elle exerçait la profession de couturière, avait disparu sans laisser de trace, emportant avec elle sa brosse à dents, quelques vêtements et une provision d'aiguilles et de fil – c'est du moins ce que laissaient supposer les tiroirs vides du petit meuble de la cuisine. En revanche, sa voiture était restée dans le garage. Il paraissait fort improbable que Miss Blake ait pris la route à pied sans être remarquée. Pourtant, son relevé téléphonique prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas appelé de taxi ; elle n'avait pas non plus pu prendre le bus, qui ne fonctionnait pas le dimanche. Un avis de recherche fut lancé mais, mis à part le témoignage de la vieille Mrs Wiggins selon lequel « cette petite avait mauvais genre, il fallait s'attendre à ce que ça finisse mal », peu d'informations probantes en découlèrent.

Les deux prisonniers hystériques, incarcérés pour outrage à des représentants de l'ordre, ne restèrent pas longtemps dans leur cellule ; ils avaient pourtant refusé tout net la possibilité de contacter un proche ou d'être libérés sous caution. Deux jours après que les portes blindées se furent refermées sur eux, une explosion ravagea le poste de police, faisant un mort et quatre blessés. Quand les pompiers eurent enfin maîtrisé l'incendie, on découvrit que les cellules de Mrs X et Mr Y étaient vides, bien que leur porte soit restée close. Les secours et les agents survivants n'eurent guère le temps de réfléchir à ce mystère, car ils furent aussitôt appelés sur le théâtre d'un autre drame : à Saint-Barnaby, la maison d'Alifair Blake était en flammes. Et lorsque Williamson et ses collègues crurent enfin pouvoir souffler un peu, ils furent informés que Mr Z, l'inconnu catatonique, s'était volatilisé de l'hôpital.

L'affaire fit les gros titres de la presse nationale, apportant une sombre – et, heureusement, éphémère – renommée au village de Saint-Barnaby. Des nuées de journalistes se pressèrent autour des décombres fumants du poste de police et de la maison de la disparue. On accusa la mafia, les extraterrestres ou les services secrets de divers pays. Mrs Wiggins, elle, avait une autre explication.

« -C'est le diable, voilà tout, affirma-t-elle à la journaliste fraîchement diplômée venue de Londres pour recueillir des témoignages directs. Tout cela est son œuvre. Plus personne ne croit au diable aujourd'hui, pourtant les preuves sont bien là. Savez-vous ce que j'ai vu dans le ciel, le soir du jour où le poste de police a explosé ? »

La journaliste fit non de la tête et rapprocha son dictaphone des lèvres de la vieille femme. Celle-ci, très à son aise, prit un air tragique pour décrire le phénomène.

« -C'était un grand, un immense nuage, verdâtre et phosphorescent, dit-elle avec lenteur, ménageant ses effets. De ma vie, je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil. Un nuage en forme de crâne, avec une grande langue sortant de la bouche, une langue qui ressemblait à un serpent. Il était très haut dans le ciel et il brillait comme un néon au-dessus de la maison de Miss Blake, pendant qu'elle brûlait. »


	4. Chapitre 4 - Explications

**Chapitre 4 - Explications**

Dialo Reynes avait sorti leur plus beau service à thé et mis la bouilloire à chauffer. Il avait également prévu de petits verres à liqueur, pour ceux qui auraient besoin d'un remontant. Rob ne devait pas du tout aimer la tournure que prenait la situation ; sa femme, Martha, encore moins. Faire le lien entre différents groupes de sorciers dissidents, c'était une chose. Utiliser la maison comme lieu de rencontres secrètes, passe encore. Mais héberger clandestinement une Moldue fugitive, ça n'avait rien à voir. Dialo doutait fort que son fils et sa belle-fille se laissent facilement convaincre. Les éclats de voix en provenance du salon témoignaient d'ailleurs de leur résistance.

Malgré tout, ils finiraient par céder, pensait-il. La Moldue ne ferait pas long feu s'ils ne la mettaient pas à l'abri, pas après avoir humilié la sœur d'un Mangemort. Dialo en était conscient, c'est pourquoi il s'était éclipsé dans la cuisine pour préparer le thé : Rob et Martha céderaient de meilleur gré si le vieil homme n'était pas témoin de leur défaite. La Moldue avait été envoyée à la salle de bain afin de revêtir une tenue décente et de laisser les sorciers discuter sérieusement.

La bouilloire se mit à siffler et le vieil homme tendit l'oreille : dans le salon, les voix s'étaient calmées jusqu'au ronronnement d'une conversation polie. Les enfants s'étaient rendus plus vite qu'il ne l'avait espéré, à moins qu'ils aient réussi à obtenir une contrepartie. La porte de la cuisine s'entrouvrit et Martha passa la tête à l'intérieur :

« -Voulez-vous que je vous aide, Desmond ? » offrit-elle.

Dialo grimaça.

« -Merci, mais je suis encore capable de porter un plateau, répondit-il vivement. Et cessez de m'appeler Desmond. Je n'utilise plus ce nom depuis 1942 !

-Comme vous voudrez, soupira Martha. _Beau-papa_ », ajouta-t-elle juste pour le plaisir de voir sa grimace s'accentuer.

La tête de Martha disparut et Dialo sortit sa baguette magique pour en tapoter le plateau à thé : celui-ci s'éleva aussitôt dans les airs en vacillant. Il gagna le salon dans un tintement de porcelaine entrechoquée et posa le plateau sur la table basse. Martha prit en charge le service.

« -Tout le monde voudra du thé ? Et... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Des verres à sherry ? Oh, _beau-papa_ !

-Cette petite a besoin de se remettre de ses émotions, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua le vieil homme. Allons, Robbie, déverrouille-nous donc une bouteille !

-Elle n'est pas la seule à en avoir besoin », marmonna Rob en se levant, ignorant le regard réprobateur de son épouse.

Il se dirigea vers le buffet, l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette et en sortir une bouteille poussiéreuse.

« -Elle date de notre mariage, remarqua-t-il en se retournant. J'espère qu'elle est encore bo... Nom d'un dragon ! » jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Les autres firent aussitôt volte-face. La Moldue était entrée dans la pièce et, à sa vue, les quatre sorciers se figèrent, chacun affichant sur son visage une expression différente : surprise, amusement, consternation, dégoût. Il y avait en effet de quoi être saisi.

Alifair avait revêtu une tenue tout à fait normale pour elle et s'était coiffée et maquillée sans ostentation. Sa silhouette était à présent moulée dans un pantalon de faux cuir noir et un bustier cramoisi qui mettait magnifiquement en valeur ses épaules. Ses cheveux relevés haut sur son crâne tombaient en boucles noires jusqu'à les effleurer. Elle avait ourlé de noir ses cils déjà fournis et maquillé sa bouche d'un rouge qui avait un peu bavé. Belle plante, se dit Dialo. Assez provocante, jugeait Rob. Vulgaire, aurait lâché Martha si elle ne s'était pas retenue.

Au lieu de quoi, elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

« -Venez donc vous asseoir, ma chère. Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé ? »

Alifair lui sourit en retour et s'avança d'une démarche ondulante, le bruit de ses talons hauts étouffé par l'épais tapis. Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil à côté du sorcier qui l'avait conduite jusque-là par magie, en _transplanant_ , comme il disait. Ils avaient atterri derrière un bureau de poste désaffecté et elle l'avait suivi jusqu'à une petite maison dont Dialo leur avait ouvert la porte. Une petite maison qui comportait un salon de bonne taille, quatre grandes chambres, une immense cuisine et deux salles de bain.

« -Bonne nouvelle, annonça le sorcier à l'air fatigué. Nos amis acceptent de vous héberger.

-À titre provisoire, précisa aussitôt Martha. Ne le prenez pas mal, ma chère, mais notre situation est déjà périlleuse.

-Le ministère est sur les dents depuis l'incident d'il y a trois semaines, renchérit Rob. Et vos... prouesses vous ont certainement placée sur la liste des cibles prioritaires des Mangemorts.

-Un rang auquel aucun Moldu n'a jamais pu prétendre, ajouta Dialo. Ça s'arrose ! »

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il leur versa à tous une bonne rasade de sherry.

« -Je ne crois pas que ce soit... », commença Martha, mais elle s'interrompit en voyant Alifair porter son verre à ses lèvres et le vider d'un trait.

La Moldue n'eut pas même l'air gêné devant le regard ouvertement choqué que lui lança son hôtesse.

« -Pardon, mais j'avais besoin de me remettre les idées en place. »

Dialo gloussa ; sa belle-fille le fusilla du regard. Rob et l'autre sorcier avaient également pris leur verre mais n'en burent qu'une gorgée.

« -Donc, récapitula Alifair en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, si je comprends bien, vous êtes tous des sorciers, et vous êtes en lutte contre d'autres sorciers dont font partie les trois qui m'ont agressée. Et votre ministère sur les dents est chargé, j'imagine, de faire appliquer les lois de la sorcellerie, ce qui, apparemment, ne marche pas très fort. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, les Mangemorts ? Et ce loup-garou, qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans l'histoire ? C'était un sorcier, lui aussi ? Pourquoi il s'en est pris à moi ? Je ne lui avais rien demandé. »

Elle avait posé ses questions à la cantonade, mais les trois Reynes se tournèrent vers le sorcier aux vêtements défraîchis. Celui-ci reposa son verre et soupira d'un air las. Les rayons du soleil couchant, tombant en oblique à-travers les grandes fenêtres du salon, faisaient ressortir les rides de son visage. Il paraissait épuisé.

« -Avant toute chose, peut-être est-il temps que je me présente. Remus Lupin. Je suis moi-même un loup-garou. »

Sous le coup de la surprise, les yeux et la bouche d'Alifair s'ouvrirent tous grands. Elle dévisagea le sorcier qui attendit en silence, prêt à essuyer une énième manifestation de dégoût, de colère ou de peur.

« -Sans déconner, souffla enfin Alifair sans le quitter des yeux. Remus Lupin le loup-garou. _Remus Lupin_. Vos parents ont un sacré sens de l'humour. »

Le visage du sorcier frémit, comme s'il réprimait une grimace – ou peut-être un sourire.

« -L'humour n'a rien à voir là-dedans, répondit-il. Je ne suis pas né loup-garou, j'ai été mordu quand j'étais enfant. À la rigueur, on peut dire que j'étais prédestiné.

-Donc, la nuit dernière, vous hurliez à la lune, vous aussi ? Une chance pour vous qu'on ne se soit pas croisés, remarqua Alifair.

-Je ne vous aurais pas attaquée, répondit Lupin, je fais ce qu'il faut pour ça. D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas à proximité. Mais nous nous éloignons du sujet. Pour en revenir à vos questions, je fais partie d'une organisation secrète appelée l'Ordre du Phénix. Sans en être membres, les Reynes en sont des sympathisants.

-J'en aurais bien fait partie autrefois, intervint Dialo, mais il paraît que j'étais déjà trop vieux. Foutaises ! J'étais un gamin comparé à Dumbledore.

-Papa, ne complique pas tout, soupira Rob.

-L'Ordre combat une autre organisation, les Mangemorts, reprit Lupin. Ce sont des sorciers convaincus que le monde devrait être aux mains des Sang-Purs, ceux qui n'ont, ou sont supposés n'avoir, aucune goutte de sang moldu dans les veines. Ils considèrent les Moldus comme des êtres inférieurs, et les sorciers nés de parents moldus comme des voleurs de magie, ce qui n'a aucun sens.

-Ils tolèrent les Sang-Mêlés, glissa Martha, parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix : la majorité des familles de sorciers se sont mêlées à la population moldue au fil du temps.

-Et les Mangemorts eux-mêmes comptent des Sang-Mêlés dans leurs rangs, ajouta Rob.

-Mon loup-garou était un de ces Mangemorts ? demanda Alifair. Et les trois autres ?

-J'en doute fort, répondit Lupin. Tout le monde ne peut pas devenir Mangemort. C'est leur maître, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui les choisit en fonction de ce qu'ils peuvent lui apporter. Miranda Avery et les frères Coyle ne sont ni assez doués ni assez importants pour le servir efficacement. Et il ne conférerait pas un tel honneur à un loup-garou.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, répéta Alifair. Ça, pour le coup, c'est salement banal. Il ne manquerait pas un peu d'imagination, ce garçon? »

Rob et Martha se raidirent, lançant des regards autour d'eux comme pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait. Dialo avala de travers et son fils dut lui taper dans le dos pour l'aider à recracher son sherry. Lupin, lui, n'avait pas bronché.

« -Ce n'est pas lui qui a choisi ce surnom, expliqua-t-il posément. Certains l'appellent ainsi car personne n'a le droit de prononcer son nom. »

Alifair haussa un sourcil.

« -Ça fait partie des lois de la sorcellerie ?

-C'est une règle qu'il a édictée, précisa Lupin. Il veut que l'on craigne jusqu'à son nom. Si quelqu'un ose le prononcer, toutes les protections magiques dont cette personne a pu s'entourer s'effondrent et la perturbation qui en résulte la trahit. C'est le Tabou. Quiconque brise le Tabou est aussitôt arrêté comme opposant. »

Alifair siffla d'un air admiratif.

« -Il est futé, commenta-t-elle. Et votre fameux ministère, il ne fait rien contre lui ? »

Rob secoua la tête d'un air navré tandis que son père émettait une exclamation de mépris.

« -Le ministère n'a _jamais_ rien fait, à part tromper les gens, grinça le vieil homme.

-Le ministère de la Magie a longtemps refusé l'idée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour, mais récemment il a essayé de lui tenir tête, nuança Lupin. Malheureusement, il était trop tard. Le Ministre a été assassiné le mois dernier, et remplacé par une marionnette sous le contrôle des Mangemorts. Le ministère est tombé sous la coupe de Vous-savez-qui, ce que la plupart des gens ignorent, ou feignent d'ignorer.

-Je vois, fit Alifair, la mine soudain grave. C'est du sérieux. Et vous dites que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça se produit ?

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a déjà contrôlé le monde des sorciers par le passé, confirma Lupin. Lui et ses Mangemorts faisaient régner la terreur. Ils assassinaient aussi bien des sorciers que des Moldus ou des créatures magiques. Il y a seize ans, Vous-savez-qui a été défait, son pouvoir brisé, et il a disparu. Certains ont cru qu'il était mort, d'autres pensaient qu'il reviendrait. Et aujourd'hui, tout recommence. »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce. À mesure que le soleil déclinait, l'ombre s'était étendue ; lorsque Lupin cessa de parler, elle le couvrait jusqu'aux épaules, ne laissant visible que sa tête qui semblait flotter dans l'air. Il battit des paupières un moment, son visage pâle au-dessus de l'ombre noire, puis s'effondra dans son fauteuil.

« -Remus ! glapirent les trois Reynes en bondissant de leur siège tandis qu'Alifair rattrapait le sorcier avant qu'il touche le sol.

-Ce n'est rien, ça va, haleta Lupin en se redressant avec peine, le visage livide. Les jours qui précèdent ou suivent la pleine lune sont toujours un peu pénibles. D'ordinaire, pendant cette période, j'évite les sorts plus complexes que _Lumos_... »

Il se força à sourire mais ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat et ses joues restaient blêmes.

« -Nous n'avons plus de philtre énergisant, déplora Martha en se tordant les mains. Peut-être qu'un _Enervatum_...

- _Enervatum_ sert à ranimer les personnes évanouies, répliqua Rob, anxieux. Dans son état, il n'aurait pas dû boire d'alcool... »

Alifair leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir exaspéré. Repoussant fermement les sorciers agglutinés autour du fauteuil de Lupin, elle lui releva les jambes en posant ses pieds sur un tabouret, défit son col et piocha sur le plateau un morceau de sucre qu'elle lui fourra dans la bouche.

« -Heureusement que j'ai fait du secourisme, fit-elle à l'adresse des sorciers éberlués. Il n'est pas mourant, votre loup-garou, il a juste une petite baisse de régime. Si j'avais mon sac à main, je lui aurais donné des caramels. J'en ai toujours sur moi.

-Je préfère le chocolat », glissa Lupin d'une voix faible.

Les couleurs commençaient à lui revenir. Martha lui tendit une tasse de thé bien sucré qu'il avala goulûment. D'un coup de baguette, Rob alluma les lampes à pétrole, baignant le salon d'une lumière orangée, rassurante. Tout le monde se rassit mais, de temps à autre, un regard inquiet continuait de se poser sur Lupin.

« -Veuillez m'excuser, pria celui-ci, les yeux à nouveau vifs dans leurs orbites cernées. Visiblement, la vie de loup-garou n'a pas que de bons côtés, plaisanta-t-il.

-Les désagréments mensuels, ça me connaît aussi », remarqua Alifair.

Martha fit les gros yeux mais Rob et Dialo ne semblèrent pas comprendre. Quant à Lupin, il ne releva pas.

« -Au fait, reprit Alifair, puisqu'on en revient à parler loups-garous, je réitère ma question : s'il n'était pas Mangemort, le mien, pourquoi il s'en est pris à votre ami et à une Moldue innocente ?

-Parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres utilise les loups comme des armes, répondit sombrement Lupin. Lorsque nous sommes transformés, nous devenons des brutes assoiffées de sang – n'importe quel sang. Vous-savez-qui encourage les loups à mordre le plus de gens possible pour entretenir un climat de terreur. Qui oserait le braver, en sachant qu'il peut lâcher sa meute sur votre famille ? Cela faisait plusieurs mois que nous soupçonnions la présence d'un loup-garou aux alentours de Bourg-la-Forêt. Jusqu'à cet été, il était forcé de rester discret mais, depuis la chute du ministère... La pleine lune d'août a été un carnage.

-Oui, ça me dit quelque chose, murmura Alifair, le front plissé. Bourg-la-Forêt. Ils en ont parlé aux infos : une bête, genre tigre ou ours, probablement échappée d'un cirque. Sauf que personne ne l'a vue nettement et qu'on ne l'a jamais retrouvée. Il y a eu quatre morts, je crois ? »

Lupin acquiesça.

« -Nous étions résolus à l'empêcher de recommencer, poursuivit-il. Peter et Jim l'ont cherché mais ils n'ont pas pu retrouver sa trace. Ils devaient se montrer prudents : il ne fallait pas qu'ils attirent l'attention des Mangemorts en étant trop zélés. Et nous ne voulions pas prendre le risque qu'il disparaisse et fasse de nouvelles victimes, peut-être à l'autre bout du pays. Finalement, la nuit dernière, Peter, Jim et Nora ont monté la garde à Bourg-la-Forêt, prêts à intervenir dès qu'il passerait à l'attaque.

-Et ça a foiré », acheva Alifair.

Lupin tiqua mais ne la contredit pas.

« -Ils n'ont pas réussi à l'arrêter, convint-il, bien qu'à la lumière des récents événements, je me demande si Nora a vraiment essayé. »

Lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, son visage devint sombre, menaçant. Assise à côté de lui, Alifair voyait nettement que ses traits s'étaient durcis. Elle se rappela la volonté impitoyable qu'elle avait lue dans les yeux du loup, la veille, et se demanda si elle apparaissait aussi dans ceux de Lupin une fois transformé. Le silence se prolongea, puis Martha se racla la gorge.

« -Il se fait tard, dit-elle en quittant son siège. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois préparer le repas. J'espère que vous aimez le turbot, Miss Blake ? Remus ?

-Merci, Martha, mais je vais rentrer, répondit-il en se levant aussi.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, tu n'es pas en état ! protesta Rob. Tu restes dormir ici, je vais te préparer une chambre...

-Il n'en est pas question, refusa fermement Lupin. Je dois y aller, Tonks va s'inquiéter.

-Nous pouvons lui envoyer un message, répliqua Martha. D'ailleurs, elle peut venir aussi, si elle...

-Je vous remercie mais je vais très bien, affirma Lupin d'un ton sans réplique. Miss Blake avait raison, j'avais juste... besoin de reprendre des forces. C'est chose faite, grâce à ton merveilleux thé, Martha. À présent, je file. Je vous recontacterai très bientôt pour que nous réglions votre situation, Alifair.

-Vous me donnerez des nouvelles de Nora », lança cette dernière alors qu'il s'éloignait vers la porte.

Lupin s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. Son visage prématurément ridé était sinistre.

« -Je le ferai, dit-il d'un ton lourd de menace. Comptez sur moi. »


	5. Chapitre 5 - Le refuge

**Chapitre 5 - Le refuge**

Les derniers jours de septembre s'écoulèrent sans qu'Alifair s'en aperçoive. Suivant les recommandations de Lupin, elle restait confinée dans la maison, mais il y avait tellement de choses auxquelles elle devait s'habituer qu'elle ne voyait pas le temps passer. En premier lieu, l'absence d'électricité : ses hôtes allumaient et éteignaient les lampes d'un coup de baguette, et pouvaient même utiliser leur bout de bois comme lampe de poche. Alifair, elle, se débattit pendant deux jours avant de savoir régler correctement la mèche pour pouvoir lire au lit ; encore se félicita-t-elle d'avoir pensé à prendre son briquet, car il n'y en avait pas dans la maison, ni d'allumettes d'ailleurs.

Les hiboux étaient pour elle un autre sujet d'étonnement. Tous les matins, au moins un de ces gros oiseaux s'engouffrait par la fenêtre de la cuisine et venait se poser sur la table ; il attendait en s'ébouriffant les plumes que Rob prenne le journal qu'il tenait dans son bec et glisse un peu de monnaie dans la bourse attachée à sa patte. Alifair se demandait pourquoi les Reynes n'optaient pas pour le prélèvement automatique. D'autres hiboux se joignaient parfois au livreur de journal, porteurs de lettres ou de colis ; ceux-là se posaient à bonne distance de la Moldue et lui jetaient des regards méfiants de leurs gros yeux dorés. Le hibou livreur, lui, était un petit insolent qui se montrait chaque jour plus audacieux : mine de rien, il se rapprochait chaque matin de l'assiette de toasts d'Alifair, agitant ses plumes au-dessus de la marmelade. Les Reynes n'en paraissaient pas troublés mais la Moldue trouvait cela totalement antihygiénique. Tant et si bien qu'au bout de quelques jours de ce petit manège, elle profita d'être encore seule dans la cuisine pour prendre l'oiseau par le bec et lui murmurer d'un air menaçant :

« -Toi, l'emplumé, écoute-moi bien. Tu vas garer tes rémiges loin de ma gamelle si tu ne veux pas que je te baptise au jus d'orange. Pigé? »

Offusqué, le hibou battit en retraite à l'autre bout de la table et garda désormais ses distances.

C'est dans la _Gazette du sorcier_ qu'Alifair découvrit l'existence du garçon nommé Harry Potter. Tous les numéros comportaient sa photographie animée – autre bizarrerie sorcière – accompagnée de la mention « Indésirable n°1 », ce qui, elle s'en doutait, signifiait « Recherché mort ou vif », et plutôt mort que vif.

« -Il a l'air tellement jeune, s'étonna-t-elle un matin qu'ils étaient tous attablés devant un bon petit-déjeuner. Quel âge a-t-il ?

-Dix-sept ans », répondit Dialo.

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux choqués.

« -Putain, mais c'est un gosse ! »

Martha posa brutalement sa cuillère. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à s'habituer au langage d'Alifair et, malgré ses efforts, Alifair ne parvenait pas toujours à retenir ses jurons.

« -Comment un gamin de dix-sept ans peut-il être l'ennemi public numéro un ? reprit-elle d'un air contrit.

-Harry Potter a été le premier, avec Albus Dumbledore, à dénoncer le retour de Vous-savez-qui, répondit Martha très poliment. Il l'a combattu en personne et il l'a tenu en échec, comme il l'avait fait il y a seize ans. »

Ils lui racontèrent alors tout ce qu'ils savaient : la tentative de meurtre qui avait privé le Seigneur des Ténèbres de ses pouvoirs et marqué Harry d'une cicatrice au front, les rumeurs qui s'étaient répandues après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, la campagne de dénigrement dont Harry avait été victime avant de s'exprimer publiquement dans la presse – et quelle presse – , l'apparition de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom en plein ministère de la Magie, et l'assassinat de Dumbledore.

« -Au début du mois, il y a eu une sorte de panique au ministère, raconta Rob. Des gens s'y sont introduits en prenant l'apparence d'employés et ont fait évader des Nés-Moldus. On dit que c'est l'œuvre de Potter et deux de ses amis.

-Si c'est vrai, ils ont un sacré culot », commenta Alifair d'un ton appréciateur.

Les Reynes recevaient régulièrement la visite de sorciers venus transmettre ou recevoir des nouvelles. Certains se contentaient de jeter un coup d'œil curieux à la Moldue dont les tenues détonaient au milieu des robes longues et des chapeaux pointus. D'autres semblaient parfaitement au courant de ses mésaventures et voulaient savoir comment elle s'en était tirée sans recourir à la magie. Une fois, un petit sorcier coiffé d'un énorme haut-de-forme violet lui demanda s'il était vrai que les Moldus s'amusaient à expédier des tours dans l'espace. Alifair lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'étaient les fusées et les satellites, et le petit homme se déclara fasciné.

« -C'est extraordinaire ! couina-t-il, ravi. Les Moldus ont vraiment des capacités insoupçonnées. Dire que certains sont en train de voler en _nappe de senteur_ tout là-haut, dans la _station_ _spacieuse_ Mir... Je suis sûr que même Arthur n'est pas au courant ! »

Ce fut Lupin qui apprit à Alifair l'incendie de sa maison, une semaine après l'avoir confiée aux Reynes. Il lui apporta un journal moldu relatant les événements survenus à Saint-Barnaby. L'article était surmonté d'un portrait en couleur d'Alifair.

« -D'où est-ce qu'ils ont sorti cette photo ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je déteste être prise en photo ! »

Ce n'était pas la photo qui préoccupait Lupin.

« -La chose que la vieille dame a vue dans le ciel, c'est la Marque des Ténèbres, lui expliqua-t-il gravement, un signe que seul un Mangemort peut faire apparaître. Avery, le frère de Miranda, doit être très en colère.

-C'est surtout Mr Sims qui doit être en colère, observa Alifair d'un ton léger.

-Mr Sims ?

-Mon proprio. Il venait de faire repeindre les façades, pauvre homme. »

Lupin secoua la tête avec impatience.

« Écoutez, je suis ravi que vous preniez les choses avec autant de détachement, mais j'aimerais être sûr que vous comprenez ce qui se passe. Être sur la liste noire des Mangemorts, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie.

-Est-ce que j'ai dit le contraire ? rétorqua Alifair avec une soudaine sécheresse. J'ai tout perdu dans l'affaire, moi, je vous rappelle, sauf le peu que j'ai pu emporter. Je ne peux même pas remettre un pied dans le monde normal sans risquer de me faire griller par les flics en retirant de l'argent à la banque. Vous croyez que ça m'amuse ? Alors, oui, j'ai compris que vos obsédés de généalogie étaient des psychopathes, mais je ne vais pas passer mes journées à trembler de peur parce qu'ils sont un peu colère ! J'avais réussi ma réinsertion sociale, moi, et ces trois crétins ont tout foutu par terre ! »

Elle s'interrompit, considérant l'homme qui lui faisait face : il avait meilleure mine qu'une semaine plus tôt mais paraissait toujours fatigué et inquiet.

« -Excusez-moi, dit-elle plus calmement. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rester si longtemps enfermée. Même si je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer, ça me tape sur le système.

-Je comprends, répondit Lupin avec un léger sourire. Il y a quelque temps, un de mes amis s'est retrouvé dans une situation semblable, il ne pouvait pas mettre le nez dehors sous peine d'être aussitôt arrêté, ou pire. Ça le rendait fou. Vous lui ressemblez un peu. »

Alifair sourit.

« -Il doit être canon, alors, plaisanta-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

-Il est mort. »

Le sourire d'Alifair tourna à la grimace.

« -Bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas aussi recherchée que lui à l'époque, reprit Lupin d'un ton dégagé. Sauf votre respect, vous n'êtes qu'une Moldue, donc quantité négligeable pour les Mangemorts. Même s'ils veulent votre mort, ils ne dépenseront pas l'essentiel de leur force pour vous traquer. Et puisque j'ai effacé la mémoire de Ian et Miranda pendant que vous faisiez vos bagages, ils ignorent que nous vous avons récupérée. Ils doivent croire que vous vous cachez quelque part dans le monde moldu et que, tôt ou tard, les Moldus vous débusqueront pour eux. Néanmoins, poursuivit-il alors qu'Alifair ouvrait la bouche pour intervenir, il vaut beaucoup mieux que vous restiez à l'abri. Tant que ce sera possible.

-Tant que les Reynes voudront de moi, vous voulez dire ? » demanda Alifair.

Lupin hésita.

« -Rob et Martha nous ont rendu de grands services, finit-il par expliquer, mais ils sont de plus en plus inquiets. On ne peut pas leur en vouloir, après tout, tout le monde a peur. Et les traîtres sont partout. Ils songent à partir à l'étranger.

-Ah, fit Alifair. Bientôt ?

-Le plus tôt possible, mais ils ne partiront pas sans Dialo, et Dialo y est pour l'heure farouchement opposé. En fait, ils comptent sur moi pour le convaincre, avoua-t-il. C'était la condition pour qu'ils acceptent de vous héberger.

-Vous pensez y arriver ? demanda-t-elle d'un air dubitatif car le vieil homme était une vraie tête de mule.

-En tout cas, j'ai promis d'essayer, soupira Lupin. Je dois aussi trouver une solution en ce qui vous concerne. J'ai bien une idée, mais... ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus satisfaisant. »

Alifair hocha la tête, pensive.

« -Merci, dit-elle tout-à-coup. C'est très généreux de votre part de vous occuper de moi alors que vous ne me devez rien. Surtout dans votre situation. »

Lupin tiqua.

« -Martha vous a parlé de Tonks ? devina-t-il. Et peut-être...

-Du futur Lupin junior, acheva-t-elle. Est-ce que ce sera un loup-garou, lui aussi ?

-Nous espérons que non, répondit Lupin. Nous prions pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-Mais, objecta Alifair en réfléchissant, avec la potion Tue-Loup... »

Lupin sourit tristement.

« -Décidément, Martha et vous discutez beaucoup, souffla-t-il.

-Disons que notre relation a progressé, nuança Alifair.

-La potion Tue-Loup est d'une grande aide, c'est vrai, mais elle est difficile et coûteuse à préparer. Ces temps-ci, il est devenu presque impossible de s'en procurer. J'ai un ami qui se charge de la faire pour moi, mais il n'est pas... enfin, disons que j'en ai goûté de meilleures, conclut-il avec un pâle sourire. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il serait capable d'adapter la recette s'il fallait l'administrer à un nouveau-né.

-Vous ne connaissez personne d'autre qui saurait ? » s'étonna Alifair.

Elle aurait pensé que, parmi toutes les relations que Lupin semblait posséder, se trouverait au moins un bon préparateur de potions.

« -Oh si, bien sûr, je connais quelqu'un, dit-il de mauvais gré. On peut d'ailleurs difficilement trouver plus doué. »

Alifair lui jeta un regard perçant.

« -Mais ?

-Mais, étant donné qu'il a trahi l'Ordre, assassiné son fondateur, et qu'il est le bras droit de Vous-savez-qui, je me vois mal lui demander ce service, conclut Lupin avec une désinvolture forcée.

-Vous parlez du fameux Severus Rogue? demanda-t-elle.

-Lui-même », confirma sombrement Lupin.

Alifair avait vite découvert que le nom de Severus Rogue était honni au sein de la résistance ; on lui avait raconté la trahison dont s'était rendu coupable l'ancien professeur de potions à qui Albus Dumbledore n'avait jamais retiré sa confiance, envers et contre tous. En récompense, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait nommer Rogue directeur de Poudlard, l'école des sorciers, à la place de sa victime.

« -Et vous n'avez aucun doute à son sujet ? » hésita Alifair.

Le regard de Lupin se fit dur et sa voix, glaciale.

« -Severus Rogue nous a menti depuis le début, de la façon la plus cynique qui soit, articula-t-il. Il n'a aucune excuse. Son cas n'a rien à voir avec celui de Nora. »

Après avoir confié Alifair aux Reynes, Lupin avait invité Jim et Nora à venir dîner chez lui, ou plutôt chez ses beaux-parents qui les hébergeaient, lui et sa femme. Sa belle-mère n'était pas ravie mais Tonks avait tout de suite compris qu'il se passait quelque chose. Lupin avait prétendu vouloir discuter de l'incident du loup-garou et des funérailles de Peter ; il se doutait que Jim avait avoué à Nora qu'il lui avait tout raconté. Comme il l'espérait, Nora ne s'était pas méfiée. Le dîner s'était déroulé sans anicroche puis, une fois les parents de Tonks montés se coucher, Lupin était passé à l'offensive.

« -C'est étrange que tu te sois laissée convaincre par les arguments de la Moldue, Nora, lança-t-il nonchalamment. J'aurais pensé que tu voudrais leur faciliter la tâche. »

Nora prit l'air étonné, mais Lupin remarqua qu'elle s'était raidie.

« -De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Jim, ses yeux allant et venant entre Nora et Lupin.

-Trois sorciers ont mené une expédition punitive chez Miss Blake cet après-midi, expliqua Lupin. Bien sûr, tu étais déjà au courant, Nora. »

La jeune sorcière resta totalement immobile pendant deux secondes, comme frappée par la foudre. Puis elle esquissa un mouvement pour tirer sa baguette, mais Tonks la désarma aussitôt : la grossesse n'avait pas encore entamé ses réflexes d'Auror. Jim n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de regarder Nora comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« -Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? » s'impatienta Tonks, la baguette toujours pointée vers Nora.

Il ne fut pas difficile de la faire parler : se voyant démasquée, elle fondit en larmes et avoua tout. Lupin connaissait déjà le début de l'histoire.

Nora Wilde ne s'était pas engagée dans la résistance par conviction personnelle, mais pour faire plaisir à ses parents qui eux-mêmes profitaient de leur emploi au ministère pour renseigner l'Ordre ; n'occupant que des postes subalternes, ils ne pouvaient aider beaucoup, ils étaient donc d'autant plus fiers des risques que prenait leur fille. Mais Nora s'était aperçue que les manœuvres d'espionnage de ses parents n'étaient pas aussi discrètes qu'ils le prétendaient. Elle avait essayé de les convaincre d'arrêter mais elle les savait repérés. À tout moment, leurs supérieurs pouvaient décider d'ouvrir une enquête ou de les dénoncer aux Mangemorts. Alors, quand l'occasion s'était présentée d'offrir un gage de la bonne foi des Wilde, Nora n'avait pas hésité : dès l'aube, elle était allée dénoncer Alifair aux frères Coyle, qui habitaient le même village que ses parents et travaillaient également au ministère.

« -J'ai pensé... qu'ils feraient savoir aux autres... aux directeurs de services... que nous étions de leur côté, sanglota-t-elle. J'espérais que... ça remonterait même... jusqu'aux Mangemorts... Je voulais juste qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles !

-Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir effacé la mémoire ? Pour rendre la chasse plus excitante ? questionna Lupin.

-C'est ce que je leur ai dit, gémit Nora. Mais en fait je... j'ai pensé que comme ça elle aurait... peut-être une chance...

-Une chance de s'en sortir face à trois baguettes magiques ?

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre, marmonna-t-elle.

-Non, bien sûr, convint Lupin. Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit d'autre ?

-Rien du tout ! s'exclama-t-elle en pleurant. C'est la première fois que je... Et je n'aurais jamais dénoncé personne... Ce n'était qu'une Moldue !

-Bon sang ! jura tout bas Jim. Peter et moi, on te faisait confiance. Tu nous as tous trahis.

-Non ! cria Nora d'une voix déchirante. Je vous jure que je n'ai rien dit sur nous, sur l'Ordre ou quoi que ce soit...

-À qui espères-tu faire croire ça ? l'interrompit Lupin d'une voix forte. Tu veux nous faire croire que tu es simplement allée frapper à la porte des Coyle pour leur dire que tu te promenais dans la campagne en pleine nuit, dans la tempête, à des kilomètres de chez toi, quand tu es tombée par hasard sur une Moldue qui venait de tuer un loup-garou ? »

Les larmes baignaient les joues de Nora. Elle était ramassée sur sa chaise et sanglotait en tortillant de désespoir ses cheveux blonds sous le regard froid des trois autres.

« -J'ai prétendu que c'était Peter qui me l'avait dit, confessa-t-elle dans un souffle. Il est... il était un peu amoureux de moi, ce n'était un secret pour personne. J'ai dit qu'il avait débarqué chez moi en pleine nuit pour me montrer quelque chose... Il était très excité, il prétendait que lui et une Moldue avaient eu le loup-garou de Bourg-la-Forêt. J'ai raconté que Peter essayait depuis un moment de me convaincre d'entrer dans la résistance – et c'est _vrai_ , c'est lui qui m'a recrutée !... J'ai dit que je voyais bien qu'il voulait m'impressionner, mais que j'étais... curieuse... que je l'avais suivi jusqu'au bois... que j'avais été horrifiée par ce que j'avais vu. Cette Moldue qui avait fracassé le crâne d'un sorcier.

-Si loin de Bourg-la-Forêt ? » remarqua Lupin, dubitatif.

Nora hocha la tête.

« -J'avais prévu la question. J'y ai réfléchi tout le reste de la nuit, après que Jim et moi avons ramené le corps de Peter. Je leur ai dit qu'il était allé seul à Bourg-la-Forêt, qu'il avait trouvé le loup et transplané pour lui échapper, mais qu'il s'était accroché à sa cape et l'avait suivi... qu'ils étaient tombés sur la Moldue par hasard. Et c'est _vrai_! J'ai indiqué ce que Jim avait fait du corps du loup en prétendant que c'était l'œuvre de Peter. J'ai dit que je l'avais persuadé de laisser ses souvenirs à la Moldue, parce qu'ainsi elle comprendrait ce qui lui arriverait quand des sorciers viendraient venger le loup. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce que j'étais censée avoir dit à Peter...

-Et ils t'ont crue ? » s'étonna Jim.

Nora haussa les épaules.

« -Qui irait inventer une histoire pareille ? Et puis, ils sont peut-être allés examiner le cadavre. Ils ont bien vu de quoi il était mort.

-Et Peter ? voulut savoir Lupin. Tôt ou tard, ils auraient appris sa disparition. Ça aussi, tu l'avais prévu ? »

Nora baissa la tête. Quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix était hésitante, craintive :

« -Je leur ai dit que, durant le combat contre le loup, Peter avait été blessé. Pas grièvement, sinon il n'aurait pas pu transplaner et me ramener là-bas. Que devant moi il avait prétendu que ce n'étaient que des éraflures causées par des branches d'arbre, mais que j'avais compris qu'il avait été égratigné par les crocs du loup. J'ai laissé entendre que je ne serais pas étonnée s'il lui arrivait quelque chose... Qui aurait envie de vivre comme ça ? » conclut-elle d'une voix étranglée en évitant le regard de Lupin.

Ils avaient décidé de la croire. Nora ne savait de toute façon que peu de choses sur les activités de l'Ordre. Elle ignorait même qu'Alifair avait échappé aux Coyle. Elle avait tablé sur le fait que personne ne se soucierait de savoir ce qu'était devenue la Moldue.

« -Nous ferons savoir aux autres que tu te retires de la résistance, avait déclaré Lupin tel un juge prononçant une sentence. À ta place, j'irais me mettre à l'abri très loin d'ici. Les Coyle et les Avery voudront se venger de leur humiliation, et c'est toi qui les as envoyés chez la Moldue.

-Ne dites rien à mes parents, avait-elle imploré. S'il vous plaît. »

Après avoir consulté les deux autres, Lupin lui avait accordé deux jours pour disparaître. Si, passé ce délai, elle n'avait pas quitté le pays, tout le monde serait informé de sa trahison.

« -Vous savez où elle est, maintenant ? voulut savoir Alifair.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, elle vit en Irlande, chez une cousine, répondit Lupin.

-Elle n'est pas allée bien loin, observa Alifair.

-Mais elle a quitté le pays, insista Lupin. Ses parents ont été très déçus de la voir abandonner la lutte.

-Ça aurait été pire s'ils avaient su la vérité.

-Elle essayait de les protéger, dit Lupin à voix basse. Elle est jeune, et les jeunes gens sont parfois stupides.

-Parce que moi, je suis une vieille peau ? feignit de s'indigner Alifair. Est-ce qu'ils auront des problèmes, les parents Wilde ?

-Nous leur avons conseillé de suspendre leur activité de renseignement, indiqua-t-il. Les Coyle ne sont pas très contents mais, comme les Wilde ne savent rien de l'affaire, ils ne devraient pas avoir d'ennuis. »

Alifair hocha la tête.

« -Alors, c'est réglé, soupira-t-elle. Nora expie sa traîtrise en faisant du tourisme alors qu'on me récompense de ma bravoure en me gardant à l'abri du soleil.

-Rien ne vous empêche de prendre l'air dans le jardin de temps en temps, observa malicieusement Lupin. Et, en parlant de tourisme, vous êtes déjà allée en France ? »

Elle lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

« -Pourquoi ça ?

-Les Reynes envisagent de s'installer en Bretagne quand Dialo voudra bien partir. Si vous les accompagnez, ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde. »

Alifair le regarda fixement pendant une bonne minute, une moue pensive sur le visage. Puis elle déclara :

« -Je n'ai déjà pas les moyens de les remercier de leur hospitalité, je ne vais pas en plus leur imposer ma présence en exil. Et puis ce n'est pas moi la criminelle ça ne devrait pas être à moi de me cacher.

-Alifair...

-Je _sais_ , poursuivit-elle. Je n'ai aucune envie de me faire repérer, mais je ne me laisserai pas virer de mon pays par un gang de remueurs de bâton ! Si je suis une charge pour vous, ce n'est pas un problème, je m'en irai. J'aurais juste deux services à vous demander.

-Lesquels ? interrogea Lupin en retenant un soupir.

-Utilisez votre magie pour changer ma tête et m'aider à récupérer l'argent de mon compte en banque. Si vous le pouvez. Avec ça, je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir. Si les flics ne me coincent pas, vos Mange-cadavres ne me retrouveront jamais. »

Lupin attendit, guettant un signe indiquant que tout cela n'était qu'une plaisanterie, mais la Moldue était parfaitement déterminée. Il connaissait peu de gens capables d'un tel cran.

« -Si Sirius était encore en vie, il vous épouserait, souffla-t-il, ému.

-Sirius ?

-Il est hors de question de vous abandonner, reprit-il fermement. En outre, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas si simple de vous rendre les services que vous me demandez. Vous restez. Je trouverai une solution. »

Alifair inspira profondément, l'air résolu.

« -Très bien, dit-elle, mais, si je reste, je veux participer. »


	6. Chapitre 6 - Cigarette, déprime et potio

**Salut, ô lecteurs ! Nous atteindrons bientôt les 20 reviews et, si on arrive à la trentième dans 2-3 chapitres, celui qui l'aura postée sera sollicité pour baptiser un nouveau personnage (avec quelques infos top secrètes pour l'aider, bien sûr). A vous de jouer !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 - Cigarette, déprime et potions magiques**

Alifair avait les nerfs à vif. Elle tira de la table de nuit son nécessaire à détente et se posta devant la fenêtre pour effectuer le rituel. D'abord, ouvrir l'étui à cigarettes, l'incliner doucement pour en faire glisser une à l'extérieur, en tapoter le bout contre la surface métallique et la porter à ses lèvres. Ensuite, faire rouler son pouce sur la molette pour faire jaillir la flamme, allumer la cigarette et inspirer une première bouffée. Enfin, ouvrir la petite boîte destinée à recueillir les cendres et le mégot, et la placer à portée de main. Les trois instruments étaient en argent. Alifair avait économisé pour se les offrir. À une époque, il lui aurait fallu bien plus pour se calmer, mais ce temps-là était loin. Ce n'était pas la nicotine qui l'apaisait mais le contrôle, l'attention, la lenteur délibérée qu'exigeait l'exécution du rituel. Il ne s'agissait pas simplement de s'en griller une.

Alifair resta debout devant la fenêtre à fumer en contemplant la pluie qui tombait à verse. Octobre devenait chaque jour plus sinistre. Elle n'avait pas eu recours au rituel depuis près d'un an. Ni l'attaque du loup-garou, ni la découverte du monde de la sorcellerie ne l'avaient perturbée au point de le rendre nécessaire. Mais, à présent, elle en avait grand besoin.

Lupin l'avait roulée dans la farine. Il avait feint d'accepter son désir de prendre une part active à la résistance, mais la seule tâche qu'il avait trouvée à lui confier, c'était la réalisation et la gestion d'un inventaire des ressources de l'Ordre et de ses alliés : pour chaque foyer désigné par un nom de code, elle devait recenser les potions, objets magiques et sortilèges dont la résistance pourrait avoir l'utilité. Elle savait pertinemment que l'inventaire ne servait à rien. Elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait rien à apporter à des sorciers, hormis les trois baguettes qu'elle avait pris soin d'emporter en quittant la maison, et dont personne ici n'avait besoin. La déprime la guettait. Si elle ne remontait pas la pente très vite, il lui faudrait passer à quelque chose de plus puissant que le rituel : une cuite. Pas une de ces plaisantes beuveries du samedi soir ; une plongée en scaphandre, un démontage de tête en règle dont elle n'émergerait pas avant deux ou trois jours. Bref, l'anéantissement de tous ses efforts pour ne pas retomber dans le vieux vice de son adolescence.

« -C'est la merde », chantonna-t-elle à mi-voix en tapotant sa cigarette au-dessus de la boîte pour en chasser la cendre.

On frappa à la porte.

« -Oui ? »

La porte s'ouvrit sur le vieux Dialo, toujours aussi étrange dans sa robe de sorcier – mais _tous_ les sorciers étaient étranges aux yeux d'Alifair, même Lupin quand il n'était pas déguisé en moldu.

« -Rob a envoyé un hibou pour nous prévenir de ne pas les attendre pour dîner : leur dernière livraison arrivera dans la soirée, les fournisseurs ont pris du retard. Martha et lui ont régulièrement des sueurs froides à l'idée de ne pas être livrés à temps.

-Qui aurait cru que le métier d'herboriste était si palpitant ? ironisa Alifair. Je vous proposerais bien de faire la cuisine, si je savais faire fonctionner le matériel. »

Dialo balaya l'air de ses mains noueuses.

« -Pour une fois que je serai aux fourneaux, je vais enfin pouvoir préparer ce que j'aime, se réjouit-il. Vous devriez descendre, au cas où je mettrais le feu.

-C'est à éviter, dit Alifair avec un sourire. Nous sommes à court d'onguent contre les brûlures.

-Mais ça couvrirait le parfum de votre fumée, remarqua malicieusement Dialo. Vous devriez ouvrir la fenêtre. Martha renifle les odeurs à des kilomètres, et Rob ne supporte plus qu'on fume depuis qu'il a arrêté la pipe. »

Alifair mit la table pendant que Dialo préparait le repas. Ensuite, elle passa au salon pour ranger un peu ; elle savait que Martha apprécierait.

Outre la tenue de l'inventaire et la réception des visiteurs qui s'étaient faits plus rares à mesure que la répression s'accentuait, ses journées étaient consacrées à deux activités qui occupaient une part notable du salon – quand Rob et Martha n'étaient pas là. Tiré près d'une fenêtre, un guéridon débarrassé de ses bibelots était encombré de livres, de carnets de notes et de stylos-bille – c'était la seule exigence qu'Alifair s'était permise, et uniquement parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à manier correctement une plume. Les livres lui avaient été prêtés par Rob, Martha et Lupin ; c'étaient pour l'essentiel des manuels d'histoire de la magie et des biographies de sorciers célèbres, mais il y avait également quelques titres consacrés aux potions, à la botanique, aux créatures magiques ou aux forces du mal : Alifair s'efforçait de combler ses lacunes.

À côté de la cheminée où flambait un bon feu, une table basse avait été disposée près d'un fauteuil. Alifair y avait laissé son panier à ouvrage et la robe que Martha lui avait confiée. Les Reynes pouvaient faire la cuisine, le ménage et la lessive beaucoup plus efficacement qu'une Alifair sans appareils électroménagers ; en revanche, aucun des trois ne savait manier l'aiguille, avec ou sans l'aide d'une baguette magique. Quand elle avait découvert que sa protégée était couturière, Martha lui avait timidement demandé si elle accepterait de se charger de quelques travaux de ravaudage. Alifair avait été soulagée de se trouver enfin utile à quelque chose. Maintenant qu'elle s'était habituée à vivre auprès des sorciers, seuls ses travaux de couture, plutôt que ses lectures utiles mais épuisantes ou ce stupide inventaire, l'avaient jusque-là préservée du naufrage psychologique.

Un appétissant fumet lui parvenait de la cuisine pendant qu'elle rangeait ses affaires dans un coin et remettait les meubles à leur place. À l'évidence, Dialo était un cordon-bleu méconnu.

« -Ne me demandez pas ce que c'est, dit-il en déposant une soupière sur la table. Je suis incapable de me souvenir du nom. C'est une recette que j'ai apprise en Allemagne pendant la guerre. »

Alifair, qui était en train de servir le vin, suspendit son geste et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« -La guerre ? Quoi, la Seconde Guerre mondiale ? s'étonna-t-elle. Vous avez combattu les nazis ? »

Ce fut au tour de Dialo de paraître surpris.

« -Les _nazis_? Une guerre mondiale ? Je ne vois pas de quoi... »

Il s'interrompit et ses yeux s'arrondirent soudain.

« -Oh, oui, je me rappelle, dit-il en se frappant le front. À cette époque, les Moldus étaient très agités, en effet. Il y avait des bombes et des armées un peu partout...

-Des trains, des camps et de drôles de fumées aussi, non ? », lança Alifair, contrariée par sa désinvolture.

Dialo ignora l'interruption.

« -Oui, oui, oui, ça avait l'air très sérieux, se souvenait-il. Bien sûr, nous étions trop occupés pour nous en mêler...

-Ah oui, par quoi ? Des cours de cuisine ? grommela Alifair.

-Grindelwald, naturellement, répondit-il sur un ton d'évidence.

-C'est quoi, ça, une marque de bière ?

-Grindelwald ! répéta Dialo, choqué par son incompréhension. Le plus terrible mage noir qui ait sévi en Europe avant Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ! Enfin, ma fille, je croyais que vous étudiiez l'histoire de la magie ?

-Je n'en suis pas encore arrivée au vingtième siècle, éluda Alifair. Vous voulez dire que, pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, les sorciers se battaient déjà contre un mage noir ?

-Absolument, acquiesça Dialo avec véhémence. C'était un conflit terrible. Grindelwald avait beaucoup de partisans, il était terriblement puissant. À cette époque-là, j'étais jeune et, avec d'autre sorciers britanniques, je me suis engagé comme volontaire international pour participer à la lutte.

-Eh ben, dites donc ! s'exclama Alifair, impressionnée. Il y en avait beaucoup, des volontaires internationaux ?

-Ma foi, nous ne manquions pas de bras, confirma Dialo. La guerre concernait tout le continent européen, vous comprenez, pas comme notre petite affaire brito-britannique en cours... Mais certains venaient de beaucoup plus loin. J'y ai rencontré un sorcier venu du Mali, un enchanteur tout-à-fait remarquable, qui m'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Nous sommes rapidement devenus proches... Pauvre vieil ami.

-Il a été tué ? », devina-t-elle.

Le vieil homme confirma d'un hochement de tête.

« -Un maléfice qu'il n'a pas su contrer à temps, expliqua-t-il tristement. Il s'appelait Sekou Dialo. »

Alifair haussa les sourcils.

« -C'est en son souvenir que j'ai pris ce nom, opina le sorcier. À l'époque, c'était mon nom de guerre, et je l'ai gardé. »

Le lendemain, Alifair profita de ce que les Reynes ne travaillaient pas pour faire essayer à Martha la robe qu'elle venait de terminer. Initialement, elle devait juste refaire l'ourlet qui avait filé et poser un galon à l'encolure, mais elle s'était permis de la reprendre au niveau de la taille et des épaules – déformation professionnelle, expliqua-t-elle à la sorcière. Celle-ci fit de son mieux pour dissimuler sa méfiance, consciente qu'Alifair et elle ne partageaient pas la même conception de l'élégance, ni même du convenable. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle se découvrit dans le miroir, elle fut conquise.

« -Incroyable ! s'exclama-t-elle en se regardant sous toutes les coutures. J'osais à peine porter cette robe pour sortir tant elle me paraissait démodée, mais elle est devenue très flatteuse ! C'est tout simplement...

-Magique ? », suggéra Alifair car Martha ne trouvait pas de mot pour décrire la transformation de sa robe.

Puis elle haussa les épaules et expliqua modestement :

« -Il suffisait juste de bien la mettre à votre taille. En raccourcissant ici et en resserrant là, le tissu est plus près du corps, la coupe est plus jeune.

-C'est très réussi, approuva Rob qui assistait à l'essayage. Je me demande si je ne vais pas moi aussi solliciter vos services pour rafraîchir ma garde-robe. »

La bouche d'Alifair se tordit en une moue songeuse.

« -Je n'ai jamais travaillé sur des robes d'homme, ce n'est pas la grande mode chez nous autres Moldus en ce moment. Mais si vous voulez tenter le coup, je n'ai rien contre. Ça occupera un peu de mon temps libre.

-Vous avez de la chance d'en disposer, remarqua Rob. Avec toutes ces perquisitions et ces arrestations arbitraires, les échanges sont complètement désorganisés. Hier, nous avons dû attendre jusqu'à minuit notre livraison de valériane séchée, parce que l'employé chargé de nous l'apporter s'est volatilisé en chemin ! Il nous a été impossible de préparer notre mélange Calmant pour chats dans la gorge.

-Rob voulait que nous nous en occupions aujourd'hui, précisa Martha en se détournant de son reflet, mais j'ai insisté pour que nous prenions une journée de repos. Cette semaine a été épouvantable !

-Et l'inventaire, comment avance-t-il ? », demanda Rob pour changer de sujet.

Alifair fit la grimace.

« -Il est à jour, je crois, répondit-elle. Nous n'avons plus de philtre énergisant, ni d'onguent anti-brûlures, ni de Pimentine. »

Rob poussa un gémissement et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains. Martha soupira.

« -Eh bien, nous en rachèterons, je suppose, dit-elle d'un ton las. S'il est encore possible d'en trouver. Les gens font leurs provisions de potions curatives, ils craignent la pénurie.

-Lee Dockery n'a plus rien, indiqua Rob, à part un peu de Pimentine et une pommade contre les verrues. Il lui faudra des semaines pour refaire son stock. »

Martha soupira de nouveau.

« -Au moins, il n'y a pas urgence, souligna-t-elle sans optimisme.

-Je vais dire une bêtise, intervint Alifair, mais, ces potions, vous ne pouvez pas les faire vous-mêmes ? »

Rob et Martha échangèrent un regard ; le même sourire las apparut sur leur visage.

« -Tout le monde n'est pas doué pour la cuisine, et tout le monde n'est pas doué pour préparer les potions, dit doucement Martha.

-Certaines ne sont pas compliquées, convint Rob. Mais si nous devons rajouter ça à notre emploi du temps, je ne vois vraiment pas comment nous allons faire. Je suis déjà au bord de l'explosion », conclut-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

Alifair se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait qu'elle s'apprêtait à proférer une énormité encore plus choquante que ses jurons habituels, mais tout de même...

« -Et si je m'en chargeais ? »

Ils la regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« -Je n'ai que ça à faire, insista-t-elle, et puis ça ne doit pas être plus compliqué que de suivre une recette. Je me débrouille pas mal en cuisine. Et en chimie. J'ai toujours été une bête en chimie.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla Rob tandis que Martha secouait la tête.

-C'est extrêmement gentil de votre part, ma chère, dit-elle de sa voix douce, mais on ne s'improvise pas préparateur. Il faut être très précis, très rigoureux... Une erreur de dosage, un feu trop faible ou trop vif...

-C'est la difficulté, concéda Alifair. Il faudra que Dialo s'occupe de contrôler la température. Ce ne sera pas plus mal, d'ailleurs : il vérifiera que je ne fais pas d'erreur. Ça devrait bien marcher. OK ?

-OK ? répéta Rob, éberlué.

-OK », trancha Alifair.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se lança dans la fabrication de potions magiques.

Tout ne fut pas aussi simple qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Les Reynes lui fournissaient les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin pour réaliser les potions sélectionnées – les plus simples possible, pour commencer – mais certains étaient introuvables, et elle dut ainsi renoncer à renouveler leur provision de philtre énergisant.

La toute première potion qu'elle prépara, une décoction destinée à faciliter l'endormissement et à procurer des rêves agréables, fut un succès. Elle se lança ensuite dans la réalisation d'une gelée apaisant les démangeaisons qui souilla définitivement le tapis du salon lorsque le liquide déborda du chaudron par suite d'une ébullition incontrôlée – Dialo s'était assoupi à côté du feu, sa baguette pointée sur les flammes. Quant à la première Pimentine d'Alifair, elle lui explosa à la figure.

« -Heureusement qu'on a réussi l'onguent contre les brûlures, remarqua-t-elle stoïquement en laissant Dialo appliquer la pâte orange sur son visage. Je pense que j'ai trop secoué les graines de wasabi avant de les ajouter au mélange. »

Avec le temps, sa technique s'améliora. Dialo et elle avaient finalement réquisitionné une chambre inoccupée ; une fois vidée de ses meubles, elle leur permettait de préparer plusieurs potions à la fois, à condition de veiller à ce que le feu ne s'éteigne pas sous celles qui devaient mijoter pendant plusieurs heures, voire plusieurs jours. À côté de chaque chaudron, Alifair plaçait la recette soigneusement recopiée, dont elle cochait les étapes au fur et à mesure de leur réalisation.

Par l'intermédiaire des Reynes, elle se procura une vraie panoplie de chimiste : blouse blanche, lunettes de protection et une bonne provision de gants en latex. Elle avait dû s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour leur expliquer à quoi ressemblaient ces articles et dans quels magasins les trouver ; elle soupçonnait Dialo d'être finalement allé les voler dans une école après la sortie des classes. Elle se doutait qu'elle devait leur paraître encore plus étrange que d'habitude dans sa tenue de laborantine passée sur un jean moulant, versant dans un chaudron les scarabées qu'elle venait de piler au rythme d'une chanson des Bizarr' Sisters – la radio ne captait que les fréquences sorcières –, une des baguettes ennemies piquée dans son chignon.

Un soir de novembre, Remus Lupin et sa femme furent invités à dîner. Alifair n'avait pas revu le loup-garou depuis leur discussion au sujet de Nora : étant lui-même un ennemi déclaré des Mangemorts, il préférait limiter ses déplacements. Lupin paraissait en forme, et Tonks rayonnait sous ses cheveux rose bonbon. Elle avait été très intéressée par le récit que Lupin lui avait fait des aventures d'Alifair et la supplia de lui montrer le fameux tisonnier.

« -Comment saviez-vous que je l'avais emporté ? demanda Alifair à Lupin, étonnée.

-Je le supposais, répondit-il avec un sourire. Si vous avez pensé à prendre les armes de vos adversaires, ce n'était sans doute pas pour oublier la vôtre. »

Tonks passa le reste de la soirée à jouer avec l'instrument, fendant le salon en l'agitant devant elle comme une escrimeuse. Martha la surveillait du coin de l'œil, tremblant pour ses bibelots : malgré ses nombreuses qualités, Nymphadora Tonks était affreusement maladroite. Rob et Dialo jouaient aux échecs version sorcier sous le regard distrait de Lupin. Alifair était montée chercher quelque chose. Une fois redescendue, elle se glissa près du loup-garou avec sur le visage une expression inhabituelle : on aurait presque dit de la timidité.

« -Tenez, Remus, murmura-t-elle en lui mettant dans la main une petite bouteille remplie d'un liquide sombre. J'ai dû faire plusieurs essais avant d'y arriver, mais je crois que, cette fois, c'est bon. En tout cas, ça ressemble à ce que décrit la recette.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lupin en examinant la bouteille.

-De la potion Tue-Loup, tiens ! répondit Alifair sur un ton d'évidence. Faites-la analyser par votre copain et, si elle vous convient, j'en referai d'autre. J'en ai déjà tout un stock de ce chaudron-là. »

Lupin resta sans voix, ses yeux allant de la bouteille au visage de la Moldue assise près de lui.

« -Merci, dit-il enfin, la voix un peu rauque. C'est une potion difficile et je ne m'attends pas... je veux dire qu'elle ne sera peut-être pas parfaite... Mais merci. »

Alifair haussa les épaules.

« -Pas de quoi, répondit-elle de son ton bref, toute timidité effacée. C'était plus marrant à faire que la lotion anti-gingivite. »

Lupin éclata de rire, les yeux encore humides d'émotion. Au même instant, il y eut un « clang ! » sonore suivi d'un bruit de verre cassé : échappant des mains de Tonks, le tisonnier avait heurté l'argenterie exposée sur le manteau de la cheminée, rebondi et brisé un vase en cristal.

« -Oh, non, je suis désolée ! se lamenta Tonks en tirant sa baguette.

-Ce n'est rien, ma chère, ce n'est rien, dit Martha qui l'écarta doucement pour réparer elle-même les dégâts, de crainte que la jeune sorcière n'empire les choses.

-C'est vrai que ça a du bon, la magie », convint Alifair en regardant le vase se reconstituer et reprendre tout seul sa place sur une étagère.

La tête basse, Tonks vint s'asseoir près d'eux.

« -Les techniques de combat moldues, ce n'est pas pour moi, soupira-t-elle en rendant le tisonnier à Alifair. J'espère que, s'il se retrouve sans baguette, mon père se débrouillera mieux. »

Lupin lui prit la main et la serra. Alifair les dévisagea, perplexe.

« -Ted est en fuite, lui expliqua Lupin. Comme tous les Nés-Moldus, il était censé se présenter au ministère qui l'aurait sans doute placé en détention. Bon nombre de Nés-Moldus ont disparu de cette façon.

-Tu m'étonnes, marmonna Alifair.

-Mais lui, ils ne l'auront pas, affirma Tonks avec véhémence. Il est solide, mon père, plus qu'il n'en a l'air.

-Nous avons eu de ses nouvelles il y a quelques jours, ajouta Lupin. Nous savons qu'il n'est pas seul en fuite, mais il ne peut pas nous donner de détail, ni nous tenir au courant de ses déplacements. Un message peut toujours être intercepté. »

Alifair hocha la tête.

« -Mais vous n'êtes pas recherché, vous aussi ? remarqua-t-elle.

-Pas vraiment, précisa Lupin. Officiellement, on ne peut rien me reprocher puisque j'ai suspendu mes activités au sein de l'Ordre pour des raisons personnelles – il passa un bras autour des épaules de Tonks. Mais le ministère sait à quoi s'en tenir avec moi : au moindre faux pas, ils me tomberont dessus.

-Me filer un coup de main, ce n'est pas un faux pas ? », releva Alifair.

Lupin sourit mais ce fut Tonks qui répondit d'un ton résolu :

« -Pas tant qu'ils l'ignorent. »

Alifair acquiesça. Sur l'échiquier, le roi de Dialo jeta sa couronne sous les cris de victoire des pièces adverses. Lupin s'ébroua.

« -Martha, si vous avez une radio, j'aimerais bien l'allumer cinq minutes, demanda-t-il. Est-ce que quelqu'un ici a déjà entendu parler de _Potterveille_? »


	7. Chapitre 7 - En mission pour l'Ordre du

**Salut, ô lecteurs ! Encore quelques reviews avant le baptême... Si vous voulez être dans la course, n'oubliez pas de vous identifier pour que je puisse vous contacter par MP si vous êtes le 30e ; dans le cas contraire, l'heureux parrain (ou l'heureuse marraine) sera le premier commentateur identifié après vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 - En mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix**

Confortablement installée devant la cheminée, Alifair cousait une doublure rouge à la nouvelle cape de Rob. L'après-midi était particulièrement froide et pluvieuse, vue à-travers les fenêtres embuées ; par contraste, le salon n'en paraissait que plus chaleureux. Le moral de la Moldue était remonté en flèche depuis qu'elle était devenue autre chose qu'un poids mort pour ses hôtes. De la cuisine lui parvenait l'arôme prometteur des biscuits maison que Dialo avait mis à cuire, mêlé aux senteurs d'amande et de pain d'épice qu'exhalaient les potions bouillonnant à l'étage.

Quatre heures sonnèrent à la pendulette placée à côté du vase en cristal que Tonks avait brisé quelques jours plus tôt. Alifair s'étira, fit quelques mouvements pour assouplir sa nuque et ses épaules, puis reprit son aiguille. Elle aurait été plus rapide avec une machine, mais la sienne avait certainement brûlé. Du reste, travailler à la main ne lui déplaisait pas. Baignant dans la chaleur du feu et les parfums sucrés qui embaumaient la maison, elle trouvait le mouvement de l'aiguille apaisant, presque hypnotique...

Un léger bruit lui fit soudain lever la tête. Elle regarda autour d'elle sans rien remarquer, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les flammes qui crépitaient en face d'elle. Elle eut alors un sursaut qui la décolla de son fauteuil.

« -Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! s'écria-t-elle. Oh, merde! », ajouta-t-elle en portant à sa bouche le doigt dans lequel s'était plantée son aiguille.

La tête d'un homme était apparue dans les flammes. Il portait des lunettes et des cheveux roux parsemaient encore son crâne dégarni.

« -Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix cordiale. J'espère que je ne dérange pas ?

-Cha ch'est trop fort, marmonna Alifair en suçotant son doigt. Un feu qui parle !

-Je m'appelle Arthur Weasley, se présenta la tête. Vous devez être un ami de Dialo ? C'est merveilleux de continuer à vous rendre visite, à votre âge. »

Le sourcil droit d'Alifair se haussa jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

« De quoi ? s'insurgea-t-elle. Faut nettoyer vos verres, mon p'tit vieux ! »

Arthur Weasley lui adressa un sourire aimable, hochant la tête comme s'il était satisfait de cette réponse.

« -C'est un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer, assura-t-il. Pourrais-je parler à l'un ou l'autre Reynes, s'il vous plaît ? »

Alifair pinça les lèvres. Elle avait bien envie d'envoyer ce grossier esprit du feu se faire voir ailleurs, mais elle était aussi curieuse d'en savoir plus. Elle inspira fortement, ouvrit la bouche et cria :

« -DIALOOO ! »

Le vieil homme accourut aussitôt, baguette brandie. Lorsqu'il vit Alifair assise devant la tête du sorcier nommé Weasley, il abaissa son instrument et se précipita pour s'agenouiller devant le feu, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« -Arthur ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Comment allez-vous ? Laissez-moi vous présenter notre invitée, Miss Alifair Blake.

-Votre vieil ami, oui, nous avons déjà fait connaissance », acquiesça jovialement Arthur Weasley.

Il était toujours souriant et détendu, mais Alifair le vit rouler de gros yeux derrière ses lunettes. Dialo eut un instant d'hésitation, jeta un bref coup d'œil à la Moldue, puis se reprit et approuva :

« -Beau réflexe, Arthur. Si on nous interroge, il s'agit d'Alfred Preston. Il ne niera pas, il perd complètement la boule. »

Alifair recula dans son fauteuil et se tint coite. Apparemment, dans le monde des sorciers, les cheminées aussi pouvaient avoir des oreilles.

« -Quel bon vent vous amène, Arthur ? reprit Dialo sur le ton de la conversation.

-Oh, pas un très bon vent, hélas, soupira Arthur Weasley. Pour tout vous dire, je suis un peu démoralisé, et Molly commence à se lasser de m'entendre me plaindre...

-Un problème au travail, donc, décoda le vieil homme. Ma petite, dit-il en se tournant vers Alifair, pourriez-vous nous laisser quelques minutes ?

-Non, je vous en prie ! intervint Arthur. Alfred peut rester, si le récit de mes malheurs ne l'ennuie pas. Tout ça n'a rien de confidentiel. »

Nouveaux roulements d'yeux. Alifair consulta Dialo du regard ; le vieil homme lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

« -Eh bien, nous vous écoutons, déclara-t-il à l'adresse du sorcier dans le feu.

-Oh, c'est toujours la même chose, en fin de compte, soupira derechef ce dernier. La proportion d'objets ensorcelés en circulation est devenue effarante. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas du ressort du Bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges de défense et objets de protection, je ne suis donc pas concerné, mais que voulez-vous ? On ne change pas facilement les vieilles habitudes.

-Et personne au ministère ne s'occupe de régler le problème ? s'enquit Dialo.

-Vous plaisantez, grimaça Arthur. La protection des Moldus ne fait plus partie des priorités. Oh, dans la majorité des cas, il ne s'agit que de... farces innocentes – il dut se forcer pour prononcer ces mots, comme s'ils lui écorchaient la langue. Mais j'ai eu vent d'un cas des plus sérieux...

-Un cas qui nécessite une intervention urgente », devina Dialo.

La tête dans la cheminée acquiesça gravement.

« -Ce ne sont que des bruits de couloir au sujet d'un soi-disant artefact appartenant à un proche ami du Ministre, qu'il aurait... égaré, mais ne souhaiterait pas récupérer... Rien de précis... Cela ne me concernerait pas même si j'étais encore au Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu, convint-il avec un sourire forcé. Mais tout de même, cela pèse sur ma conscience, acheva-t-il d'un air contrit qui ne trompa personne.

-Dites-moi tout, Arthur, enjoignit Dialo, énergique.

-Oui, un objet de grande valeur, poursuivit la tête comme en réponse à une question. Une boucle de ceinture très ancienne, façonnée par les gobelins, un travail magnifique à ce qu'on m'a dit. Ensorcelée contre le vol, paraît-il : si quiconque d'autre que son propriétaire légitime s'avise de la boucler autour de sa taille, la ceinture se resserre jusqu'à l'asphyxier.

-Charmant, grimaça Dialo. Où est-elle, à présent ?

-La ceinture aurait été trouvée on ne sait comment par un Moldu. Sa femme est morte peu après et on dit qu'il a été accusé de l'avoir tuée. Même si quelqu'un avait l'autorisation d'enquêter, il serait sans doute incapable de retrouver la ceinture avant qu'elle fasse une autre victime. Elle semble avoir disparu. Il faudrait être Moldu pour savoir où la chercher... »

Son regard glissa vers Alifair.

« -On s'en occupe, Arthur, ne vous inquiétez pas, assura Dialo.

-Merci, répondit la tête dans le feu. Ça me soulage énormément d'avoir pu en parler à quelqu'un. Bien sûr, ça ne réglera pas le problème, mais... Enfin, nous n'y pouvons rien, n'est-ce pas ? sourit-il d'un ton léger. Bon, je ne vais pas m'attarder, vous devez avoir encore des tas de choses à vous raconter, Albert – heu, Alfred et vous. »

La tête leur souhaita une bonne fin de journée et disparut soudain avec un léger « pop ». Alifair se gratta le crâne et lança à Dialo un regard perplexe.

« -Sans déconner, c'était censé tromper l'espion, tout ce baratin ?

-Si espion il y avait, il aura noté qu'Arthur ne m'a donné ni nom ni adresse, répliqua Dialo avec malice. Que pourrait-on bien lui reprocher ? »

lll

Les informations manquantes leur furent délivrées pendant le dîner. Après leur avoir rapporté les événements de l'après-midi, Alifair et Dialo écoutaient Rob et Martha raconter leur journée quand, soudain, une forme argentée traversa la fenêtre pour venir se poser sur la table, juste à côté de la marmite de ragoût. L'apparition avait l'apparence d'une belette qui se mit à parler avec la voix d'Arthur Weasley.

« -Andrew Dermin, 18 rue des Saules, Miller Hamlet. »

Puis la belette se volatilisa.

« -Que quelqu'un note vite tout ça, ordonna fébrilement Dialo.

-Je m'en occupe, répondit Martha en attirant à elle une plume et un morceau de parchemin.

-C'était un Patronus, indiqua Rob en réponse à la mine perplexe d'Alifair. Vous trouverez ça dans un livre de sortilèges.

-Bien sûr, ça va de soi, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton neutre. Ça ne risque pas de lui retomber dessus, à ce Mr Wizzle, si quelqu'un de chez nous retrouve sa ceinture alors que personne n'est censé la chercher ?

-Il y a peu de chance pour que celui qui l'a mise en circulation s'en aperçoive, expliqua Rob. Le fait de savoir qu'ils feront forcément des victimes suffit à ceux qui fournissent aux Moldus des objets ensorcelés, ils se fichent d'en connaître le parcours en détail. Les précautions qu'Arthur a prises pour nous exposer l'affaire devraient suffire à le protéger, même si quelqu'un surveillait sa cheminée.

-En fait, un espion ne pouvait entendre que ce qu'il disait, mais pas ce qu'on lui répondait, c'est ça ? demanda Alifair.

-On ne peut surveiller que ce qui est dans le feu, confirma Rob. Les paroles prononcées sont parfois difficiles à saisir au milieu du crépitement des flammes mais, dans le doute, nous évitons de transmettre par ce biais les informations cruciales.

-OK, j'essaierai de m'en souvenir la prochaine fois que je voudrai joindre un ami, ironisa Alifair.

-À présent, les enfants, il faut élaborer un plan de bataille ! décréta le vieux Dialo, tout excité. Même sans Mangemort dans les parages, on ne peut pas simplement aller sonner chez les Moldus pour leur demander où ils ont mis la ceinture.

-Par « on », tu n'entends pas toi, j'espère ? s'inquiéta Rob. Parce que, si tu étais trop vieux pour la guerre la dernière fois, ce n'est pas pour t'y mettre maintenant.

-La guerre, elle est bien bonne ! s'esclaffa Dialo. Cette mission, c'est une promenade de santé ! Je l'ai faite, moi, la guerre, je sais de quoi je parle ! Et si une Moldue peut y aller, pourquoi pas moi ?

-Justement, dit précipitamment Rob, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'Alifair...

-Et _moi_ , je crois que nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard, intervint Martha d'un ton sans réplique. Le dîner va refroidir, alors taisez-vous et mangez ! »

lll

Il leur fallut trois jours pour arrêter les détails du plan, principalement parce que Dialo voulait à tout prix en être. Il ne cessait de répéter qu'il avait besoin de se dérouiller les articulations et qu'il était grand temps qu'un Reynes prenne une part active aux événements – allusion à peine voilée au fait que ni son fils ni sa belle-fille ne désirait participer à la mission. Il se laissa finalement convaincre de n'intervenir que lors de la phase finale, après qu'Alifair lui eut fait remarquer qu'aucun Moldu au monde ne serait assez stupide pour avaler leur histoire avec la tête de Dialo sous le nez.

« -Dites tout de suite que je suis un vieux débris, ronchonna-t-il.

-Pas besoin puisque vous venez de le faire », sourit Alifair, perfide.

Les déguisements leur donnèrent également du fil à retordre. Procurer des vêtements moldus à Jim Frankland, qui avait accepté de se joindre à l'opération, fut chose facile. Modifier l'apparence d'Alifair afin qu'aucun Moldu n'identifie la disparue de Saint-Barnaby s'avéra plus compliqué ; pourtant, même Rob reconnaissait que leur stratégie n'avait aucune chance de réussir sans elle. Ils avaient tout de suite pensé au Polynectar, mais la potion nécessitait un mois de préparation. Après plusieurs essais de sortilèges dont l'effet était assez peu convaincant, ils s'accordèrent sur un allongement du nez et des dents associé à une bonne couche d'auto-bronzant, des lunettes aux verres neutres et des cheveux teints en blond par magie.

« -C'est dingue, je ne me reconnais pas moi-même, s'émerveilla Alifair en contemplant le résultat dans un miroir. Vous êtes sûrs de pouvoir me rendre ma tête normale ?

-Absolument, ma chère », assura Martha qui avait effectué l'essentiel de la transformation.

Alifair eut l'occasion de tester son déguisement la veille du jour J, lorsqu'elle se rendit à la bibliothèque pour rassembler les informations qui leur manquaient encore. Elle consulta les journaux retraçant l'avancée de l'enquête sur la mort de la malheureuse Mrs Dermin, mais ne trouva rien sur un autre aspect essentiel de leur camouflage. Tant pis, il faudrait faire sans. Point positif de sa visite, son aspect n'attira l'attention de personne. Alifair en fut assez troublée : elle n'avait pas l'habitude de passer inaperçue.

lll

Le vendredi matin, peu après huit heures, deux personnes sortirent de la maison des Reynes : un homme brun en costume sombre et une femme blonde d'allure stricte avec son chignon serré, ses lunettes et son manteau droit sur un tailleur gris. Ils traversèrent la rue, descendirent une avenue avant de bifurquer vers une ruelle où ils se dissimulèrent derrière des poubelles. Un instant plus tard, ils avaient disparu.

Ils réapparurent à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, dans une ville du nom de Sheddleton, pas très loin de Miller Hamlet, au beau milieu d'un terrain vague. Un vent froid faisait voleter les sacs en plastique et les papiers qui jonchaient le sol.

« -Super, dit la femme en regardant autour d'elle. Maintenant, il faut qu'on trouve des panneaux. »

Suivie de l'homme dont la manche droite descendaient curieusement bas sur la main, elle traversa le terrain vague en direction de la rue, des bouts de verre craquant sous ses souliers à talons plats.

Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour trouver la bonne direction ; ils demandèrent leur chemin à deux personnes et finirent par tomber sur un panneau indiquant le commissariat de police. Ils l'atteignirent en moins d'un quart d'heure.

« -Si on veut se dégonfler, c'est maintenant ou jamais », marmonna Alifair en contemplant le bâtiment gris qui se découpait à peine sur le ciel gris de novembre.

Jim et elle échangèrent un regard. Maintenant qu'elle y était, ce plan lui paraissait plus hasardeux de minute en minute. Pour ne pas dire complètement insensé.

« -On y va ? demanda Jim, la baguette prête dans sa manche trop longue.

-On y va », répondit Alifair.

Ils traversèrent le parking et pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Le commissariat était presque vide à cette heure. L'agent d'accueil les regarda s'avancer en réprimant un bâillement. Il avait la mine de celui qui s'attend à une longue et fastidieuse journée.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse, fatigué d'avance par ce que ce couple de petits bourgeois coincés allait lui répondre – ils voulaient déposer plainte contre un voisin trop bruyant ou le SDF du coin de la rue, sans doute.

-Institut médico-légal. On veut voir l'inspecteur Boswell », dit la femme d'une voix assurée.

Le préposé à l'accueil se redressa aussitôt sur son siège.

« -Hein ? Institut médico-légal ? Personne n'a appelé », s'affola-t-il.

La femme eut un soupir agacé.

« -William m'a pourtant assuré qu'il l'avait fait. On ne peut vraiment compter sur personne. Boswell est là ? C'est au sujet de l'affaire Dermin.

-Le type qui a tué sa femme en lui broyant la taille avec une ceinture ? C'est pas banal, comme mode opératoire, fit l'agent, intéressé.

-À qui le dites-vous, répliqua la femme. Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas. Nous devons jeter un coup d'œil à cette ceinture.

-Je croyais qu'elle avait déjà été examinée ? s'étonna l'agent.

-Naturellement, mais de nouveaux éléments sont apparus et il faut qu'on vérifie quelque chose, expliqua la femme avec impatience. Si Boswell n'est pas là, peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre peut nous ouvrir la salle des scellés ? »

-Non, non, il est arrivé. Je vous l'appelle », répondit l'agent en tendant la main vers le téléphone.

Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres du combiné. Il leva les yeux vers les visiteurs ; une ride de soupçon était apparue sur son visage.

« -Au fait, dit-il lentement, vous avez un document d'identité professionnelle ? »

Derrière son masque de sévérité, Alifair retint une grimace. L'heure de vérité avait sonné. Elle fouilla dans la poche de son manteau et en sortit un badge au nom d'Elisabeth Morgan, médecin légiste, agrémenté d'une photographie sorcière adroitement stupéfixée. Le badge que Jim présenta portait le nom de Samuel Stevens. Les sourcils de l'agent se froncèrent tandis qu'il les examinait.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ce format n'est plus réglementaire, marmonna-t-il en retournant les badges dans ses mains. Et ce n'est pas la bonne couleur d'encre. Et... »

 _Et merde_ , pensa Alifair. La baguette de Jim pointa au bout de sa manche et Alifair l'entendit murmurer une formule magique. Aussitôt, le front de l'agent redevint lisse de tout souci et ses yeux se firent étrangement vides.

« -C'est un nouveau modèle, assura Samuel-Jim d'un ton léger en montrant les badges. Est-ce que ça vous suffit ?

-Heu... oui..., répondit l'agent d'un air absent.

-Vous voulez bien appeler l'inspecteur Boswell, maintenant ? suggéra Elisabeth-Alifair.

-D'accord... », accepta l'agent en décrochant son téléphone.

Trois minutes plus tard, l'inspecteur Boswell les retrouva dans le hall ; il avait d'abord proposé que les visiteurs le rejoignent dans son bureau, mais l'évanescence des propos de l'agent d'accueil l'avait convaincu qu'il serait incapable de leur en indiquer la direction.

« -Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, Stu ? maugréa le massif inspecteur en fusillant le préposé du regard. Vous avez fumé le calumet de la paix ? »

L'intéressé ne comprit même pas que la question lui était adressée. Il était perdu dans les nuages.

« -Ça va passer, assura Samuel Stevens qui savait de quoi il parlait.

-Humpf, grogna Boswell, dubitatif. Pas le temps pour ça, de toute façon. L'a de la chance. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il en tournant vers eux son ventre proéminent. Stu m'a parlé d'une ceinture, enfin, c'est ce que j'ai plus ou moins compris...

-La ceinture de l'affaire Dermin, confirma Elisabeth Morgan. Nous voulons la voir.

-C'est drôle, fit l'inspecteur en tortillant sa moustache, je travaille ici depuis vingt-cinq ans, alors, les gars de la médecine légale, je les connais. Deux nouveaux d'un coup, c'est rare, surtout pour examiner un seul objet.

-J'ai été mutée ici il y a deux semaines, répondit Elisabeth Morgan du tac au tac. Simon est stagiaire, il m'accompagne pour apprendre le métier.

-Il est grand, pour un stagiaire, observa le perspicace Boswell en tournant autour de Stevens.

-C'est un ancien croque-mort. Il s'est reconverti, expliqua le docteur Morgan.

-Et vous, vous voulez jeter un œil à l'arme du crime alors que vous n'avez pas réalisé l'autopsie ?

-J'ai lu le compte-rendu. Le médecin qui l'a faite est indisposé, mais cette observation ne peut pas attendre.

-Le médecin qui a autopsié Mrs Dermin, dit rêveusement Boswell. Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ? »

Morgan eut un sourire froid.

« -Malheureusement, j'ai une très mauvaise mémoire des noms, dit-elle, je n'ai pas encore retenu le sien.

-C'est vrai que Smith, c'est difficile à retenir », murmura Boswell d'une voix douce, le regard triomphant.

Morgan soupira et se tourna vers son acolyte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après un ou deux détours – le sortilège de confusion affectait aussi le sens de l'orientation du sujet – Jim et Alifair pénétrèrent dans la salle des pièces à conviction. Saisi d'un brusque trou de mémoire, Boswell avait dû prier un de ses collègues d'en taper le code d'accès mais, heureusement, ce policier-là n'avait pas posé de questions. Jim aurait certes pu déverrouiller lui-même la porte, mais il ne tenait pas à faire usage de magie devant l'inspecteur : le pauvre était bien assez confus comme ça.

« -Heu, Boboss, vous vous souvenez de l'endroit où est rangée la ceinture ? », tenta Alifair sans grand espoir devant les rangées d'étagères surchargées d'objets emballés dans du plastique transparent.

L'inspecteur ne répondit pas. Émerveillé, il tournait sur lui-même en détaillant la pièce comme s'il n'y était jamais entré.

« -À moi de jouer ! sourit Jim. Pourquoi ne pas nous attendre dehors, inspecteur ? Nous n'en avons que pour un instant.

-Hein ? fit Boswell, un vague sourire aux lèvres. C'est que... il fait froid dehors...

-Dans le couloir, il veut dire, précisa Alifair. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez aussi bien retourner dans votre bureau, on retrouvera le chemin tous seuls.

-Ah... D'accord... »

Dès qu'il fut sorti, Jim dégaina sa baguette.

« -Personne à proximité ? », souffla-t-il.

Alifair alla jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir.

« -Boswell est à la fenêtre, il admire le paysage, ricana-t-elle. Sinon, rien à signaler.

-Parfait. »

Jim avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, leva sa baguette et prononça :

« - _Accio_ ceinture ensorcelée ! »

Il y eut un frémissement parmi les étagères. Un sachet de plastique s'éleva dans les airs et flotta jusqu'au sorcier qui l'attrapa au vol. À l'intérieur était lovée une ceinture de cuir dont la boucle de bronze incrustée d'émeraudes avait la forme d'une tête de serpent.

« -Qui l'eût cru ? marmonna Jim.

-Chapeau pointu », ajouta Alifair pour la rime.

Le sorcier haussa les sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

« -Rien, fit la Moldue. Tout compte fait, vous vous seriez facilement passé de moi.

-Oh, non. Le sortilège de confusion embrouille l'esprit mais il ne rend pas complètement idiot. Il nous fallait conserver un minimum de crédibilité et j'aurais été incapable de m'en sortir seul, assura Jim. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est un _mai de saint Légiste_.

-Si vous le dites », sourit Alifair.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Un peu d'action

**Chapitre 8 - Un peu d'action**

Ils sortirent sans encombre du commissariat et transplanèrent dans une ruelle. Dialo les attendait au point d'arrivée : une lande vallonnée, parsemée de rochers, où paissaient quelques moutons. Le vent y était glacial, presque coupant, sous un ciel de plomb. À leur arrivée, les moutons levèrent la tête, leur jetèrent un regard indifférent puis retournèrent à leur repas.

Alifair serra son manteau autour d'elle et défit son chignon pour que ses cheveux longs lui tiennent chaud aux oreilles. Malgré le froid, elle était contente de se trouver ainsi au grand air.

« -Alors ? s'enquit Dialo, emmitouflé dans une cape doublée de fourrure, un bonnet à pompon sur la tête.

-Mission accomplie ! claironna Jim en brandissant le sachet contenant la ceinture.

-Parfait ! se réjouit Dialo, les yeux brillants. Posez-le là », ordonna-t-il en indiquant un rocher plat à quelques pas.

Jim ouvrit le sachet, l'inclina et laissa tomber la ceinture. L'objet resta lové sur la pierre, apparemment inoffensif, le bronze et les émeraudes de la boucle luisant dans la lumière orageuse.

« -C'est plutôt bien trouvé, une tête de serpent pour une ceinture constrictor, observa Alifair d'un ton badin.

-C'est surtout un symbole des disciples de Serpentard. Satanée engeance ! » jura Dialo en crachant par terre.

Alifair ne répondit pas. D'après ce qu'elle avait tiré de ses lectures, les Mangemorts et leur chef au nom imprononçable se réclamaient des thèses de Salazar Serpentard, un sorcier mort près de mille ans plus tôt, fondateur de la maison éponyme à Poudlard et grand amateur d'ophiologie. Au fil du temps, le serpent était devenu le principal signe de reconnaissance de ses adeptes, jusqu'à être aujourd'hui associé à une tête de mort et tatoué sur le bras des Mangemorts. Pour autant, tous les disciples de Serpentard n'étaient pas des Mangemorts ; du reste, les positions actuelles de ses prétendus continuateurs étaient peut-être bien différentes de celles qu'il professait à l'époque. Vu que Serpentard n'était plus là pour le dire et qu'à en croire les historiens de la magie, il n'avait laissé aucun écrit sur le sujet, Alifair trouvait un peu excessif de tout lui mettre sur le dos. Elle-même préférait lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

« -Bon, puisque nous sommes prêts, autant nous en occuper tout de suite, proposa Dialo, tirant la Moldue de ses pensées. Il vaudrait mieux vous reculer, ma petite. »

Alifair obtempéra sans discuter : à voir leur mine, la destruction de l'objet ensorcelé s'annonçait ardue. Jim et Dialo se placèrent à une distance prudente de part et d'autre du rocher plat. Le vieil homme avait relevé ses manches et se tenait prêt, baguette pointée sur la ceinture. Jim sortit la sienne et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« -Attention, à trois ! Un... deux... trois !

- _Confringo_ ! » s'écrièrent en chœur les deux sorciers.

Des éclairs de lumière rouge sortirent de leur baguette et vinrent frapper la boucle qui s'illumina d'une lueur écarlate et s'éleva légèrement dans les airs, avant de retrouver son apparence normale.

« -Encore ! cria Jim. _CONFRINGO_! »

La ceinture brilla plus fort et s'éleva plus haut avant de retomber, ses émeraudes scintillant d'un éclat malsain.

« -Par les chaussettes sales de Merlin ! On va l'avoir, cette saleté ! » beugla Dialo.

À la quatrième tentative, la ceinture fut projetée à dix mètres au-dessus du sol. Elle resta quelques secondes en suspension, brillant comme un néon, environnée d'un halo rouge sang palpitant, puis explosa : une pluie de morceaux de cuir et de métal noircis s'abattit alors sur la lande, effrayant les moutons qui s'enfuirent en bêlant. Les humains restèrent sur place mais se protégèrent la tête de leurs bras pour éviter les débris.

« -Opération terminée », déclara Dialo.

Alifair épousseta son manteau et repoussa du bout du pied un fragment carbonisé.

« -Est-ce qu'il va falloir tout nettoyer ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, répondit le vieux sorcier. Ces morceaux sont inoffensifs, à présent.

-Ce n'est pas très écologique, quand même, remarqua la Moldue.

-Dites-moi, Dialo, lança Jim d'un air songeur, votre belle-fille vous en voudrait-elle beaucoup si vous ne rentriez pas tout de suite, Miss Blake et vous ? J'ai une furieuse envie de fêter notre réussite autour d'un verre. »

Le visage du vieux sorcier se fendit d'un large sourire. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis se figea avant d'avoir pu répondre. Les deux autres firent volte-face pour découvrir la cause de son soudain mutisme : quatre sorciers venaient de contourner une élévation de terrain et se dirigeaient vers eux en les tenant en joue.

« -Nom d'une sangsue des mers australes ! jura Jim tout bas. Des Rafleurs ! »

Sachant que les nouveaux venus s'étaient assez rapprochés pour l'entendre, Alifair s'abstint de demander des explications.

« -Bonjour, tout le monde ! lança joyeusement un jeune sorcier élancé qui semblait être le chef de la bande. On a l'air de bien s'amuser, par ici ! Vos perturbations magiques ont excité nos capteurs à dix kilomètres. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué ?

-On révisait nos sortilèges, répondit sèchement Jim en haussant les épaules. Ça n'est pas interdit, pas vrai ?

-Pour sûr que non, mon grand, répondit le Rafleur avec un beau sourire. Ce qui est interdit, c'est de ne pas répondre aux injonctions du ministère et de jouer avec une baguette quand on est un Sang-de-Bourbe – heu, pardon, un Né-Moldu, corrigea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils à l'encontre de son compagnon le plus proche comme si c'était lui qui avait proféré l'insulte. Alors, reprit-il, est-ce que je risque de voir vos noms apparaître sous mes yeux chagrinés si je consulte cette liste de personnes recherchées ? »

Il leur agita sous le nez un long rouleau de parchemin qu'il venait de tirer de la poche de sa robe.

« -Ça m'étonnerait fort, proclama Dialo avec hauteur en avançant d'un pas. Je suis Dialo Reynes, décoré de la médaille du Mérite Magique pour faits d'armes exceptionnels durant la guerre d'Europe.

-Oh oui, c'est vrai, je vous reconnais ! s'exclama l'un des Rafleurs. J'étais dans la même année que votre fils à Poudlard, vous vous rappelez ? Mr Reynes ne peut pas être sur la liste, Pip, c'est un héros.

-Merci, mon garçon, mais je n'ai fait que mon devoir », dit modestement le vieil homme.

Le dénommé Pip – drôle de nom pour un méchant en chef, pensait Alifair – vérifia la liste, hocha la tête et adressa un grand sourire à Dialo.

« -Félicitations, vous êtes sorti d'affaire. Et vous, fit-il en se tournant vers Jim, vous êtes ? »

Jim déclina son identité et précisa qu'il travaillait à la PSC, la poste sorcière centrale de Londres, et qu'il était un Sang-Mêlé.

« -Bob Frankland a un fils de cet âge, c'est vrai, confirma le plus âgé des Rafleurs. Je crois bien qu'il s'appelle James.

-Mouais... Admettons, concéda Pip. Et _nous_ , qui sommes-nous, mmh ? » demanda-t-il en se plantant devant Alifair.

Celle-ci faillit lui conseiller d'arrêter de jouer les vilains décomplexés avant de passer pour un crétin, mais préféra laisser Dialo répondre :

« -C'est ma petite-nièce, tout le portrait de sa grand-mère à son âge. Dieu ait son âme, ma pauvre sœur...

-Je croyais que vous étiez fils unique ? » s'étonna l'ancien camarade de classe de Rob.

Le sourire de Pip prit un pli sournois tandis qu'il lorgnait Alifair, le nez à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« -Oh oui, je vois, murmura-t-il d'un air gourmand. Ça arrive très souvent ces temps-ci... Je commence à avoir l'œil pour ces choses. »

Avant que quiconque d'autre ait pu faire un geste, il pointa sa baguette sur Alifair.

« -FINITE ! » beugla-t-il.

Elle fut projetée en arrière dans un bruit d'explosion et retomba sur le dos deux mètres plus loin, le souffle coupé. Alors qu'elle se redressait péniblement, les lunettes en bataille, ses cheveux dénoués lui tombèrent dans les yeux. Des cheveux d'un noir de corbeau.

« -Oh, foutre de crevure ! murmura Alifair qui réservait ce juron pour les émotions les plus intenses.

-Sortilèges de métamorphose, annonça gaiement Pip en avançant vers elle d'une démarche dansante. De plus en plus de fugitifs les utilisent mais, avec un peu d'expérience, ils sont faciles à détecter. Alors, alors, alors, pourquoi nous cachons-nous, jeune fille ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Hep ! On ne bouge pas ! lança un Rafleur à l'adresse de Rob qui avait esquissé un mouvement vers la baguette rangée dans sa poche.

-Vous deux, vous allez avoir des ennuis, annonça Pip. Ce n'est pas bien, de fréquenter des évadés, les sermonna-t-il en agitant le doigt. Surtout vous, un héros de guerre ! Tss... Je suis déçu.

-On devrait les désarmer », suggéra le quatrième Rafleur qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

Avant qu'ils suivent son conseil, toutefois, le plus âgé s'écria :

« -Attendez ! J'ai déjà vu cette tête-là quelque part !

-Ah oui ? demanda Pip.

-Ah oui ? » renchérit Alifair, sincèrement étonnée.

Le vieux Rafleur plissait le front, les yeux fermés, cherchant à se rappeler dans quelles circonstances il avait pu croiser la jeune femme.

« -Comme ça, c'est mieux, peut-être ? suggéra Pip en ôtant les lunettes du nez d'Alifair qui lui jeta un regard noir.

-C'est ça ! s'écria le Rafleur en faisant sursauter tout le monde. Les Coyle ont fait passer une photo de cette fille avec le même air mauvais. C'est une Moldue !

-Une Moldue ? »

Pip éclata de rire, bientôt imité par ses trois sbires. Puisque l'attention générale s'était quelque peu relâchée et que ces dangereux sorciers avaient été assez stupides pour se laisser distraire avant de désarmer leurs prisonniers, Alifair estima qu'une petite diversion s'imposait. Pip s'étant bêtement mis à sa portée, ce fut sur lui qu'elle jeta son dévolu : un sourire cruel lui monta aux lèvres alors qu'elle lançait violemment son genou dans les parties génitales du sorcier. Celui-ci tomba à terre, le souffle coupé, un couinement aigu s'échappant de sa gorge.

Les autres Rafleurs, qui surveillaient Jim et Dialo, pointèrent aussitôt leur baguette sur Alifair. Elle parvint à éviter deux jets de lumière, mais le troisième l'envoya valser jusqu'à un gros rocher sur lequel elle se cogna la tête. Elle glissa derrière le rocher et resta étendue à plat ventre, incapable de bouger, luttant pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Elle était parfaitement lucide, toutefois, et, tout en expirant à grosses bouffées et en s'exhortant à rester consciente, elle entendait les cris, détonations et bruits de pas précipités indiquant que Jim et Dialo avaient mis à profit sa diversion.

« - _Stupéfix_!

- _PROTEGO_!

- _Expelliaaargh... Expelliarmus_!

- _Incarcerem_! _Petrificus_ _totalus_!

- _IMPEDIMENTA_! »

Après quelques secondes qui parurent durer un siècle, Alifair se releva prudemment à quatre pattes et jeta un œil derrière le rocher. Un sorcier ennemi gisait à terre, Dialo combattait l'ancien condisciple de son fils, et Jim était aux prises avec les deux autres Rafleurs, Pip beuglant des maléfices d'une voix étrangement aiguë. Alifair se doutait que, sans elle, ses compagnons auraient déjà transplané jusqu'à un endroit sûr.

Elle appuya sa tête contre la roche froide, le choc résonnant toujours dans son crâne. Encore quelques secondes de récupération et il faudrait y retourner. Elle ne se considérait pas comme une personne particulièrement courageuse ; simplement, elle faisait ce qu'elle devait faire.

De nouvelles explosions se firent entendre et Dialo poussa un cri de victoire ; au même instant, Jim surgit en vol plané au-dessus d'Alifair, hululant de peur ou de douleur, et alla s'écraser dans un amas de pierraille coupante. Le cerveau inondé d'adrénaline d'Alifair perçut un bruit de pas qui couraient dans la direction de Jim – la sienne. Sans même réfléchir, elle s'accroupit derrière le rocher et bondit, heurtant le Rafleur de l'épaule et le plaquant au sol comme une joueuse de rugby. Le sorcier la repoussa férocement à coups de pied et tourna sa baguette vers elle mais, dans l'intervalle, Jim s'était relevé.

« - _Stupéfix_! cria-t-il en visant le Rafleur qui retomba sur le sol, inanimé.

-Comment vous avez fait pour vous remettre sur pied si vite ? haleta Alifair en regardant Jim, éberluée.

-Sortilège de coussinage, répondit-il avec un sourire. Contrairement à vous, j'ai pu amortir ma chute. Voyons comment se porte Dialo. »

Le vieil homme était le seul sorcier encore debout sur le champ de bataille. À leur vue, il leva les deux bras en l'air.

« -Victoire, les enfants ! s'écria-t-il, radieux. L'ennemi est en déroute. Ah, ce que c'est bon d'être à nouveau jeune ! »

Jim regarda les Rafleurs étendus inconscients sur le sol.

« -Il en manque un, remarqua-t-il.

-Celui qu'ils appelaient Pip s'est dégonflé, confirma Dialo d'un ton réjoui. Il a transplané avant que j'aie pu m'occuper de lui. »

D'eux trois, Jim était de loin le moins amoché. Les cheveux blancs de Dialo surgissaient de sous son bonnet de travers en grosses touffes ébouriffées couronnant son visage strié de coupures. Alifair sentait le sang couler sur son crâne endolori et son épaule la lançait horriblement – elle s'était sûrement cassé quelque chose. Pourtant, tout cela lui parut bien moins inquiétant que la soudaine pâleur sur le visage de Jim. Alors même qu'elle espérait souffler un peu et que Dialo célébrait déjà la victoire, Jim tira de nouveau sa baguette, l'air plus grave que jamais.

« -Nous devons partir tout de suite, sans perdre une seconde ! les pressa-t-il. Il faut prévenir Rob et Martha. »

Il leva sa baguette, et une forme argentée – un Patronus, reconnut Alifair – en jaillit et s'envola en direction de l'est ; Jim en lança aussitôt un second, vers le nord cette fois.

« -Vous battez le rappel des forces d'évacuation ? » demanda Alifair d'une voix blanche, à nouveau prête à tomber dans les pommes.

Elle remua doucement son épaule gauche : la douleur lui arracha une grimace mais lui éclaircit l'esprit.

« -Alors on ne va plus boire un verre ? protesta Dialo. C'est bien la peine d'avoir gagné. »

Jim l'agrippa par les épaules, les yeux exorbités par la panique.

« -On n'a pas le temps de plaisanter ! dit-il avec véhémence. Il faut mettre tout le monde à l'abri, et tout de suite ! _Maintenant,_ _ils savent_ _!_ »

* * *

 **Chapitre un peu court, cette fois, mais quel suspense lol J'ai besoin de votre avis, ô lecteurs : que pensez-vous du personnage de Pip ? Aimeriez-vous le voir réapparaître ici ou ailleurs ? Moi je l'aime bien, mais je suis peut-être la seule...**


	9. Chapitre 9 - Civet de lièvre et Portoloi

**Comme je le craignais, le rythme de publication ralentit... mais je tiens bon, je la finirai, cette histoire !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 - Civet de lièvre et Portoloin**

Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour rentrer à la maison. Alifair avait l'impression de revivre un certain dimanche de septembre, sauf que, cette fois, son épaule et son crâne lui faisaient un mal de chien. Elle aurait bien voulu qu'un sorcier la répare d'un coup de baguette magique, mais Jim était parti de son côté mettre sa famille à l'abri et Dialo se déclara incompétent en matière de sortilèges thérapeutiques. Autant dire que, si bref qu'il fut, le transplanage s'avéra un calvaire.

« -Vite, jeune fille ! » s'exclama Dialo en s'élançant vers la porte – l'heure n'étant plus à la prudence, ils avaient transplané sur le trottoir d'en-face.

Alifair le suivit, les jambes flageolantes, se demandant avec angoisse si elle ne souffrait pas d'une commotion cérébrale.

« -Ça serait le comble, marmonna-t-elle. Survivre à des loups-garous et à des sortilèges Doloris pour finir terrassée par un gros caillou. »

Dialo était déjà à l'ouvrage, courant à-travers la maison en agitant sa baguette, attirant à lui une nuée d'objets qui le suivaient comme la queue d'une comète. Accrochée d'une main à la rampe, Alifair entreprit l'ascension des escaliers pour aller faire ses bagages.

Martha arriva quand Dialo finissait de boucler les malles. Elle fit un dernier tour rapide pour s'assurer que le vieil homme n'avait rien oublié puis alla chercher Alifair. Elle la trouva à genoux sur le plancher de sa chambre, livide sous l'auto-bronzant et le sang qui avait coulé sur son visage, mais néanmoins affairée à fourrer des flacons de potion dans son sac de voyage au milieu de ses vêtements.

« -Nous y allons », dit Martha avec un calme remarquable en tendant la main vers le sac.

Alifair dut s'appuyer sur elle pour descendre l'escalier. En découvrant Dialo seul au milieu des bagages, elle sentit son sang se glacer.

« -Où est Rob ? demanda-t-elle.

-Il a filé à la banque pour retirer nos économies, expliqua Martha. Vous n'avez pas de chance : de nous trois, c'est le seul qui sait remettre les os en place.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux d'aller là-bas ? » s'inquiéta Alifair, sans trop savoir d'ailleurs où était ce « là-bas ».

Martha lui sourit, ses yeux bleus dépourvus de toute anxiété : l'imminence du danger semblait la plonger dans un calme olympien. Cette femme était vraiment admirable, jugea Alifair.

« -Il est encore trop tôt pour que nous soyons recherchés, c'est pourquoi nous devions agir sans tarder, dit-elle. Les gobelins comprendront bien sûr qu'il se passe quelque chose, mais ils ne donneront pas l'alerte. Les affaires des sorciers ne les intéressent pas.

-Allez, les filles, on se dépêche ! » s'impatienta Dialo qui, lui, n'était pas serein du tout.

Ils sortirent sur le trottoir, indifférents aux regards étonnés des quelques passants qui détaillaient les énormes malles, la cape de Martha, la robe de Dialo et son visage égratigné, le sang sur le front et le manteau d'Alifair. Martha soupira et verrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette.

« -Ça ne les arrêtera pas, mais je ne me sentirais pas tranquille si je la laissais ouverte », dit-elle simplement.

Puis elle saisit doucement la main gauche d'Alifair et attrapa de l'autre la poignée d'une des malles. Dialo prit la deuxième et agrippa le bras droit de la Moldue, replié pour mieux tenir son sac. Elle serra les dents, sachant que, malgré la douleur, elle ne devait surtout pas lâcher la main de Martha.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? », s'étonna la voisine d'en-face tandis que son mari tendait la main vers le téléphone sans trop savoir s'il convenait d'appeler la police.

Sous les yeux ébahis de la voisine, la femme blonde en cape bleue esquissa ce qui semblait être un pas de danse, puis...

« -Reg ! couina la voisine. Reg, viens vite voir !

-Quoi ? » s'écria son mari en lâchant le téléphone pour se précipiter vers sa femme.

Celle-ci relevait d'une main le rideau de dentelle et, de l'autre, pointait vers la fenêtre son doigt tremblant.

« -Ils... ils... », balbutia-t-elle, tétanisée.

Reg se détourna du visage hagard pour regarder par la fenêtre.

 _Ils avaient disparu._

lll

« -Je ne veux pas être égoïste, mais il me semble que j'ai encore le droit de choisir mes invités.

-Ce ne sont pas des invités, maman ! Ils sont en fuite.

-Justement ! »

Adossée à la porte de la cuisine, Andromeda Tonks faisait face à sa fille et à son gendre. Avec sa mâchoire crispée et ses yeux étrécis par la colère, elle ressemblait de façon frappante à sa sœur Bellatrix, la célèbre Mangemort.

« -Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait encore à nous de prendre des risques, après tout ce que nous avons déjà subi, déclara-t-elle d'un air buté.

-Si papa était là..., commença Tonks.

-Mais il n'est _pas_ là ! explosa Andromeda. Il a dû s'enfuir, c'est bien la preuve que notre maison n'est pas sûre ! Faut-il que je te rappelle que nous avons été torturés tous les deux parce que Harry Potter a passé quelques minutes chez nous ?

-C'était il y a des mois, contra Tonks, et maintenant que papa est parti, nous n'avons plus de raison d'être surveillés...

-Hormis le fait que ma fille est enceinte d'un loup-garou ! l'interrompit sa mère d'une voix forte. Aux yeux de mes sœurs, ce doit être tout aussi répugnant que mon propre mariage avec Ted !

-Ça n'a rien de répugnant ! s'insurgea Tonks dont la voix devenait de plus en plus aiguë.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! » cria Andromeda.

BANG !

Le bout de la baguette de Lupin venait d'exploser, les faisant taire toutes les deux. Il s'était tenu prudemment à l'écart pendant la dispute, se contentant de jeter un sortilège d'Assurdiato sur la porte pour préserver les Reynes et Alifair, restés au salon.

« -Maintenant que tout le monde a exprimé son point de vue, puis-je me permettre quelques précisions ? dit-il d'une voix douce. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre solution à proposer lorsque j'ai reçu le message de Jim Frankland, mais il est évident que ni les Reynes, ni Miss Blake, ne peuvent rester ici.

-Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Tonks, le menton levé en signe de défi.

-Parce qu'ils ne le voudront pas, répondit Lupin avec un sourire. Rob et Martha n'accepteront jamais d'être une charge pour qui que ce soit, et Andromeda a raison : nous sommes déjà bien assez exposés. »

Tonks ne paraissait pas convaincue. Voyant que son gendre était de son côté, Andromeda se radoucit.

« -Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas grand risque à les héberger un jour ou deux, le temps qu'ils prennent leurs dispositions, accepta-t-elle. À condition qu'aucun d'entre eux ne mette le nez dehors.

-Quelle générosité ! persifla sa fille.

-Au lieu d'accueillir le danger à bras ouverts comme tu l'as toujours fait, il serait temps que tu penses à ton enfant ! rétorqua Andromeda, cinglante.

-Un jour ou deux, c'est amplement suffisant, intervint Lupin pour couper court à une nouvelle querelle. Maintenant, accrochons-nous un beau sourire aux lèvres et allons les rassurer. »

Dans le salon aussi, le ton était monté : Dialo était tout rouge, la bouche de Martha était si pincée qu'elle se réduisait à un trait et les yeux de Rob lançaient des éclairs.

« -Oh, Seigneur ! soupira Lupin avec fatalisme.

-Tu arrives bien, toi ! lança vivement Martha en se tournant vers lui. Dis-lui, il t'écoutera peut-être.

-Dire quoi à qui ? s'enquit Tonks, sa fureur envolée.

-Expliquer à mon héros de père pourquoi il est grand temps d'aller rendre visite à nous cousins de Bretagne, articula Rob en fusillant Dialo du regard.

-Je ne vous empêche pas de partir si vous le voulez ! riposta le vieux sorcier. Allez vous mettre à l'abri et laissez-moi tranquille !

-Ne faites pas l'enfant, Desmond ! s'écria Martha.

-Je ne suis ni un enfant ni un vieux gâteux, et je vous ai dit cent fois de ne pas m'appeler Desmond ! s'emporta Dialo.

-L'heure du déjeuner est passée mais je suppose que vous n'avez rien mangé, intervint Andromeda avec un entrain forcé. Je vais faire des sandwiches.

-Et moi, je vais te donner un coup de main, ajouta Tonks en lui emboîtant le pas.

-Je vous accompagne, dit Alifair en bondissant du canapé. J'adore beurrer les tartines. »

Les trois femmes se mirent à l'abri dans la cuisine, laissant Lupin affronter seul l'orage.

lll

Alifair était étendue dans son lit, immobile, les yeux rivés aux jeux d'ombre et de lumière que le clair de lune et les branches dessinaient au plafond. Malgré sa fatigue, le sommeil la fuyait. La respiration de Martha était profonde, paisible : après s'être longtemps retournée sur son propre matelas, la sorcière avait fini par s'endormir.

Bien que située en pleine campagne et agrémentée d'un jardin immense, la maison Tonks était bien plus petite que celle des Reynes. En plus de la chambre des parents et de celle de leur fille, qui accueillait désormais Tonks et son mari, la chambre d'amis avait été réaffectée en prévision de la naissance, prévue pour le mois d'avril. Lupin avait repoussé le berceau pour parvenir à faire tenir dans la pièce les deux matelas destinés à Martha et Alifair, les hommes devant se contenter des fauteuils du salon.

Le cerveau de la Moldue était si épuisé qu'il en devenait brumeux, mais l'adrénaline de la journée n'avait pas encore complètement disparu de son corps et refusait de la laisser fermer l'œil. Et la douleur n'aidait pas. Dès leur arrivée, Andromeda lui avait administré une potion qui avait changé la pulsation aiguë de son épaule en un simple engourdissement. Rob était rentré de Londres quelques minutes plus tard et l'avait soignée d'un coup de baguette. Son épaule guérie restait un peu sensible maintenant que l'effet de la potion s'était dissipé, et son mal de crâne la taraudait à nouveau. Elle essaya de distraire son esprit épuisé et survolté en se récitant la liste des révoltes gobelines, puis celle des cocktails du Tropical, mais ses pensées refusaient de suivre cette discipline. De guerre lasse, elle se laissa happer par le souvenir des temps forts de cette journée.

Des nouvelles de Jim leur étaient parvenues en début d'après-midi, sous la forme d'un Patronus ayant l'aspect d'un lynx, qui leur annonça que toute la famille Frankland était à présent en lieu sûr. Le Patronus n'était pas celui de Jim mais d'un certain Kingsley ; d'après les autres, on pouvait se fier à ses dires.

« -Pour eux comme pour nous, il vaut mieux que nous n'en sachions pas davantage sur leur cachette. Nous ne vous donnerons pas non plus notre adresse exacte. », déclara Rob.

Après d'âpres débats ponctués de cris et de crises de larmes qui durèrent tout l'après-midi, Dialo avait fini par céder : il accompagnerait Rob et Martha en France et y resterait avec eux jusqu'à la fin des troubles – ou jusqu'à sa mort. Dès le lendemain, Lupin arrangerait les préparatifs du départ.

« -Mais on restera en contact ! » l'avertit Dialo fermement.

Le soir, lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées seules dans la chambre du bébé, Martha avait timidement proposé à Alifair de venir avec eux. La Moldue n'avait pas répondu, mais son sourire en coin parlait pour elle.

« -Très bien, avait murmuré Martha en s'asseyant sur son lit de fortune. Vous devez nous trouver lâches, Rob et moi, de nous enfuir ainsi, reprit-elle sans la regarder. C'est ce que pense mon beau-père.

-Ça n'a rien de lâche, de vouloir sauver sa peau, affirma Alifair en s'asseyant aussi. C'est l'attitude la plus sensée qui soit.

-Mais ce n'est pas votre choix, objecta Martha.

-Moi, je suis cinglée, ce n'est pas pareil », répondit Alifair d'un ton léger.

Martha sourit malgré elle. Elle se tourna vers la Moldue, un pli soucieux entre ses yeux bleus.

« -Cette mission aurait pu être la dernière, dit-elle à voix basse. Faites attention à vous, Alifair.

-J'essaierai », promit cette dernière.

À présent, elle se demandait si elle serait capable de tenir cette promesse. Depuis l'adolescence, elle avait manifesté une nette tendance à l'autodestruction ; c'était du moins l'avis des psychiatres. Alifair elle-même avait vécu ces folles années comme un feu d'artifice presque continu : une période merveilleuse, mais dont elle ne conservait que peu de souvenirs. On ne pouvait nier que son expérience des bagarres d'ivrognes lui avait été plus qu'utile ces derniers temps, ainsi peut-être que les quelques leçons de boxe française suivies pendant sa cure. Cependant, elle n'était pas toute seule, cette fois-ci. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de foncer bille en tête si cela devait mettre les autres en danger. Même si cela signifiait probablement rester enfermée pour une durée indéterminée. À moins de trouver plus efficace et plus discret qu'un sortilège de métamorphose...

Malgré la douleur, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire calculateur. Avec un peu d'audace et une bonne dose de chance, il était peut-être possible de réduire le temps de préparation du Polynectar, après tout...

lll

Lupin resta absent toute la matinée du lendemain ainsi qu'une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Le soleil se couchait et les autres commençaient à s'inquiéter quand on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Tonks bondit de son fauteuil et se précipita, mais elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite.

« -Où sont les lapins ? demanda-t-elle à-travers le panneau.

-Dans le civet de lièvre, répondit la voix étouffée de Lupin. Que font les dragons ?

-Du pot-au-feu, dit Tonks en déverrouillant la porte. Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligés de réciter toutes ces bêtises à chaque fois ? soupira-t-elle après avoir embrassé son mari.

-Tu sais bien qu'on n'est jamais trop prudent, répliqua Lupin en ôtant sa cape trempée. Je serais très étonné que quiconque parvienne à deviner nos mots de passe. »

Il rejoignit les autres au salon où Andromeda venait de servir le thé. À son entrée, le soulagement se peignit sur tous les visages ; il feignit de ne pas s'en apercevoir et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

« -Eh bien, dit-il avec un soupir d'aise, quel froid ! Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il se mette bientôt à neiger. »

Tonks lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« -Ne nous fais pas languir ! Est-ce que ça a marché ? »

Un fin sourire aux lèvres, Lupin balaya du regard la petite assemblée impatiente, puis plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit un objet en argent qu'il leva bien haut pour que tout le monde puisse le voir.

« -Ta-da ! chantonna-t-il.

-Alors, c'est ça, un Portoloin ? fit Alifair. C'est drôle, chez moi, on appelle ça une petite cuillère.

-Ça n'a pas forcément l'aspect d'une cuillère, précisa Rob. Un Portoloin est un objet ensorcelé pour transporter vers une destination donnée la personne qui le touche au moment opportun.

-Très peu de gens maîtrisent la technique de création des Portoloins, ajouta Martha. Ils sont très difficiles à régler, surtout pour les longs trajets.

-Où celui-là débouchera-t-il ? demanda Tonks.

-À l'agence française des Sorciers Voyageurs, répondit Lupin. Jack dit qu'il n'y a aucun danger : il a réglé ce Portoloin pour 18h24, à l'heure où un gros contingent de touristes partira vers Paris de l'agence de Londres. Nos amis pourront facilement se mêler à eux à l'arrivée. Le personnel de l'agence vous indiquera les différents moyens de transport disponibles pour vous rendre ensuite en Bretagne, précisa-t-il aux Reynes.

-Est-ce que beaucoup de fugitifs quittent le pays de cette façon ? » voulut savoir Alifair.

Lupin secoua la tête.

« -Il y a peu d'agences de voyage par Portoloin, et elles sont très surveillées. C'est normal : il n'y a pas de moyen plus sûr pour quitter discrètement les îles britanniques.

-On ne peut pas transplaner d'un pays à l'autre ? s'étonna Alifair.

-Les frontières existent aussi chez les sorciers, sourit Dialo. Mais même entre deux pays autorisant la libre circulation magique des personnes, les dangers du transplanage augmentent avec la distance. Et il est extrêmement déconseillé d'essayer de franchir une mer, sans parler d'un océan.

-Je suis contente que Jack ait pu vous aider, affirma alors Andromeda. C'est dommage qu'il ne puisse pas rendre le même service à tout le monde », ajouta-t-elle avec amertume.

Rob et Martha baissèrent les yeux.

« -Il risquerait d'être repéré s'il le faisait trop souvent, expliqua Lupin à voix basse. Ses collègues ne sont pas tous hostiles à la politique du ministère, loin de là... Mais je suis sûr que Jack aurait essayé d'aider Ted, s'il n'avait pas été absent quand Ted a dû partir.

-Papa n'aurait pas voulu. Les voyages en Portoloin le rendent toujours malade », plaisanta Tonks en prenant la main de sa mère dans la sienne.

Andromeda sourit bravement et acquiesça :

« -C'est vrai. Et il n'accepterait pas de quitter son pays, même en passant par le tunnel des Moldus.

-Je ne pourrais jamais entrer là-dedans, j'aurais peur que tout s'effondre et que la mer se referme sur moi, frissonna Tonks.

-Petite nature », marmonna Alifair dans sa tasse de thé.

lll

À 18h22, les valises des Reynes avaient été descendues dans le salon. Leurs propriétaires, vêtus de capes de voyage, attendaient l'heure du départ, Rob et Martha tenant fermement la poignée de leur malle, Dialo brandissant la petite cuillère dont l'argent étincelait à la lumière des chandelles et du feu.

« -Merci encore pour votre aide, disait Rob aux deux Tonks et à Lupin. Dès que nous serons arrivés, nous vous le ferons savoir.

-Saluez votre famille pour nous, pria Andromeda.

-Bonne chance, gamine, dit Dialo avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse d'Alifair. Si l'envie te prend de retourner à la maison quand l'agitation sera retombée, il y a une réserve de whisky Pur Feu sous le carrelage de la cuisine.

-Papa ! » s'indigna Rob.

Tonks jeta un regard à sa montre.

« -Plus qu'une minute, annonça-t-elle.

-Bonne chance à vous, dit Alifair aux Reynes. Et merci pour tout. »

Rob et Dialo lui firent un signe de tête. Sans lâcher sa valise, Martha avança d'un pas et serra brièvement la Moldue contre elle.

« -J'espère que nous nous reverrons, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avec fermeté. Alors, faites attention à vous.

-Trente-six secondes », annonça Lupin.

Martha lâcha Alifair et reprit sa place à la droite de Dialo. Celui-ci enfonça son bonnet sur ses cheveux blancs et tendit la cuillère devant lui.

« -Préparez-vous », conseilla Tonks alors que le Portoloin se nimbait d'une lueur bleutée.

Rob et Martha avancèrent la main et posèrent chacun un doigt sur le manche de la cuillère.

« -Bon voyage, leur souhaita Lupin. Nous attendrons votre message.

-Ne restez pas tout le temps en Bretagne, allez bronzer un peu dans le Sud, conseilla Tonks.

-Et ne dépensez pas tous vos Gallions chez les couturiers parisiens », recommanda Andromeda.

Alifair agita la main sans rien dire ; elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les adieux.

La lueur bleue du Portoloin s'intensifia. Les trois sorciers avaient une drôle d'allure, debout devant le feu dans leurs capes fourrées, entourés de malles, le doigt collé à une cuillère en argent. Ils sourirent, lancèrent un dernier au revoir, puis...

Ils avaient disparu. Le feu n'éclairait plus qu'un bout de tapis entouré par quatre personnes, sans la moindre trace de petite cuillère.

« -J'espère que tout ira bien pour eux, souffla Tonks.

-Je suis convaincu que tout se passera au mieux », assura Lupin avec sincérité.

Alors qu'Andromeda les quittait pour préparer le dîner, le sorcier se tourna vers Alifair.

« -Vous pouvez commencer à rassembler vos affaires. Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher dans la soirée. »

Alifair regarda les carreaux obscurs battus par ce qui semblait être de la neige fondue et fit la grimace.

« -Je ne pourrais pas utiliser un Portoloin, moi aussi ? » demanda-t-elle sans espoir.

Lupin sourit.

« -Rassurez-vous, vous n'aurez pas besoin de mettre le nez dehors.

-On ne va pas transplaner, alors ? s'étonna Alifair.

-Oh, si, dit Lupin, énigmatique.

-Mais je croyais que les maisons de sorciers étaient imprégnées de sorts anti-transplanage ?

-Bien sûr qu'elles le sont », confirma Tonks.

Alifair dévisagea tour à tour les deux sorciers qui lui rendirent son regard, l'air malicieux.

« -Oh, très bien, fit-elle, faussement offensée. Gardez vos secrets. Un jour ou l'autre, nous aussi, on inventera la téléportation. Ça ne doit pas être bien sorcier. »

Et elle quitta le salon pour aller ranger son pyjama.

* * *

 **Comment Alifair quittera-t-elle la maison Tonks sans se mouiller ? La réponse au prochain chapitre (à moins que vous ayez déjà votre petite idée, ô lecteurs ?)**


	10. Chapitre 10 - La maison Faraday

**Voici venir un nouveau sorcier parrainé par Mane-jei, qui a remporté la course au 30e commentaire ! Je ne lui ai pas donné beaucoup d'indications mais elle a drôlement bien choisi son nom de baptême (moi j'dis, y a de la télépathie dans l'air...). C'est aussi elle qui m'a soufflé l'idée de la cage ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 - La maison Faraday**

Quand Alifair ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, elle mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Puis cela lui revint, et un intense sentiment de satisfaction se répandit en elle. Elle tendit le bras, tâtonna un peu avant de trouver l'interrupteur et alluma la lampe de chevet. La lumière électrique, intense et brutale, fit cligner ses yeux habitués à la douceur des flammes.

« -Ça, c'est le pied ! » soupira Alifair, extatique, la lumière rougeoyant derrière ses paupières closes.

Après deux mois de chandelles et de lampes à huile, une bonne vieille ampoule à incandescence lui faisait l'effet d'une gorgée d'eau fraîche au terme d'une traversée du Sahara. Ou mieux : un plongeon dans la Méditerranée, suivi d'une séance de bronzage sur une plage privée où de séduisants serveurs vous portent les cocktails. Cette sensation de bien-être était accrue par le fait que toutes ses douleurs s'étaient évanouies sans laisser de trace.

Elle finit par s'extraire de la chaleur des draps pour aller ouvrir les rideaux. Dehors, la rue était bordée de petits immeubles ternes et de maisons de brique rouge : un quartier paisible d'une paisible banlieue londonienne. Le temps était gris mais sec, moins froid que chez les Tonks qui vivaient plus au nord. Elle pensa aux Reynes, arrivés à bon port un peu avant le dîner, la veille ; elle se demandait si la météo bretonne leur était aussi clémente.

Elle s'étira, bâilla et se détourna de la fenêtre pour chercher dans son sac de quoi s'habiller avant d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Rien dans l'ameublement de la chambre n'évoquait l'univers de la sorcellerie : le lit, la commode et la penderie sortaient tout droit d'une célèbre chaîne de magasins moldus ; il n'y avait ni photographies ni affiches animées sur les murs, et le miroir restait muet. Sans la façon dont elle était parvenue jusqu'ici, Alifair aurait pu se croire de retour dans le monde normal.

Dans le couloir, en face de sa porte, était accroché un tableau représentant une femme rousse vêtue d'une robe de style Empire, assise sur un banc sous une charmille.

« -Bonjour », la salua le portrait.

Alifair cilla à plusieurs reprises. Le tableau ne parlait pas quand elle était passée devant la veille, elle en était sûre. D'ailleurs, il ne comportait aucun personnage.

« -Bonjour, répondit-elle prudemment.

-Les pièces à vivre sont au rez-de-chaussée, par là, indiqua obligeamment le portrait en pointant le doigt.

-Heu... Merci.

-À votre service », dit le portrait en inclinant la tête avec grâce.

Sans autre commentaire, Alifair pivota pour remonter le couloir dans la direction indiquée. On était bien dans une maison de sorciers.

La cuisine rutilait de propreté sous l'éclairage électrique. Alifair se promena avec délices entre le four et le lave-vaisselle, effleura du doigt les plaques de cuisson et se retint à grand peine d'embrasser le réfrigérateur. Dès qu'elle s'était matérialisée dans cette pièce, la veille au soir, elle s'était sentie chez elle.

« -Bonjour, Miss, couina une voix aiguë. Avez-vous bien dormi ? »

Alifair baissa les yeux. Une drôle de petite créature au nez pointu et aux oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris lui souriait timidement. Elle avait de grands yeux mordorés et portait une espèce de chasuble apparemment taillée dans une serviette-éponge vert pomme. Alifair la reconnut tout de suite : c'était elle qui l'avait conduite ici depuis le salon des Tonks. Une elfe de maison, lui avait-on expliqué ; une sorte de domestique à la magie bien différente, mais tout aussi puissante, que celle des sorciers. Les protections anti-transplanage n'étaient d'aucun effet sur ceux de son espèce.

« -Bonjour, heu... Excusez-moi, j'ai oublié votre nom...

-Crickey, Miss, lui rappela l'elfe que cet oubli laissait indifférente. Le maître a dit de préparer la chambre neuve pour notre invitée, mais Crickey ne sait pas si elle est assez confortable. Personne n'y a dormi depuis le temps de Monsieur Roger.

-Elle est très bien », assura Alifair.

L'étrange visage de l'elfe s'éclaira.

« -Que désire Miss Blake pour le petit-déjeuner ? demanda-t-elle. Crickey peut lui proposer du porridge, des œufs au bacon, des saucisses grillées, du saumon, une omelette aux champignons...

-Du thé et quelques toasts, ça ira, l'interrompit Alifair, déroutée par ce choix gargantuesque. Mais je peux le faire moi-même.

-Pas question ! se récria Crickey en secouant la tête, ses grandes oreilles battant comme des ailes. Crickey fait la cuisine ; Miss Blake est notre invitée, elle doit s'asseoir et se reposer !

-Très bien, céda Alifair, surprise par la véhémence de l'elfe. Je suppose qu'il n'est pas non plus question que je mette la table ? »

Crickey sourit, les paillettes d'or de ses yeux bruns brillant sous les néons de la cuisine.

« -La table est déjà mise dans la salle à manger, Miss. Le maître vous y attend.

-Le maître, répéta Alifair, songeuse. Est-ce que je suis censée lui faire la révérence et l'appeler Monseigneur, ou un truc comme ça ? »

Crickey la dévisagea un instant, bouche entrouverte, l'air incertain, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer si c'était une plaisanterie. Elle fronça les sourcils et dit timidement :

« -Le maître ne possède pas de titre de noblesse, si c'est ce que demande Miss Blake.

-Ça tombe bien, moi non plus. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Alifair. »

Crickey hocha la tête, rassurée par cet ordre limpide.

« -Oui, Miss Alifair. »

lll

La salle à manger était vaste, lambrissée et éclairée de lustres en cristal. Des rideaux de velours bleu pâle encadraient les grandes fenêtres et d'élégantes plantes en pot habillaient un coin de la pièce. Une nappe immaculée recouvrait la table sur laquelle le couvert était mis pour deux – un couvert en argent, porcelaine et cristal. Alifair se crut revenue au début du siècle ; un sifflement admiratif s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle détaillait la salle.

« -Je suis content que cela vous plaise. »

Un homme se tenait devant la fenêtre du fond. Il s'en détourna pour accueillir Alifair, et celle-ci retint un nouveau sifflement.

« -Vous devez être le maître, j'imagine ? » demanda-t-elle en le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds.

Il eut un sourire surpris.

« -Le maître de maison, vous voulez dire ? C'est exact. Je m'appelle Thomas Faraday. »

À son invitation, Alifair gagna la table et prit place à sa droite, sans le quitter des yeux. Thomas Faraday devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans. Il avait un nez droit, des traits réguliers, des cheveux d'un brun chaud et des yeux gris-bleu brumeux, couleur de rêve. Il était élancé et portait magnifiquement bien la robe. C'était sans conteste un des plus beaux garçons qu'Alifair ait jamais rencontré, et Dieu sait qu'elle en avait croisé.

L'arrivée de Crickey fut plus que bienvenue pour lui permettre de reprendre ses esprits. L'elfe vacillait sous un énorme plateau chargé de victuailles. La pile de toasts qu'elle déposa devant Alifair lui arrivait presque jusqu'au menton.

« -Je me demande s'il y en aura assez, ironisa la Moldue pour elle-même.

-Crickey peut en faire d'autres, Miss, s'écria aussitôt la petite elfe.

-Miss Blake plaisantait, précisa Thomas Faraday avec un sourire. Merci, Crickey, tu peux disposer. Les elfes comprennent rarement le second degré, glissa-t-il à Alifair alors que Crickey quittait la pièce.

-Peut-être, mais ils ont l'oreille fine », remarqua la Moldue.

Elle prit un toast, ouvrit le pot de marmelade et s'avisa alors que, si elle-même avait poliment cessé de dévisager son hôte, celui-ci la dévorait des yeux. Elle lui retourna son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne la tête, gêné.

« -Excusez-moi, fit-il en attaquant son œuf à la coque. J'étais très impatient de vous rencontrer, j'ai tellement entendu parler de vous...

-Je vois ça d'ici : Alifair Blake, la légendaire Moldue au tisonnier. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu ? dit-elle avant de mordre dans un toast.

-Oh non, absolument pas ! » répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

Alifair haussa un sourcil. Le jeune sorcier se racla la gorge, embarrassé.

« -On m'a toujours dit que j'avais tendance à être un peu trop spontané, reconnut-il. En tout cas, je suis vraiment ravi d'avoir été choisi pour vous accueillir. Ça faisait un moment que Remus me le laissait espérer, mais j'avais fini par croire que ça n'arriverait jamais.

-Alors, c'était de vous dont il parlait, comprit Alifair, se souvenant des réticences de Lupin lorsqu'il évoquait la solution qu'il avait trouvée pour loger la Moldue quand les Reynes quitteraient le pays.

-J'aurais dû être là hier pour vous recevoir, malheureusement mon colocataire et quelques amis m'ont organisé un pot de départ surprise et... hum... la soirée s'est prolongée, avoua-t-il.

-Vous venez d'emménager ? » s'étonna Alifair en regardant autour d'elle les meubles et les boiseries qui semblaient être là depuis toujours.

Thomas Faraday fit non de la tête en servant le thé.

-Cette maison est à moi depuis trois ans, mais je n'y ai jamais vécu. Remus a pensé que vous vous y sentiriez à l'aise, alors j'ai commencé à y transférer mes affaires pour pouvoir m'y installer le moment venu sans éveiller les soupçons. Mais tout le mobilier était déjà en place, soigneusement entretenu par Crickey.

-Il ne fallait pas vous croire obligé de venir veiller sur moi, observa Alifair. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

-Ça n'aurait pas été correct de ma part, répondit-il. Et puis, c'est notre maison de famille, on ne peut pas laisser quelqu'un... pardonnez-moi, quelqu'un d'extérieur... y vivre seul. Ça ne s'est jamais vu dans toute l'histoire des Faraday.

-Je m'en voudrais de bouleverser les traditions, marmonna Alifair. Dites-moi, je n'ai pas visité beaucoup de maisons de sorciers, mais c'est plutôt rare d'y trouver le confort moderne, non ? »

Le jeune homme sourit avec fierté.

« -Les Faraday ont toujours été ouverts aux technologies moldues, expliqua-t-il. Certains d'entre nous ont cherché à les comprendre et à les rendre compatibles avec la magie. D'ailleurs, nous avons aussi contribué à l'accroissement des connaissances moldues.

-Quoi, la cage de Faraday, ça vient de chez vous ? » plaisanta Alifair.

Le visage de Thomas s'illumina.

« -Vous connaissez ? s'exclama-t-il, ravi. Michael Faraday est l'un de mes ancêtres les plus remarquables, un vrai génie : il a travaillé sur l'énergie électrique dont les Moldus ne peuvent plus se passer aujourd'hui, et il est également à l'origine du premier champ de confinement magique, qui fonctionne selon le même principe que la cage. Malheureusement, depuis, de nouveaux contre-sorts l'ont rendu obsolète, ajouta-t-il, déconfit.

-Michael Faraday était un sorcier ? s'étonna Alifair. Pas Edison et Benjamin Franklin aussi, quand même ? »

Thomas inclina légèrement la tête en réfléchissant.

« -Pas que je sache, répondit-il. En ce qui concerne mon aïeul, la légende veut qu'il ait été Cracmol, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vrai.

-Crac quoi ?

-Cracmol, répéta Thomas. C'est le nom qu'on donne aux gens qui, bien que nés dans des familles de sorciers, sont dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques. Pour ce que j'en sais, ce vieux Michael aurait pu tout aussi bien être un authentique Moldu. »

Alifair le regarda fixement, attendant de voir si son cerveau parvenait à remettre de l'ordre dans ce puzzle. Perdu.

« -Heu, comment ça, un Moldu ? » demanda-t-elle.

Thomas eut un sourire d'excuse.

« -C'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas au courant. J'aurais dû commencer par là : les Faraday ne sont pas une famille au sens conventionnel du terme. Pas uniquement. Le nom se transmet de père en fils, comme tous les autres patronymes, mais la... qualité, si je puis dire, peut être reconnue à quelqu'un qui n'est pas de notre sang. Par exemple, le précédent propriétaire, Roger Dunbar, a été choisi par mon grand-père en raison de ses travaux de sorcellerie appliquée, pour hériter de cette maison et prendre le nom de Faraday. La tradition veut que la maison soit transmise uniquement aux inventeurs et aux savants et, s'il n'y en a pas dans la famille, on en adopte un. Roger a estimé que j'étais digne de la recevoir après sa mort. Comme je suis aussi un descendant de la lignée Faraday, mon cas est plus simple », conclut-il modestement.

Alifair mit quelques secondes à s'apercevoir qu'elle était bouche bée. Elle la referma, but une gorgée de thé pour se donner une contenance et prendre le temps d'intégrer cette explication.

« -Le savant choisi pour entrer dans la famille peut donc aussi bien être un sorcier qu'un Moldu, récapitula-t-elle.

-Tout-à-fait, confirma Thomas.

-Voilà qui doit plaire aux charmeurs de serpents », marmonna-t-elle.

Le jeune homme gloussa.

« -Les Mangemorts nous méprisent, convint-il. Même si, en fait, le Code International du Secret Magique nous interdit de choisir des Moldus ignorant l'existence de la sorcellerie. Mais la simple idée que nous puissions en avoir envie leur est insupportable. »

Alifair secoua la tête en soufflant.

« -C'est une sacrée famille que vous avez là !

-Malheureusement, il ne reste plus grand monde aujourd'hui, dit doucement Thomas. Et vous, alors ? reprit-il avec entrain. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, vos parents ? Vous devez affreusement leur manquer ? »

Alifair eut un sourire torve.

« -L'avantage, quand on vient de l'assistance publique, c'est qu'on ne manque à personne », déclara-t-elle, lapidaire.

lll

Après le petit-déjeuner, Thomas entreprit de lui faire visiter la maison. Alifair n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de la contempler depuis la rue, mais elle comprit vite qu'elle devait occuper l'espace d'un petit immeuble.

« -Les Faraday ont eu plusieurs maisons de famille avant celle-ci, expliqua le jeune sorcier. William Faraday a initié la tradition dont je vous ai parlé en léguant son manoir de Nottingham à une guérisseuse de grand talent avec laquelle il travaillait. C'était en 1508, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Deux siècles plus tard, l'héritier s'est séparé du manoir pour s'installer à Londres. La première maison qu'il y a construite a brûlé en 1716, quand Lewis Faraday a perdu le contrôle de son expérience sur le confinement du Feudeymon – un maléfice de magie noire extrêmement dangereux. Par la suite, les Faraday ont déménagé plusieurs fois, au rythme des destructions causées par d'autres expériences et l'élevage de crabes de feu de Zelda Simmons-Faraday. Ils se sont finalement installés ici en 1914.

-Pas très banal, comme histoire, commenta Alifair. Vous êtes plutôt dangereux dans la famille, non ? »

Thomas sourit sans répondre. Après un bref coup d'œil aux caves et une visite plus poussée du salon du rez-de-chaussée, ils montèrent explorer les chambres et les salles de bain du premier étage.

« -C'est grand pour une personne seule, observa Alifair en sortant de la quatrième chambre.

-Les familles étaient plus nombreuses autrefois, répondit sobrement Thomas. Roger Dunbar-Faraday vivait ici avec sa femme et sa belle-mère, qui étaient Moldues. Je pense que c'est pour elles qu'il a installé l'électricité partout, et aussi parce que l'électroménager le fascinait.

-Une chance pour moi, remarqua Alifair.

-Quand il s'est retrouvé seul, il a abandonné la plupart des pièces, poursuivit le sorcier. Il ne vivait plus qu'entre son laboratoire et une chambre qu'il avait meublée de façon très neutre, impersonnelle : celle où vous avez dormi cette nuit. J'aurais préféré vous en proposer une autre plus agréable, mais ne connaissant pas vos goûts... En tout cas, si, maintenant que vous les avez visitées, l'une d'elle vous convient davantage... »

Les autres chambres étaient meublées de lits à baldaquin, d'armoires anciennes et de riches tentures : on y percevait mieux le passé glorieux des Faraday.

« -Celle de Roger me va très bien, assura néanmoins Alifair. Je n'aime pas tellement les antiquités.

-Vous êtes comme lui, alors, dit Thomas. Crickey se désespérait de le voir négliger les autres pièces, et elle a mis beaucoup de temps à s'habituer à la cuisine.

-Elle travaillait déjà ici ? s'étonna Alifair.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il. Elle est liée à la maison, comme toute sa famille avant elle. Sa mère ronchonnait déjà quand Roger a installé le four à micro-ondes : elle n'appréciait pas que les Dunbar puissent cuisiner par elles-mêmes. Elle trouvait ça insultant. »

Prenant mentalement note de creuser plus tard la question des elfes, Alifair le suivit au deuxième étage. Thomas lui montra d'abord une superbe pièce circulaire entièrement tapissée de rayonnages croulant sous les grimoires et les livres anciens.

« -C'est notre bibliothèque », précisa-t-il inutilement.

Dans trois autres salles se trouvaient les laboratoires : l'un, tout en instruments de cuivre, flacons étranges et verrerie ésotérique, évoquait à Alifair un cabinet d'alchimiste ; un autre, avec ses tables et ses étagères de bois brut recouvertes d'outils et de pièces détachées, était de toute évidence un atelier de mécanique ou d'électrotechnique ; quant au dernier, rempli d'armoires fermées et de paillasses carrelées, il rappela tout de suite à la Moldue une salle de cours de biologie.

La dernière porte devant laquelle Thomas s'arrêta était peinte en rouge et fermée à clef.

« -C'est le salon Faraday, expliqua-t-il. Je regrette, l'accès est strictement réservé aux héritiers. »

Alifair tendit l'oreille : un murmure de voix était nettement perceptible derrière le panneau.

« -Il y a des gens à l'intérieur !

-Bien sûr, confirma Thomas. Tous les anciens propriétaires sont là. »

Devant son regard interrogateur, il précisa :

« -Quand un propriétaire meurt, son portrait apparaît aussitôt dans le salon Faraday. Il y en a eu un dans chacune de nos maisons avant celle-ci, et les portraits ont tous été conservés. De cette façon, les ancêtres peuvent faire profiter leurs héritiers de leur expérience, vous comprenez ? Et poursuivre de vieux débats scientifiques. Les enchantements de ce genre sont très rares ; à ma connaissance, au Royaume-Uni, seul Poudlard en possède aussi un, dans le bureau du directeur. »

Alifair fut frappée par une pensée soudaine.

« -La fille en-face de ma chambre, c'est aussi une ancienne propriétaire ? »

Thomas réfléchit un instant.

« -Oh, se souvint-il. Non. C'est Georgina, la fille de Mona Faraday. Mona était à la fois une descendante de la famille et l'héritière de la maison, comme moi ; sa place était donc dans le salon Faraday. Georgina n'a pas été choisie pour lui succéder : la recherche ne l'intéressait pas. Mais sa mère a placé son portrait dans la maison pour la garder près d'elle, et il a été de tous les déménagements. Georgina s'invite souvent au salon, comme pas mal d'autres portraits, d'ailleurs.

-Bien sûr, commenta Alifair en faisant mine de trouver cela parfaitement normal. Il faut bien qu'ils se dégourdissent les pigments de temps à autre pour ne pas s'encroûter. »

Elle s'attendait à ce que Thomas la ramène au rez-de-chaussée, mais il y avait encore un escalier à grimper. Il donnait accès à une trappe que le sorcier franchit le premier. Lorsqu'Alifair passa à travers à son tour, elle demeura bouche bée.

« -En 1944, une explosion a emporté le dernier étage, raconta Thomas. Il a été décidé de ne pas le reconstruire, et de créer à la place un jardin protégé par un enchantement pour le rendre invisible aux yeux du voisinage. »

Alifair comprenait aisément pourquoi : aucun Moldu au monde n'aurait considéré comme normal qu'à la place du toit se trouve une belle pelouse plantée de quelques buissons et de trois grands arbres, pour l'heure dépourvus de feuilles.

« -J'espère que vous serez encore là pour en profiter quand les massifs auront fleuri, dit Thomas. C'est très agréable de s'installer ici avec un bon livre et une citronnade.

-Je vous crois sur parole », répondit Alifair qui se tenait prudemment à distance du bord, car la rambarde faisant le tour du toit-jardin lui semblait dangereusement basse.

La terrasse dominait les maisons alentour et atteignait le toit des petits immeubles. Il y faisait un froid glacial, et la bise sifflait dans les arbres nus. Alifair frissonna.

« -Ça vous embête si on redescend ? pria-t-elle. Je me les pèle un peu, moi. »

Thomas opina en souriant. Le vent mordant ébouriffait ses cheveux et rosissait ses joues de fort jolie façon.

« -D'accord. Il va être l'heure du déjeuner. J'ai demandé à Crickey de monter une bouteille de notre cuvée spéciale pour fêter votre arrivée. J'espère que vous aimez le vin ? »

Ce garçon était décidément parfait, s'émerveilla Alifair.

* * *

 **Et moi, j'espère que vous aimez la maison Faraday !**


	11. Chapitre 11 - Psychologique

**Chapitre 11 - Psychologique**

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour devenir les meilleurs amis du monde : à peu près du même âge, ils n'étaient pas d'un naturel compliqué et avaient beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre. Le jeune sorcier, qu'Alifair s'était rapidement mise à appeler Tommy, se montrait plus curieux vis-à-vis du monde moldu que tous ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés jusque-là ; il expliquait son ouverture d'esprit par son appartenance à la maison Serdaigle, celle qui, à Poudlard, valorisait avant tout la connaissance.

« -L'écrasante majorité des Faraday est passée par Serdaigle, dit-il après avoir expliqué à la Moldue le principe de la Répartition. C'est pour ça qu'il y a des aigles un peu partout dans la maison. »

Alifair les avait vite remarqués, semés sur les tentures et les tapis, moulés dans le stuc des plafonds et gravés dans les meubles. Ayant découvert que Thomas possédait un don pour le dessin, elle lui avait suggéré de peindre un grand corbeau à l'encre de Chine, qu'elle avait ensuite accroché dans sa chambre, par pur esprit de contradiction.

Soucieux de lui être agréable, Thomas lui avait tout de suite proposé d'utiliser les laboratoires. L'atelier du bricoleur de génie qu'avait été Roger Dunbar-Faraday ne convenait guère à la préparation des potions magiques ; Alifair fut cependant heureuse d'y trouver une collection d'outils selon elle indispensables dans une maison.

L'aide de Crickey lui fut précieuse pour désencombrer l'antre de l'alchimiste : verrerie, ustensiles et bocaux furent soigneusement triés et rangés, ce qui dégagea assez d'espace pour installer les trois réchauds à gaz que Thomas avait achetés dans un magasin moldu spécialisé dans les articles de camping. De cette façon, Alifair pouvait contrôler elle-même la température des feux sous les réchauds.

« -Je te les rembourserai, promit-elle, gênée d'avoir occasionné une telle dépense. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je le ferai.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça », éluda-t-il d'un ton léger.

La salle des paillasses était le domaine de Thomas. Le surlendemain de l'arrivée d'Alifair, il sortit des armoires plusieurs instruments étranges et acérés, des boîtes étiquetées avec soin, ainsi qu'un nombre impressionnant de bâtonnets de bois. Tout cela n'avait clairement rien à voir avec la biologie.

« -Non, en effet, confirma le jeune sorcier après qu'Alifair eut émis cette remarque. Tout ce que tu vois là coûte une petite fortune, et sert à fabriquer les objets les plus importants du monde des sorciers. »

Après ses études à Poudlard, Thomas était entré en apprentissage chez un certain Ollivander, un fabricant de baguettes renommé. Il avait pour ambition de devenir lui-même un maître dans cet art, mais cela demandait du travail et beaucoup de patience. Au terme de trois années passées auprès d'Ollivander, le jeune Faraday était devenu compagnon ; il avait alors entrepris un tour d'Europe afin de recevoir l'enseignement des meilleurs fabricants. Dès cette époque, ses travaux de recherche sur les huiles nobles, utilisées depuis des siècles en Europe centrale pour renforcer les pouvoirs du bois des baguettes, avaient convaincu Roger Dunbar qu'il était le digne héritier des Faraday. Depuis son retour au pays, Thomas poursuivait son travail sur les huiles, tout en s'adonnant à une quête qui avait passionné avant lui des générations de fabricants : la mise au point de la Baguette Universelle.

« -Imagine une baguette que n'importe quel sorcier, _n'importe lequel_ , pourrait utiliser au maximum de ses capacités, expliqua-t-il un jour à Alifair sur un ton passionné. Fini les mesures interminables à prendre en boutique, les baguettes récalcitrantes, les commandes insensées des clients ! Un seul modèle de base pour tous avec, pourquoi pas, des modifications optionnelles à la demande. On dit que c'est un rêve impossible, que ce serait la mort du métier de fabricant... Moi, je pense que c'est l'avenir ! »

Ces histoires de baguettes caractérielles qui choisissaient leur sorcier selon leur degré d'affinité passaient largement au-dessus de la tête d'Alifair. Mais, comme son nouvel ami se passionnait pour ces bouts de bois, elle lui offrit de bon cœur les trois instruments qu'elle avait capturés quelques mois plus tôt. Il les inspecta sous tous les angles mais, lorsqu'il voulut en essayer le pouvoir, ils s'aperçurent avec stupeur qu'aucun des trois ne fonctionnait. Désappointée, Alifair lança un regard en coin à Thomas qui, lui, paraissait ravi au-delà de toute mesure.

« -Je n'avais encore _jamais_ vu ça ! s'extasia-t-il en agitant vainement la baguette qui avait appartenu à Miranda. Évidemment, les baguettes peuvent être détruites par des sorts très puissants ou certaines substances extrêmement nocives... Tu es sûre de ne leur avoir rien fait subir de spécial ? »

Alifair haussa les épaules : dans sa main, ces instruments magiques n'étaient que d'inutiles bouts de bois ; qu'aurait-elle bien pu leur faire ?

« -Peut-être bien..., réfléchit Thomas en se tapotant le menton avec la baguette inefficace. Peut-être les baguettes magiques ne peuvent-elles plus être utilisées par un sorcier après avoir été vaincues par un Moldu ? Non, se reprit-il en secouant la tête. On n'a jamais vu une baguette perdre ainsi la totalité de son potentiel magique... Et, même si ce n'est pas moi qui les ai gagnées, je devrais normalement pouvoir leur imposer un minimum d'obéissance...

-Peut-être qu'elles se sont mises en grève ? » suggéra malicieusement Alifair.

Sans lui prêter attention, Thomas examina de plus près les trois baguettes. Il en vérifia de nouveau la souplesse et la rectitude, puis sortit de l'une des armoires une balance en cuivre sur laquelle il les pesa successivement. Enfin, il en scruta l'extrémité à l'aide d'une loupe afin, expliqua-t-il, d'apercevoir leur cœur.

« -Rien, déclara-t-il au terme de cet examen. Ces baguettes sont en parfait état, bien qu'il soit impossible de rien en tirer. C'est fascinant ! »

Alifair était contente qu'il le prenne aussi bien ; d'après le peu qu'elle savait de lui, elle avait déjà compris que le jeune sorcier était un enthousiaste.

« -Serait-il possible, hasarda soudain Thomas, qu'elles soient paralysées par le choc ? Après tout, une baguette magique n'est pas censée tomber entre des mains moldues, encore moins être vaincue par elles...

-Les baguettes n'ont pas de cerveau, objecta Alifair en lorgnant celle de Miranda. Comment pourraient-elles avoir été traumatisées ?

-Elles ont un caractère, une sensibilité, affirma Thomas. Celles-ci avaient choisi pour maîtres des sorciers obsédés par la pureté du sang et le mépris des Moldus. Être battues par toi a dû être un affront terrible pour elles, et elles n'arrivent pas à s'en remettre. Ça paraît logique, non ?

-Psychologique, même, répliqua Alifair. Heureusement qu'elles sont trois, elles vont pouvoir monter un groupe de parole. Les Moldus font ça, parfois, quand ils ne vont vraiment pas bien, expliqua-t-elle brièvement à Thomas qui semblait perplexe.

-Intéressant, répondit poliment celui-ci. Mais je ne crois pas que les baguettes puissent communiquer entre elles... Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que je demande l'avis de maître Rabbani concernant cette hypothèse de... Comment dis-tu ? _Pschitt au logique_ ?

-Psychologique, corrigea Alifair.

-C'est ça ! Les baguettes psychologiques. Il va adorer ! »

lll

Les essais d'Alifair sur le Polynectar ne se révélèrent guère concluants : elle avait espéré en réduire le temps d'ébullition en réalisant simultanément plusieurs étapes dans trois chaudrons différents. Les choses se passèrent bien jusqu'au jour où elle voulut mélanger le contenu des chaudrons ; l'explosion qui en résulta la projeta au plafond au milieu d'éclaboussures brûlantes et de débris de métal calcinés.

« -Eh merde », soupira-t-elle avec fatalisme avant de retomber.

Ce fut Crickey qui la découvrit, étendue de tout son long dans le laboratoire dévasté, consciente mais trop sonnée pour remuer un doigt. L'elfe la transporta jusqu'à la salle de bain, la nettoya de la potion qui la couvrait de la tête aux pieds et la mit au lit. Quand Alifair fut capable de se lever, deux heures plus tard, le laboratoire était impeccablement propre et rangé ; deux des chaudrons, intacts, attendaient sur les réchauds rescapés de l'explosion. Pendant deux secondes, elle se demanda si l'accident avait bien eu lieu.

Elle trouva Crickey dans la cuisine, en train de préparer de délicieux gâteaux aux raisins. L'elfe l'accueillit comme si de rien n'était, habituée sans doute à ce genre d'incident. Lorsque Thomas rentra du travail – il exerçait à mi-temps auprès du fabricant qui avait repris la boutique d'Ollivander, sur le Chemin de Traverse – Crickey lui indiqua simplement que Miss Alifair aurait besoin d'un nouveau chaudron. Le jeune sorcier ne posa aucune question, pas même quand il rejoignit la Moldue à table. Celle-ci se sentait si honteuse qu'elle décida tout à trac de laisser tomber les potions.

« -Tu plaisantes ! s'écria Thomas alors que Crickey la dévisageait avec des yeux ronds, la louche pleine de soupe qu'elle tenait à la main dégouttant sur la nappe. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est hors de question !

-Bien sûr que si, je peux, répliqua fermement Alifair. Je ne suis là que depuis deux semaines et je te coûte déjà une fortune en ingrédients et en matériel. Qu'est-ce que ce sera dans quelques mois ?

-Dans quelques mois, tu maîtriseras parfaitement ton art, répondit Thomas. Tu auras peut-être fait une découverte majeure, ou tu seras capable de produire des potions commercialisables. Je compte bien me rembourser sur tes premières ventes, assura-t-il d'un air taquin.

-Tu parles ! Je suis en cavale, je te signale, je ne vais pas ouvrir une boutique !

-Il me suffira de placer tes potions chez un ou plusieurs revendeurs, argua Thomas qui avait décidément réponse à tout. En ces temps troublés, la demande est si forte qu'ils ne s'interrogeront pas sur leur provenance, du moment que les clients sont satisfaits. »

Alifair remua son potage tout en réfléchissant. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux...

« -Nom d'une pomme, je suis couturière, moi, grommela-t-elle. J'ai fait quelques potions pour rendre service, mais...

-Tu es douée, l'interrompit Thomas. J'ai vu Remus aujourd'hui. Il est passé à la boutique spécialement pour me dire que son ami lui a envoyé le résultat de l'analyse de la potion Tue-Loup que tu lui as préparée : d'après lui, elle pourrait être l'œuvre de Severus Rogue lui-même. C'est sans doute un peu excessif, nuança-t-il, mais elle est bien meilleure que celle que produit l'ami de Remus !

-Ce n'est pas une potion si difficile, en fait, modéra Alifair.

-Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama de nouveau Thomas. Les sorciers capables de la préparer convenablement se comptent sur les doigts d'une main !

-Avec la recette classique, peut-être, s'obstina Alifair, mais si on remplace l'aconit vrai par des vesses-de-loup marinées dans du vinaigre...

-Voilà ! s'écria vivement Thomas en tapant sur la table, faisant sursauter Crickey et Alifair. C'est exactement pour ça que tu dois continuer ! Tu innoves, tu tentes des choses... Tu sens ce qui peut marcher. Les potions, c'est ton truc, comme moi les baguettes. Tu as l'esprit Faraday, résuma-t-il avec conviction.

-Tommy..., protesta Alifair.

-Je l'ai senti dès que je t'ai vue, affirma-t-il en hochant la tête. Je le savais avant même de te rencontrer. »

Il la regardait avec tant d'intensité qu'Alifair se sentit intimidée, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Elle baissa les yeux vers l'elfe qui attendait de desservir la soupe.

« -Bon, d'accord, soupira Alifair. Mais la prochaine fois, Crickey, c'est moi qui ferai le ménage.

-Mais, Miss..., commença l'elfe.

-C'est à moi de réparer mes bêtises ! s'entêta Alifair. C'est mon laboratoire, non ? »

Elle s'interrompit, consciente de ce que son affirmation pouvait avoir d'osée en présence du maître des lieux, mais Thomas ne s'en formalisa pas. Au contraire, il affichait un sourire radieux.

lll

Plus tard dans la soirée, Alifair fit une liste des ingrédients dont elle aurait besoin pour la potion Tue-Loup destinée à Lupin ; elle n'avait pu en emporter que deux petites bouteilles, que Thomas ferait parvenir au loup-garou le lendemain. Les propos du jeune sorcier l'avaient ragaillardie : elle parlait maintenant d'adapter la posologie de la potion aux enfants, nombreux à avoir été mordus en représailles à l'engagement de leurs parents contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ; elle n'oubliait pas non plus le bébé à venir de Lupin et Tonks.

« -Je me disais aussi que ça ne serait peut-être pas mal de travailler sur les venins de serpents, poursuivit-elle, assise dans le grand salon, un verre rougeoyant de whisky Pur Feu à la main. La maison Serpentard, la Marque des Ténèbres, et même cette fichue ceinture... Il y en a partout dans cette histoire, de ces satanées bestioles ! »

Thomas acquiesça en toussotant : il n'avait pas la même aisance qu'Alifair avec les alcools forts.

« -Il y a aussi le serpent de Tu-sais-qui, renchérit-il. Il paraît qu'il ne s'en sépare jamais, ou presque.

-Mouais... Quelques antidotes ne seraient pas de trop », dit Alifair.

Elle surprit le sourire furtif que le jeune sorcier dissimula trop tard derrière son verre.

« -Tu trouves que je m'éparpille, ou juste que je suis trop ambitieuse ? » demanda-t-elle sans animosité.

Thomas secoua la tête.

« -Je te trouve remarquable, répondit-il avec sa sincérité habituelle. En tout point », insista-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Alifair fit tournoyer dans son verre le liquide fumant dont les profondeurs rougeoyaient comme des grenats. Elle voulait laisser au jeune homme le temps de nuancer ses paroles, s'il le souhaitait. Devant son silence, il se racla la gorge et précisa :

« -Je veux dire que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de banal... Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré de fille comme toi. »

Alifair leva les yeux et lui sourit. Son regard brumeux et sa sincérité un peu gauche devaient faire des ravages parmi la gent féminine, elle n'en doutait pas.

« -Tommy, dit-elle avec douceur. Je suis grossière, mal élevée, râleuse et tête de mule. Et j'aime beaucoup trop l'alcool pour mon propre bien. J'espère pour toi que tu ne rencontreras pas d'autre fille comme moi au cours de ton existence. »

Thomas se pencha et posa son verre sur la table basse. Pour se redresser, il prit appui sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Alifair et y laissa la main. Elle admira le naturel avec lequel cette manœuvre fut exécutée.

« -Tu sais, murmura-t-il, ses yeux couleur de rêve fixés sur elle, je crois qu'une seule me suffira. »

Alifair entrouvrit la bouche et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Thomas commença à s'incliner lentement vers elle...

« -Oups, signal contradictoire ! » s'écria Alifair en se rejetant en arrière.

Le jeune homme avait presque fermé les yeux ; étonné, il les rouvrit en grand.

« -Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu as cru que je faisais _ça_ pour t'encourager, expliqua-t-elle en se mordant à nouveau la lèvre. En fait, c'était une marque de désarroi. Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit, Tommy : tu es adorable, moi pas.

-Tu n'es peut-être pas en mesure de t'en rendre compte, objecta Thomas avec un regard langoureux.

-Arrête, ordonna abruptement Alifair. T'es pas de taille, Roméo. La drague du samedi soir, ça me connaît, mais ça ne va jamais jusqu'au petit déjeuner. Imagine l'ambiance si on commence à jouer à ça, tous les deux.

-Ça serait bien plus qu'un simple flirt puisqu'on a dépassé le stade du petit déjeuner », observa Thomas.

Il avait croisé les bras dans une attitude de défi amusé tout-à-fait attirante.

« -OK, tu es un tombeur, reconnut Alifair. Mais moi, j'ai des principes : ne jamais laisser croire à une rencontre d'un soir que tu pourrais éventuellement commencer à peut-être envisager de t'y attacher. Comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne alors qu'on vit déjà ensemble ?

-T'attacher, ce serait un problème ? » contra-t-il tout en douceur.

Alifair fit la moue, réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de répondre.

« -Au sens propre, c'est inenvisageable, dit-elle très sérieusement. Au sens figuré, ça ne fait pas partie de mes objectifs à court terme.

-Et si ça faisait partie des miens ? » riposta Thomas.

Il lui souriait, détendu et séduisant en diable. Alifair vida son verre puis le posa bruyamment sur la table.

« -Laisse tomber, dit-elle en souriant elle aussi. Quoi que tu fasses, tu n'y arriveras pas.

-On verra bien, murmura-t-il.

-Bonne nuit, trésor. Ne te couche pas trop tard », railla-t-elle en se levant.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de quitter la pièce.

lll

Cette nuit-là, Alifair eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle qui avait l'habitude de rentrer accompagnée un samedi sur deux – ou plutôt de raccompagner un homme qu'il n'était pas question d'inviter chez elle – supportait bien son abstinence forcée jusqu'à son arrivée dans la maison Faraday ; il faut dire qu'elle n'avait guère subi de tentation. Mais si Tommy se mettait à la chercher, ça ne serait plus la même musique. Pourtant, elle devait rester fidèle à ses principes : céder une fois, dans ces conditions, c'était s'exposer à voir cet écart devenir la règle, agrémenté de regards énamourés, petits déjeuners au lit et autres bisous dans le cou, le soir au coin du feu. Elle en frissonnait rien que d'y penser.

Une fois, elle avait rencontré un homme avec lequel elle aurait pu envisager de continuer quelque temps. Peut-être. C'était difficile à dire parce qu'ils n'avaient passé que quelques heures ensemble et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé. Il lui avait semblé solide, indépendant et fier, pas le genre à faire dans le sucré. Il avait une voix profonde qui vous remuait les entrailles, il était imbattable au bras-de-fer et carrément canon. Elle avait oublié son nom. Pas sûr qu'il le lui ai dit.

« -On n'aurait pas tenu deux mois », affirma-t-elle au plafond plongé dans l'obscurité.

Sûrement pas, s'il était comme elle le pensait. Deux êtres farouchement indépendants, sûrs de leur potentiel de séduction et résistant mal au plaisir de le mettre à l'épreuve ; deux grandes gueules trop fières pour s'excuser aussi souvent qu'elles l'auraient dû ; deux bagarreurs, aussi... Ils se seraient déchirés, au bout du compte. Par contre, sans sexe, elle était convaincue qu'ils auraient pu devenir de très bons amis.

Tommy était un bon ami, dans un autre genre. Il y avait en lui une innocence que ses astuces de séducteur soigneusement calculées ne parvenaient pas à démentir. Peut-être avait-elle déjà croisé de gentils garçons de ce type, mais elle n'était pas restée assez longtemps auprès d'eux pour s'en rendre compte. Et il était vraiment très beau. Mais elle ne leur aurait pas donné deux semaines.

« -Et encore, en étant optimiste », précisa-t-elle au plafond.

* * *

 **Je l'avoue, les scènes de flirt ne sont pas ma spécialité. J'espère quand même que celle-ci tient à peu près debout... La semaine prochaine, nous irons prendre l'air dans un lieu bien connu du monde des sorciers. A la prochaine !**


	12. Chapitre 12 - Minimalis Gullivere

**Un peu de retard pour cause d'obligations familiales plus longues que prévu... Ce chapitre contient un clin d'œil à la détentrice du record du commentaire le plus long, voyons si vous le débusquez !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 - Minimalis Gullivere**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Tommy ne tenta aucune approche frontale, au grand soulagement d'Alifair qui n'aurait pas aimé avoir à le repousser brutalement. Elle se disait que c'était peut-être le whisky Pur Feu qui avait échauffé l'esprit du jeune sorcier ; néanmoins, ses sourires, ses petites attentions et ses sous-entendus montraient clairement que, s'il avait retrouvé une certaine réserve, ses intentions n'avaient pas changé.

Quand il n'était pas au travail chez Mr Rabbani ou occupé par ses propres recherches, il lui donnait volontiers un coup de main, remuant une potion ou préparant des ingrédients en suivant scrupuleusement les instructions d'Alifair.

« -J'aurais bien aimé t'avoir comme professeur, disait-il en découpant en julienne des feuilles de chou mordeur. Rogue me traitait toujours de rêveur évaporé indigne de mon lignage. Il disait qu'il aurait fallu me suspendre une pierre au cou pour me forcer à me concentrer.

-Un homme plein de bon sens, ce Rogue. Je ne vais pas tarder à suivre son conseil si tu continues à massacrer ce chou ! l'avertit Alifair.

-Rogue au moins ne me faisait pas tourner la tête », murmura Tommy.

Alifair faillit répliquer mais lui accorda finalement le point : il y avait en effet peu de chances pour que le professeur Mangemort ait été un adepte du cuir moulant, vrai ou faux.

Sa petite collection de potions s'étoffait au fil des semaines : quelques antivenins rouge et bleu coloraient les étagères du laboratoire à côté de nouvelles potions curatives – l'histoire de la maison et sa propre expérience avaient convaincu Alifair qu'il était bon d'en avoir toujours sous la main. Elle s'était aussi lancée dans la préparation intensive de potion Tue-Loup, non seulement pour Lupin mais également pour l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques. Les guérisseurs débordés étaient ravis de pouvoir se fournir auprès du jeune Faraday.

« -Ils ne croient pas vraiment que c'est moi qui la fabrique, mais ils ne posent pas de questions : ces temps-ci, moins on en sait, mieux ça vaut, expliqua Tommy à Alifair. En tout cas, si ça continue, on va pouvoir t'ouvrir un compte chez Gringotts ! s'exclama-t-il en lui lançant une petite bourse pleine d'argent sorcier. C'est qu'elle rapporte, ta petite cuisine. »

Alifair insista pour lui rembourser les dépenses qu'il avait faites pour elle. À sa grande surprise, il accepta l'argent sans se faire prier.

« -Les bons comptes font les bons amis, déclara-t-il en empochant la somme. Bien sûr, refuser aurait été plus chevaleresque de ma part, mais les preux chevaliers ne t'intéressent pas », ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Entre ses mains, les trois baguettes traumatisées avaient subi les derniers outrages : il les avait fendues en deux pour en extraire le cœur.

« -C'est forcément là que se trouve le problème, affirma-t-il en triturant avec une pince le ventricule de coeur de dragon sorti de la baguette de Ian Coyle. Regarde-moi ça, c'est complètement rigidifié. Le bois a conservé sa souplesse, mais le coeur s'est sclérosé... Il faut que je montre ça à maître Rabbani !

-Je garde le crin de licorne, j'en ai besoin pour mon philtre cicatrisant, annonça Alifair. Tu le savais, toi, que certains serpents tropicaux sécrétaient un venin anticoagulant ? Il paraît qu'il ne faut surtout pas essayer de soigner la morsure à l'essence de dictame, c'est dix fois pire.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce crin-là soit réutilisable, dit Tommy d'un air sceptique. Il a perdu toute sa souplesse. Note ça sur la liste des courses à faire, on s'en occupera quand on ira... »

Il s'interrompit soudain, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« -Quand on ira où ? s'enquit Alifair.

-Tu verras bien.

-Je ne sais pas s'il est très prudent que je sorte, dit Alifair à regret. Mon dernier camouflage n'a pas fait long feu en présence de sorciers. Et j'ai laissé tomber le Polynectar pour le moment. »

Le sourire s'élargit sur les lèvres de Tommy.

« -Quoi ? s'impatienta Alifair.

-Tu verras bien », répéta le sorcier.

lll

Décembre apporta avec lui une froidure mordante annonciatrice de neige. Tous les matins, les vitres étaient blanches de givre, et l'herbe du toit-jardin craquait sous les pas. Alifair passait désormais une partie notable de son temps collée à la cheminée du salon, écoutant la chaîne stéréo ensorcelée par feu Roger Dunbar-Faraday pour capter aussi bien les fréquences moldues que sorcières. Elle n'avait jamais été grande amatrice de radio jusque-là, mais recevoir des nouvelles de son monde, entendre de vieilles chansons qu'elle connaissait par cœur, tout cela lui faisait du bien. Elle regrettait seulement que ce cher Roger n'ait pas installé la télévision ; il avait essayé, d'après Tommy, mais les ondes magiques brouillaient la réception.

L'approche de Noël plongeait le jeune sorcier dans une frénésie touchante : il guettait la neige, harcelait Crickey pour découvrir ce qu'elle avait prévu au menu du réveillon et ne manquait pas d'ouvrir chaque jour une case du calendrier de l'avent qu'il s'était procuré chez un confiseur sorcier. Il en avait aussi acheté un pour Alifair, qui découvrit ainsi les Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, Fondants du chaudron, Chocogrenouilles et autres crapauds à la menthe.

Le premier mercredi du mois, Tommy ne travaillait pas. Le matin, l'air surexcité, il demanda à Alifair si elle avait prévu quelque chose pour la journée.

« -Juste rajouter de la poudre de triton dans mon infusion Vipérine. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai envie de décorer la maison pour les fêtes. Si tu es partante, j'irai acheter le sapin après déjeuner ; il y a un magasin moldu qui en vend, au bout de la rue. Crickey nous aidera à remonter de la cave les vieilles caisses de guirlandes. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Alifair inclina légèrement la tête de côté. La perspective de suspendre quelques boules de plastique à un résineux fraîchement coupé semblait plonger le jeune sorcier dans l'allégresse. Il lui en fallait si peu pour être heureux, s'attendrit-elle.

« -Pourquoi pas ? »

Les ambitions de Tommy, et de son elfe, en matière de décorations de Noël, dépassaient de loin ce qu'elle avait imaginé. En plus de l'énorme sapin somptueusement orné qui occupait une bonne partie du salon, et dont l'étoile faîtière brillait comme un phare, la maison se trouva envahie de guirlandes, de couronnes, de boules lumineuses, de branches de houx et d'angelots chanteurs. Ces derniers appréciaient particulièrement la salle à manger : cachés dans les plis des rideaux, ils passaient leur temps à chanter d'une voix cristalline des cantiques qui ne tardèrent pas à taper sur les nerfs de la Moldue.

« -Il n'y a pas moyen de leur faire changer de disque ? grinça-t-elle pendant le dîner, alors que le chœur invisible entonnait pour la quatrième fois « Il est né le divin enfant ».

-Ce sont des anges de Noël, que voudrais-tu qu'ils chantent d'autre ? » observa Tommy.

Alifair prit son mal en patience mais, quand un angelot téméraire la suivit dans sa chambre et se mit à voleter autour de la lampe en chantant « Petit Papa Noël », elle l'attrapa au vol et le suspendit à une guirlande.

« -Maintenant, mon bonhomme, on va voir ce qu'on va voir », annonça-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Pendant deux heures, elle resta enfermée en tête-à-tête avec la décoration ensorcelée. Il était plus de minuit quand l'angelot sortit, ou fut jeté par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il se tint quelques instants en vol stationnaire, fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même comme s'il ne savait plus où il était, puis prit en vacillant la direction de l'escalier. Dans son tableau en face de la porte d'Alifair, Georgina crut entendre l'angelot chantonner derrière ses minuscules lèvres closes.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, la plupart des anges saluèrent les occupants de la maison d'un joyeux « Mon beau sapin ». Quelques autres, cependant, piaillaient des paroles différentes, rendant l'ensemble assez cacophonique.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'ils chantent ? se demanda Tommy, intrigué, tandis qu'Alifair ricanait sous cape.

- _... que j'aime ta verdure... VIVE LA BLONDE, LA BRUNE, LA ROUSSE... et guérets sont dépouillés de leurs... BELLE MOUSSE ET TIRE-BOUCHON..._

-Ça, ce n'est pas un cantique, remarqua Tommy, les sourcils froncés.

- _... roi des forêts, tu gardes ta... SERVEUSE GÉNÉREUSE QUI RELÈVE SON..._

-On va s'arrêter là », intervint Alifair en bondissant pour aller secouer le rideau, projetant des angelots dans toute la pièce.

Certains rebondirent contre les murs en couinant, d'autres s'échappèrent dans le couloir, et le chef des chanteurs dissidents tomba tête la première dans le beurre. Il y resta enfoui, ses petites jambes dorées gigotant vainement, tout le reste de sa personne enseveli, jusqu'à ce que Tommy le saisisse entre deux doigts et l'en dégage avec une grimace de dégoût.

« -Tu ne respectes vraiment rien », reprocha-t-il à Alifair en essuyant l'angelot avec sa serviette.

La Moldue prit une mine contrite si outrée qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« -J'ai appris ça à celui que j'ai coincé hier, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le transmettrait aux autres. Désolée pour l'esprit de Noël, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Je devrais ensorceler celui-ci pour qu'il vienne te chanter cette horrible chanson jusque dans ton sommeil », menaça Tommy.

Il immobilisa l'angelot d'un coup de baguette pour le nettoyer plus aisément.

« -J'aurais pu lui apprendre pire, sourit Alifair. Mais je ne ferai plus de bêtise, promis. Je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois que j'ai célébré Noël, alors je ne voudrais pas tout gâcher...

-Comment ça, tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu ne le fêtes pas tous les ans ? » s'étonna Tommy.

Alifair eut un petit rire.

« -Avec qui tu voudrais que je le fête ? On m'a placée en foyer quand j'avais quatre ans – je n'ai jamais eu à le regretter, d'ailleurs. Si tu connaissais mes parents, toi non plus tu ne courrais pas après...

-Mais... mais tu avais bien des amis avec qui passer Noël, non ? »

Tommy paraissait effaré, consterné ; il n'aurait pas fait une autre tête si elle lui avait annoncé être atteinte d'une maladie mortelle et incurable. Alifair trouvait ça plutôt comique.

« -C'est une fête familiale, rappela-t-elle. Bien sûr que j'aurais pu trouver un ou deux potes avec qui passer la soirée, mais j'ai toujours préféré rester tranquille chez moi. Je me réservais pour le nouvel an », dit-elle avec un sourire.

Tommy, lui, ne souriait pas ; son regard était empreint de pitié.

« -Je n'en reviens pas qu'aucun de tes amis ne t'ait jamais invitée à fêter Noël avec lui, avoua-t-il, atterré.

-Oh, tu sais, fit-elle en haussant les épaules, les amis, je les ai perdus de vue après le lycée... Il faut dire que la plupart ont fait de la taule, ça n'aide pas à maintenir le lien. Et les copains de biture, ce n'est pas la même chose. »

Depuis l'époque du sapin synthétique du foyer et de ses cadeaux d'occasion, elle s'était allègrement dispensée de respecter la tradition. À en juger par son expression, Tommy se demandait comment elle avait pu survivre. Il baissa les yeux vers l'angelot paralysé, encore luisant de beurre, puis les releva vers Alifair ; une ferme résolution brillait dans ses prunelles bleu-gris.

« -Ce Noël-ci rattrapera tous ceux dont tu as été privée, déclara-t-il d'un ton décidé. Foi de Thomas Faraday. »

lll

Le samedi suivant, Alifair s'éveilla d'une merveilleuse grasse matinée pour découvrir qu'une fine couche de neige recouvrait le paysage. À cette époque de l'année, les maisons de Saint-Barnaby arboraient un manteau blanc autrement plus épais, mais c'était déjà quelque chose. De délicieux fumets annonciateurs de brunch lui parvenaient depuis la cuisine, éveillant son appétit.

« -Crickey, tu n'es qu'une vile tentatrice », soupira-t-elle en salivant par avance.

Tommy l'attendait au pied de l'escalier, piaffant d'impatience.

« -Dépêche-toi de manger et enfile un manteau. Aujourd'hui, on sort ! annonça-t-il.

-C'est Noël avant l'heure, railla Alifair.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, répliqua-t-il gaiement. Allez, dépêche-toi !

-Laissez-lui le temps de manger, Maître, couina Crickey d'un air de reproche en passant la tête par la porte de la cuisine. Miss Alifair doit prendre des forces pour la journée.

-On part en expédition ? interrogea la Moldue. Je croyais qu'on devait juste faire des courses.

-En effet, mais faire des courses avec toi exige de prendre quelques précautions, expliqua tranquillement Tommy. Je n'ai pas pu dénicher de Polynectar, mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai exactement le sort qu'il nous faut.

-Si tu comptes me transformer en chariot, je te préviens, c'est hors de question », l'avertit Alifair.

Tommy sourit et fit un geste en direction de la salle à manger.

« -Vas-y avant de tomber d'inanition. Je t'expliquerai pendant que tu déjeuneras. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Alifair était prête, emmitouflée des pieds à la tête pour affronter le climat du lieu secret mais très au nord où Tommy voulait l'emmener. L'idée du jeune sorcier était à la fois amusante et un peu inquiétante : et s'il n'arrivait pas à annuler le sortilège ?

« -Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de dissimuler son anxiété. Il me semble avoir lu quelque part que ce genre de manipulation est déconseillé sur les êtres humains. »

Tommy balaya ses craintes d'un geste de la main.

« -Je me suis entraîné, assura-t-il. Tout se passera bien.

-Miss Alifair devrait s'asseoir, conseilla Crickey qui assistait à la manœuvre.

-Très juste, approuva Tommy. Il ne faudrait pas prendre le risque que tu te blesses. »

Moins rassurée que jamais, Alifair prit place sur la banquette du hall. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration alors que Tommy levait sa baguette.

« - _Minimalis Gullivere_ ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Une étrange sensation, comme celle de se trouver dans un ascenseur en chute libre, souleva l'estomac d'Alifair dont les paupières se resserrèrent étroitement. Un battement de cœur plus tard, la sensation s'était évanouie.

« -Victoire ! » s'écria Tommy d'une voix puissante.

Alifair entrouvrit prudemment un œil, puis écarquilla les deux devant l'étrange spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue.

« -Oh-mon-Dieu », articula-t-elle dans un souffle.

Tommy était gigantesque, aussi haut qu'un immeuble de dix étages ; à ses côtés, Crickey avait la taille d'une grande maison. Quant au hall dans lequel ils se tenaient, il avait acquis des proportions invraisemblables. Alifair se releva avec peine sur la banquette plus étendue qu'un terrain de football.

« -Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Tommy.

Le roulement de sa voix était si puissant qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre et retomba assise sur la banquette.

« -Oh, attention, Miss ! s'écria Crickey, forçant Alifair à se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles pour les préserver quelque peu du tonnerre qui les assaillait.

-C'est trop fort ! cria-t-elle. Parlez plus doucement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? s'enquit Tommy.

-Crickey n'a pas entendu, Maître, la voix de Miss Alifair n'est plus assez forte.

-Baissez d'un ton, bordel de merde ! s'égosilla Alifair, la tête enfouie entre ses genoux mais déjà bourdonnante de douleur.

-Attends, je vais arranger ça, dit Tommy en pointant sa baguette sur elle. _Sonorus_! »

Le sort n'eut aucun effet visible.

« -Dis quelque chose ! enjoignit Tommy.

-Vous m'entendez ? demanda Alifair sans crier, d'une voix qui résonna fortement à ses propres oreilles.

-Comme si tu étais dans la pièce à côté, répondit Tommy, rayonnant.

-Super. Alors PARLEZ DOUCEMENT OU VOUS ALLEZ ME RENDRE SOURDE !

-D'accord, d'accord, fit-il d'un air empressé. _Cotondoreille_! »

Le tonnerre de voix s'estompa ; elle les entendait à présent de manière assourdie, comme à travers un casque. La douleur sous son crâne disparut.

« -Est-ce que Miss Alifair se sent mieux ? s'inquiéta Crickey avec sollicitude.

-Oh, oui ! soupira la Moldue, soulagée.

-Parfait ! Alors, on peut y aller ! » déclara Tommy.

Il tendit la main vers la banquette. Alifair y grimpa prudemment, consciente qu'une pression un peu trop forte des doigts du sorcier suffirait à la réduire en bouillie, et s'accrocha à son pouce. Tommy l'éleva lentement à hauteur de ses yeux, et elle s'empêcha de regarder vers le bas pour ne pas avoir le vertige. Elle vit nettement que les pores du sorcier étaient d'une propreté incroyable, et que deux petits grains de beauté marquaient l'immense iris de son œil gauche. De sa vie, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vulnérable.

« -Tu ne dois pas faire plus de dix centimètres, dit Tommy tout bas pour ne pas l'assourdir alors qu'elle était si près de son visage. Une toute petite poupée qui marche et qui parle. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi adorable !

-Traite-moi encore de poupée et tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre ! » menaça-t-elle.

Tommy sourit et approcha la main de son cou. Le col montant de sa cape dissimulait une poche intérieure cousue par Crickey dans le but de servir de poste d'observation à Alifair. Elle y serait bien au chaud et à l'abri des regards, sa toute petite tête cachée parmi les boucles brunes du jeune homme.

« -Tu es bien installée ? murmura Tommy quand Alifair eut quitté sa main.

-Nickel, répondit-elle. On a une super vue sur le carrelage, d'ici.

-Il est temps de se mettre en route, dans ce cas. »

Ils souhaitèrent une bonne journée à Crickey et Tommy sortit dans la rue, traversa et s'engagea dans un passage étroit entre deux immeubles. Alifair eut juste le temps de se retourner pour regarder la maison, d'apparence anodine, petite et dotée d'un toit tout-à-fait normal sur lequel fumait une cheminée, avant qu'il transplane.

Ils se matérialisèrent sur un chemin de campagne non goudronné, à l'entrée d'un village de carte postale : jolis cottages aux toits enneigés et aux portes ornées de couronnes de Noël, boutiques aux devantures chatoyantes d'où la lumière se déversait à flots. Le ciel était gris et nuageux, le vent glacial, ce qui n'empêchait pas une foule bigarrée de parcourir les rues, armée de sacs qui contenaient sans doute des achats de Noël. À y regarder de plus près, ces gens présentaient une apparence très particulière : la plupart étaient enveloppés de longues capes de velours ou de fourrure, certains portaient des chapeaux pointus parfois décorés d'oiseaux chanteurs ou d'étoiles scintillantes ; elle crut même apercevoir une espèce de bûcheron barbu dont la silhouette massive dominait les autres de près d'un mètre.

« -C'est un village sorcier », comprit Alifair, frétillante d'intérêt.

Elle avait lu quelque chose sur ces endroits très rares où la population magique n'avait pas à se cacher, protégée des Moldus par divers sortilèges qui les tenaient à distance.

« -Exact, murmura Tommy dans le col de sa cape. Ouvre grand les yeux, nous sommes à Pré-au-Lard. »

Alifair retint une exclamation et frétilla de plus belle : elle savait que Pré-au-Lard se trouvait tout près de Poudlard, l'école des sorciers.

Tommy s'engagea dans la rue principale, s'arrêtant devant chaque boutique pour permettre à Alifair de détailler les vitrines.

« -Ici, c'est le magasin d'objets magiques, lui indiquait-il tout bas. Là, c'est la confiserie, et là une boutique d'apothicaire... »

Même en faisant abstraction de la foule, il était impossible d'ignorer le caractère magique du village. Des tritons et des chauves-souris s'agitaient dans leurs cages derrière la vitrine de l'apothicaire, de gracieuses plumes écrivaient toutes seules dans une devanture marquée « Scribenpenne », trois balais peints faisaient la course sur l'enseigne d'un pub, des gens flottaient à quelques centimètres dans les airs au sortir de la confiserie Honeydukes, et des hiboux entraient et sortaient sans cesse de la poste. Alifair ne savait où donner de la tête ; en plus, elle commençait à avoir légèrement le tournis. Tommy avait beau se tenir aussi droit que possible et marcher lentement, elle avait l'impression d'être une coquille de noix ballottée par les flots.

« -Si on faisait une pause ? suggéra-t-elle en sentant la nausée monter. J'ai un peu le mal de mer, là.

-Il te faut un remontant ? demanda doucement Tommy.

-Une glace ! Ça me fera digérer les œufs... »

Le sorcier réfléchit un instant, puis fit demi-tour, fendant la foule en direction d'une ruelle adjacente ; Alifair s'accrocha au tissu de la poche et inspira à grandes goulées pour chasser son envie de vomir. Tommy poussa la porte d'un petit salon de thé surchargé de tables ornées de napperons en dentelle, de chaises enrubannées et de gros fauteuils recouverts de chintz. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers une table libre au fond de la salle. Alifair nota que tous les autres clients étaient des couples qui se tenaient par la main.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce traquenard ? s'indigna-t-elle.

-Désolé, mais c'est le seul endroit où tu as une chance de trouver ton bonheur en cette saison », répondit Tommy dans un murmure.

Une femme dodue vêtue d'une robe ornée de fanfreluches se dirigea vers lui en se faufilant avec peine entre les tables.

« -Bonjour, jeune homme, le salua-t-elle. Vous attendez quelqu'un, je suppose ?

-Non, répondit Tommy en souriant, je suis juste venu me mettre au chaud.

-Vous en avez besoin, apparemment, dit la femme en regardant la cape que Tommy n'avait pas ôtée malgré l'atmosphère étouffante. Que puis-je vous servir ?

-Du thé, demanda-t-il. Et... Vous avez des crèmes glacées ?

-Des crèmes glacées ? » répéta la femme, ahurie, en regardant à nouveau la cape.

Tommy se contenta de lui adresser son plus beau sourire.

« -En ce moment, je n'ai que de la vanille, répondit-elle finalement avec réticence. Mais je peux vous faire un sundae avec un coulis de chocolat ou de fruits rouges.

-Eurk, pas de coulis pour moi ! gémit Alifair à l'oreille de Tommy.

-Juste une boule de glace, ce sera très bien, déclara-t-il.

-Et un sundae vanille, un », soupira la femme en s'éloignant.


	13. Chapitre 13 - Indésirable n33 bis

**Salut, ô lecteurs ! Aujourd'hui, quelques infos en vrac :**

 **-la réponse au précédent défi était : Sundae Vanille**

 **-merci Artemis (et d'autres peut-être) de t'être inquiétée ; tout va bien, j'étais en retard pour cause de repas de famille plus long que prévu ;)**

 **-l'auteur du 60e commentaire (ou la première personne joignable ensuite s'il s'agit d'un guest) sera mis à contribution pour le prochain chapitre ; je sais, c'est un peu tard pour l'annoncer, alors trois... deux... un... partez !**

 **-le dernier gag de ce chapitre m'a été inspiré par Zeugma412**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 - Indésirable n°33 bis**

La glace fit du bien à Alifair, même si ce fut Tommy qui en mangea la plus grande partie. Dissimulée derrière le sucrier, elle en piocha dans sa cuillère à l'aide d'une miette du biscuit planté dans la boule.

« -Miam ! se pourlécha-t-elle, heureuse de sentir son estomac apaisé. Ça donne soif ! »

Tommy prit une cuillerée de thé et l'approcha du visage d'Alifair ; celle-ci se pencha, souffla en troublant à peine le liquide, et but à petites gorgées, avec difficulté car la cuillère était trop épaisse pour tenir entre ses lèvres. Elle dut ensuite s'essuyer la figure dans la serviette de Tommy.

« -On y retourne ? » suggéra le jeune sorcier.

Alifair retint un grognement. Tommy pensait lui faire plaisir en l'amenant à Pré-au-Lard – et elle était effectivement ravie d'être là ; elle ne voulait pas gâcher sa joie mais elle craignait fort que son estomac fasse à nouveau des siennes. Cependant, elle avait sous-estimé la capacité d'adaptation de l'organe : lorsque Tommy reprit son vagabondage dans les rues encombrées, elle s'abandonna paisiblement au roulis, observant avec curiosité l'univers immense qui se déployait autour d'elle.

Ils commencèrent par passer chez l'apothicaire et l'herboriste afin de renouveler leur stock d'ingrédients pour potions, puis Tommy voulut acheter quelques cadeaux pour ses proches.

« -J'ai dit à ma famille que je fêterais Noël avec des amis, et vice versa, précisa-t-il. Je passerai plus tard chez les uns et les autres pour leur apporter mes cadeaux. Ma sœur est en Croatie, je lui enverrai le sien par hibou. »

Il avait plus d'amis que de parents. Il prenait de temps à autre un verre avec certains d'entre eux après le travail, mais prétendait être trop absorbé par ses recherches pour pouvoir leur accorder plus de temps.

« -Je sais que tu es certainement portée disparue et qu'il n'est pas question pour toi de rendre visite à tes parents, mais je pourrais t'emmener dans un magasin moldu si tu veux leur envoyer quelque chose », essaya-t-il.

Alifair émit un rire ironique.

« -Pour ça, il faudrait que je connaisse leur adresse, objecta-t-elle. Ça fait des années que je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'eux, et c'est tant mieux.

-Je me demande ce qu'ils t'ont fait pour que tu leur en veuilles à ce point, murmura Tommy en examinant un étalage de peignes et brosses auto-coiffants chez Derviche et Bang.

-Je ne leur en veux pas, répondit vivement Alifair. À ma naissance, quand ils se sont rendus compte qu'un bébé est beaucoup plus casse-pieds en vrai qu'en jouet, ils ont essayé de me refiler à la voisine, ce qui a marché jusqu'à ce qu'elle-même tombe enceinte. Ils m'ont alors abandonnée des heures devant la télé pendant qu'ils vivaient leur vie dans le vaste monde, avant de m'abandonner tout court sur une aire d'autoroute. Ça forge le caractère, j'imagine. De toute façon, je ne m'en souviens pas. Et tout le monde n'est pas fait pour avoir des enfants. Vraiment, de quoi je pourrais leur en vouloir ? conclut-elle d'un ton faussement léger.

-Tu n'as pas de frère ni de sœur ? osa Tommy.

-Pas que je sache, répondit-elle sèchement. Ça sait faire les chignons banane, ce truc ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant un peigne bleu à longues dents qui se promenait tout seul le long d'une chevelure postiche.

Tommy n'insista pas ; apercevant du coin de l'œil le minuscule bras d'Alifair pointé vers le peigne, ils se pencha pour lire l'écriteau de présentation de l'objet.

lll

Une fois leurs emplettes terminées, Tommy se laissa porter par la foule le long de la grand rue. Il commençait à neiger doucement, et son souffle se condensait en vapeur devant lui. Alifair, par contre, avait retiré son écharpe et ses gants et déboutonné son manteau : la gorge du jeune homme chauffait mieux qu'un radiateur. Ils dérivèrent jusqu'à une boutique aux vitres condamnées par des planches, dont l'enseigne à moitié arrachée se balançait tristement. « Zonko », déchiffra Alifair sur la peinture écaillée.

« -La concurrence des Sorciers Facétieux leur a été fatale, diagnostiqua Tommy.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces photos ? » s'étonna Alifair.

Placardées sur les planches, de grandes affiches montraient les photographies animées de sorcières et sorciers, au-dessus de légendes indiquant leur nom et leurs crimes. Toutes portaient la mention « Indésirable », suivie d'un numéro. Il y en avait des dizaines, collées les unes à la suite des autres tout autour du bâtiment.

« -Il y a les mêmes sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit Tommy en longeant lentement la façade de Zonko sous les yeux en noir et blanc des sorciers recherchés. En venant ici, j'espérais y échapper... »

Alifair examinait les photos avec curiosité, se demandant si certains visages lui seraient connus. Elle identifia sans peine le si célèbre Harry Potter ; il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu le nom d'Hermione Granger, Sang-de-Bourbe en fuite, mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle vit pour la première fois le visage de Ted, le père de Tonks, puis reconnut Jim Frankland et les trois Reynes, accusés d'agression contre des sorciers et de recel de malfaiteur. Tommy tourna le coin de la maison et passa très vite devant les affiches suivantes.

« -Hé, attends un peu ! s'écria Alifair. Reviens en arrière... »

Du coin de l'œil, une image avait attiré son attention. Avec un soupir navré, Tommy revint sur ses pas.

« -Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches, fit-il d'un ton préoccupé. Ta situation est suffisamment pénible, inutile d'en rajouter... »

Il s'arrêta devant une affiche un peu particulière. Comme les autres, elle était en noir et blanc, mais la grande photo était parfaitement immobile, comme stupéfixée. Alifair regarda l'immense visage pâle de la jeune femme recherchée, puis lut les charges retenues contre elle : agressions contre des sorciers, vol de baguettes magiques, violences et voies de fait, meurtre. Ce dernier mot résonna étrangement dans sa tête : elle n'avait jamais envisagé sa rencontre avec le loup sous cet angle-là.

« -Je sais que ça doit te faire un choc, dit gentiment Tommy, mais tu ne dois pas t'en faire...

-La classe, souffla Alifair en détaillant l'affiche pour la graver dans sa mémoire. La classe ! répéta-t-elle, enthousiaste. Recherchée morte ou vive, comme Jesse James. Si je pouvais, je m'en ferais un T-shirt ! »

Elle regarda le nombre inscrit sous son portrait.

« -Indésirable numéro 33 bis... Pourquoi bis ?

-Tu as dû prendre la place de quelqu'un d'autre, devina Tommy. Un malheureux qu'ils ont réussi à coincer et... »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase : ce n'était pas nécessaire.

-Comment ont-ils eu cette photo ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait pu la prendre à ton insu quand tu étais chez les Reynes ? Je sais qu'ils recevaient pas mal de visiteurs... Avec un appareil moldu, c'est peut-être plus discret ?

-Relax, trésor, c'est l'illustration de mon avis de recherche dans le journal moldu, expliqua Alifair. Ce doit être celle que les Coyle ont fait circuler parmi les Rafleurs. »

Tout en poursuivant son chemin, Tommy coula un œil vers la minuscule tête brune qui dépassait à peine de sa cape.

« -C'est une très jolie photo, commenta-t-il d'un air songeur. De trois-quart face, le regard lointain, un peu triste mais brillant, souligné d'un noir qui fait écho à ta chevelure... Je me demande qui a réussi à te surprendre dans un tel moment de sincérité. »

Alifair éclata de rire, plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses gloussements : ils étaient revenus dans la rue principale et beaucoup de gens se trouvaient à proximité.

« -Sincérité, tu parles ! s'esclaffa-t-elle à l'oreille de Tommy. C'est la tête que je fais quand j'ai un sacré coup dans l'aile. Je ne me souviens même pas quand a pu être prise cette photo, c'est dire si je devais être sincèrement ivre.

-Eh bien, tu es très belle quand tu es saoule, répliqua Tommy dans un murmure obstiné. Et j'aime bien quand tu m'appelles trésor, ajouta-t-il, espiègle.

-Ah ouais ? Tu devrais la mettre en sourdine, _trésor_ , on commence à te regarder d'un drôle d'air. »

La plupart des gens qui se pressaient autour de Tommy ne lui prêtaient aucune attention, trop occupés par leurs propres affaires. Cependant, deux vieilles femmes, abritées de la neige sous l'auvent d'une boutique, marmonnaient en le suivant des yeux d'un air soupçonneux. Tommy resserra sa prise sur ses sacs de courses et se détourna.

« -De toute façon, souffla-t-il en remuant à peine les lèvres, on ne va pas s'attar... Argh ! »

Déboulant d'une rue adjacente, quelqu'un venait de le bousculer, manquant de le renverser ; sous le choc, pour elle violent comme un séisme de magnitude 7, Alifair laissa échapper un cri.

« -Hé, faites attention ! » s'indigna Tommy, autant par colère que pour détourner l'attention du cri d'Alifair.

Il rajusta le col de sa cape et elle tapota son doigt pour lui signifier que tout allait bien.

« -Oh, ça va, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire ! » s'agaça le sorcier grand et mince qui venait de le percuter.

Il dévisagea Tommy et son visage s'éclaira aussitôt.

« -Ça par exemple, Thomas Faraday ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire radieux.

-On se connaît ? s'étonna Tommy.

-Nom d'une pipe, c'est le chef des Rafleurs ! Pip ! glissa Alifair à l'oreille de Tommy, avant de se mettre à rire tout bas de son jeu de mots involontaire.

-Pyrrhus Pinkerton, insista le jeune Rafleur. J'étais à Poudlard, moi aussi, à Serpentard. On avait, quoi, deux ans de différence ? Trois, peut-être ?

-Tu as une bonne mémoire, remarqua Tommy. J'avoue qu'en dehors des gens de mon année, je ne connaissais pas grand monde. »

Pip eut un geste modeste de la main.

« -Il paraît que tu es devenu chasseur de primes, risqua Tommy l'air de rien. C'est pour ça que tu étais si pressé ? Tu poursuis quelqu'un ?

-Oh, non ! sourit Pip, très détendu. C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Trop dangereux, comme métier.

-Je confirme, ricana tout bas Alifair.

-En fait, je suis entre deux jobs en ce moment, poursuivit Pip, prolixe. J'aimerais bien ne plus avoir à me frotter aux Mangemorts, ces types-là me font froid dans le dos, fit-il avec une grimace. Et je ne suis pas en odeur de sainteté auprès du ministère, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-Tiens donc, commenta sobrement Tommy de l'air de qui cherche à se libérer d'un interlocuteur importun.

-Oui, hélas, confirma Pip, la mine soudain tragique. À cause de mon casier, sans doute. Ah, qu'on paye durement ses erreurs de jeunesse !... Alors, si tu as vent de quelque chose qui pourrait me convenir...

-Je ne manquerai pas de t'envoyer un hibou », assura hypocritement Tommy pour s'en débarrasser.

Il fit un pas en arrière, aussitôt compensé par un pas en avant de Pip : l'ancien Rafleur semblait résolu à ne pas le laisser filer comme ça. Il ne put toutefois insister davantage : surgis de la ruelle, deux sorciers à la mine patibulaire le saisirent chacun par un bras.

« -On te tient, canaille ! s'exclama le plus grand et le plus barbu des deux.

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas, espèce de sale petit voleur ! rugit l'autre, rond et rouge comme une tomate.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » s'écria Pip en se débattant contre la poigne des deux hommes.

Alertés par leurs éclats de voix, quelques passants commencèrent à s'attrouper autour d'eux.

« -C'est le moment de tirer ta révérence, glissa Alifair, mais Tommy ne bougea pas.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte aux deux hommes qui refusaient de lâcher Pip.

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires, toi ! répliqua aussitôt le barbu.

-Il se passe que c'est un sale voleur, voilà ce qui se passe ! dit le sorcier rougeaud. Il m'a volé et maintenant il va le payer. Attends un peu que le ministère soit au courant... », menaça-t-il Pip en le secouant.

Celui-ci ne se laissa pas démonter.

« -De toute évidence, il y a méprise, déclara-t-il calmement. Je pourrais m'en offusquer mais, avec tout ce monde partout, l'erreur est humaine. Allons, serrons-nous la main et n'en parlons plus », offrit-il, grand seigneur.

Pour toute réponse, le barbu lui donna une bourrade qui faillit l'envoyer au sol.

« -Fous-toi encore de nous et tu pourras compter les dents qu'il te reste sur les doigts d'une main, prévint-il.

-Écrasée, la main, précisa le rubicond.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a volé ? demanda Tommy alors que la foule autour d'eux grossissait.

-C'est pas tes oignons ! rétorqua le barbu.

-Une Conchavoix saisie sur un Sang-de-Bourbe, expliqua son compagnon. Elle m'a coûté une fortune.

-Mensonge et calomnie ! Je n'ai rien volé du tout ! » affirma Pip avec véhémence.

Autour d'eux, les gens murmuraient, certains avec amusement, d'autres inquiets que l'agitation n'attire les Mangemorts. Alifair n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être une Conchavoix, mais à la réaction que ce mot avait suscité dans l'assistance, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un objet de prix.

« -Si ce que ces messieurs disent est vrai, Pyrrhus, c'est grave, avertit Tommy.

-Bien sûr que c'est grave ! s'écria l'homme rouge. Je viens de l'acheter huit mille Gallions aux enchères !

-Ce truc vaut plus cher que moi, s'amusa Alifair en repensant à la récompense offerte pour sa capture, cinq cent Gallions seulement.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, mon petit père, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai pris, chantonna Pip.

-Dans ce cas, tu accepteras peut-être qu'on te fouille pour nous en assurer ? suggéra Tommy.

-Non mais, attends une minute ! Tu te prends pour qui, blanc-bec ? Le juge de paix ? s'insurgea le barbu.

-Je propose de vérifier le bien-fondé de votre accusation, répliqua sèchement le jeune sorcier. Si nous trouvons la Conchavoix, nous saurons que vous aviez raison et vous aurez récupéré votre bien. Alors, de quoi vous plaignez-vous ?

-Et toc ! souffla Alifair tandis que la foule exprimait son approbation.

-Moi, ça me va, dit le sorcier rougeaud.

-Je n'ai rien à cacher », assura Pip en écartant les bras.

À trois reprises, le sorcier volé pointa sa baguette sur Pip en prononçant la formule du sortilège d'attraction ; ensuite, son compère et lui palpèrent le jeune sorcier des pieds à la tête, retournèrent ses poches et sondèrent même ses chaussures. Ils découvrirent une bourse bien remplie, un paquet de Bulles Baveuses et quelques tickets de métro qui stupéfièrent l'assistance, et rien d'autre.

« -Hé bien, messieurs, conclut Tommy, vous vous êtes trompés de coupable. »

Pip avait retrouvé son sourire éclatant. Le cercle des badauds commença à se clairsemer. Cependant, les deux sorciers patibulaires ne paraissaient pas convaincus.

« -Je suis sûr que c'est lui le voleur, s'obstina le plus rouge. Je l'ai vu, tout de même !

-Qu'est-ce qui nous garantit qu'il n'est pas dans le coup, celui-là ? dit soudain le barbu en désignant Tommy.

- _Quoi_? s'insurgea celui-ci.

-Oh oh..., s'inquiéta Alifair.

-Ridicule ! trancha Pip. Nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis des années.

-On dit ça..., murmura le barbu. Mais moi, je pense qu'il n'est pas net. Viens par là, toi ! »

Il bouscula Pip pour saisir Tommy au collet. Le jeune homme crut entendre un couinement lorsque la poigne du sorcier se referma sur son col. Comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc, il repoussa violemment le barbu, mais celui-ci refusa de lâcher prise ; Tommy laissa choir ses paquets pour le bourrer de coups de poing sous les exclamations effrayées des passants. Le sorcier rougeaud s'élança pour prêter main-forte à son compère, mais Pip tendit la jambe et il s'affala par terre.

« -Par le sang-dragon, lâche-moi, fils de troll ! hurlait Tommy, paniqué.

-Un coup de baguette serait le bienvenu, non ? » suggéra Pip juste avant que le sorcier rouge lui saisisse les genoux et le plaque au sol.

Suivant son conseil, Tommy plongea la main dans sa poche au moment où le barbu en faisait autant.

« - _Lashlabask_! _Expulso_! » cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette à travers le tissu.

La poigne du sorcier se relâcha, il fut propulsé en arrière et traversa la vitrine de l'apothicaire. La foule se mit à pousser des cris. À quelques pas de Tommy, Pip se débarrassait à coups de pied du sorcier rougeaud.

« -Ça va ? » lança-t-il, haletant et tout sourire, à l'adresse de Tommy.

Celui-ci, blême, porta une main tremblante à son col. Il s'attendait à trouver la poche intérieure pleine d'une bouille chaude et sanguinolente, et sursauta en sentant la petite main d'Alifair tapoter son doigt.

« -C'est passé près, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Saloperie de bordel de putain de foutre de... »

Le soulagement monta à la tête de Tommy comme une généreuse rasade de whisky Pur Feu ; pour un peu, il aurait éclaté de rire. Autour de lui, la foule marmonnait et s'agitait, indécise ; rien ne bougeait derrière la vitre fracassée de l'apothicaire, mais l'autre sorcier était déjà en train de se relever. Pip bondit, saisit d'une main les sacs de Tommy, de l'autre son bras, et l'entraîna en criant :

« -Bye bye tout le monde, et joyeux Noël ! »

Ils remontèrent en courant la rue principale, bousculant les passants stupéfaits, prirent un virage serré vers une artère sombre et étroite, sautèrent trois clôtures et se retrouvèrent hors du village, près d'un carré d'herbe où broutait une chèvre. Les jambes tremblantes, le souffle court, Tommy s'appuya sur le piquet auquel elle était attachée, malgré les bêlements indignés de l'animal.

« -Sacrée cavalcade, hein ? » lança Pip, essoufflé lui aussi et penché en avant sur un point de côté.

Tommy acquiesça de la tête puis remarqua les sacs posés aux pieds de Pip.

« -Je les avais complètement oubliés, dit-il. Tu as sauvé les cadeaux du Père Noël ! Merci. »

Pip sourit modestement.

« -Avant qu'on se quitte, dit-il en tendant la main vers l'un des sacs, il faut que je récupère... »

Il farfouilla à l'intérieur et en sortit un petit objet chatoyant pendant au bout d'une chaîne en or. Tommy ouvrit de grands yeux.

« -Alors, c'était vraiment toi qui l'avais ?

-Techniquement, c'était toi, mon vieux, corrigea Pip. Je me savais poursuivi alors je l'ai glissé dans ton sac quand je t'ai « bousculé » – il dessina des guillemets avec ses doigts. Je ne pensais pas que ces deux brutes épaisses iraient jusqu'à soupçonner un Faraday, mais ils ne t'ont sans doute pas reconnu. Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

Tommy haussa les épaules et s'avança, la main tendue.

« -Sans rancune », sourit-il.

Et, quand Pip eut saisi sa main, il prit son élan et lui envoya un coup de tête en plein visage.

« -Argh ! » glapit Pip en s'écroulant par terre, le nez en sang.

La chèvre, stoïque, le regarda gémir en se tenant le visage, puis fit deux pas en avant pour venir lui brouter les cheveux. Tommy se pencha et ramassa la Conchavoix tombée dans l'herbe.

« -J'ai sauvé ton Noël ! geignit Pip en agitant les bras pour chasser l'animal. Tu n'as aucune reconnaissance !

-Donnes-y un coup de pied dans les noix de ma part », pria Alifair à l'oreille de Tommy.

Et le jeune homme s'exécuta.


	14. Chapitre 14 - Festivités

**Salut, ô lecteurs ! En tant que gagnante de la course au 60e commentaire, Sundae Vanille a choisi l'expéditeur de la lettre qui figure en fin de chapitre ; saurez-vous le reconnaître ?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 - Festivités**

Alifair fut soulagée de retrouver sa taille normale une fois rentrée à la maison. Elle dévora avec appétit le succulent dîner préparé par Crickey et se resservit deux fois, à la grande joie de l'elfe – elle n'avait qu'un souvenir de brunch et une demi-cuillerée de glace dans l'estomac.

Après le repas, alors qu'ils s'étaient installés au salon, Tommy retira la chaîne d'or de la Conchavoix qu'il avait passée à son cou et la tendit à Alifair pour qu'elle puisse l'examiner. C'était un objet très délicat et visiblement précieux, un petit coquillage en spirale de couleur rosée veiné de pourpre.

« -Les Conchavoix sont très rares, expliqua Tommy pendant qu'Alifair retournait entre ses mains le bijou à la surface lisse et irisée. Seule une poignée de sorciers océaniens sait comment les fabriquer à partir d'une certaine variété de coquillage soumise à des enchantements complexes.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, au juste ? interrogea Alifair.

-Un écho, répondit Tommy. La Conchavoix conserve les mots qui lui sont murmurés. Écoute-la.

-Quoi ?

-Mets-la contre ton oreille, comme si tu voulais entendre le bruit de la mer. »

Étonnée, elle suivit ses instructions. Elle plaça l'extrémité du coquillage contre son oreille et entendit avec stupeur une voix féminine, voilée comme si elle lui parvenait après avoir résonné le long d'un tunnel, murmurer :

« -J'aime la tarte aux fraises.

-Quoi ? s'écria Alifair. C'est quoi, cette blague ? »

Tommy tendit la main pour récupérer le bijou, l'écouta puis sourit.

« -C'est un test, comprit-il. La Conchavoix ne peut contenir qu'un seul message à la fois. Quelle qu'ait été la dernière personne à y avoir parlé, elle ne lui a rien confié d'important.

-Je me demande à qui elle était avant d'atterrir entre les mains de ces deux affreux, fit Alifair.

-À un Né-Moldu, d'après ce qu'ils disaient. Quelqu'un qui a probablement mal fini. Je devrais la rendre, mais je me dis que son nouveau propriétaire ne la mérite peut-être pas. Tu crois que j'ai tort ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

Alifair haussa les épaules.

« -Prise de guerre, déclara-t-elle. C'est drôle que ce truc soit aussi cher. Nous autres, Moldus, on a beaucoup mieux pour enregistrer les voix.

-Mais pas aussi fiable, nuança Tommy. Le message d'une Conchavoix peut rester intact pendant des siècles, s'il n'est pas effacé par un autre. Ses enchantements sont d'une fiabilité presque totale, ce qui signifie qu'on ne peut pas falsifier son contenu. En plus, il paraît que si on la plonge dans une eau parfaitement pure, on peut voir le reflet de la personne dont elle conserve la voix. »

Tommy porta le coquillage à ses lèvres et lui murmura quelque chose. Aussitôt, la teinte du bijou vira à un bleu-vert riche et chatoyant.

« -C'est la couleur de ma voix ! » s'émerveilla-t-il.

Ils consacrèrent le reste de la soirée à jouer avec la Conchavoix, lui murmurant des messages plus absurdes les uns que les autres et admirant les teintes que leur voix donnait à la nacre. Les messages d'Alifair lui faisaient prendre une couleur jaune poussin délicatement irisée, alors que la voix de Crickey avait une nuance d'argent pur.

« -Tu en as, de la chance, râla Alifair en jetant un regard noir au coquillage. Pourquoi je dois me coltiner ce jaune ridicule ?

-Parce que tu es le soleil de ma vie », répliqua Tommy avec malice.

lll

Ce fut de loin le meilleur Noël qu'Alifair ait vécu jusque-là : dinde aux marrons et bûche glacée au menu du réveillon sur fond de cantiques chantés par les angelots, dont certains glissaient encore çà et là quelques paroles peu orthodoxes. Des branches de sapin surmontaient les grandes fenêtres, les angelots dorés brillaient sur l'azur des rideaux et la nappe était parsemée d'étoiles rouges et or. Crickey dîna avec eux comme le voulait la tradition, et Tommy se chargea du service ; heureusement pour eux tous, cependant, ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait la cuisine. Après le repas, l'elfe gloussait doucement, enivrée par le demi-verre de cidre qu'elle avait bu pendant le dîner.

« -Crickey, tu vas avoir la migraine demain, la taquina Tommy.

-Oui, Maître, acquiesça docilement Crickey en hochant la tête. Crickey a beaucoup trop bu ce soir, ce n'est pas convenable », se gourmanda-t-elle elle-même en fronçant les sourcils.

La prédiction de Tommy se révéla exacte, mais Alifair dissipa rapidement le mal de tête de l'elfe à l'aide d'une potion.

La plupart des paquets entassés au pied du sapin étaient destinés à Tommy, bien sûr : il en reçut de ses parents, de sa sœur et de ses amis, ainsi que d'Alifair qui lui avait acheté par correspondance un superbe nécessaire à écrire repéré lors de leur escapade à Pré-au-Lard. Crickey eut deux cadeaux : un livre de recettes sorcières offert par Tommy – « J'étais en manque d'inspiration », avoua-t-il, un peu gêné – et une jolie robe en tulle vert émeraude qu'Alifair lui avait faite. L'elfe la tint devant elle, bouche bée, ses yeux grands ouverts reflétant la lumière du feu de cheminée.

« -Elle est... elle est... Oh, merci, Miss ! s'écria-t-elle en fondant en larmes, lâchant la robe pour serrer Alifair contre elle. C'est le plus beau cadeau que Crickey ait jamais reçu, Miss ! couina-t-elle d'une voix étouffée, la tête enfouie contre l'estomac de la Moldue. Jamais, _jamais_ un être humain ne s'était donné autant de mal pour elle ! »

Il ne restait qu'un seul paquet pour Alifair, mais elle n'en fut pas déçue : elle avait perdu l'habitude de recevoir des cadeaux, et celui-ci lui plut tout particulièrement. Pendant le reste de la journée, Crickey porta sa jolie robe et Alifair, le présent offert par Tommy : un T-shirt blanc arborant une reproduction de son avis de recherche.

lll

Une semaine plus tard, l'atmosphère de la maison Faraday était bien différente : fini la tranquillité d'un Noël à trois ; le Nouvel An s'annonçait et c'est Alifair qui avait préparé la fête. Plus de sapin dans le salon dont les meubles avaient été repoussés contre les murs. Un buffet composé de toasts recouverts de diverses garnitures, de saladiers de chips, d'olives fourrées et de saucisses cocktail attendait les convives, à côté d'une enfilade de bouteilles et de verres. La chaîne-stéréo diffusait une musique entraînante qui avait fait fuir la plupart des portraits.

Pour l'occasion, Tommy avait revêtu une robe bleue à la coupe moderne, très à la mode chez les sorciers ; Alifair portait un pantalon moulant rouge vif assorti à son gloss et un dos-nu noir au décolleté vertigineux. En se regardant dans le miroir du salon, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'imaginer la tête que Martha aurait faite si elle l'avait vue ainsi.

Le hibou que Tommy avait envoyé de sa part aux Reynes, porteur d'une carte de vœux et d'une boîte de chocolats, était revenu deux jours plus tôt. Les nouvelles de France étaient bonnes, bien que Rob et Martha n'aient pas trouvé de travail ; Dialo, lui, avait été recruté par les responsables moldus de la forêt de Paimpont, connue chez les sorciers sous le nom de Brocéliande, pour y interpréter le rôle de Merlin dans un petit spectacle destiné aux touristes. Les Reynes avaient joint à leur lettre un assortiment de crêpes bretonnes faites maison ainsi qu'un livre sur les runes.

À sept heures, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Tommy alla ouvrir pendant qu'Alifair vérifiait son maquillage – Crickey avait exceptionnellement demandé à avoir sa soirée libre pour aller réveillonner avec les elfes de Poudlard, ce que son maître lui avait accordé de bon cœur.

« -Vous êtes les premiers, annonça Tommy en introduisant Lupin et Tonks dont le ventre pointait sous sa robe rose fuchsia.

-Maman s'excuse, elle réveillonne chez nos voisins. Elle a préféré laisser les jeunes entre eux, expliqua-t-elle. Mmh, ça m'a l'air délicieux, tout ça ! dit-elle en lorgnant le buffet.

-Qui d'autre est invité ? demanda Lupin à qui la potion Tue-Loup d'Alifair semblait particulièrement réussir, à moins que les copieux repas de fête lui aient fait prendre quelques kilos bienvenus.

-Uniquement des gens sûrs, répondit Tommy.

-Ce qui ne fait pas grand monde, glissa Alifair.

-En plus de vous deux, il n'y aura que Kingsley, avoua Tommy. Et aussi... une petite surprise. »

Lupin fronça les sourcils. Profitant de ce que le jeune sorcier allait accueillir le dernier invité, il murmura à Alifair :

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est, la surprise ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, dit-elle d'un ton léger, mais Tommy en est tout excité. »

Lupin se rembrunit davantage.

« -C'est un garçon adorable, admit-il. Mais il peut être si irréfléchi, parfois... Il n'a pas toujours conscience des risques qu'il prend...

-C'est pour ça que vous n'étiez pas ravi de m'envoyer vivre ici, comprit Alifair. Mais tout s'est très bien passé jusqu'à présent. »

Elle jugea préférable de garder secrète leur visite à Pré-au-Lard et l'altercation dans laquelle elle avait failli mourir écrasée : il lui semblait que Lupin aurait modérément apprécié l'anecdote.

La surprise arriva alors que le buffet était bien entamé et les convives déjà éméchés, sauf Tonks que son état cantonnait aux jus de fruits. La sonnette retentit et Tommy fit entrer trois jeunes sorciers, dont deux avaient des cheveux roux flamboyants et se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau ; le troisième était chargé d'une grosse valise.

« -Fred ! George ! s'écria Tonks en sautant au cou des rouquins.

-Et Lee, ajouta Lupin en serrant la main du troisième.

-Ça, pour une surprise, c'en est une belle, sourit Kingsley, un grand sorcier noir qui s'était présenté à Alifair comme un compagnon de clandestinité.

-Alifair, déclara Tommy en se tournant vers la Moldue restée en arrière, je te présente Rivière, l'animateur-vedette de _Potterveille_ , et l'un de ses invités du soir, Rigoletto. »

Il indiqua celui des deux jumeaux ne possédant qu'une seule oreille ; Alifair se dit que c'était un moyen bien pratique de les distinguer.

« -Remus et Kingsley sont des chroniqueurs récurrents de l'émission, ajouta Tommy. C'est gentil de te joindre à nous, Fred.

-Je n'aurais pas voulu manquer ça, répondit le jumeau à deux oreilles. Peut-être qu'un jour, moi aussi je prendrai le micro, quand George aura fini de le monopoliser...

-Pour ça, il faudrait que tu aies quelque chose d'intéressant à dire, répliqua son frère.

-Je pourrais raconter des blagues, suggéra Fred.

-Pas celle de la dragonne et des trois vampires, elle choquerait nos auditeurs », avertit George.

Le jeune homme nommé Lee se racla la gorge.

« -Ça va bientôt être l'heure, déclara-t-il. Il est temps d'installer le studio. »

Avec l'aide de Tommy, il plaça quelques chaises en cercle autour d'une petite table sur laquelle il disposa le contenu de sa valise : deux micros sur pied et trois casques audio reliés à un gros boîtier en bois rectangulaire pourvu de cadrans et de boutons.

« -Je crois que tout est en ordre, marmonna Lee en tournant les mollettes et en appuyant sur certains boutons. Le public est prié de s'asseoir hors de portée des micros. »

Il sortit sa baguette et en tapota l'appareil ; des voyants s'allumèrent et un léger ronronnement s'échappa de l'émetteur. Lee fit encore quelques réglages, puis vérifia les écouteurs et les micros.

« -Parfait, dit-il en tapant dans ses mains. Tout le monde en place, s'il vous plaît, le direct est dans une minute. George, Kingsley, à vos postes ! Alifair, mettez-vous là, à côté de George.

-Moi ? s'écria la Moldue, abasourdie.

-Remus a décidé qu'il était contraire à ses principes de travailler le soir de la Saint-Sylvestre, plaisanta George. Il nous fallait quelqu'un pour le remplacer.

-Et nous ne voulions pas manquer l'occasion d'interviewer un ennemi public en cavale, ajouta Lee.

-Vous vous en sortirez très bien », garantit Kingsley avec un sourire rassurant.

Alifair prit place à côté du jumeau à une oreille, dont elle partagerait le micro. Kingsley lui tendit l'un des casques.

« -Je n'en ai pas besoin pour l'instant », dit-il.

Les quatre autres s'étaient regroupés dans un coin et les observaient avec attention. Fred faisait de grands gestes de la main à son frère pour essayer de le déconcentrer.

« -Attention, antenne dans dix... neuf... huit... », décompta Lee, les yeux rivés sur sa montre.

Ayant déjà écouté _Potterveille_ , Alifair savait que l'émission ne durait qu'une quinzaine de minutes ; elle se demandait toutefois ce qu'elle pourrait bien raconter. Elle ne put guère y réfléchir car le compte à rebours s'acheva. Lee pressa un dernier bouton et s'empara du micro :

« -Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, sorciers, Moldus et créatures diverses, bonsoir ! Bienvenue à cette émission spéciale de _Potterveille_ consacrée au Nouvel An ! Avant de commencer, je me dois de préciser que ce programme est déconseillé à tous les Mangemorts et leurs sympathisants. Nous ne sommes pas racistes, mais ces gens sont connus pour avoir les oreilles délicates dès qu'il est question d'égalité des espèces ou de personnages tels qu'Albus Dumbledore ou Harry Potter. Nous ne voudrions pas heurter la sensibilité du public fanatisé, aussi nous lui suggérons cordialement d'aller se faire voir ailleurs. Merci. Accueillons sans plus attendre notre premier invité, un fidèle auditeur dont la voix nouvelle ravira nos esgourdes : le sieur Rigoletto, qui va nous présenter les actualités du jour. Bonsoir, Rigoletto.

-Bonsoir, Rivière, répondit George. Pour bien commencer une nouvelle année de résistance, je vous propose de nous concentrer sur les actualités les plus réjouissantes. En premier lieu, une information en provenance du ministère de la Magie fait état d'une épidémie de furoncles au sein du Département de la Justice Magique. La sous-secrétaire d'État Dolores Ombrage a également été sévèrement touchée. Les guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste n'ont pour l'heure pas réussi à enrayer le phénomène. Il faut dire que les philtres les plus courants ne sont d'aucun effet contre les sucrettes Furonculeuses – dix Mornilles le sachet chez les Sorciers Facétieux, facilement solubles dans n'importe quelle boisson.

-Une affaire, glissa Lee.

-Parlons maintenant de Mr Jack Nolte, l'agent des Sorciers Voyageurs qui a aidé des dizaines de personnes à quitter le pays. Dénoncé par un collègue, Mr Nolte a vu deux Aurors débarquer chez lui le jour de Noël pour l'arrêter, mais il a réussi à s'enfuir en les assommant à coups de dinde farcie qu'il a ensuite métamorphosée en Portoloin.

-Excellent réflexe, commenta Lee. Surtout, chers auditeurs, si vous vous trouvez dans la même situation, n'essayez pas d'utiliser une bûche de Noël, ça ne marche pas.

-Sauf si c'est une bûche glacée, ajouta George. Terminons avec un carnet rose : Gwenog Jones, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Harpies de Holyhead, vient d'annoncer la suspension de sa carrière. Elle et son compagnon, le vampire Sanguini, attendent en effet un heureux événement. Nous leur envoyons tous nos vœux de bonheur et leur conseillons de se tenir à l'abri des partisans de la séparation des espèces.

-Merveilleuse nouvelle, Rigoletto, déclara Lee. Accueillons maintenant notre deuxième invitée, qui a bien voulu interrompre son réveillon pour répondre à quelques questions. Par précaution, nous l'appellerons... Heu, comment est-ce qu'on pourrait l'appeler ? se demanda-t-il tout haut.

-Renversante, dit aussitôt George. Si nos auditeurs pouvaient voir ce que je vois, ils comprendraient que la mode moldue a du bon...

-Va pour Renversante, décréta Lee. Sans entrer dans les détails, Renversante est une Moldue qui s'est trouvée entraînée dans ce conflit, comme cela est arrivé à des dizaines de conjoints ou de parents de sorciers. Elle vit aujourd'hui dans la clandestinité. Renversante, vous avez été confrontée plusieurs fois à des sorciers hostiles : quels conseils donneriez-vous à nos auditeurs pour se tirer d'un mauvais pas sans recourir à la magie ? »

George poussa le micro vers Alifair. Celle-ci roula de gros yeux, ne sachant que répondre, puis déclara :

« -Je crois que ça dépend de la situation. Et de vos propres forces. Si vous n'êtes ni très costaud ni très rapide, il vaut peut-être mieux attendre une diversion pour filer en douce. Ma technique à moi, c'est de foncer et de cogner le plus fort possible, mais ça marche surtout parce que les sorciers ne s'y attendent pas, et aussi parce que j'ai toujours eu une veine de coc... une chance insolente, se reprit-elle à temps.

-Quelle arme recommanderiez-vous dans un duel ?

-Tout ce qui est barre de fer ou tisonnier donne de bons résultats, répondit-elle lentement. J'imagine qu'un fer à repasser doit faire pas mal de dégâts, surtout s'il est chaud... En fait, à peu près tout ce qui vous tombe sous la main peut servir à vous défendre. Mais il ne faut pas se raconter d'histoire : face à une baguette magique, mieux vaut être vicelard que bon bretteur.

-Mmh, fit Lee avec intérêt. Voilà qui est bon à garder en mémoire. Une dernière question, si vous le voulez bien : si vous aviez le Chef Mangemort en face de vous, qu'est-ce que vous lui diriez ?

-Dans l'hypothèse où il n'essaierait pas de me vaporiser à coup de maléfices, vous voulez dire ? demanda-t-elle.

-En effet. »

Alifair réfléchit puis répondit :

« -Je suppose que je lui demanderais pourquoi il a choisi un tatouage de motard comme signe de ralliement. Un crâne et un serpent... Plus j'y pense et plus je suis sûre d'avoir vu ce motif sur des bikers, à Birmingham.

-Une information intéressante, commenta Lee en retenant un éclat de rire.

-Et une question à creuser, ajouta George. Se pourrait-il que le Chef Mangemort nourrisse une passion coupable pour les grosses motos ?

-Aurons-nous jamais la réponse ? se demanda Lee. Merci pour ce témoignage édifiant, Renversante. Je me tourne à présent vers l'un de nos habitués, Royal, qui nous propose ce soir une rubrique inédite. »

Alifair ôta le casque et le tendit à Kingsley ; il le fit glisser sur son crâne chauve et se pencha vers le micro de Lee :

« -Merci, Rivière. Bien que son anonymat soit strictement protégé, l'équipe de _Potterveille_ reçoit parfois du courrier provenant d'auditeurs aux hiboux dotés d'une rare intelligence. Nous tenons à remercier ces personnes pour leur soutien. Ce soir, nous avons décidé de donner la parole à l'un d'entre eux, dont la lettre nous a particulièrement touchés. Je vais maintenant vous en donner lecture. »

Il sortit de sa poche une feuille de parchemin qu'il déplia, se racla la gorge et commença à lire :

« -Chers Rivière, Royal, Romulus et autres animateurs de _Potterveille_ , je vous écris cette lettre pour apporter un témoignage en provenance de Poudlard. Un certain nombre d'élèves, dont j'ai l'honneur de faire partie, ont décidé de reprendre le flambeau de Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore. Nous nous sommes jurés de ne pas laisser Poudlard aux mains des Mangemorts, même si l'un d'entre eux en est directeur. Certains d'entre nous ont forcé le bureau de Rogue, d'autres ont ouvertement défié les Carrow, nos professeurs Mangemorts ; tous les jours, nous aidons les élèves opprimés à échapper à des châtiments barbares et, quand nous ne le pouvons pas, nous nous efforçons de les soigner et de les réconforter.

Beaucoup d'entre nous avaient bénéficié des leçons de Défense contre les Forces du Mal dispensées par Harry, mais l'enseignement qui me semble le plus important est celui-ci : face à la haine que ces gens veulent nous imposer, l'amitié est notre meilleure arme. Je ne dis pas ça par angélisme : nous avons tous versé notre sang pour la cause, et cela commence à payer. Rogue est dépassé. La répression ne l'a jamais beaucoup intéressé, et aujourd'hui elle est surtout le fait des Carrow. Mais nous tenons bons. Certains membres du personnel sont de notre côté : ils nous ont prévenus contre les maléfices Traçants et les pièges placés près des cachots pour nous empêcher de libérer les élèves enfermés, et nous ont aidés à y trouver des parades. Nous savons que le pire est encore à venir, mais nous sommes prêts à y faire face ensemble.

Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de courageux, mais l'amitié et la confiance des autres me donnent la force de résister, de me relever après un sortilège Doloris, de continuer à croire qu'un jour, nous vaincrons. Si nous, apprentis sorciers parfois très jeunes, maladroits, froussards ou pas très doués, nous sommes capables de faire face à des Mangemorts, alors tout n'est pas perdu. J'espère que vous voudrez bien relayer ce témoignage, pour que le plus de gens possible sache qu'il est possible de résister, pour que Harry, s'il vous entend, sache qu'on ne l'oublie pas, qu'on continue à se battre pour ce qu'il représente. Merci pour votre émission qui nous rappelle régulièrement que nous ne sommes pas seuls. N. L. pour l'Armée de Dumbledore, conclut Kingsley.

-Voilà, dit Lee. Maintenant, chers auditeurs, quand vous hésiterez à vous dresser contre le Chef Mangemort, pensez à ce que font vos enfants, vos petits frères et sœurs, à Poudlard. »

lll

Lee et les jumeaux ne se firent pas prier pour rester après l'émission : il y avait encore des petits-fours en abondance et de quoi porter de nombreux toasts. La fête prit une tournure débridée quand Fred et George firent exploser plusieurs pétards spéciaux provenant de leur boutique.

« -Ils ont été conçus pour être tirés à l'intérieur, précisa Fred d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit des explosions. Rassurez-vous, il n'y a aucun risque.

-Il y a intérêt ! s'exclama Alifair en voyant des pluies d'étincelles colorées rebondir sur les murs, le plafond, les meubles et la réserve d'alcool.

-C'est fantastique ! » hurla Tonks avec ravissement, des étincelles roses et mauves rebondissant sur elle.

Elle augmenta le volume de la chaîne-stéréo et entraîna Alifair vers le centre de la pièce où elles se mirent à danser un rock endiablé. Fred et George furent les premiers à les rejoindre puis, cocktails aidant, tout le monde se trémoussa bientôt au milieu des scintillements multicolores.

Aux environs de minuit, ils arrêtèrent la musique pour le traditionnel décompte, puis les danses se poursuivirent pendant plus de deux heures, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous en nage et hors d'haleine. Les étincelles se raréfiaient, le bar et le buffet n'offraient plus que des restes et quelques fonds de bouteilles. Les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille mais l'esprit plus clair que celui des autres, Tonks donna le signal du départ.

« -C'était _génialissime_ , affirma-t-elle en embrassant Alifair. Mais il faut vraiment qu'on rentre, sinon mon locataire ne sera pas content », dit-elle en posant la main sur son ventre.

Les autres suivirent le mouvement et, dix minutes plus tard, Tommy et Alifair se retrouvèrent seuls au milieu du salon en désordre, jonché de miettes de chips et de bouteilles vides. Ils échangèrent un regard.

« -On fera le ménage demain », décréta Tommy.

Alifair baissa le volume de la radio : le son était bien trop fort pour une pièce si vide. La station moldue diffusait un slow qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

« -Tu danses ? » proposa Tommy.

Ils avaient dansé ensemble à plusieurs reprises au cours de la soirée. Pourtant, en se balançant en rythme, l'excitation de la fête retombant lentement, Alifair sentit que, cette fois, c'était différent. Les cheveux de Tommy étaient tout ébouriffés, ses pupilles dilatées par l'ivresse et la joie ; une douce chaleur irradiait de tout son corps, en particulier de sa main posée au creux de son dos nu. Il la regardait fixement, penché vers elle mais n'osant pas aller plus loin. Alifair sourit.

« -Très bonne année, _Mister_ Faraday », murmura-t-elle.

Et elle posa ses lèvres écarlates sur les siennes.


	15. Chapitre 15 - La catastrophe

**L'auteur de la lettre était Neville, bien sûr ! Aujourd'hui, un chapitre dont la fin un peu abrupte risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde... Désolée, mais c'est la vie.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 - La catastrophe**

Les yeux grands ouverts fixant le plafond sans le voir, Alifair reprenait son souffle. L'air de la chambre était chaud, les ombres profondes ; seul le tic-tac de la pendule troublait le silence. Pendant un moment, elle resta plongée dans un confortable demi-sommeil, négligeant le tic-tac et le début de migraine qui pulsait doucement à ses tempes. Elle aurait pu s'endormir si quelque chose, tout au fond d'elle, n'avait résisté à la facilité. Petit à petit, à mesure que ses reins filtraient l'alcool de son organisme, le tic-tac et la migraine se firent plus présents. La somnolence recula jusqu'à la laisser sans défense devant les faits.

C'était une catastrophe.

Maintenant qu'elle était bien réveillée, ce tic-tac l'agaçait de plus en plus ; elle n'aurait pas supporté ce bruit incessant dans sa chambre. Mais, bien sûr, ce n'était pas sa chambre. Et la pendule ne dérangeait pas Tommy : sa respiration lente et profonde indiquait qu'il s'était endormi. Elle ne se rappelait pas s'ils avaient parlé, après ; elle se souvenait à peine de ce qui s'était passé. Trop de verres dans le nez, probablement, et son esprit qui s'efforçait de refouler la chose dans son subconscient. Elle espérait qu'ils n'avaient rien dit.

« Tu peux être fière de toi, pauvre cloche fêlée, pensa-t-elle, atterrée. Tu as fait une belle connerie pour commencer l'année ! »

Pas la pire de sa vie, peut-être, mais elle était sur le podium. Hors de question que Tommy la trouve là à son réveil. Utilisant sa longue expérience dans l'art de filer à l'anglaise, elle se redressa lentement dans le lit. L'unique chandelle qui brûlait sur la table de nuit éclairait le jeune homme par derrière, teintant son épaule d'une nuance chaude et mêlant des fils d'or à ses cheveux bruns. Il était tourné vers Alifair ; sur sa poitrine nue émergeant du drap, elle voyait luire la Conchavoix argentée dans la pénombre.

Il lui avait peut-être dit certaines choses, tout compte fait ; des choses que les hommes au cœur tendre murmurent après, dans les quelques instants où le désir assouvi les rend romantiques. Sauf que lui, il les pensait.

Silencieuse comme une ombre, elle glissa hors des draps en les soulevant à peine. Tommy ne se réveilla pas. Tant mieux pour lui : dans l'état où elle se trouvait, elle aurait été capable de l'assommer.

Leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés dans la pièce. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Alifair regretta de ne pas être une sorcière : il lui aurait suffi d'un sortilège pour récupérer ses affaires. Au lieu de cela, elle se retrouva à quatre pattes, tâtonnant dans le noir, pestant contre les meubles qui empêchaient la lueur de la chandelle d'éclairer le sol au-delà du lit. Après avoir failli se transpercer la main sur le talon de sa chaussure, elle estima que plus rien ne lui manquait. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à se rhabiller : ses vêtements serrés contre elle, elle sortit dans le couloir.

Il y faisait plus noir que noir, et plutôt froid pour sa peau nue, mais elle ne pouvait se risquer à allumer la lumière. Elle mit un peu de temps à se rappeler l'organisation des pièces et à savoir dans quel sens elle devait remonter le couloir. Il était d'autant plus important de ne pas se tromper que la chambre de Tommy était tout près de l'escalier ; elle aurait l'air fin si sa tentative de fuite en catimini se terminait en cacophonique dégringolade ! Ayant déterminé la direction à suivre, elle se mit en marche, suivant le mur d'une main, comptant les portes au passage. Une fois devant la sienne, elle se faufila à l'intérieur en éprouvant un soulagement disproportionné par rapport à sa situation : à moins que Tommy ait été tellement saoul que les événements n'aient laissé qu'un trou noir dans sa mémoire, elle était loin d'être sortie d'affaire.

Elle ne voulait pas dormir avant d'avoir trouvé quoi lui dire au matin et pensa d'abord que son mal de crâne l'aiderait à garder les yeux ouverts, mais la douleur devenait de plus en plus pénible. Assise parfaitement immobile sur son lit, ses affaires posées à côté d'elle, elle essaya d'ignorer la pulsation rougeoyante et la pression à l'intérieur de son crâne ; au bout de deux minutes, elle en avait assez. Impossible de réfléchir dans ces conditions. Pestant intérieurement, elle enfila une robe de chambre sur sa peau glacée, dénicha les allumettes et le bout de chandelle que Crickey lui avait procurés – l'elfe n'avait aucune confiance dans les technologies moldues et ne se serait jamais fiée à une lampe-torche – et ressortit dans le couloir, prenant cette fois la direction de son laboratoire.

Elle venait d'avaler une lampée de potion contre la migraine et se tenait appuyée contre le mur, les yeux fermés, savourant le calme retrouvé après la tempête qui avait sévi sous son crâne, quand quelque chose se passa. Elle se trouvait au deuxième étage et n'entendit ni le déclic du verrou ni le grincement de la porte d'entrée ; en revanche, le premier cri lui parvint avec une netteté glaçante.

« - _Faraday_! » tonna une voix rauque en provenance du rez-de-chaussée.

De surprise, Alifair fit un bond et son cœur manqua un battement. Dans les quelques secondes de silence qui suivirent l'appel, elle entendit des pas lourds sur le carrelage du hall.

« -FARADAY ! » beugla de nouveau la voix.

Alifair regarda autour d'elle en quête d'une arme, attrapa au hasard deux grosses bouteilles sur une étagère, les fourra dans ses poches et se glissa silencieusement dans le couloir obscur.

La lumière de l'étage inférieur était allumée. En se penchant par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier, Alifair put voir Tommy sur le palier du premier, en pyjama, baguette levée. Il était lui-même penché vers le hall, où des lueurs magiques éclairaient trois silhouettes massives.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? cria-t-il à l'adresse des intrus. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Sale petite charogne, rends-nous la Chonca... la Conchoi... la Chavoi... Rends-nous ce que tu nous as pris ! beugla une voix avinée.

-Merde, souffla Alifair entre ses dents, plissant les yeux pour mieux distinguer les silhouettes malgré l'éclat aveuglant des baguettes.

-On sait que c'est toi qui l'as ! lança une autre voix – le barbu, crut-elle reconnaître. Ton petit copain Pinkerton nous l'a dit.

-Il a fallu l'aider un peu, mais il a fini par tout nous raconter, ricana son comparse rougeaud.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? s'écria Tommy d'une voix que la peur rendait plus aiguë.

-On s'en fout, balance-leur ce qu'ils veulent avant que ça tourne mal ! » grinça Alifair tout bas.

Elle aurait voulu le lui crier, mais elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de signaler sa présence alors que sa tête était mise à prix. La question de Tommy fit rire les trois hommes.

« -T'inquiète pas pour lui, va, dit l'homme rouge de sa voix rauque d'ivrogne. C'est plutôt pour toi que tu devrais t'inquiéter.

-On va te casser la gueule, annonça le barbu en avançant vers l'escalier.

-Ne bougez plus ! ordonna Tommy, des étincelles jaillissant de sa baguette. Vous voulez la Conchavoix, je vais vous la rendre, et ensuite vous ficherez le camp ! »

Sa voix était redevenue ferme, et sa main ne tremblait pas. C'est alors que le troisième homme parla et, si les deux autres étaient clairement ivres, lui semblait tout à fait maître de lui.

« -Les Faraday, cracha-t-il avec mépris. Une famille pourrie jusqu'à l'os, infestée de vermine moldue, en cheville avec de sales petits voleurs comme ce Pinkerton pour dépouiller les vrais sorciers. Ce soir, nous allons nettoyer Londres de ce chancre. Tu peux garder ton coquillage, pauvre petit dégénéré, il brûlera avec toi.

-Hé ! Non ! » protesta l'homme rouge qui avait acheté la Conchavoix.

Mais il était trop tard. La baguette du troisième homme claqua comme un fouet et le pyjama de Tommy prit feu. Avec un cri, le jeune homme recula ; Alifair eut le temps de voir de l'eau jaillir de sa propre baguette pour éteindre les flammes avant qu'il disparaisse dans le couloir. Le barbu et son compère s'élancèrent dans l'escalier pendant que le troisième les suivait sans hâte, fracassant nonchalamment le mobilier du rez-de-chaussée au passage.

Alifair n'avait aucun moyen de donner l'alerte, sauf à vouloir impliquer les Moldus innocents du voisinage. En revanche, elle pouvait prendre les intrus à revers pour neutraliser celui qui paraissait le plus dangereux. D'après les bruits en provenance du premier étage, Tommy était déjà en train de se battre contre ses poursuivants. Elle attendit que sa cible ait franchi le palier pour descendre en vitesse l'escalier, sa main se refermant sur le goulot de l'une des bouteilles.

De longues traînées noires laissées par les sortilèges striaient les murs du couloir, et Georgina avait déserté son cadre. Tommy s'était réfugié derrière une porte ouverte et arrosait ses adversaires de maléfices ; abrités par une commode, les deux hommes beuglaient en lançant leurs sorts à l'aveuglette. Arrivant dans leur dos, le troisième sorcier leva posément sa baguette :

« - _Avada_... »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus : une lourde bouteille remplie d'une potion verte – l'huile des Tendrepeaux contre les cors, durillons et autres callosités, reconnut Alifair – s'abattit sur son crâne et il s'écroula, le liquide poisseux formant une flaque autour de sa tête, des bouts de verre parsemant ses cheveux.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'écria Tommy en parant un maléfice du sorcier rougeaud. Je croyais que tu étais retournée dans ta chambre ! »

Alifair n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre : elle évita de justesse un sort lancé par le barbu, se prit le pied dans les jambes du sorcier à terre, se rattrapa à une poignée de porte et tomba sur le côté quand le panneau s'ouvrit. L'impact lui coupa le souffle et elle vit des étoiles danser devant ses yeux. Elle entendit Tommy crier, sentit un sortilège frôler le tissu de sa robe de chambre et rentra les jambes à l'intérieur.

La chambre inoccupée faisait face à celle de Tommy ; elle était propre comme un sou neuf grâce à l'application de Crickey. Alifair prit appui le long du mur pour se relever ; dans son mouvement, elle appuya sur l'interrupteur et la lumière jaillit. Tout le côté droit de son corps était douloureux, bras compris, mais elle pensait n'avoir rien de cassé. Elle avait lâché le goulot de la première bouteille, mais la seconde était intacte dans sa poche gauche ; toutefois, elle préféra mettre à profit les moyens défensifs que recelait la chambre.

Dans le couloir, les sortilèges se croisaient, rebondissaient, trouaient la tapisserie et faisaient crépiter la flaque de potion. Le barbu avait déjà oublié la fille à la bouteille. Ivre et fou de rage, il hurlait des insultes à l'encontre du jeune Faraday, exhortant son compagnon à lui faire la peau.

« -Vas-y, je te couvre ! Tue-le ! »

Emporté par la fureur, l'autre était tout prêt à lui obéir quand une voix féminine, sonore et narquoise, lança :

« -Hé, David Copperfield ! Tu m'as loupée, gros baltringue ! Tu vois où tu peux te la mettre, ta baguette magique ? »

Avec un même beuglement inarticulé, les deux sorciers s'élancèrent, le rouge vers Tommy, le barbu vers la chambre où se trouvait Alifair. Plaquée contre le mur près de la porte, celle-ci tendit la jambe et faucha le sorcier qui s'écroula à plat ventre ; sa baguette lui échappa des mains et roula sous le lit. Ni une ni deux, Alifair empoigna le barbu et le traîna en direction de l'armoire ancienne et massive qu'elle avait préalablement ouverte en grand.

Elle avait présumé de ses forces, cependant : le sorcier était plus grand et plus lourd qu'elle et, surtout, il ne se laissa pas faire. Il la repoussa, roula sur elle et entreprit de l'écraser de toute sa masse ; elle le vit lancer des regards frénétiques autour de lui, sans doute à la recherche d'un objet avec lequel il pourrait l'assommer. N'en trouvant aucun, il prit la décision de l'étrangler à mains nues. Entre-temps, Alifair avait entortillé les doigts dans ses cheveux et sa barbe, et se mit à tirer vers elle de toutes ses forces. Le sorcier hurla et resserra sa prise sur son cou, mais les mains d'Alifair s'agrippèrent à ses oreilles et les tordirent dans tous les sens comme pour les arracher de son crâne. Hurlant toujours, le barbu s'étala davantage sur elle, pesant de tout son poids, lui soufflant au visage son haleine lourde d'alcool, prêt à l'écraser à coups de tête s'il le fallait. C'est alors qu'Alifair lui mordit le nez.

Le glapissement qu'il poussa fit trembler toutes les vitres de la maison. Avec un spasme de douleur, il tenta de s'arracher à l'étreinte de la Moldue. Le bout de son nez s'était coupé net entre les dents d'Alifair et elle tourna la tête pour le recracher, la bouche pleine du sang ferreux du sorcier. Elle le tenait toujours par les oreilles et, quand il se releva dans un bond prodigieux, elle y resta suspendue, un sifflement rauque s'échappant de sa gorge tuméfiée. Le barbu baissa les yeux vers elle ; à la vue de ce visage blême déformé par un rictus sanglant, les yeux cernés d'un noir qui avait coulé, les lèvres et les dents rouges de sang – _son_ sang – sa fureur se mua soudain en panique. Il se mit à tourner sur lui-même, Alifair toujours suspendue à ses oreilles ; elle avait l'impression absurde d'être une enfant que son père faisait tournoyer au-dessus du sol sauf que, d'habitude, les pères ne bourrent pas leur progéniture de coups de poing en même temps. Le sorcier frappa son bras endolori et elle lâcha prise, atterrissant droit dans l'armoire.

Elle tendit la jambe juste à temps pour empêcher le sorcier de refermer la porte sur elle ; l'intérieur du panneau heurta violemment son pied et le choc remonta jusqu'à son genou. Le barbu s'obstina, se jetant contre la porte, épaule en avant ; le dos appuyé contre le fond de l'armoire, Alifair avait levé sa deuxième jambe et, les deux pieds bien à plat contre le panneau, résistait de toutes ses forces. Chaque coup de boutoir lui donnait l'impression de fissurer ses os et menaçait de faire éclater ses rotules mais elle tint bon, jusqu'au moment où elle s'aperçut que son attitude était stupide : mieux valait se laisser enfermer plutôt que de voir le sorcier ouvrir l'armoire et recommencer à l'étrangler. Elle venait de se faire cette réflexion quand une explosion retentit dans la pièce. La porte s'ouvrir brusquement et Alifair tomba assise, sa robe de chambre largement ouverte sur ses jambes nues.

« -Oh, putain d'enculé de sa race ! cria-t-elle alors qu'une douleur aiguë éclatait dans son coccyx.

-Si tu le dis. »

Tommy se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre, tout sourire. Le barbu, lui, gisait au pied de l'armoire.

« -J'ai eu l'autre en faisant exploser sa baguette, expliqua le jeune homme d'un ton badin en venant aider Alifair à se relever. Petite astuce de fabricant. Le souffle l'a projeté contre le mur et il s'est assommé tout seul. Je crois qu'il commence à avoir une jolie bosse. »

Alifair se doutait qu'elle non plus n'était pas belle à voir, avec ses cheveux et sa robe de chambre en désordre, le sang du sorcier coulant de sa bouche et les empreintes bleuies de ses doigts sur son cou. Tommy, par contre, était radieux, à peine décoiffé, le pyjama tout juste roussi.

« -Ouais, évidemment, c'est plus facile avec une baguette », grommela Alifair d'une voix enrouée.

Tommy lui fit un clin d'œil puis la poussa doucement sur le côté : le barbu commençait à remuer. D'un rapide coup de baguette, Tommy le fit léviter vers l'intérieur de l'armoire dont la porte se referma toute seule sur lui. Alifair tourna la clé dans la serrure.

« -Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! déclara le jeune homme. À présent, je propose que nous... »

Alifair ne sut jamais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à suggérer : un éclair de lumière verte jaillit entre eux et frappa le mur de plein fouet, creusant un trou fumant dans le papier peint. Tommy la poussa en arrière, brusquement cette fois, et se rua dans le couloir. La Moldue atterrit sur le lit, rebondit et voulut le suivre, mais la porte de la chambre lui claqua au nez. Elle eut beau tourner la poignée, tirer et pousser de toutes ses forces, le panneau refusa de s'ouvrir. Elle percevait des bruits de lutte de l'autre côté, qui allèrent en s'assourdissant : les combattants avaient quitté le couloir.

Il était hors de question qu'elle attende tranquillement l'issue de la bataille à l'abri derrière une porte verrouillée : Tommy pouvait avoir besoin d'aide. Elle était sûre que c'était lui qui l'avait enfermée ; ça lui ressemblait bien, de vouloir ainsi la protéger. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Après avoir envoyé un dernier coup de poing rageur à la porte obstinée, Alifair fonça vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand : elle donnait sur une ruelle étroite, calme et déserte à cette heure-ci. Alifair monta sur une chaise pour décrocher la tringle et la positionner dans l'ouverture de manière à ce que les longs rideaux tombent à l'extérieur. Ils étaient loin d'atteindre le trottoir, bien sûr, mais c'était mieux que rien. Elle s'accroupit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et empoigna solidement les rideaux réunis au milieu de la tringle. La tige métallique paraissait robuste, mais elle pouvait très bien plier sous son poids, ou les anneaux des rideaux pouvaient lâcher, ou le tissu se déchirer.

« -Advienne que pourra », soupira Alifair avant de se laisser glisser, les jambes pendantes, du rebord de brique.

Les rideaux tinrent bon. Elle croisa les jambes autour et descendit lentement, se demandant ce que penseraient les voisins s'ils la voyaient ainsi. Qu'elle était saoule comme un cochon, probablement.

Elle dut se laisser tomber pour atteindre le sol. La chute était médiocre, mais ses jambes endolories faillirent se dérober sous elle quand elle toucha le trottoir. Elle s'appuya au mur un instant, le temps que ses muscles cessent de trembler et ses os de hurler. Après le tumulte intérieur, le silence de la nuit la frappa : la maison était remarquablement isolée. Les jambes encore flageolantes, elle remonta la ruelle en clopinant.

La porte d'entrée était entrouverte. Par précaution, Alifair sortit de sa poche la seconde bouteille, miraculeusement intacte, et poussa le panneau. Le hall était obscur, mais une vive lumière et des bruits de lutte provenaient de la salle à manger. Elle s'avança en silence, essayant vainement de ne pas s'écorcher les pieds sur les tessons de verre et le carrelage fracassé.

Parvenue devant la salle à manger, elle découvrit une scène d'apocalypse : la table et les chaises étaient éparpillées aux quatre coins de la pièce, la porcelaine et l'argenterie fracassées, la tapisserie lacérée, et les rideaux brûlaient. Seul le lustre tenait bon, éclairant la salle d'une lumière crue. Séparés par les débris de meubles derrière lesquels ils s'abritaient, deux sorciers se livraient un duel d'une violence qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer. Explosions, flammes, jets d'étincelles et claquements de fouet se succédaient à une vitesse incroyable ; les objets volaient à travers la pièce, projetés en l'air, lancés tels des armes de jet mortelles. De là où elle était, tapie dans l'embrasure de la porte, Alifair sentait la puissance des sortilèges dont le souffle lui agitait les cheveux.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, Tommy avait constitué un monticule apparemment protégé par un charme magique que les maléfices de son adversaire commençaient à émousser : des trous fumants apparaissaient sur le tas de débris qui noircissait à vue d'œil. Tommy devrait bientôt trouver un autre abri mais il ne pouvait reculer qu'au risque de tomber dans les rideaux en flammes. L'autre sorcier, celui qu'Alifair avait assommé d'un coup de bouteille, avait relevé ses manches, et elle voyait nettement la grande marque noire à l'intérieur de son bras gauche : un Mangemort. Il était plus près d'elle et lui tournait le dos, ignorant sa présence, mais il se déplaçait sans cesse, glissant et sautant à gauche et à droite pour porter ses attaques tout en esquivant les coups de son adversaire.

Alifair remit la bouteille de potion dans sa poche et commença à ramper subrepticement vers lui. Elle progressa de près de trois mètres, avançant au ras du sol, sentant les sortilèges rebondir autour d'elle en lui frôlant le crâne. Aucun des deux combattants ne l'avait encore remarquée. Elle aurait préféré courir droit sur sa cible, mais elle aurait risqué de distraire Tommy d'une manière fatale ; et puis, l'autre l'aurait fauchée avant qu'elle ait pu faire trois pas. Lorsqu'elle atteignit une distance raisonnable pour frapper, les choses se passèrent très vite.

Elle se redressa en position accroupie et saisit la bouteille, prête à bondir : elle se trouvait derrière le Mangemort, légèrement décalée sur la gauche. Il perçut son mouvement lorsqu'elle se releva et pivota vers elle ; au même instant, voyant son adversaire se détourner, Tommy s'élança hors de son abri croulant pour gagner une position plus sûre. Avec une rapidité surnaturelle, le Mangemort arrêta son premier mouvement, dédaignant la Moldue pour lancer un nouveau maléfice au sorcier à découvert, un battement de cœur avant que la bouteille explose au contact de son crâne.

Il s'effondra face contre terre, dans une flaque bleue d'antivenin cette fois. Stupéfaite, Alifair vit la potion se mettre à bouillonner sur son crâne et des cloques gonfler sur son cuir chevelu, puis elle comprit : la tête du sorcier était encore imprégnée d'huile des Tendrepeaux ; les deux potions étaient entrées en réaction. L'odeur qui se dégageait déjà du mélange lui fit froncer le nez, et elle releva la tête pour adresser une grimace amusée à Tommy. Mais Tommy n'était pas là.

Alifair avança vers le dernier endroit où elle l'avait vu, enjambant prudemment les pieds hérissés d'échardes de la table à laquelle ils avaient dîné avec Crickey, la veille de Noël. Elle contourna un dernier tas de débris et le découvrit enfin. L'espace d'une seconde, elle se demanda pourquoi son pyjama clair à peine roussi était maintenant si rouge ; mais, naturellement, la réponse était évidente.

Tommy gisait dans une mare écarlate, son pyjama et le torse en-dessous striés de profondes entailles d'où le sang jaillissait de moins en moins fort à chaque battement de cœur. Son visage, si pâle parmi tout ce rouge, était tourné vers la gauche, vers sa main posée à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Quelque chose brillait entre ses doigts crispés : la Conchavoix, dont la chaîne brisée pendait sur le sol. L'objet était devenu de ce bleu-vert si riche, si subtil, que lui conférait la voix de Tommy.

Alifair nota tous ces détails avec une lucidité aussi effroyable que la crudité de la lumière électrique. Rien ne lui échappa : ni la respiration étranglée de Tommy, ni les tremblements incontrôlés de ses membres, ni la conscience qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Ses plaies, nettes et profondes, auraient pu être l'œuvre d'une lame. Il avait déjà perdu presque tout son sang. Si elle le quittait pour aller chercher du dictame, il serait mort avant qu'elle revienne.

Elle s'agenouilla à son côté, dans la mare rouge qui s'agrandissait, et se pencha sur lui, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Il y avait de la surprise dans le regard qu'il lui lança.

« -Je suis passée par la fenêtre », expliqua-t-elle, et les lèvres de Tommy frémirent comme pour un sourire.

L'esprit parfaitement clair – horriblement clair – elle hésita à lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il allait s'en sortir, qu'il fallait qu'il s'accroche, le genre de choses qu'on entend dans les films quand un gentil agonise. Elle aurait pu lui mentir si elle avait pensé que cela l'aiderait un peu. Mais il ne l'aurait pas crue.

Alors elle resta là, tenant le pâle visage de Tommy entre ses mains, jusqu'au moment où elle comprit que ses yeux gris-bleu ne la voyaient plus.


	16. Chapitre 16 - Le quatrième jour

**Pas d'action aujourd'hui mais des choses à régler pour repartir du bon pied !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 - Le quatrième jour**

Les yeux grands ouverts fixant le plafond sans le voir, Alifair reprenait son souffle. La chambre était parfaitement silencieuse – la maison était parfaitement silencieuse. Au début, l'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil, elle crut que son rêve était vrai, que le Mangemort avait manqué Tommy, que l'impact de la bouteille sur son crâne avait dévié le sortilège. Puis elle se souvint d'avoir fait le même rêve les trois jours précédents ; il lui fallut moins de temps pour revenir à la vérité, mais ce fut tout aussi douloureux que les autres fois.

Alors qu'elle attendait, la boule au ventre à l'idée d'allumer la lumière, la pluie se mit à tomber, heurtant les carreaux avec un son doux qui lui avait toujours évoqué le confort. Dehors, il n'y avait pas de vent, mais il devait faire froid. Le temps idéal pour un enterrement. Elle les imaginait sans peine, tous, serrés les uns contre les autres autour de la fosse pendant qu'on descendait le cercueil : Lupin, livide et rongé par le remords, Tonks, les cheveux ternes et les larmes aux yeux, Kingsley sous un déguisement quelconque. Les parents de Tommy devaient être là, et ses amis, et son patron Mr Rabbani, et sa sœur rentrée de Croatie en catastrophe. Peut-être les jumeaux et Lee étaient-ils venus. Tout au bord de la fosse, là où se dresserait la pierre tombale, elle voyait Crickey, recroquevillée sous un voile noir, anéantie. Les paillettes d'or de ses yeux étaient ternies par les larmes.

Ne pouvant supporter cette vision plus longtemps, Alifair s'assit et tendit la main vers l'interrupteur. Elle suspendit son geste une seconde, le temps de rassembler son courage, puis alluma la lumière. Chaque matin depuis des semaines, au réveil, ses yeux contemplaient la même chose. Même ces derniers jours, en dépit de la douleur, elle n'avait pas pu changer cette habitude. Aujourd'hui encore, elle savait ce qui l'attendait si elle s'y conformait et, aujourd'hui encore, ses yeux se posèrent d'eux-mêmes sur l'affiche en face de son lit, celle qui représentait un grand corbeau à l'encre de Chine, que Tommy avait peint spécialement pour elle.

« -Jamais plus », murmura-t-elle.

C'était le nom qu'elle lui avait donné, en référence au poème de Poe, et cette ironie, plus encore que la peine, lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Mais elle ne pleura pas. Pleurer ne le ferait pas revenir. Pleurer, ses parents en avaient le droit ; Crickey, qui lui avait été si dévouée, en avait le droit. Pas elle. Ç'aurait été trop facile de s'abandonner au réconfort des larmes.

Ravalant son chagrin, elle sortit du lit et s'habilla rapidement. La boule dans son estomac lui coupait l'appétit depuis maintenant quatre jours, mais elle devait manger quelque chose. Ne rien avaler, ç'aurait été comme rester au lit toute la journée : trop facile. La tête basse, elle sortit dans le couloir, évitant du regard le portrait de Georgina, mais celle-ci l'appela.

« -Bonjour, Georgina, dit-elle avec une froide politesse. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

-Il est temps, vous ne croyez pas ? répondit le portrait d'un ton presque suppliant. Vous ne pourrez pas l'ignorer éternellement.

-En effet, approuva Alifair, puisque rien n'est éternel. »

Elle la planta là et poursuivit son chemin vers la cuisine. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la bataille : Crickey et Lupin s'en étaient chargés. L'elfe avait accompli sa part de travail avant de céder complètement à la tristesse, et elle continuait de remplir son devoir malgré tout. Alifair n'avait pas l'intention de se montrer indigne d'elle. Elle resta dans la cuisine pour avaler son thé et une moitié de toast qui lui parut aussi sèche que du carton. Elle savait que Lupin avait réparé tant bien que mal les meubles et la vaisselle brisés de la salle à manger et que Crickey avait remplacé les rideaux, mais elle n'était pas allée voir le résultat. Elle n'avait pas remis les pieds dans cette pièce depuis le petit matin du jour de l'An.

Ses souvenirs des événements qui avaient suivi la mort de Tommy étaient plus nets qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle savait qu'elle était restée un long moment agenouillée à côté de lui, le cerveau paralysé, récitant stupidement les noms de toutes les personnes qui auraient pu l'aider si elle avait eu un moyen de les contacter : Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Lee, Kingsley, George, Crickey, Andromeda... Finalement, Crickey était venue.

Sa robe neuve un peu froissée et en désordre, l'elfe pouffait encore d'une histoire drôle qu'un de ses amis de Poudlard venait de lui raconter. Elle s'était matérialisée à deux pas d'Alifair, ses grands yeux s'écarquillant à mesure qu'ils parcouraient la pièce, son sourire faisant place à l'incompréhension, puis à l'horreur. Incrédule, elle s'était approchée de Tommy et avait effleuré sa joue d'une main timide. L'instant d'après, elle était par terre, respirant à grandes bouffées pour ne pas tourner de l'œil.

« -Oh non... oh non..., répétait-elle tout bas, tremblant de tout son corps. Maître... Ce n'est pas possible... Oh non... »

Tout à coup, elle avait enfoui la tête entre ses genoux et poussé un cri, un long cri de souffrance aigu, à donner le frisson, un cri que le tissu de sa robe étouffait à peine. Puis elle s'était tue. Alors, Alifair s'était forcée à lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne croyait pas que Crickey l'écoutait vraiment, mais il fallait meubler ce silence ; et puis, elle avait besoin de le dire pour que cela devienne réel. Elle n'en avait pas envie, mais il le fallait. Quand elle eut terminé son bref récit, elle sut ce qu'elle avait à faire ; à en juger par son expression lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Crickey aussi avait pris une décision.

« -Il faut vous mettre en sûreté, Miss, avait-elle dit.

-Et laisser ces trois ordures s'en sortir ? avait contré Alifair. Abandonner la maison... et _lui_... Hors de question. »

Elle avait refusé de partir, même quand Crickey, après l'avoir aidée à ligoter le Mangemort et l'homme rouge – le barbu était toujours enfermé dans l'armoire – était partie puis revenue avec Lupin.

« -D'autres peuvent venir, Alifair, avait plaidé le sorcier, bouleversé. Vous ne devez pas rester là.

-Rien à foutre, avait-elle répliqué. Qu'ils viennent, je les attends.

-Vous n'êtes pas de taille, voyons ! » s'était-il impatienté.

Alifair, elle, était plus qu'impatientée. Blême et tremblante, elle s'écria :

« -Vous connaissez une prison où je pourrais conduire ces trois-là pour éviter qu'ils s'échappent ? Non ? Alors je reste, et je vous garantis qu'eux aussi vont rester !

-Au diable cette témérité ridicule ! s'était emporté Lupin. C'est la témérité même de Thomas qui l'a perdu quand il vous a emmenée faire cette promenade stupide à Pré-au-Lard ! Sans ça, rien ne serait arrivé ! »

Crickey avait donc pris le temps de tout lui raconter. Pendant son absence, Alifair était allée chercher le fidèle tisonnier qu'elle avait dans ses bagages depuis sa fuite de Saint-Barnaby ; aux derniers mots de Lupin, elle faillit le lever pour en frapper le sorcier au visage. Ses émotions commençaient à la submerger. Lupin s'en était aperçu.

« -Ne vous méprenez pas, avait-il dit, radouci. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir que cela tournerait ainsi. Je sais ce que vous ressentez, mais vous devez garder les pieds sur terre. C'est dangereux de se laisser emporter par la colère ou la soif de vengeance. Mon ami Sirius...

- _Je me fous de Sirius_ ! avait alors hurlé Alifair, perdant tout contrôle. Je ne suis _pas_ Sirius, bordel ! Tommy est mort. Je ferai sauter cette maison plutôt que de la laisser tomber entre leurs mains ! Et s'ils tentent de libérer ces salopards, je leur trancherai moi-même la gorge ! »

Lupin lui avait lancé un regard déplaisant, empreint de pitié.

« -Tommy n'aurait pas voulu que vous..., avait-il commencé, mais elle ne l'avait pas laissé finir.

-Je sais très bien ce qu'il aurait voulu, Remus, avait-elle tranché sèchement. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis morte. Maintenant, foutez le camp. Si vous essayez de m'emmener de force, je vous promets que vous le regretterez. »

Lupin avait obéi. Crickey était demeurée hésitante jusqu'à ce qu'Alifair la congédie aussi, avec peut-être un peu moins d'âpreté. La Moldue était restée seule, assise sur les marches du hall, le tisonnier sur les genoux. Elle avait eu le temps de fumer toute sa réserve de cigarettes. Ni les Mangemorts ni les représentants de l'ordre sorcier n'étaient venus ; à croire que ces trois inconscients avaient seulement décidé de faire un détour par chez Tommy en rentrant de leur propre soirée du réveillon, sans juger bon d'en avertir personne. Une veine de cocu, avait-elle failli dire à la radio, et c'était bien vrai.

« -Dommage que ce ne soit pas extensible », marmonna-t-elle en nettoyant sa tasse dans l'évier.

Elle aurait bien fumé une cigarette, s'il lui en était resté. Elle aurait bien bu un verre, aussi, ou mieux : toute une bouteille de quelque chose de très fort, de l'alcool à brûler, par exemple, ou de l'antigel. Quelque chose qui vous grille les neurones en même temps que l'œsophage. Qui vous jette par terre à quatre pattes, hurlant parce que des chevaliers en armure se livrent à un tournoi dans votre corps et que leurs lances vous transpercent le crâne et les entrailles. Quelque chose comme ça. Mais ça aussi, ç'aurait été trop facile.

La pluie frappait les vitres de la cuisine, brouillant l'image de la rue à l'extérieur. Alifair se sentait mal. Ce n'était pas le fait de ne pas assister à l'enterrement : Lupin avait tout de suite dit que ce serait une mauvaise idée, même sous Polynectar, et elle ne l'avait pas contrarié. Il s'était montré d'un grand soutien en revenant avec Crickey, plusieurs heures après qu'Alifair l'avait vertement congédié, pour tout remettre en ordre et s'occuper du corps de Tommy. Il avait à nouveau proposé à Alifair de partir avec lui, pour ne pas rester seule ; elle l'avait remercié sans accepter son offre. Lupin ne s'était pas vexé quand Crickey avait demandé à rester auprès d'elle – en tout cas, il ne l'avait pas montré. Il méritait d'être ménagé. En outre, Alifair ne voyait aucune raison d'assister aux funérailles : sa présence était sans importance pour les vivants, et le mort... Eh bien, les morts sont morts. Qu'elle soit là ou pas, le cadavre n'en avait rien à faire.

La boule enfla dans son ventre, comme pour protester contre le fait qu'elle pense à Tommy de cette manière. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, songea-t-elle : Tommy était quelqu'un de bien vivant, un jeune homme beau, vif et généreux, qui avait des projets et des rêves. Le cadavre, ce n'était pas plus lui que les robes dans son armoire ou le mémoire sur les huiles nobles qu'il ne terminerait jamais. Tommy n'était pas dans le cercueil sur lequel on jetait des pelletées de terre. Il n'était plus nulle part.

Alifair se détourna vivement de l'évier, se secouant physiquement et mentalement pour ne pas se laisser aller. Son regard tomba sur une pile de journaux entassés au coin de la table. Tommy était abonné à la _Gazette du sorcier_ , et elle continuait de lui être livrée chaque matin alors que le journal savait pertinemment qu'il était mort. Alifair avait lu l'article, elle le connaissait même par cœur. Ce n'était guère plus qu'un entrefilet :

« _DRAME PENDANT LE RÉVEILLON_ _– Thomas Gabriel Faraday, vingt-cinq ans, a trouvé la mort à son domicile de Londres pendant la nuit de la Saint-Sylvestre. Un ou plusieurs individus se sont introduits chez lui et ont abattu Mr Faraday, sans doute en ayant recours à un maléfice de_ Sectumsempra _. Le corps a été découvert plusieurs heures plus tard par l'elfe de maison de la victime, qui l'avait autorisée à s'absenter pour la soirée. Les Moldus du voisinage ne se sont aperçus de rien. Le ou les meurtriers n'ont pas été identifiés._ »

Il n'y avait pas eu d'enquête. Juste avant de réparer les dégâts qui pouvaient l'être, Crickey avait contacté le ministère de la Magie. Pendant qu'Alifair, Lupin et leurs trois prisonniers étaient cachés à l'étage, un fonctionnaire d'on ne savait quel bureau était venu constater le décès et recueillir le témoignage de l'elfe. Crickey savait ce qu'elle devait dire, et on n'avait pas mis sa parole en doute. D'après Lupin, peu de gens au ministère se soucieraient de la mort d'un Faraday. Il avait tout de même pris la précaution de retirer la Conchavoix de la main de Tommy.

« -Le vol a peut-être été signalé, avait-il expliqué en la remettant à Alifair. Et, même dans le cas contraire, il vaut mieux ne pas la laisser traîner : l'agent du ministère pourrait être tenté de la mettre dans sa poche. »

Un soudain coup de klaxon dans la rue tira la Moldue de ses pensées. L'heure tournait. Crickey comptait sur elle pour préparer le salon. C'était Alifair qui avait proposé de s'en charger pour que l'elfe n'ait pas à s'en soucier avant l'enterrement. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire, en vérité : tisonner un peu le feu, placer les fauteuils autour de la table basse, y déposer des liqueurs et quelques amuse-bouche, par pure correction ; ils ne venaient pas prendre l'apéritif. Elle augmenta également le chauffage : ces temps-ci, elle avait tout le temps froid, ce qui expliquait en partie qu'elle ait renoncé à ses habituels décolletés. La température extérieure avait chuté, changeant la pluie en grésil. Elle se rappela que Tommy lui avait promis une bataille de boules de neige sur le toit, s'il en tombait assez pour faire des projectiles convenables. Un siècle avait passé, depuis.

« -Alifair ! » appela une voix.

La Moldue leva la tête vers le grand tableau représentant un paysage agreste qui surmontait la cheminée. La plupart du temps il était vide de personnages, mais des portraits s'y installaient parfois pour converser avec les occupants du salon. Ce jour-là, c'était Georgina qui y était descendue depuis sa charmille du premier étage, toujours pour la même raison.

« -Alifair, vous devez lui parler. Ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi ! »

Elle la harcelait comme ça depuis deux ou trois jours ; Alifair ne savait comment s'en débarrasser.

« -Georgina, laissez-moi tranquille, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents sur un ton d'avertissement.

-Vous ne gagnerez rien à vous renfermer ainsi, insista le portrait.

-Et vous, tout ce que vous gagnerez à me casser les pieds, c'est de vous retrouver à la cave ! explosa soudain Alifair. Occupez-vous de vos fesses et foutez-moi la paix ! »

Vexée, Georgina disparut dans un froufrou de robes au moment où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait. Alifair se détourna pour accueillir les visiteurs introduits par Crickey.

Sa pâleur accentuée par sa robe noire, Lupin lui fit un petit sourire et la serra brièvement contre lui. Derrière lui venait un jeune sorcier, grand et élégant, le visage marqué de profondes cicatrices ; il était accompagné d'un petit personnage au teint sombre et à la barbe en pointe, qui tenait un porte-documents entre ses longs doigts fins.

« -Navré de vous rencontrer en ces tristes circonstances, Miss Blake, dit le jeune sorcier en serrant la main d'Alifair. Bill Weasley, je représente la banque Gringotts. Vous connaissez déjà mon père et deux de mes frères, je crois ?

-Décidément, vous êtes tous roux dans la famille ? demanda Alifair en lorgnant le catogan de Bill.

-Et voici Maître Reubrock, qui a accepté de se charger de... heu... des questions juridiques », indiqua Lupin.

Le petit personnage s'avança, la main tendue, ses yeux brillants détaillant Alifair avec attention.

« -J'étais curieux de faire votre connaissance, Miss Blake, affirma-t-il. Il est très inhabituel pour moi de traiter avec un Moldu. Néanmoins, je peux vous assurer que vous ne le regretterez pas : je suis tenu par le secret professionnel. En outre, comme vous le savez peut-être, les gobelins répugnent à s'immiscer dans les querelles des sorciers.

-Mais ils ont assez de bon sens pour être leurs banquiers et leurs avocats d'affaires, observa Alifair. Vous êtes un peu les Suisses du monde magique, si j'ai bien compris ? »

Le gobelin tressaillit. Dans son dos, Lupin fit les gros yeux à Alifair, mais Me Reubrock n'était pas offensé ; il regardait la Moldue avec une intense curiosité.

« -Gringotts possède en effet une importante succursale à Genève, répondit-il lentement, mais je suis surpris qu'une Moldue en soit informée. La plupart des sorciers l'ignorent... »

Il jeta un regard méfiant à Bill, comme s'il le soupçonnait d'avoir vendu la mèche, puis haussa les épaules.

« -Après tout, je ne suis qu'un notaire, cela ne me regarde pas », convint-il avec un sourire.

Sur l'invitation d'Alifair, ils s'assirent et Crickey leur servit à boire. Lupin toucha à peine à son verre ; Bill grignota poliment un petit-four, mais le gobelin se servit largement sans se faire prier. Après que Crickey eut rempli son verre une deuxième fois, il la congédia d'un geste sans même la regarder.

« -Merci, Crickey, dit Alifair pour montrer à Me Reubrock ce qu'était la politesse. Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît. J'aimerais que tu entendes ce qui va se dire : ça te concerne directement, après tout. »

Crickey obéit et s'assit entre Alifair et Lupin. Le gobelin eut un air étonné et quelque peu méprisant, mais il ne dit rien.

« -Eh bien, commençons, proposa Alifair. Qu'est-ce que l'expertise a donné ? »

Me Reubrock s'éclaircit la gorge et ouvrit son porte-documents. Il en tira une feuille de parchemin et une petite bourse de velours noir qu'il tendit à Alifair.

« -La validité de la pièce a été attestée, déclara le gobelin. Le message est authentique, et l'examen à l'eau de pureté prouve qu'il émane bien de feu Thomas Faraday. J'ai pris sur moi de remettre une copie de l'acte à Mr Weasley pour qu'il la transmette à sa hiérarchie. Celui-ci, indiqua-t-il en pointant le doigt vers le parchemin, est le rapport d'expertise original signé du grand orfèvre gobelin Farbac en personne. »

Alifair inclina la bourse et en fit tomber le contenu dans sa main. La Conchavoix paraissait intacte, pleine encore des paroles de Tommy. L'orfèvre avait même réparé la chaîne.

« -L'avez-vous écoutée ? s'enquit Me Reubrock.

-Non », répondit-elle avec raideur.

Non, elle n'avait pas voulu. Elle avait eu peur de découvrir ce que Tommy avait confié au bijou alors qu'il ne lui restait que quelques minutes à vivre. Ce pouvait être un adieu à sa mère, ce pouvait être un râle inarticulé, ou bien autre chose. Quelque chose qui la concernait, elle, et qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Quelque chose qu'il lui avait peut-être déjà murmuré bien avant, dans la chambre.

Crickey avait insisté. Lupin avait insisté ; il avait déjà compris à ce moment-là, elle en était presque sûre. De guerre lasse, et aussi parce qu'elle n'avait aucun droit sur l'objet, elle avait laissé l'elfe écouter. En larmes, Crickey avait répété ce que contenait la Conchavoix avant qu'Alifair ait eu le temps de se boucher les oreilles :

« -Moi, Thomas Gabriel Faraday, mourant mais sain d'esprit, je reconnais Alifair Blake comme membre de la lignée des Faraday et héritière de leur maison et de tous leurs biens. »

Elle s'était trompée sur Tommy. Il n'avait pas gaspillé ses ultimes instants en confessions romantiques et stériles ; son dernier souffle, il l'avait consacré à sauver sa maison et Crickey des griffes du ministère. À assurer l'avenir d'Alifair.

« -J'ai ici deux documents à vous faire signer, reprit le gobelin. La reconnaissance par le défunt a valeur d'adoption et vous permet dès à présent d'utiliser le nom de Faraday, ce qui sera fort utile pour dissimuler votre identité. Voici tout d'abord le formulaire d'enregistrement de pseudonyme : j'ai pris la liberté de vous attribuer celui de Moira Faraday, d'après votre deuxième prénom, mais nous pouvons encore le modifier. »

Alifair fit non de la tête et signa le parchemin deux fois : elle dut en effet inventer un paraphe pour Moira Faraday.

« -Bien, poursuivit Me Reubrock en récupérant le parchemin. Ceci sera déposé dans mon coffre après avoir été visé par un obscur responsable des archives du ministère trop myope pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit. Comme le rapport d'expertise transmis aux autorités, l'acte de transfert de propriété, continua-t-il en brandissant le deuxième parchemin, ne portera que le nom et la signature de Moira Faraday. Deux copies en seront réalisées, pour le ministère et votre usage personnel. Si vous voulez bien... »

Il tendit le document à Alifair qui y appliqua sa nouvelle signature.

« -Félicitations, déclara le gobelin. Vous êtes dès à présent l'heureuse propriétaire de cette maison et de tout ce qu'elle contient, y compris l'elfe qui figure en tête de l'inventaire des biens, précisa-t-il avec un sourire méprisant à l'adresse de Crickey.

-Miss Alifair était déjà propriétaire, répliqua vivement l'elfe. Elle était la maîtresse de Crickey avant même que Crickey s'en aperçoive, dès que le Maître en a donné l'ordre. Les papiers des gobelins n'y changent rien, Monsieur !

-Certes, mais ils seront bien utiles pour empêcher le ministère de s'emparer de l'héritage Faraday sous prétexte de vacance de la succession, contra Me Reubrock sur un ton dangereusement onctueux. Tous ces biens ne peuvent être transmis à la famille biologique du défunt, du fait du régime juridique très particulier auquel ils sont assujettis. Il m'appartient d'ailleurs de l'expliquer aux parents et à la sœur du regretté Mr Faraday, qui restent ses héritiers pour tout ce qui ne touche pas à la succession de la lignée des inventeurs. À cet égard, Miss Blake, vous voudrez bien leur faire parvenir ses affaires personnelles ; les écrits relatifs aux recherches du défunt restent toutefois votre propriété. Oui, tout cela est très compliqué, comme vous le voyez, conclut-il avec satisfaction, et dépasse de loin les compétences d'un elfe de maison. »

Son sourire s'agrandit devant le froncement de sourcils de Crickey mais l'elfe resta silencieuse. Bill jugea opportun d'intervenir.

« -J'ai moi aussi un papier à vous faire signer, pour attester que vous prenez le contrôle du compte séculaire de la lignée Faraday. Il est de tradition qu'il soit alimenté par les revenus provenant de l'exploitation commerciale des inventions brevetées, et que les fonds servent à financer de nouvelles recherches, mais bien entendu, vous restez libre de son utilisation. Il n'est pas nécessaire de signer sous pseudonyme : Gringotts garantit à ses clients une confidentialité absolue. »

Alifair gribouilla en bas du formulaire qu'il lui présenta. Toutes ces explications technico-juridiques lui passaient au-dessus de la tête.

« -Le dernier versement date de l'époque de Roger Dunbar, indiqua Bill en lui donnant un relevé de compte. Thomas n'a rien ajouté, ses travaux n'étant pas encore rentables. Le contenu de son compte courant revient à sa famille, ainsi que l'a expliqué Me Reubrock. »

Alifair hocha la tête. Bill se racla la gorge, embarrassé.

« -Je ne sais pas si vous avez une source de revenus..., commença-t-il.

-Je fais des potions pour Sainte-Mangouste, répondit Alifair. D'ailleurs j'en ai trois sur le feu, en ce moment...

-Parfait ! se réjouit Bill, soulagé. Dans ce cas, vous devriez ouvrir un compte à votre nom. Une part importante du compte Faraday est placée en produits qui évoluent lentement mais sûrement, à condition de les laisser travailler pendant une dizaine d'années entre deux retraits et, comme nous sommes au milieu d'un cycle, je ne vous conseille pas de l'utiliser pour vos dépenses, à moins d'y être obligée. »

Alifair roula des yeux, comprenant de moins en moins ce que le jeune sorcier lui disait. Bill sourit.

« -La gestion financière s'est complexifiée ces dernières années, justement parce que les gobelins s'intéressent de plus en plus aux techniques moldues. Eux, ils sont comme des poissons dans l'eau mais moi, j'ai encore un peu de mal par moment : à l'origine, j'étais briseur de sorts, mais j'ai évolué vers le conseil à la clientèle.

-C'est drôle, commenta Alifair. En vous écoutant, j'ai le même sentiment d'incompréhension que face à un banquier moldu. C'en est presque émouvant, dites donc.

-Prenez le temps de réfléchir à tout ça à tête reposée, conseilla Bill, et contactez-moi quand vous aurez pris une décision. En attendant, je vous laisse ceci, ajouta-t-il en sortant un dépliant de la poche de sa cape.

-Une plaquette explicative des solutions de compte avec les conditions et tarifs au 1er janvier 1998 ! s'exclama Alifair. Putain, je vais pleurer ! »

Elle ne plaisantait qu'à moitié, et vida brusquement son verre pour chasser les larmes. Lupin se leva.

« -Je pense que nous en avons fini, annonça-t-il. Je vais accompagner Me Reubrock chez les Faraday : il faut que quelqu'un leur explique qui est cette Moira sortie de nulle part pour hériter de la maison. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir leur raconter... Alifair, il faudra que nous nous voyions un peu plus tard pour régler la question de... enfin, vous savez quoi. »

Les visiteurs partis, Alifair laissa Crickey à son ménage et remonta au premier. Elle se doutait de ce dont Lupin voulait lui parler : les prisonniers. Ils ne pouvaient rester là indéfiniment, elle en était d'accord. Sauf si la seule alternative, c'était de les relâcher dans la nature : là-dessus, sa position n'avait pas changé. Peu désireuse d'entendre à nouveau les suppliques de Georgina, elle se hâta vers sa chambre, mais :

« -Alifair ! »

Elle se figea, soudain glacée de la tête aux pieds. Elle savait bien que cela arriverait un jour ou l'autre, mais pas si vite. Elle n'était pas prête. Mais elle ne pouvait plus se dérober après avoir entendu cette voix. La boule dans son ventre plus grosse que jamais, elle se retourna et fit face à la charmille dans laquelle se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux couleur de rêve.


	17. Chapitre 17 - Confrontations

**Salut, ô lecteurs ! Un chapitre de transition cette semaine, pas brillant-brillant mais j'ai été pas mal occupée...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 - Confrontations**

« -J'espérais qu'aujourd'hui, tu te déciderais à venir me voir, déclara le portrait de Tommy. Après l'enterrement. »

Alifair ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait même pas s'approcher pour détailler le personnage peint à l'huile dont la voix lui avait tant manqué depuis quatre jours.

« -Ce ne sont pas tous des rigolos au salon Faraday, tu peux me croire, poursuivit-il, enjoué. Tu devrais passer un de ces jours pour les secouer un peu. Tu en as le droit, maintenant. »

Silence. Elle hésitait entre retourner le tableau contre le mur, prendre la fuite ou se mettre à hurler. Le portrait prit une mine inquiète.

« -Le message de la Conchavoix est bien passé, au moins ? demanda-t-il. Tout est réglé ? »

Alifair hocha la tête et le portrait se détendit.

« -Ouf, reprit-il, tu m'as fait peur ! Je sais que tu es triste, mais il ne faut pas te mettre dans cet état, dit-il avec bienveillance. Je suis en paix. »

Alifair lui lança un regard froid.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répliqua-t-elle.

-Eh bien, je le suppose, répondit le portrait, déstabilisé. Tu ne penses pas que je suis allé rôtir en enfer, tout de même ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il y a un endroit où rôtir, ou être en paix ?

-Les fantômes, répondit-il aussitôt. C'est bien la preuve qu'il y a quelque chose après, même si eux n'osent pas aller voir.

-Ce n'est la preuve de rien du tout, contra Alifair qui connaissait l'existence des fantômes de sorciers mais n'en avait jamais rencontré. Si ça se trouve, les fantômes, c'est la dernière étape avant la dissolution dans le rien », déclara-t-elle avec âpreté.

Le portrait parut hésitant.

« -Je ne sais pas trop, murmura-t-il. Tu vois, je me souviens de tout. Quand je suis apparu dans le salon, entre Mona et ce vieux râleur de Fennimore, je n'ai pas eu l'impression de surgir du néant. Je savais qui j'étais et comment j'en étais arrivé là. Je n'ai pas de cerveau mais toute mon histoire est là-dedans, dit-il en se tapotant le crâne. Jusqu'au dernier souvenir de mon existence humaine : toi.

-Tu n'es pas Tommy, trancha Alifair.

-Pas entièrement, concéda-t-il doucement. Avant, je pensais que les portraits n'étaient eux-mêmes que des souvenirs de leur modèle, mais maintenant... Un souvenir qui aurait des souvenirs, c'est assez paradoxal, non ? Je crois plutôt qu'il existe une continuité, affirma-t-il du ton qu'il employait autrefois pour énoncer une hypothèse scientifique, une connexion au-delà de la matière, à-travers la mort, pourrait-on dire...

-Une connexion astrale ? railla Alifair. Ben voyons. Et la tienne, elle te relie à qui, à Madame Irma ? »

C'était pour ça qu'elle avait fui le portrait apparu aussitôt après la mort de Tommy : elle refusait de se bercer d'illusions. Elle ne voulait pas que son personnage devienne un substitut, une façon de faire comme si Tommy était toujours vivant.

« -Si c'est trop dur pour toi, tu n'as qu'à faire comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, proposa le portrait à voix basse. Mettons que je ne suis pas Tommy, même si nous partageons les mêmes souvenirs. Mais ne m'ignore pas, s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas juste, et ça me fait beaucoup de peine. Tu me manques. »

Ces mots lui firent l'effet d'un coup en traître. Tous les efforts qu'elle avait fournis pour tenir bon ces quatre jours furent emportés par une vague de chagrin qui lui serra la gorge.

« - _Tu me manques_ ? répéta-t-elle, indignée. Bordel, tu n'es qu'un peu de couleurs sur une toile ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais du manque ? »

Elle fit volte-face, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la claqua derrière elle avant de s'effondrer.

lll

Le lendemain, Crickey s'absenta pour aller livrer des potions à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste ; Alifair l'avait également chargée d'envoyer un hibou à la _Gazette du sorcier_ pour résilier l'abonnement de Tommy. Maintenant que sa situation était clarifiée, elle se sentait en droit de prendre des initiatives, et elle était décidée à ne plus gaspiller un sou dans l'achat de ce torchon. Elle ne s'était d'ailleurs pas gênée pour faire savoir aux rédacteurs ce qu'elle pensait de leur journal, leur conseillant d'arrêter les sempiternels portraits au vitriol des Indésirables recherchés au profit d'une augmentation du nombre d'encarts publicitaires, « _le contenu le plus intéressant avec l'horoscope, l'un et l'autre vous étant, bien sûr, servis tous cuits par des prestataires extérieurs. En ce qui concerne les actualités, je vous suggère un simple bandeau portant la mention_ Tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles _. Répété chaque jour, c'est un conditionnement efficace et, en plus, la formule est libre de droits._ »

La confrontation avec le portrait de Tommy avait mis les nerfs d'Alifair à fleur de peau, et la seule lettre à la _Gazette_ n'avait pas réussi à la calmer. Elle n'était pas vraiment en colère, pas vraiment chamboulée de douleur non plus, ou peut-être était-elle les deux à la fois. Elle se sentait en tout cas si fébrile que le désir de se cacher au fond de son lit l'avait quittée. Elle se doutait que la déprime reviendrait tôt ou tard mais, pour l'heure, elle avait besoin d'action ; c'est pourquoi elle fut presque heureuse de remplacer Crickey quand l'elfe partit de bon matin faire ses livraisons.

Après lui avoir souhaité bonne route, Alifair prépara en vitesse trois bols d'un épais porridge sans mélasse ni confiture, trois tasses d'eau tiède dans lesquelles elle trempa le même sachet de thé, posa le tout sur un plateau et monta au premier étage. La chambre vers laquelle elle se dirigeait se trouvait tout au bout du couloir. La clé de la porte était posée sur une petite table. Alifair ouvrit, prit une grande inspiration et entra.

La chambre avait été dépouillée de tous ses meubles et des planches étaient clouées devant les fenêtres, mais la lumière était allumée. Elle restait constamment allumée. Alifair s'était assurée qu'ils dorment mal à cause de ça, et aussi parce qu'ils n'avaient ni matelas ni couvertures. Lupin n'était pas au courant ; elle savait qu'il aurait désapprouvé mais, en ce qui la concernait, Lupin n'avait pas voix au chapitre en la matière. Ils n'avaient rien pour se laver et ils commençaient à sentir, mais le seau d'aisance qu'ils se partageaient était vide : Crickey avait dû y veiller avant de partir. Alifair en fut reconnaissante : contrairement à l'elfe, elle-même ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de son contenu d'un simple claquement de doigts.

Elle fut accueillie par un concert de grognements. Trois piquets en fer avaient été plantés par magie aux coins les plus éloignés de la porte, chaque sorcier étant relié à un piquet par une courte chaîne fixée à sa cheville. Aucun ne pouvait atteindre l'interrupteur. Ils devaient faire glisser le seau à travers la pièce pour l'utiliser à tour de rôle, et ils prenaient garde de ne pas le renverser. Ils étaient prévenus qu'on ne nettoierait pas. Un jour, elle le savait, ils auraient trop perdu en dignité pour s'en soucier.

« -Pourquoi ce n'est pas cette elfe de malheur qui nous apporte à manger ? s'inquiéta celui dont le teint rubicond avait viré au jaunâtre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous traiter comme ça, c'est indigne ! lança le barbu, hirsute, les ongles cassés d'avoir gratté en vain le bois de l'armoire. Vous le paierez cher !

-Vous êtes encore en forme, à ce que je vois, observa froidement Alifair. Profitez-en, ça risque de ne pas durer. »

Elle s'accroupit près du troisième sorcier, celui qui était assis le plus près de la porte, et posa le plateau sur le sol. Elle lui tendit une tasse, un bol et une cuillère, et le regarda manger ; elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de donner aux trois à la fois des objets qui auraient pu leur servir d'arme. Les sorciers ne valaient pas grand chose sans leur baguette, mais on ne savait jamais.

Le Mangemort n'avait plus figure humaine : ses cheveux étaient tombés, l'arrière de son crâne et le côté droit de son visage présentaient un aspect boursouflé, bleuâtre et couvert de cloques luisantes qui paraissaient douloureuses. D'après Lupin qui l'avait tout de même reconnu, il s'appelait Rodolphus Lestrange et était le mari d'une célèbre groupie du théoricien de la pureté du sang. Il avala son petit déjeuner en mâchant soigneusement, calme et indifférent aux conditions sordides dans lesquelles il était enfermé, puis rendit la vaisselle à Alifair avec un sourire. Elle crut qu'il essayait bêtement de l'amadouer, jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure :

« -Il est mort, n'est-ce pas ? L'elfe n'a pas voulu me le dire, mais ses larmes parlent pour elle. Il n'a pas pu s'en sortir. Pas s'il n'y avait qu'une Moldue pour le soigner, même une Moldue tueuse de loup-garou.

-Vous savez qui je suis ? » releva Alifair.

Le Mangemort acquiesça.

« -Je t'ai reconnue. J'ai eu le temps de te regarder quand tu nous as enfermés ici avec l'aide de l'elfe. Dire que je trouvais les Faraday indignes de leur sang ! pouffa-t-il. J'étais loin de m'imaginer que leur dernier rejeton se vautrait à ce point dans la fange... Dommage que je ne l'aie pas fait souffrir davantage. »

Il lui sourit à nouveau. Alifair lui rendit son sourire presque tendrement, se pencha vers lui et murmura :

« -Comme je vous comprends. »

Puis elle planta le manche de la cuillère dans l'une des pustules de son crâne. Le Mangemort hurla. La pustule éclata en répandant un liquide vert à l'odeur nauséabonde, qui coula dans l'œil de Rodolphus Lestrange et le fit hurler de plus belle.

« -Je veillerai à ne pas avoir ce genre de regrets, assura Alifair sans cesser de sourire. Ne vous en faites pas. »

Les deux autres prisonniers prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence.

lll

Un hibou l'attendait derrière la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle crut tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un spécimen albinos mais, quand elle lui ouvrit, l'oiseau s'ébroua et un nuage de neige s'envola tout autour de lui. C'est alors seulement qu'Alifair remarqua l'épaisse couche blanche qui recouvrait le paysage. Elle se rappela l'atmosphère feutrée de la campagne de Saint-Barnaby prise sous la neige, les pas qui crissaient doucement dans le silence, les corbeaux perchés sur les toits. Même ici, en plein cœur de Londres, la neige rendait les rues silencieuses.

Un petit coup de bec sur sa main la tira de ses pensées : le hibou avait sauté à l'intérieur et s'impatientait de rester sur une patte en attendant qu'elle détache le rouleau de parchemin attaché à l'autre. Dès qu'il fut libéré de son léger fardeau, il voleta en direction du plateau des prisonniers, abandonné au milieu de la table, pour inspecter le contenu des bols à la recherche de restes.

« -Morfale, lui lança Alifair en déroulant le parchemin. Tu m'étonnes que Martha ne voulait pas de hibou ! »

Les Reynes préféraient en effet utiliser les oiseaux de la poste sorcière ; Dialo lui avait expliqué que Martha avait fait ses comptes et qu'un hibou leur coûterait bien trop cher en graines vu l'emploi qu'ils en feraient. Tommy, lui, avait été trop affecté par la mort de sa chouette, Alix, quand il avait quinze ans, pour songer à en prendre une autre.

La lettre émanait de Lupin ; prudente, elle ne contenait que quelques lignes mais promettait du nouveau à brève échéance. Alifair n'était toutefois pas sûre de s'en réjouir.

« _Chère Moira,_

 _J'espère que vous vous portez bien. Nous avons tous été bouleversés par les événements et je pense qu'il serait bon de nous réunir pour décider de la suite qu'il convient de leur donner. Chez vous, pour remettre un peu d'ordre ? Je me charge de lancer les invitations. Je crois préférable de tenir la famille à l'écart puisqu'elle n'est pas concernée._

 _Tonks vous embrasse, et moi également._

 _Remus_ »

Si elle comprenait bien, le sort des prisonniers serait décidé de façon collégiale, peut-être même par l'Ordre du Phénix au complet – enfin, ce qu'il en restait. Sauf que l'Ordre n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, se dit-elle. Ce n'était pas l'Ordre qui avait attrapé Rodolphus Lestrange et ses deux acolytes. Tommy n'en avait même pas fait partie. Ils n'étaient pas plus concernés que la famille Faraday, moins même en réalité.

« -Peut-être qu'ils veulent enfin se rendre utiles à quelque chose », grinça-t-elle en écrivant une réponse au dos du parchemin : « _OK pour moi. Quand ?_ ».

Par l'intermédiaire de Lupin, l'Ordre l'avait protégée, cachée, et l'avait même aidée à toucher l'héritage de Tommy. Il n'en restait pas moins que la lutte contre l'oppresseur était au point mort, pour ce qu'elle en savait. Apparemment, tout le monde comptait sur le jeune Harry Potter pour faire enfin quelque chose, mais personne ne savait où il était, ni même s'il était encore vivant. Et que des adultes aguerris fassent reposer tous leurs espoirs sur les épaules d'un garçon à peine majeur, que certains considéraient comme une sorte de messie – « l'Élu », disaient-ils –, elle trouvait ça un peu raide. Pas étonnant qu'en face, les Mangemorts aient la partie facile. Par conséquent, la volonté d'ingérence de l'Ordre dans l'affaire Faraday lui inspirait surtout de la méfiance.

lll

Crickey rentra en milieu de matinée, après avoir déposé chez Gringotts le produit de la vente des potions. Sortir semblait lui avoir fait du bien ; elle avait en tout cas l'air moins triste que d'habitude et ses jolis yeux avaient retrouvé leur éclat. Alifair envia sa bonne mine : elle aurait aimé, elle aussi, sortir déambuler dans la neige, anonyme parmi les passants. Et après tout, qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? L'Indésirable n°33 bis avait disparu depuis l'affaire de la ceinture, personne ne pouvait faire le lien entre elle et la mystérieuse Moira Faraday. Bien sûr, le ministère mènerait sa petite enquête ; peut-être y avait-il déjà des agents en faction devant la maison pour tenter de l'apercevoir. Quoique...

« -L'Ordre ne se réunirait pas ici si la maison était sous surveillance », réfléchit Alifair tout haut.

Ils avaient leurs espions au ministère ; ils savaient sans doute que la maison Faraday ne faisait pas partie des priorités. Peut-être les Aurors étaient-ils trop occupés à rechercher le Mangemort et les deux abrutis qu'on n'avait plus revus après le réveillon ? En tout cas, la _Gazette_ n'avait pas eu connaissance de leur disparition. Il était possible que les forces de l'ordre aient déjà fait le lien avec le meurtre de Tommy, et qu'elles aient souhaité par leur silence protéger les criminels qu'elles croyaient en fuite. À moins que les autorités aient eu peur de semer la panique, ou un vent de rébellion, en suggérant qu'un Mangemort ait pu être mis hors circuit par une main anonyme.

« -Si ce n'est pas le cas, ça viendra bientôt, promit sombrement Alifair. Ça viendra. »

Quelques jours après l'escapade à Pré-au-Lard, elle avait repris la préparation du Polynectar. La potion serait bientôt prête, maintenant, et Alifair avait une petite idée de ce qu'elle ferait une fois dehors...

En attendant, elle devait se préparer à régler la question des prisonniers. Il était possible qu'un accord soit rapidement trouvé avec l'Ordre mais, dans le cas contraire, elle aurait besoin de tous les soutiens possibles. Elle appela donc Crickey et la pria de l'accompagner au salon Faraday.

« Êtes-vous sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, Miss ? hésita l'elfe, circonspecte.

-J'oubliais que seul l'héritier avait le droit d'y entrer, se reprit Alifair. Qu'est-ce que ça fait si tu viens quand même ? La porte te claque au nez ?

-Crickey peut y entrer, Miss, corrigea l'elfe. Tous les elfes de la famille ont entretenu le salon au fil des siècles, Miss, les Faraday l'avaient prévu quand ils ont ensorcelé la pièce.

-Alors où est le problème ? »

Crickey se tortilla sur place, mal à l'aise, le regard baissé vers ses pieds.

« -Certains portraits ne désirent pas la visite de Miss Alifair, Miss, confia-t-elle à voix basse. Ils pensent qu'elle n'est pas... qu'elle n'est pas une vraie Faraday, acheva-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

-Il faut avouer que ça se défend, convint Alifair.

-Pas du tout, Miss ! s'enflamma soudain Crickey, le menton haut levé. Monsieur Tommy a désigné Miss Alifair comme héritière et maîtresse de Crickey. Crickey l'a dit aux portraits insolents, elle leur a dit qu'ils devaient parler de Miss Alifair avec respect et elle ne fait pas la poussière sur ceux qui refusent ! » avoua-t-elle fièrement.

La loyauté de l'elfe à son égard toucha la Moldue, même si elle était surtout commandée par l'obéissance aux ordres de Tommy. Alifair lui posa une main sur l'épaule et sourit.

« -Je trouverai bien un moyen de les convaincre, assura-t-elle. Ceux qui ne seront pas contents, on les mettra à la cave !

-C'est impossible, Miss, dit Crickey d'un air désolé. Les portraits sont fixés au mur par un maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle qui ne cesse d'agir qu'en cas de péril majeur, comme un incendie par exemple.

-Mmh..., fit Alifair, songeuse. Dans ce cas, je me contenterai de leur dessiner des moustaches et des bonnets d'âne. On verra s'ils font toujours les malins après ça. »

L'entrée d'Alifair dans le salon du deuxième étage, tendu d'un violet rehaussé de broderies d'or, souleva des murmures parmi les portraits qui tapissaient les murs. Ils étaient des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes aux costumes variés, certains élégants, d'autres excentriques ou carrément ridicules. Le portrait de Tommy trônait en bonne place entre une femme dont le visage doux ressemblait à celui de Georgina et un homme massif en tenue de l'armée coloniale, veste rouge et casque léger. Crickey pointa le doigt vers lui fort peu discrètement tout en tirant sur la jambe de pantalon d'Alifair pour l'inciter à se pencher vers elle.

« -C'est lui, le chef de la révolte, Miss, lui indiqua-t-elle à l'oreille.

-Sachez que je vous entends, jeune insolente ! s'exclama le portrait. Je reconnais pleinement la justesse de vos accusations, et j'en suis fier !

-Il faut toujours être fier de ce qu'on fait, commenta Alifair, c'est très bon pour l'estime de soi.

-Inutile de me prendre de haut, Mademoiselle l'usurpatrice, dit le portrait avec orgueil. Vous ne devez qu'à l'extrême bienveillance de notre héritier d'avoir pu entrer ici. Bien que je ne condamne pas cette décision prise dans l'urgence pour sauvegarder les intérêts de notre maison, il m'est impossible de vous reconnaître une légitimité à laquelle vous n'avez aucun droit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous parlez bien, mon général ! admira Alifair. Ça doit être pratique pour haranguer les troupes.

-Nous connaissons vos arguments, Fennimore, soupira le portrait de Tommy d'un air las. Mais j'ai reconnu Alifair comme mon héritière, il n'y a pas à revenir là-dessus.

-Ce n'est pas une scientifique ! Ce n'est pas une chercheuse ! Elle n'a rien inventé, rien découvert, rien créé d'utile à l'humanité ! hoqueta Fennimore.

-Et vous, amiral, vous avez fait quoi pour le progrès de la connaissance ? s'enquit Alifair, curieuse.

-Je suis un explorateur, se rengorgea le portrait. J'ai découvert de nouvelles espèces dans les forêts d'Inde occidentale, et reçu l'enseignement des sages brahmanes et des magiciens des bords de la Cauvery. Je suis aussi l'auteur de plusieurs traités militaires qui ont révolutionné l'art de la tactique.

-Joli cursus, maréchal », reconnut Alifair.

Le portrait d'un homme joufflu aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rieurs se racla la gorge

« -En réalité, chère Alifair, Fennimore Faraday était colonel.

-Seulement ? s'écria la Moldue d'un ton léger. Ce n'est pas la peine de la ramener, alors ! De toute façon, je ne suis pas venue pour me faire acclamer reine de la maison, poursuivit-elle en ignorant Fennimore qui rougissait d'indignation. J'imagine que, puisque les sortilèges de protection eux-mêmes me reconnaissent comme tôlière, votre petite mutinerie s'essoufflera toute seule. Sinon, Crickey m'a promis que vous finiriez ensevelis sous la poussière, et si ça vous fait plaisir, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Par contre, avant, j'aimerais bien avoir votre appui dans une affaire qui nous concerne tous. »

Elle leur exposa alors ses craintes concernant l'avenir des prisonniers et leur expliqua ce qu'elle attendait d'eux.

« -Si je comprends bien, vous nous demandez un soutien sans réserve ? résuma Fennimore, grognon, lorsqu'elle eut terminé. Quelle que soit la position que vous adopterez ?

-D'un point de vue éthique, cela me gêne un peu, avoua doucement le portrait de Mona Faraday.

-Ma position, vous la connaissez, répliqua fermement Alifair. Je suis déterminée à les faire payer, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Oui, c'est justement cela qui m'inquiète, dit Mona.

-Il me semble, intervint l'homme aux yeux rieurs, que ces assassins ont perdu leur droit à la pitié. Vous me connaissez, je n'ai aucun goût pour la violence, mais ils doivent être traités sans aucune faiblesse. Si je ne me trompe, vous aussi récusez les demi-mesures, n'est-ce pas, Fennimore ? »

L'intéressé s'abstint de répondre, mais Crickey applaudit.

« -Bien dit, Monsieur Roger ! Miss Alifair ne va pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça, oh non ! Elle les empêche déjà de dormir en leur laissant la lumière, et s'il le faut Crickey amènera sa batterie de cuisine dans leur chambre et tapera dessus jusqu'à les rendre fous !

- _Quoi_? s'étrangla le portrait de Tommy.

-Mais c'est de la torture ! s'effaroucha Mona.

-Boh, on pourrait faire bien pire avec un fer à souder, balaya Roger Dunbar.

-Si c'est un non-violent qui le dit, sourit Alifair. Je ne vous demande pas de m'apporter un soutien unanime, mais si quelques-uns d'entre vous pouvaient faire la claque au bon moment...

-Vous avez conscience, j'espère, que notre voix n'aura aucun poids auprès de l'Ordre ? demanda Fennimore, toujours râleur.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répondit-elle, déterminée. Votre voix peut faire beaucoup si elle empêche les autres de s'exprimer.

-Ce n'est pas très démocratique, remarqua le portrait de Tommy.

-La démocratie est un régime de paix, répliqua aussitôt le colonel. Nous sommes en guerre.

-Exact, approuva Alifair. »


	18. Chapitre 18 - Le procès

**Salut, ô lecteurs ! Selon les mêmes règles que précédemment, la course au 100e commentaire est ouverte ! Son auteur choisira l'orientation d'un chapitre spécial. À vos marques, prêts, partez !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 - Le procès**

Ce ne fut finalement pas une réunion plénière : plusieurs membres de l'Ordre étaient en fuite, ou trop âgés désormais pour s'impliquer dans la résistance. Tonks ne vint pas : elle avait été bouleversée par les suites du réveillon et le guérisseur qui suivait sa grossesse lui avait interdit toute émotion supplémentaire. Lupin arriva le premier en compagnie de Bill.

« -Nous pensons qu'il est encore trop tôt pour que le ministère ait mis en place une surveillance de la maison, expliqua le loup-garou, confirmant ce qu'Alifair avait deviné. Dans le cas contraire, puisque j'étais un ami de Thomas, personne ne s'étonnera de me voir revenir avec votre conseiller bancaire. Les autres ont dû faire preuve de davantage d'imagination. »

Il n'en dit pas plus, incitant simplement Alifair à se poster devant une fenêtre donnant sur la rue.

« -Veillez à rester hors de vue de l'extérieur, recommanda Bill. Je me chargerai d'ouvrir. Ils ne devraient plus tarder, maintenant », dit-il en consultant sa montre.

Une camionnette d'électricien passa devant la maison, ralentit et voulut se garer en créneau le long du trottoir. Le conducteur ne semblait pas très habile : il recula trop brusquement, monta sur le trottoir et renversa les poubelles. En repartant dans l'autre sens, il faillit emboutir une voiture qui le klaxonna pendant cinq bonnes minutes, le temps pendant lequel il bloqua la circulation en manœuvrant vainement pour entrer dans la place. Finalement, la camionnette renonça au créneau pour se garer devant un portail, sur un emplacement interdit. Quatre personnes en descendirent, vêtues de combinaisons bleues, une casquette vissée bas sur le crâne. Plusieurs automobilistes les klaxonnèrent ou leur adressèrent des signes grossiers tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la maison Faraday.

« -L'idée, c'était de passer inaperçu, c'est ça ? » railla Alifair.

Bill se dépêcha de faire entrer les électriciens.

« -C'est plus difficile à conduire qu'une voiture, ces véhicules utilitaires ! soupira le conducteur en ôtant sa casquette, révélant un crâne dégarni où poussaient encore quelques cheveux roux. Vous vous souvenez de moi, Miss Blake ? »

Alifair serra la main de Mr Weasley puis de Kingsley en s'efforçant de ne pas rire : le sorcier recherché s'était coiffé d'une perruque afro et de favoris qui lui donnaient l'air de sortir des années quatre-vingt. Lupin lui présenta ensuite une sorcière brune au visage rond et bienveillant et un sorcier grand et maigre, aux yeux bleus et brillants, dont la barbe et les longs cheveux étaient d'un gris sale.

« -Hestia Jones et Abelforth Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore ? » tiqua Alifair.

Abelforth renifla sans répondre et elle n'insista pas : après tout, ils n'étaient pas là pour parler des morts.

« -Installons-nous au salon, proposa-t-elle.

-Je vais chercher les prisonniers, déclara Lupin. Est-ce que Crickey peut m'accompagner ?

-Je m'en occupe, dit aussitôt Alifair.

-Mais non ! Restez avec vos invités, balaya Lupin d'un ton léger. Crickey et moi nous débrouillerons très bien », assura-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

Alifair n'insista pas, mais serra les dents en prévision de l'orage. Elle conduisit les autres dans le salon où des portraits les attendaient dans le paysage au-dessus de la cheminée. Ils n'étaient pas tous là, bien sûr : la délégation comprenait le colonel Fennimore, Roger Dunbar et le portrait de Tommy qui représentait sans doute les modérés. Les fauteuils furent disposés en demi-cercle, tournés vers la porte ; elle ne prépara aucun siège pour les prisonniers.

Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à arriver, encadrés par Crickey et Lupin brandissant sa baguette. Le Mangemort avait le teint verdâtre et toutes ses pustules semblaient infectées ; ses comparses étaient livides. Tous avaient les yeux cernés, les traits tirés, et clopinaient comme si leurs membres étaient engourdis. Alifair croisa le regard de Lupin ; il ne prononça pas un mot, mais son visage sévère exprimait clairement ce qu'il pensait. Crickey et lui alignèrent les prisonniers devant la porte fermée puis allèrent s'asseoir avec les autres.

« -Je pense que nous devrions laisser Kingsley conduire la séance, suggéra Mr Weasley. De nous tous, c'est lui qui possède les plus grandes compétences juridiques.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva Lupin d'un ton neutre.

-Cela me va, si chacun peut s'exprimer librement », claironna Fennimore Faraday.

Alifair et les autres acquiescèrent, et le procès improvisé commença.

« -Messieurs, déclara Kingsley de sa voix profonde, nous sommes réunis pour décider de votre sort. Nous allons vous entendre un par un énoncer votre version des faits, après quoi nous prononcerons la sentence.

-Vous n'avez aucune légitimité, bande de racailles ! cracha le Mangemort. Vous n'êtes qu'un ramassis de Sang-de-Bourbe et de traîtres à leur sang, d'aberrations de la nature et de criminels en fuite ! Je récuse votre parodie de tribunal !

-Estimez-vous heureux qu'on se donne la peine de vous juger, lança Alifair.

-Lequel de vous trois désire parler le premier ? » demanda courtoisement Kingsley, dédaignant le Mangemort.

Rodolphus Lestrange croisa les bras et renifla d'un air méprisant. Les deux autres échangèrent un regard.

« -Pourquoi pas vous ? proposa le portrait de Tommy en désignant celui des deux qui avait eu le teint rouge. C'est bien vous qui avez acheté la Conchavoix, n'est-ce pas ?

-Veuillez décliner votre identité avant de commencer », ajouta Kingsley.

Le sorcier hocha la tête et s'humecta les lèvres. Lui et son compagnon n'en menaient pas large et semblaient prêts à tous les compromis pour s'en sortir vivants.

« -Je m'appelle Adonis French, chevrota le sorcier, et Alifair ricana. J'ai acheté la Conchavoix aux enchères à Pré-au-Lard, huit mille Gallions. Mais cette sale petite frappe de Pinkerton me l'a volée. Il nous a fallu du temps pour le retrouver, mais on a fini par le coincer. C'est lui qui nous a donné votre nom. On a cru que vous étiez dans le coup, je vous assure ! jura-t-il d'une voix geignarde au portrait de Tommy, et le barbu confirma en hochant frénétiquement la tête. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas dit le contraire.

-Il n'a peut-être pas pu, intervint calmement Hestia Jones. Je suis guérisseuse à Sainte-Mangouste. Mr Pinkerton a été admis au service de Pathologie des sortilèges pour des séquelles du sortilège Doloris. Il présentait également plusieurs fractures, dont une du crâne qui lui a causé trois jours d'inconscience.

-C'est sûr qu'il fera moins le malin, maintenant, marmonna Alifair en pensant à la silhouette élancée de Pip.

-Je me demande ce qui serait le pire, dit Mr Weasley d'un ton froidement paisible. Que vous l'ayez ainsi torturé pour lui arracher un nom, ou que vous vous soyez défoulés sur lui après qu'il vous ait tout dit. »

French déglutit. Rodolphus Lestrange ricana malgré ses pustules douloureuses.

« -Lamentables bâtards au sang affadi, souffla-t-il en jetant aux deux autres un regard malveillant. Même pas capables d'écraser proprement ce cloporte de Pinkerton. C'est qu'ils avaient peur de demander des comptes aux Faraday, les pauvres agneaux !

-C'est vrai ! s'écria French avec espoir. Quand on a su qui vous étiez, Ralph et moi, on s'est dit : « Mince, un Faraday ! C'est un trop gros morceau. » On connaît la réputation de votre famille de traî... heu, de gens qui s'intéressent aux Moldus. On sait que les Faraday bricolent des inventions bizarres pour retourner les techniques moldues contre les sorciers...

-Quel tissu d'inepties ! clama le colonel avec mépris.

-Mais vous avez bel et bien attaqué Thomas Faraday, insista Kingsley.

-Non ! haleta French. C'est-à-dire... oui, mais... Voilà ce qui s'est passé : nous fêtions le réveillon au Chaudron Baveur, et comme Mr Lestrange était là également, Ralph lui a offert un verre, par politesse. Ensuite, il nous a rendu la politesse et, de fil en aiguille, on a vite été ivres.. Pendant ce temps, Mr Lestrange nous a demandé de nos nouvelles et je lui ai raconté mes ennuis. On n'avait pas l'intention de faire du mal à Mr Faraday, ça je le jure ! J'avais prévu de porter plainte au ministère mais je ne pouvais pas le faire tout de suite... Dolores Ombrage m'a dans le collimateur, vous voyez, parce qu'elle pense que j'ai trafiqué mon statut du sang...

-Venez-en au fait, Mr French, ordonna Kingsley.

-Oui, pardon... Heu, alors, nous avons beaucoup bu et Mr Lestrange nous échauffait les sangs, il disait qu'on était des lâches de ne rien faire, qu'il ne fallait pas laisser les traîtres à leur sang nous dicter leur loi... Ensuite, le patron a dit que le pub allait fermer et Ralph a commencé à faire un scandale parce que c'était trop tôt, à peine deux heure du matin... ou trois, peut-être... Mais Mr Lestrange a dit que ce n'était pas grave et nous a entraînés dehors. On n'avait pas envie de rentrer se coucher, alors quand il a proposé d'aller chez les Faraday pour régler cette histoire, Ralph et moi, on s'est dit : « D'accord, si un Mangemort nous accompagne, on a le droit. » On voulait juste récupérer la Conchavoix, je vous jure, mais les choses ont... mal tourné. »

La voix d'Adonis French s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Kingsley se tourna vers le barbu.

« -Votre nom ? s'enquit-il.

-Montague, Ralph Montague, balbutia celui-ci.

-Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter à ce qui vient d'être dit, Mr Montague ? »

Le barbu lança des regards suppliants en direction de ses juges, à la recherche d'un soutien. Il n'en trouva aucun.

« -On n'est pas des Mangemorts, plaida-t-il enfin. On n'a jamais fait de mal à pers... Bon, on s'est laissés emporter avec Pinkerton, admit-il devant le froncement de sourcils général. Mais c'est quand même nous qui l'avons emmené à Sainte-Mangouste !

-Qui l'avez abandonné sur le trottoir devant l'entrée, vous voulez dire, corrigea sévèrement Hestia Jones.

-Et je vous rappelle que c'est aussi vous qui avez essayé de m'étrangler, ajouta Alifair. Comme pacifiste, vous repasserez ! »

Montague prit une mine piteuse.

« -Confirmez-vous le récit de vos deux complices, Mr Lestrange ? » demanda Kingsley.

Le Mangemort sourit d'un air sinistre, couvant les juges de son regard méprisant.

« -J'ai tué Thomas Faraday, proclama-t-il. Je me fiche de ces deux imbéciles et de leur stupide Conchavoix. Je me fiche de ce que vous me ferez, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de dégénérés. Des faibles. Albus Dumbledore prêchait le pardon, c'est ce qui l'a tué. Vous êtes incapables de comprendre cette leçon. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me vengerait si vous m'exécutiez, mais vous ne le ferez pas. Vous n'avez pas de courage, c'est pour ça que vous serez écrasés. »

Retenant une grimace de douleur, il redressa fièrement la tête. Alifair se dit qu'il n'avait sans doute pas tort : que pouvait une poignée de gens sensés, animés de principes humanistes, face à des armées de brutes fanatisées ?

« -Si personne n'a de question, nous allons maintenant délibérer, annonça Kingsley.

-Pitié ! s'écria alors Adonis French en tendant les mains, implorant. J'ai une femme et des enfants !

-Et vous fêtiez le réveillon tout seul avec votre ami ? s'étonna Lupin.

-Sa femme l'a mis à la porte il y a trois ans, elle ne veut plus le voir, dit aussitôt Ralph Montague. Moi, j'ai de la famille : un neveu fragile à cause d'un accident à Poudlard...

-L'armoire à disparaître, sourit Bill. Un coup de mes deux frères. Ma mère était affreusement en colère. Elle s'est tenue au courant de l'état de votre neveu : il s'est presque complètement remis.

-Et ses deux parents suffisent amplement à s'occuper de lui, ajouta Mr Weasley.

-Bien fait pour toi, sale lâcheur ! siffla French à l'adresse de Montague.

-Quelqu'un veut-il bien ramener les prisonniers dans leur cellule ? » demanda Kingsley d'une voix forte pour couper court à toute dispute.

Une fois Crickey et Lupin revenus après les avoir enfermés, Kingsley dressa le bilan de la situation.

« -Nous savons que seul le Mangemort est un meurtrier, même si les deux autres sont capables d'une grande violence. Rodolphus Lestrange s'est rendu coupable de plusieurs assassinats avant celui-ci et il a participé autrefois au supplice des Londubat. Il mérite un châtiment exemplaire. Quant à French et Montague, la sécurité d'Alifair, et désormais la nôtre, nous interdit de les laisser rentrer chez eux. »

Un silence suivit ces paroles. Jusque-là, ils étaient tous d'accord, mais les peines restaient à définir ; Alifair pressentait quelques divergences de point de vue qui risquaient fort de dégénérer. Enfin, Lupin se lança :

« -Lestrange doit être emprisonné, déclara-t-il. Il faut un endroit secret, parfaitement sûr. Pour les autres... Si nous les envoyons à l'étranger après leur avoir effacé la mémoire...

-À l'étranger ? releva Mr Weasley. Alors que notre unique fournisseur de Portoloins clandestins est en fuite ?

-Même si vous y arrivez, le sortilège d'amnésie peut être levé, rappela le portrait de Tommy.

-Emprisonnons-les tous, dans ce cas, suggéra Hestia Jones. Ils ne nuiront plus à personne et pourront être jugés à nouveau en des temps plus sereins.

-La malle de Fol-Œil nous serait bien utile. Si seulement nous avions pu mettre la main dessus ! déplora Bill.

-Vous proposez donc un châtiment indifférencié, observa Abelforth qui jusque-là n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Comme si le meurtre n'était finalement pas plus grave qu'un passage à tabac. Voilà une intéressante conception de la vie.

-Je suis d'accord ! approuva vivement Roger Dunbar. Il faut marquer la différence entre l'assassin et les autres, sinon où est la justice ?

-Est-ce que les sorciers ont la peine de mort ? » lança Alifair d'un ton léger.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Le visage de Lupin se crispa.

« -Pas exactement, expliqua Mr Weasley. Nous avons le baiser du Détraqueur, une créature horrible qui aspire l'âme du condamné tout en laissant en vie son enveloppe corporelle.

-C'est une mesure d'exception, ajouta Hestia, qui n'a plus été pratiquée depuis des siècles. Même après la défaite de Vous-savez-qui, la première fois, personne n'y a été condamné.

-Sirius Black était censé subir le baiser du Détraqueur quand on lui mettrait la main dessus, rappela Kingsley. Heureusement pour lui, il a réussi à y échapper.

-Encore Sirius Black ! s'exclama Alifair. Décidément, il a tout vu, tout fait, celui-là !

-Barty Croupton Junior l'a subi, dit gravement Bill. Mais c'était par _accident_. »

Il accentua le dernier mot pour y instiller un sous-entendu qu'Alifair ne comprit pas ; elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était Barty Croupton Junior, et peu lui importait.

« -D'après ce que je sais, les Détraqueurs ne sont pas de notre côté, reprit-elle d'un ton énergique. Mais on peut faire sans, et plus propre. Un bon sortilège de mort...

-Et qui le lancera ? contra aussitôt Lupin. Je suis étonné de voir avec quelle facilité vous décidez de la vie et de la mort des gens, Alifair. Étonné et déçu. »

Alifair prit une profonde inspiration. Le moment qu'elle avait redouté était arrivé.

« -Voilà des sentiments très civilisés, Remus, sourit-elle, acide. Moi, je suis révoltée que cet assassin puisse encore nous narguer après ce qu'il a fait à Tommy. Sans compter qu'ils sont tous les trois logés et nourris aux frais de leurs victimes...

-Vu leurs conditions de détention, je doute qu'ils vous coûtent très cher, objecta sévèrement Lupin.

-Vous auriez peut-être préféré que je leur prépare un lit moelleux avec des draps de soie ? riposta vivement Alifair.

-Sans aller jusque-là, je pense que des conditions décentes sont indispensables, répliqua Lupin en rougissant un peu. Si nous ne traitons pas nos ennemis avec un minimum de respect, comment pouvons-nous prétendre être différents d'eux ?

-Je peux me tromper, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que le camp d'en-face fasse beaucoup de prisonniers, releva froidement Alifair. Et vous savez, Remus, on ne gagne pas une guerre avec des principes.

-Bien dit ! rugit le colonel Fennimore. Un peloton d'exécution, voilà ce qu'il leur faut à tous les trois, et c'est encore trop doux ! »

Hestia Jones, Roger Dunbar et le portrait de Tommy poussèrent des cris de protestation. Mr Weasley se racla la gorge.

« -Ne tombons pas dans l'excès, modéra-t-il. French et Montague sont deux imbéciles violents, mais ils n'ont tué personne. En revanche, Remus, après tout ce que Lestrange a déjà commis, je ne vois pas ce qui justifierait de le garder en vie. »

Cette fois, personne ne protesta ; Alifair en fut la première surprise. Les épaules de Lupin s'affaissèrent mais il n'abandonna pas.

« -Dumbledore n'aurait jamais accepté une exécution », affirma-t-il fermement.

Abelforth ricana dans sa barbe.

« -Surprenant, le nombre de gens qui prétendent savoir ce qu'aurait dit ou fait mon frère dans telle ou telle circonstance, commenta-t-il. Pour reprendre vos propres mots, ils seraient étonnés et déçus s'ils savaient vraiment. Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire que la vie d'un Mangemort aurait eu du prix à ses yeux, alors qu'il était prêt à sacrifier la sienne et celle de ceux qui se croyaient ses amis ? »

À court d'argument, Lupin se lécha les lèvres, parcourant du regard les visages autour de lui. Bill avait l'air absent, Hestia et Tommy semblaient mal à l'aise ; tous les autres affichaient une froide résolution.

« -Qui s'en chargera ? redemanda-t-il enfin, au désespoir. Lequel d'entre nous acceptera d'être son bourreau ? »

Pendant un moment, personne ne répondit. Puis, timidement, une petite voix s'éleva :

« -Crickey peut le faire, Monsieur. »

D'un même mouvement, toutes les têtes pivotèrent vers elle. L'elfe s'était assise un peu en retrait dans un fauteuil trop grand pour elle et n'avait pas participé au débat, si bien qu'ils avaient fini par oublier sa présence. Elle rosit de se trouver soudain au centre de l'attention, mais continua néanmoins :

« -Crickey peut lui attacher les mains et lui mettre la tête dans un sac jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe, Monsieur, ou procéder d'une autre façon.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! souffla Hestia, horrifiée.

-Il n'en est pas question, Crickey ! s'écria fermement le portrait de Tommy. Je te l'interdis, tu m'entends ?

-Je vous demande pardon, Monsieur Tommy, répondit l'elfe, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux mordorés, mais Crickey n'a plus à vous obéir désormais.

-Exact. »

Les têtes se tournèrent à nouveau comme dans une partie de tennis. Alifair s'était redressée sur son siège, le visage grave.

« -Vous avez raison, Remus, c'est facile de condamner quelqu'un à mort tant qu'on n'a pas à exécuter la sentence, reconnut-elle. En tant que représentante des Faraday, plus ou moins, – elle eut un regard vers le colonel qui ne broncha pas – je pense que c'est à moi de le faire. En plus, par chance, j'ai déjà du sang sur les mains, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton faussement léger, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins... Un poison quelconque devrait convenir. Je te promets, dit-elle en se tournant vers le portrait de Tommy, que Crickey ne s'en mêlera pas.

-Je suis d'accord ! beugla Fennimore. Il n'y a pas à discuter, mille tonnerres ! »

Il criait ainsi pour réduire au silence toute opposition, comme Alifair le lui avait demandé. Mais il n'y en eut aucune. Kingsley mit la proposition aux voix : Alifair, Crickey, Roger Dunbar, Mr Weasley, Bill, Abelforth, Fennimore et Kingsley lui-même votèrent pour. Avant la réunion, Alifair ne se serait pas attendue à une telle majorité ; l'inertie apparente de l'Ordre lui avait fait oublier que ses membres étaient principalement des résistants qui combattaient pour la victoire, pas des militants des droits de l'homme.

« -Je ne peux pas souscrire à une mise à mort, expliqua brièvement Hestia. C'est contraire à mes principes.

-Et moi, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes une meurtrière à cause de moi, dit doucement le portrait de Tommy à l'adresse d'Alifair.

-Tu retardes. Je le suis déjà, répliqua celle-ci.

-Nous comptons sur vous pour procéder à l'exécution dans les plus brefs délais, dit Kingsley, si possible devant témoin.

-Je viendrai, assura Lupin d'une voix rauque.

-Pour être sûr que je ne le torture pas un peu avant ? » railla Alifair.

Elle regretta aussitôt sa plaisanterie : le regard de Lupin était triste mais franc.

« -Je pense que vous aurez besoin d'un ami à vos côtés, dit-il sans même un reproche dans la voix. Et, plus prosaïquement, d'un coup de main pour vous débarrasser du corps. J'ai moi-même failli jouer les bourreaux, il y a quelques années. Je veux croire que j'ai eu raison de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout, mais il m'arrive de le regretter. Si j'avais pu prévoir les conséquences... »

Sa voix s'éteignit : de toute évidence, l'épisode était douloureux. Alifair prit sur elle de changer de sujet.

« -Et les deux autres, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? demanda-t-elle à la cantonade.

-Il faut les emprisonner, répondit aussitôt Roger Dunbar. Derrière des barreaux solides doublés de sortilèges infranchissables.

-Mais où ? répliqua Hestia. Nous ne disposons plus d'Azkaban...

-J'ai peut-être une solution, hésita Bill. Mais ça n'a rien à voir.

-Dites toujours, enjoignit le colonel.

-Les Grecs anciens pratiquaient beaucoup la métamorphose coercitive, expliqua le jeune sorcier. Ils lui trouvaient un caractère pédagogique propice à la réinsertion des criminels. Adopter la forme d'un animal ou d'un végétal pendant une longue période est une façon d'en acquérir les vertus, pensaient-ils.

-Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a eu un Optimal à son ASPIC de métamorphose ! déclara fièrement Mr Weasley en tapant sur l'épaule de son fils. L'idée me semble excellente. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

La proposition de Bill remporta l'unanimité des suffrages, même si le colonel grogna un peu.

« -C'est en chair à saucisse qu'on devrait les transformer », bougonna-t-il en levant néanmoins la main pour voter la motion.

Les débats se poursuivirent quelques minutes pour déterminer la métamorphose la plus appropriée au cas des deux hommes. Finalement, Hestia et Roger Dunbar émirent une suggestion qui mit tout le monde d'accord.

* * *

 **Et vous, en quoi les transformeriez-vous, ô lecteurs ?**


	19. Chapitre 19 - Les reclus

**Salut, ô lecteurs ! Pour fêter le 100e commentaire, voici un chapitre spécial qui nous fait sortir de la maison Faraday. Les deux protagonistes principaux ont été choisis par Lumerotte, auteur de la 100e review.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 - Les reclus**

Ses yeux bleus cernés sous des cheveux blond filasse, Pétunia Dursley traînait des pieds en direction de la cuisine. Il était dix heures passées. Elle serait volontiers restée au lit mais les hurlements du vent étaient insupportables. Elle détestait l'Écosse. Quand ce n'était pas le vent qui hurlait, la pluie qui tombait à flots ou la neige qui obstruait les vitres, c'étaient les voisins ivres chantant dans la rue en pleine nuit. Elle détestait l'Écosse.

Elle se prépara un café très fort qu'elle avala avec deux des cachets que lui avait prescrits le Dr Drayton. Vernon n'aurait pas aimé cela s'il l'avait vu, mais il était déjà au travail, attablé devant son ordinateur entre le fax et le téléphone, envoyant ses ordres à la Grunnings pour que l'entreprise continue de tourner en son absence. Il avait fait savoir à ses employés qu'une grave maladie le tiendrait éloigné du bureau pendant une durée indéterminée, mais qu'il garderait l'œil à tout. Il ne leur avait pas indiqué sa nouvelle adresse. Ni son nouveau nom.

La boîte aux lettres de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma avec un claquement qui fit sursauter Pétunia : le facteur était en retard. De son pas traînant, elle alla ramasser le courrier tombé sur le paillasson : une facture au nom de Mr Victor Davenport, une publicité personnalisée envoyée par le supermarché le plus proche à Mrs Philippa Davenport et un rappel de la bibliothèque adressé au jeune Mr David Davenport, leur fils. À part l'administration fiscale et les horribles Écossais qu'ils étaient obligés de côtoyer, personne ne leur écrivait plus. Non qu'ils aient reçu beaucoup de courrier auparavant, hormis les cartes postales de Marge. Marge. Quel soulagement de ne plus la voir, celle-là, avec ses manières rustaudes et ses détestables cabots puants ! Pétunia ne pouvait l'avouer à Vernon, bien sûr, mais sa sœur faisait partie des êtres les plus répugnants qu'elle ait jamais rencontrés, sorciers compris. Leur disparition forcée avait au moins eu le mérite de la faire sortir de leur vie, même s'il avait aussi fallu renoncer à tous leurs amis, toutes leurs connaissances. Aux plus proches, Pétunia avait écrit la même lettre indiquant que Vernon et elle quittaient Little Whinging pour une nouvelle vie, là non plus sans indiquer d'adresse. Les sorciers s'étaient chargés de poster les missives. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils avaient dit.

À l'étage, Vernon vociférait, sans doute au téléphone avec sa secrétaire. Pétunia sourit malgré elle : Vernon avait un moral d'acier. Il avait décidé une fois pour toutes qu'il survivrait à l'épreuve et, passé deux mois d'abattement, il s'était repris. Tous les matins, il se tenait informé des affaires de sa société, passait des coups de fil, signait des papiers qu'il envoyait par fax et pianotait sur son ordinateur. Après le déjeuner, il partait faire une longue promenade dans la campagne ou au bord du lac, parfois seul, parfois avec Dudley. Suivant les instructions des sorciers, il privilégiait les endroits peu fréquentés et ne parlait à personne, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Ensuite, il revenait travailler.

Délaissant la vaisselle sale qui traînait depuis la veille dans l'évier de la cuisine, Pétunia passa dans le living-room, s'écroula sur le canapé et alluma la télévision. De jeunes femmes peu vêtues s'y trémoussaient au son d'une musique entraînante. L'une d'elle avait les cheveux d'un roux qui lui rappela Lily ; d'ailleurs, elle lui ressemblait un peu. Pétunia changea de chaîne.

« -Tu n'es pas encore habillée ? »

Elle sursauta à nouveau. Dudley se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, en tenue de sport, une grande bouteille d'eau minérale à la main. Il regarda sa mère en peignoir et chemise de nuit, ses cheveux en bataille ayant grand besoin d'être lavés, et s'efforça de dissimuler son inquiétude.

« -Tu as du courrier, se souvint Pétunia. Je l'ai mis... »

Elle s'interrompit, sourcils froncés, cherchant à se rappeler ce qu'elle avait bien pu en faire. Elle l'avait sûrement ramené à la cuisine, ou bien...

« -Ah, non, je l'ai laissé sur le paillasson », se répondit-elle tout haut.

Dudley hocha la tête. Pétunia s'efforça de sourire.

« -Tu vas devenir un vrai athlète avec toute cette musculation, Pumpkin, lança-t-elle. Regarde-moi cette carrure ! »

Elle ne mentait pas. Alors qu'on aurait pu craindre que l'inactivité forcée n'aggrave sa goinfrerie, Dudley s'était pris en main plus rapidement encore que son père. Il faut dire que les sorciers s'étaient montrés généreux, leur procurant – malgré quelques ratés dus à leur méconnaissance des appareils moldus – tout ce dont ils avaient besoin : l'équipement indispensable au bureau de Vernon, une télévision grand écran équipée d'un magnétoscope, ainsi que plusieurs machines qui avaient permis de transformer le garage en salle de sport. Puisqu'il aurait été trop dangereux pour lui de poursuivre sa scolarité, Dudley y passait toutes ses matinées, sculptant peu à peu sa silhouette déjà raffermie par la boxe. Il avait désormais bien plus de muscle que de graisse.

« -Je m'occupe du courrier, dit-il. Il ne devrait pas pleuvoir, aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il, hésitant. Tu pourrais venir te promener avec nous... »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Pétunia, mais elle n'eut qu'à baisser la tête pour que ses cheveux les dissimulent en tombant devant son visage. Ces derniers temps, Dudley était devenu si gentil, si responsable : il avait décidé de lui-même de consacrer ses après-midi à l'étude et prenait des cours par correspondance ; il se rendait en outre régulièrement à la bibliothèque pour y emprunter des livres. Vernon était si fier de lui qu'il ne savait même plus comment l'exprimer. Tous deux s'étaient magnifiquement adaptés à leur nouvelle situation.

« -Il y a trop de vent, répondit Pétunia d'une voix faible. Une autre fois.

-Tu es sûre ? insista Dudley. Ça te ferait du bien de prendre l'air. Aller faire les courses une fois par semaine, ce n'est pas une vraie sortie. »

Pétunia soupira. Le supermarché était une corvée dont elle se serait volontiers passée mais il fallait tout de même qu'elle fasse _quelque chose_. Et puis elle allait chez le Dr Drayton, parfois. Pour renouveler ses pilules.

« -Je viendrai quand il fera beau », assura-t-elle, certaine qu'elle n'aurait jamais à tenir sa promesse tant le temps était désastreux par ici.

Dudley céda et quitta la pièce. Elle l'entendit aller chercher le courrier et le ramener dans la cuisine, puis un bruit d'eau et de vaisselle entrechoquée. Voilà que son fils la croyait tellement diminuée qu'il assurait les tâches ménagères à sa place ; quelle mère lamentable elle était ! Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas, comme eux, à faire face ? Combien faudrait-il qu'elle prenne de ces fichus antidépresseurs pour enfin aller mieux ?

Des larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle reporta son attention sur la télévision. La chaîne d'information en continu délivrait son lot quotidien d'horreurs : morts brutales et inexpliquées, disparitions mystérieuses, accidents effroyables. Outre l'habituelle rengaine sur les vagues de dépression collective qui sévissaient à travers tout le pays – dues, d'après les sorciers, aux Détraqueurs, ces immondes créatures invisibles qui avaient autrefois attaqué Dudley – , l'essentiel des reportages était consacré à l'incendie d'un orphelinat de Cardiff. Des dizaines d'enfants avaient été intoxiqués par les fumées ou grièvement brûlés ; le nombre de morts ne cessait d'augmenter. Rien ne permettait pour l'instant d'établir la cause du sinistre mais, d'après plusieurs témoignages, une étrange marque verte serait apparue dans le ciel juste après le déclenchement de l'incendie.

Lasse, Pétunia pressa au hasard un autre bouton de la télécommande. Évidemment que la Marque était là ! Depuis l'été précédent, elle n'avait cessé de fleurir un peu partout, flottant comme une signature au-dessus des désastres les plus sanglants. Incapables de l'expliquer, les autorités niaient son existence, mais les témoignages s'accumulaient, parfois assortis de photographies de la chose verdâtre et sinistre, un crâne avec une langue en forme de serpent. La même Marque qui était apparue des années plus tôt au-dessus de la maison de sa sœur. D'après la lettre que ce Dumbledore lui avait écrite à l'époque, Lily avait été tuée sur le coup, Dieu merci. Pas comme ces pauvres enfants...

« -Après les dérives sanglantes qui ont marqué le Nouvel An, annonçait une jeune présentatrice avec entrain et un mauvais goût certain, intéressons-nous à un fait divers pour le moins intrigant. Dans un quartier paisible de Londres... »

Pétunia bâilla. Avant tout cela, elle avait été friande de ce genre d'émissions à sensation, où venaient parader des personnes adeptes de la chirurgie esthétique, prétendant posséder des talents médiumniques ou affligées de passions inhabituelles. Aujourd'hui, elle trouvait ce spectacle pitoyable et insipide. Qui se souciait de savoir que Mr Trucmuche collectionnait les assiettes creuses à l'effigie d'Elvis Presley alors que des monstres se livraient à des massacres dans un pays prétendument sûr ? Mais, naturellement, personne n'en savait rien. Les gens préféraient changer de chaîne et regarder Mrs Trucmuche se plaindre longuement de la passion de son mari sur le plateau de l'émission. Ou se repaître du récit toujours plus détaillé des atrocités commises lors du réveillon par des individus aux origines et aux profils variés, qui tous prétendaient avoir obéi à une voix à l'intérieur de leur crâne. Certains, il est vrai, étaient des marginaux sans doute rendus fous par la drogue mais d'autres, d'honnêtes pères ou mères de famille, avaient commis des actes effroyables sans aucune raison. Et, cette nuit-là, les Marques avaient brillé dans des dizaines d'endroits différents.

« -Vous dites que la maison a disparu ? s'écria la présentatrice, sa voix aiguë attirant l'attention de Pétunia.

-Disparu, confirma l'invitée du jour, une femme d'allure anodine, la quarantaine un peu empâtée. Du jour au lendemain. J'habite dans ce quartier depuis dix-huit ans, voyez-vous, et il ne s'y est jamais rien passé. Et cette maison était là bien avant moi, elle date du début du siècle, au moins...

-Quand vous dites qu'elle a disparu, Gladys, cela signifie qu'elle a été détruite ? Engloutie par un effondrement du sol ? Soufflée par une explosion, peut-être ? interrogea la présentatrice, l'air exagérément perplexe.

-Pas du tout, répondit Gladys en secouant la tête. Si ce n'était que ça... Tous les jours, en ouvrant les rideaux, je vois cette maison entre deux petits immeubles. Eh bien, un matin, il n'y avait plus de maison ! Juste les immeubles et une ruelle au milieu, comme s'ils s'étaient rapprochés pour combler l'espace vide.

-Ça paraît tout-à-fait incroyable, commenta la présentatrice en faisant des mines à la caméra.

-À qui le dites-vous ! renchérit Gladys, enthousiaste. Je suis sortie pour aller voir ça de plus près : aucune trace de la maison, pas un débris, pas un trou, rien !

-Et elle n'a pas reparu, depuis ? demanda la présentatrice.

-Non, non, confirma Gladys. Je peux vous dire que, dans le voisinage, on se pose beaucoup de questions... »

Pétunia éteignit la télévision, coupant Gladys dans son élan. Il n'y avait donc pas assez de catastrophes dans le monde, pour que les gens se croient obligés d'inventer de telles histoires ? Les maisons ne disparaissent pas. Elles partent en fumée, elles sont balayées par des tornades, elles explosent. Comme le 4, Privet Drive, détruit par vengeance après leur départ. De toutes les mauvaises nouvelles qu'elle avait eues à endurer – l'installation dans un pays de sauvages, la rupture avec toutes leurs relations, la déscolarisation de Dudley – celle-ci avait été la pire. Quand elle songeait à son jardin entretenu avec amour, à sa magnifique cuisine, au salon empli de souvenirs, elle en était malade. Toutes ces années d'entretien consciencieux, de décoration, redécoration et transformations diverses qui faisaient sa fierté et la jalousie des voisins, tout cela était parti en miettes. Vernon avait encore son travail – il fallait bien alimenter leur compte en banque – , Dudley s'était lancé avec succès dans le développement personnel mais elle ? Sa maison, c'était sa vie. Ce n'était pas cette misérable bicoque au mobilier vieillot qui pouvait la remplacer.

Quelque chose frôla ses jambes et, avec un bruit de clochette, une forme noire bondit sur le canapé.

« -Ah, te voilà, toi ! grogna Pétunia. J'imagine qu'on t'a déjà donné à manger trois fois, ce matin ? »

Le chat l'ignora superbement, trop occupé à se lécher une patte. Il était apparu un jour, peu après leur arrivée, et avait décidé que leur maison serait aussi la sienne ; depuis, il fallait le nourrir, le loger et supporter ses mauvaises manières. Si on ajoutait à cela que son pelage était d'une noirceur de corbeau et ses yeux vert émeraude, on comprendra qu'il n'avait pas été difficile de lui trouver un nom.

« -Je trouve que tu en prends beaucoup à ton aise, ces temps-ci, Harry », déclara Pétunia.

Elle tendit la main pour caresser distraitement le pelage soyeux. Au début, elle avait été horrifiée de voir cet animal s'installer dans la maison : il allait certainement souiller la moquette et mettre des poils partout. Puis elle s'y était habituée. Le chat était propre et ne demandait guère d'attention ; quand il venait se blottir sur ses genoux en ronronnant, sa chaleur lui faisait du bien. Et le tintement de la clochette qui ornait son collier était une musique plus gaie que le pianotage de Vernon sur son clavier ou le grincement des machines de Dudley.

« -Tout ça finira bien par s'arrêter un jour ou l'autre, murmura Pétunia au chat assis à côté d'elle. Quelqu'un trouvera un moyen pour que ça s'arrête. »

Maintenant, elle regrettait de ne pas en savoir plus sur le monde des sorciers. Si elle avait eu davantage d'informations, elle aurait peut-être compris ce qui leur arrivait, pourquoi Harry était si impliqué, pourquoi personne ne semblait capable de mettre un terme aux agissements de ce prétendu lord Voldemort. Elle se sentirait peut-être moins désespérée.

« -Harry fera quelque chose », chuchota-t-elle.

Tous les sorciers qu'elle connaissait pensaient que son neveu était un être exceptionnel, allez savoir pourquoi. D'après sa propre expérience, Harry avait surtout été une source d'ennuis croissants à mesure qu'il grandissait, jusqu'à cette affreuse soirée où ils avaient dû abandonner leur maison pour se cacher comme des criminels en fuite. Mais il avait sauvé Dudley d'un sort horrible. Et c'était le fils de sa sœur défunte. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans. Elle se demandait ce qu'il était devenu.

« -Il paraît que c'est lui qui a mis cet assassin hors d'état de nuire, la première fois, dit-elle au chat. Je ne vois pas ce qui l'empêcherait de recommencer. »

Elle avait du mal à croire qu'un personnage dont le seul nom était dangereux ait pu être terrassé par un bébé mais, apparemment, ç'avait été le cas. Par moment, elle se demandait si Harry était trop occupé à faire les quatre cents coups avec ses anormaux d'amis pour lui régler une nouvelle fois son compte. À d'autres moments, elle repensait aux paupières de Lily fermées sur ses yeux verts ternis par la mort, et elle songeait que le fils avait peut-être déjà rejoint la mère.

« -Nous le saurions », se contredit-elle aussitôt.

S'il était vraiment si important, sa mort aurait des conséquences visibles, même pour eux. À tout le moins, quelqu'un les en informerait ; ils étaient sa seule famille, tout de même. Donc, il devait être en vie. Il n'y avait qu'à attendre le jour où ce cauchemar prendrait fin, où ils pourraient sortir de leur exil et tout recommencer. Une jolie maison à la campagne pas trop loin d'une grande ville dans le sud ensoleillé, voilà ce dont elle avait besoin ; avec autour d'autres jolies maisons habitées par des familles comme la leur, ignorantes de tout ce qui touchait à la magie, uniquement préoccupées par l'entrée des enfants à l'université ou la préparation des prochaines vacances. Le bonheur. La vie.

Saisie de vertige, Pétunia porta les mains à ses tempes. Elle tremblait. Penser à tout cela lui faisait du mal, elle le savait, mais c'était en même temps son seul espoir. Un jour, cela arriverait. Il fallait y croire. Et si Harry était celui qui permettait que ce jour arrive, elle ne dirait plus un seul mot contre lui de toute sa vie. Elle le porterait même en triomphe.

« -À condition qu'il ne mette jamais un pied dans notre quartier », nuança-t-elle avec un petit rire sans joie.

Le chat dressa soudain l'oreille, tout son corps tendu, la tête tournée vers la porte. Il sauta en souplesse du canapé et trottina jusqu'au couloir où il disparut. Un peu inquiète, Pétunia le suivit. Le chat s'était assis sur le paillasson, la queue enroulée autour des pattes, et regardait patiemment la porte d'entrée. Regardant à son tour, Pétunia vit une haute silhouette apparaître à travers la vitre dépolie. Elle soupira au moment précis où le visiteur frappait.

Pétunia hésita une seconde, se rappelant qu'autrefois, elle n'aurait pu supporter d'être vue dans une tenue aussi négligée, puis ouvrit la porte. Le Dumbledore au nom imprononçable – le seul qui restait désormais – se tenait sur le seuil.

« -Bonjour, Mrs Dursley, la salua-t-il sans sourire. Bonjour, Harry », ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du chat.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Abelforth avait deviné le nom du chat sans qu'on le lui indique, et Pétunia s'était demandé comment il avait fait. Maintenant, cela ne l'intéressait plus. Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer ; le chat vint se frotter autour des chevilles du sorcier qui se baissa pour le caresser.

« -Rien de nouveau depuis la visite de Tonks ? s'informa Abelforth.

-Rien, confirma Pétunia en le précédant dans la cuisine où elle mit la bouilloire à chauffer. Pour combien de temps en a-t-elle encore ?

-Trois mois. Ou quatre, répondit-il en s'asseyant à la table. Elle ne viendra plus jusqu'à l'accouchement. Sa famille préfère qu'elle se repose.

-Très bien. »

Pétunia aussi préférait : l'enthousiasme de la jeune sorcière l'épuisait. En plus, chacune de ses visites se soldait par de la vaisselle brisée ou des meubles renversés.

« -Vous devrez vous contenter de moi et Dedalus, poursuivit Abelforth. Je ne pense pas que nous pourrons passer aussi souvent, maintenant. Nous sommes assez occupés. Une fois par mois devrait suffire, non ?

-Amplement », approuva Pétunia.

Elle servit le thé puis s'assit en face de lui. Harry le chat circulait de l'un à l'autre, se frottant et ronronnant.

« -Je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous continuez de venir, reprit-elle. Cela ne les empêchera pas de s'en prendre à nous s'ils nous retrouvent.

-Vous êtes plus protégés que vous ne le croyez, déclara Abelforth. Ces visites ont pour but de s'assurer que vous n'avez rien vu d'inquiétant, que personne n'est venu rôder autour de chez vous... C'est aussi une façon de montrer que nous ne vous oublions pas, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire torve. Mais vous avez raison : s'ils vous retrouvent, nous n'y pourrons pas grand chose. »

Pétunia acquiesça en buvant son thé. Elle aurait dû être terrifiée mais, ces temps-ci, les émotions glissaient sur elle sans l'atteindre, sauf celles qui lui faisaient monter les larmes aux yeux ; la faute aux antidépresseurs, pensait-elle, ou à la dépression elle-même.

« -Avez-vous des nouvelles de... »

Elle ne put se résoudre à prononcer le nom. Elle y arrivait pourtant très bien quand il s'agissait du chat. Son silence ne gêna pas Abelforth.

« -Nous savons qu'il était vivant et en bonne santé en octobre dernier, dit-il tranquillement. Depuis, plus rien. Si Potter a deux doigts de bon sens, comme mon frère semblait le penser, il se sera débrouillé pour quitter le pays.

-Vous ne faites donc pas partie de ceux qui comptent sur lui pour vaincre... ce sorcier qui nous persécute ? »

Abelforth renifla et fronça ses sourcils broussailleux. Le visage plus austère encore que d'ordinaire, il regarda Pétunia dans les yeux.

« -Comprenez-moi bien, Madame, asséna-t-il, toutes ces histoires sur l'Élu, ce sont des insanités. Mon frère avait beau être un génie, il avait beaucoup trop tendance à croire aux contes de fées, et ça ne s'est pas arrangé en vieillissant. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de bourrer le crâne de ce garçon de trop de sornettes avant que Rogue le ramène à la réalité.

-Si c'est ce que vous pensez, pourquoi continuer à nous protéger ? s'étonna Pétunia. Pourquoi prendre des risques à faire... ce que vous faites, quoi que ce soit dont il s'agisse, si vous croyez que ça ne sert à rien ? »

Abelforth secoua la tête et balaya la question d'un geste de la main.

« -Je ne prends pas de grands risques, rassurez-vous. Je rends visite de temps en temps à une famille moldue que tout le monde semble avoir oublié depuis qu'elle n'est plus chargée de la protection de _l'Élu_... Le reste du temps, je m'occupe de mes propres affaires. Voyez-vous, les grands débats sur le bien et le mal et la meilleure façon de remporter la victoire, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Il n'y aura pas de victoire. Personne n'est de taille à lutter contre lui, surtout pas un gosse de dix-sept ans sorti de l'école un an trop tôt. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est survivre, et aider les autres à survivre tant que c'est possible. Si je fais passer de la nourriture aux gamins entrés en dissidence dans les murs de Poudlard, ce n'est pas parce que je crois que leurs petits guet-apens feront fuir les Mangemorts ; mais si je ne le fais pas, certains mourront de faim. J'essaie aussi de leur trouver des remèdes pour soigner leurs blessures, mais c'est difficile de détourner les potions de Sainte-Mangouste. Je connais une fille plutôt douée avec les chaudrons qui a accepté de nous fournir. Mais ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que ces gamins comprennent que leurs actes héroïques ne servent à rien. Tout ça, c'est la faute de mon idiot de frère, bien sûr, soupira-t-il, amer. Ses grandes et nobles idées ont toujours fait sa gloire, et le malheur des autres. »

Pétunia hocha la tête. Elle était loin d'avoir tout compris à ce discours, mais la position d'Abelforth lui semblait assez transparente. Cet homme avait beau être un sorcier et sentir le bouc, il n'en était pas moins sensé. Et personne de sensé ne pouvait compter sur Harry Potter pour sauver la situation ; elle le savait mieux que quiconque. Mais elle savait aussi qu'à part lui, ils n'avaient guère d'espoir.

« -Donc, selon vous, nous devons nous faire à tout ça, dit-elle avec un geste englobant la cuisine et, au-delà, la maison, parce que c'est la seule vie que nous aurons jamais ? »

Abelforth haussa les épaules.

« -Pas nécessairement. Si la situation s'améliore un peu, nous pourrons vous faire passer à l'étranger et vous n'aurez plus besoin de vous cacher. C'est ce qu'il aurait fallu faire depuis le début, comme je le disais, mais... « Ce sont des Moldus, c'est compliqué, tu ne te rends pas compte, ils sont assez traumatisés comme ça... », énuméra-t-il, les yeux au ciel. Comme si ce n'était pas traumatisant de devoir se terrer parce qu'on a un mage noir aux fesses ! »

Autrefois, Pétunia aurait froncé les sourcils devant un tel langage ; aujourd'hui, elle approuvait vigoureusement.

« -Que voulez-vous, soupira Abelforth, mon frère avait décidé que j'étais un imbécile et, pour l'Ordre, les paroles de mon frère sont sacrées. Enfin, peu importe, conclut-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Dites-moi : est-ce que les Moldus ont parlé de cette maison de Londres qui a disparu ? Le ministère est en rage à ce qu'il paraît, mais il n'avait qu'à s'en occuper plus tôt. À croire qu'ils sont aussi peu doués que nous, heureusement... »

* * *

 **La semaine prochaine, nous retrouverons Alifair, Crickey et leurs hôtes. Nous verrons qu'Artemis et Orlane ont, chacune à sa façon, compris ce qui attendait les pauvres French et Montague...**


	20. Chapitre 20 - La déclaration de guerre

**Salut, ô lecteurs ! Dans ce chapitre, nous allons enfin savoir ce qu'il est advenu des trois prisonniers de la maison Faraday...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 - La déclaration de guerre**

« -Il y en a de plus en plus, Miss, dit Crickey un matin en regardant par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

-Sorciers ou Moldus ? » demanda Alifair sans lever le nez de la lettre qu'elle était en train d'écrire.

L'elfe regarda plus attentivement, plissant les yeux pour mieux voir. Par chance, la pluie qui tombait depuis la veille avait cessé, permettant aux personnes attroupées dans la rue de baisser leurs capuchons et de fermer leurs parapluies.

« -Les deux, Miss, répondit Crickey. Ceux qui ont de gros appareils-photo qui crachent des nuages violets sont sans doute des journalistes de la _Gazette du sorcier_ , Miss. Le meurtre de Monsieur Tommy les intéresse beaucoup, maintenant. Crickey pense que les deux hommes en costume sombre et chapeau de cow-boy sont des agents du ministère, et celui qui porte une cape verte doit être un espion de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Tous les autres sont sûrement des Moldus, mais Crickey n'en a jamais vu d'aussi bizarres. »

Intriguée, Alifair se leva pour aller jeter un coup d'œil sans prendre la peine de se cacher derrière le rideau. Elle repéra tout de suite les journalistes sorciers qui mitraillaient sans retenue et interviewaient des passants éberlués par leurs tenues voyantes – à croire que le mauvais goût était leur seule alternative à la robe de sorcier. Par comparaison, et en dépit de leur Stetson, les agents du ministère faisaient preuve d'une rare discrétion : l'un assis sur un muret, l'autre appuyé contre un poteau électrique, ils regardaient droit vers elle, s'efforçant d'ignorer l'homme en cape verte qui allait et venait sur le trottoir, examinant les lieux comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Les journalistes sorciers ne s'approchaient pas de lui ; même les Moldus, d'instinct, se tenaient à distance. Il y avait, chez cet homme aux traits durs et aux favoris gris hirsutes, quelque chose d'inquiétant, de répugnant même.

« -Est-ce que les Moldus peuvent nous voir avec leurs instruments ? s'inquiéta Crickey.

-Non, répondit Alifair. Enfin, je ne pense pas... »

Quelques-uns des Moldus en question étaient journalistes, eux aussi ; d'autres, armés d'appareils-photo jetables, ressemblaient à des touristes. Mais une poignée d'entre eux brandissaient vers la maison des instruments étranges : des sortes de grosses calculettes dotées d'antennes, ou bien de petites paraboles reliées à des oscilloscopes. Deux portaient de grosses lunettes aux verres verts et un autre pointait ce qui semblait être une baguette de sourcier.

« -Ce sont des cinglés, dit Alifair avec indifférence. Des chasseurs de fantôme, des chercheurs d'ovnis, ce genre de choses. Frappadingues, mais pas méchants. »

Elle leur fit un signe de la main à travers la vitre, mais aucun d'eux n'eut de réaction.

« -C'est drôlement efficace, ce sortilège de Fidelitas », commenta-t-elle en retournant à sa lettre.

Juste après avoir mis à exécution la sentence de French et Montague et informé Lestrange de sa condamnation à mort, l'Ordre avait procédé au renforcement des mesures de sécurité entourant la maison Faraday.

« -Le jeune Thomas était prévoyant, avait dit Mr Weasley. Dès avant votre arrivée, il avait fait retirer sa cheminée du réseau des transports, de façon à ce que personne ne puisse entrer ou vous espionner par ce biais.

-Maintenant, cela ne suffira plus, avait ajouté Lupin. Il faut rendre cette maison inaccessible avant l'arrivée des Aurors – ou des Mangemorts – désireux de rencontrer Moira Faraday. »

Ils lui avaient alors expliqué le principe du sortilège de Fidelitas, grâce auquel sa sécurité reposerait sur la loyauté parfaite d'une seule personne.

« -Tant que le Gardien du Secret est en vie, il est impossible aux autres dépositaires de ce secret de le trahir, avait dit Hestia. Lui seul peut, à votre demande, mettre quelqu'un dans la confidence pour lui permettre de vous trouver. Mais si le Gardien décide de révéler son secret à un ennemi...

-Vous êtes fichue, avait complété Kingsley. La maison lui redeviendra aussitôt visible et sera vulnérable à ses maléfices. »

Le choix du Gardien avait été mûrement réfléchi. D'après les sorciers, Alifair ne pouvait être sa propre Gardienne.

« -Toute la puissance de cet enchantement repose sur la confiance accordée au Gardien, expliqua Abelforth. Si le Gardien et son protégé sont une seule et même personne, la puissance est nulle et le sort ne marche pas. »

Recourir à un portrait n'était pas non plus possible : le Gardien devait être une créature vivante, douée d'intelligence et capable de communiquer. Comme Alifair se fit un plaisir de le rappeler, les figures peintes, même bavardes, n'entraient pas dans la catégorie des êtres vivants.

« -Et Crickey ? avait-elle alors suggéré. Elle s'occupe de la maison depuis une éternité, et on peut difficilement trouver plus loyal qu'un elfe, non ? »

Les sorciers avaient échangé un regard gêné tandis que Crickey fondait en larmes, bouleversée par la confiance que lui manifestait sa maîtresse.

« -Mais Miss Alifair ne sait pas, avait-elle couiné en s'essuyant les yeux, que le sortilège de Fidelitas repose aussi sur l'égalité. Madame Mona l'a expliqué un jour à Crickey : il faut que le Gardien soit un égal ou un supérieur, pas un domestique soumis à la volonté de son maître.

-Cela vient en partie de la crainte de certains sorciers d'être trahis par un serviteur humain jaloux, sourit Mr Weasley. Mais le choix d'un elfe pose problème : même si elle le voulait – et nous savons que ce n'est pas le cas – elle serait par nature incapable de vous trahir. Là encore, il n'y a pas d'enjeu de confiance : la puissance est nulle, le sortilège ne marche pas.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, objecta Lupin. Vous allez me dire que je n'ai que ce nom-là à la bouche, Alifair, mais Sirius a été trahi par son elfe, qui a choisi d'interpréter ses paroles et ses silences dans le sens qui lui convenait.

-Donc, réfléchit tout haut Alifair, si je n'interdis pas explicitement à Crickey de révéler le secret, elle pourra devenir ma Gardienne ?

-Je le pense, avait répondu Lupin.

-Merci, Sirius », avait-elle conclu.

Et, à la seconde même où le rituel de Fidelitas avait été exécuté, la maison Faraday s'était volatilisée, à la grande surprise des voisins.

lll

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est casse-pied, ce machin ! » s'écria Alifair, de l'encre plein les doigts.

Elle avait rédigé sa lettre au stylo-bille sur un papier blanc ordinaire mais, pour plus de discrétion, elle l'avait glissée dans une enveloppe en parchemin qui n'attirerait pas l'attention des agents de la poste sorcière – sauf pour les gros pâtés qu'avait fait sa plume maniée avec maladresse.

« -Bon, ça ira, décréta-t-elle. Tu es sûre que le nom du destinataire suffit ?

-Oui, Miss, opina Crickey. Les hiboux savent toujours les trouver. Mais Crickey se demande si cela est bien prudent...

-Est-ce qu'elle pourra me répondre ? s'enquit Alifair, ignorant l'inquiétude de l'elfe.

-Crickey doute qu'elle essaye, Miss. Elle pourrait, mais le hibou ne trouverait pas la maison puisqu'elle est cachée. Pourtant, Crickey pense que Miss Alifair ne devrait pas prendre ce risque, insista l'elfe.

-Tout ira bien, assura Alifair. Et puis, c'est une question de correction, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton exagérément vertueux. On ne peut pas la laisser dans l'ignorance.

-Mr Lupin ne serait sûrement pas d'accord, Miss ! plaida Crickey.

-Eh bien, nous lui demanderons son avis, soupira Alifair, exaspérée. Mais tu sais, Crickey, malgré ma peau de pêche, ça fait un moment que je suis majeure : je n'ai pas besoin d'un tuteur !

-Crickey le sait bien, Miss, répondit l'elfe d'une voix douce. Crickey obéira à tout ce qu'ordonnera Miss Alifair. Crickey voudrait simplement lui rappeler que les actes de Miss Alifair peuvent se retourner aussi bien contre elle-même que contre ses amis, Miss. »

Alifair soupira derechef, forcée de reconnaître que Crickey avait raison. Cette lettre aurait l'effet d'une petite bombe, c'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait écrite, mais elle n'était pas destinée à exploser à la figure de l'Ordre ou de Crickey elle-même. Elle pensait l'avoir suffisamment bien tournée pour écarter tout danger ; toutefois, il serait plus prudent de prendre un avis extérieur.

« -Vous la lirez tous les deux, décréta-t-elle finalement. Comme ça, on ne pourra pas me reprocher de m'être montrée impulsive. »

Satisfaite de ce compromis, elle remplit une grande cruche d'eau, enfila une paire de gants en caoutchouc épais et sortit dans le couloir. Deux plantes en pot trônaient à présent dans le hall, de chaque côté de l'escalier : un haut cactus hérissé d'épines urticantes à l'étonnante couleur mauve, et un végétal aux feuilles grasses, d'un noir veiné de rouge, qui avait l'air d'une énorme laitue mutante.

« -Bonjour, Mr Montague, les salua Alifair d'un ton enjoué. Bonjour, Mr French. »

Elle n'avait jamais eu la main verte, mais les plantes se portaient remarquablement bien grâce à l'engrais à base de bouse de dragon dont les nourrissait Crickey. Suivant les consignes données par l'elfe, Alifair aspergea de quelques gouttes la base du cactus puis arrosa généreusement la laitue mutante, qui était en fait un chou mordeur de la pire espèce. Elle se tourna ensuite vers un petit tableau qu'elle avait déménagé de la bibliothèque pour l'accrocher juste à côté de la porte d'entrée ; les portraits s'y relayaient pour monter la garde.

« -Se sont-ils bien tenus cette nuit, colonel ? demanda-t-elle.

-Mr Montague a bien essayé de chahuter un peu, répondit Fennimore en regardant le cactus avec réprobation. Peut-être pour se dérouiller les branches. Mais Mr French n'a pas bronché. Un vrai légume, plaisanta-t-il.

-Bien, approuva Alifair. Voyons s'ils se montrent plus coopératifs que la dernière fois. Mr French, nous commencerons par vous », annonça-t-elle en tendant sa main gantée vers les grandes feuilles luisantes.

C'était Roger Dunbar qui avait suggéré la transformation végétale pour leur enseigner la patience et réduire les risques d'évasion, et Hestia Jones avait eu l'idée de changer les condamnés en plantes utilisables dans les potions magiques. Il n'avait pas été possible d'affiner davantage le choix, car la nature profonde du sujet conditionne toujours la métamorphose, ainsi que l'avait appris Alifair dans un quelconque manuel de sorcellerie. C'est ainsi qu'Adonis French avait pris la forme d'un spécimen de chou mordeur du Japon, variété la plus gourmande en eau et la plus toxique de l'espèce, tandis que Ralph Montague devenait un superbe _Echinopsis pruritivus_.

« -Grâce à vous, Mr French, nous allons pouvoir soigner ces pauvres enfants de Poudlard, déclara Alifair. C'est beau de savoir que son existence sert à quelque chose, non ? »

Elle choisit quelques feuilles parmi les plus épaisses et tira doucement dessus ; elles se détachèrent sans difficulté. La Moldue les mit aussitôt à macérer dans le fond d'eau qui restait dans la cruche. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le cactus.

« -Pour vous, Mr Montague, j'ai d'autres projets davantage en accord avec votre côté bagarreur. Vous êtes content ? »

Pour toute réponse, le cactus laissa obligeamment tomber quelques épines dans la main tendue d'Alifair.

« -Ils sont beaucoup plus dociles, aujourd'hui, remarqua-t-elle à l'adresse du portrait.

-Ils ont sans doute compris que, moins ils résistent, moins ça fait mal, supposa le colonel.

-Braves garçons ! les félicita Alifair en tapotant le sommet du cactus. Je monte, il faut que je termine ce cataplasme astringent qu'Abelforth m'a demandé. »

lll

L'exécution avait été fixée à 14h. Pour des raisons symboliques, Alifair aurait préféré l'aube ou le crépuscule, mais elle n'avait pas envie de se lever aux aurores et Lupin préférait ne pas rentrer trop tard chez lui. Il se matérialisa sur le toit-jardin, plus invisible que jamais au regard des passants mais sur lequel l'Ordre avait pris soin d'aménager une petite aire de transplanage.

« -J'avais d'abord pensé utiliser un philtre de Mort Subite, lui indiqua Alifair après que le sorcier fut descendu se réchauffer devant la cheminée. Et puis je me suis dit qu'un bon concentré de mort-aux-rats ferait aussi bien l'affaire. La revanche des Moldus, en quelque sorte.

-Ce sera douloureux ? demanda Lupin.

-Aucune idée, répondit-elle avec indifférence. En tout cas, je ne pense pas que ça durera longtemps : j'ai corsé la dose », dit-elle en sortant de sa poche le petit flacon de poison qu'elle agita sous le nez de Lupin.

Accompagnés de Crickey, ils montèrent au premier étage. Georgina et le portrait de Tommy les attendaient devant la porte d'Alifair.

« -Comment ferez-vous s'il refuse de boire le poison ? s'enquit avec curiosité la jeune femme peinte.

-J'emploierai la méthode dure, répondit Alifair d'un ton sinistre. S'il ne veut pas tirer sa révérence avec un minimum de dignité, je branche sa chaîne sur le secteur et j'en fais une saucisse grillée grand format. »

Lupin blêmit.

« -C'est juste une variante de la chaise électrique, relativisa-t-elle pour l'apaiser.

-J'espère que vous n'en arriverez pas là, leur souhaita le portrait de Tommy, mal à l'aise.

-Moi aussi, approuva Alifair. Ça ferait sauter les plombs et je ne sais pas où est le disjoncteur. »

Crickey reçut pour consigne d'attendre près des portraits : Alifair n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle sa promesse de ne pas la mêler à la mise à mort.

Une odeur épouvantable frappa leurs narines dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte : un mélange nauséabond d'urine et de sang dominé par le parfum douceâtre de la pourriture.

« -Nom d'un hippogriffe ! » s'écria Lupin tandis qu'Alifair se bouchait le nez.

Dans l'esprit de la Moldue, une odeur pareille s'accompagnait nécessairement de nuées de mouches à viande mais, dans la pièce brillamment éclairée, il n'y avait rien de tel. Rodolphus Lestrange était assis contre le mur, sur le matelas de fortune qui lui avait été accordé pour ses derniers jours. Le seau d'aisance maintenant fermé par un couvercle se trouvait à proximité. À leur entrée, Lestrange ne bougea pas, ne tourna même pas la tête.

« -Par le Sang-Dragon ! » s'exclama Lupin en se précipitant vers lui.

Il s'agenouilla, tendit la main vers le cou de Lestrange et la retira aussitôt, avant même de l'avoir touché. S'approchant à son tour, Alifair vit que toutes les pustules qui recouvraient le visage et le crâne du Mangemort avaient crevé, répandant un mélange de pus verdâtre et de sang qui avait coulé sur sa robe et éclaboussé le mur derrière lui. Ses mains, posées paume en l'air sur ses cuisses, étaient pleines de ce liquide poisseux ; il y en avait jusque sous ses ongles. Ses yeux révulsés saillaient hors de leurs orbites et du pus sanglant suintait de ses lèvres noires. Il était mort.

« -C'est pas moi, dit aussitôt Alifair.

-Je le vois bien, répliqua sèchement Lupin. Regardez ses ongles : il s'est fait ça lui-même. Il a dû recueillir le pus dans ses mains pour le boire. Comment savait-il qu'il était toxique ? »

L'estomac retourné, Alifair repensa au manche de la cuillère crevant une pustule sur le crâne de Lestrange, à ses cris quand le pus avait atteint son œil. Elle n'avait pas pensé que la substance pouvait être dangereuse ; le Mangemort, lui, l'avait-il compris ce jour-là ?

« -Ça a dû être horriblement douloureux, murmura-t-elle en observant les traits déformés de Lestrange, sa bouche tordue dans un hurlement muet. Et horriblement long. Crickey lui a donné son dernier repas un peu avant midi et elle n'a rien remarqué de... enfin, elle ne m'a rien dit.

-Et vous n'avez rien entendu ? »

Alifair secoua la tête, impressionnée. Il avait dû falloir au Mangemort une incroyable force de volonté pour se tuer de cette façon. Elle ne ressentait aucune satisfaction devant son cadavre, seulement du dégoût et de la sidération.

Crickey confirma que Lestrange lui avait paru comme d'habitude quand elle l'avait nourri. Georgina, qui avait passé la matinée et le début de l'après-midi dans son tableau, ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendu geindre, encore moins crier.

« -C'est effrayant, ce que le fanatisme peut accomplir, dit Lupin, visiblement secoué.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? s'interrogea le portrait de Tommy, ébranlé lui aussi. Il serait mort de toute façon, mais d'une manière moins cruelle... C'est insensé !

-Il ne devait pas supporter l'idée d'être tué par une Moldue, devina Alifair, encore un peu nauséeuse. Pour un Mangemort, c'est le déshonneur ultime, j'imagine. »

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver au suicide de Lestrange, si barbare et répugnant fût-il, une certaine dignité. Cet homme était allé au bout de ses convictions.

« -Je vais métamorphoser le corps et l'enterrer quelque part, là où personne ne le trouvera, annonça Lupin d'une voix sourde. Ensuite, j'informerai l'Ordre que tout est terminé.

-Vous ne croyez pas qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on le _trouve_ , Remus ? objecta Alifair. Ça m'éviterait d'avoir à réécrire ma lettre.

-Quelle lettre ? s'étonna Lupin.

-J'ai promis de vous la faire lire, à vous et à Crickey, éluda-t-elle. Vous verrez bien.

-Crickey a dit à Miss Alifair que Mr Lupin n'approuverait pas cette idée, glissa l'elfe qui, de tous, était apparemment la seule que le sort du Mangemort laissait indifférente.

-On ne peut pas le savoir tant qu'il ne l'a pas lue, la reprit Alifair. Ne commence pas à l'influencer ! »

lll

« -C'est mieux ainsi, déclara un peu plus tard Lupin, assis à la table de la cuisine devant un grand verre de whisky Pur Feu dont il avait déjà bu la moitié. Ce projet d'exécution était sordide. Personne ne devrait avoir à devenir le bourreau d'autrui.

-Je ne veux pas relancer le débat, dit Alifair sans lever le nez de la lettre qu'elle relisait une dernière fois, mais, si on veut que les choses avancent, il faut parfois savoir se salir les mains. »

Lupin ne répondit pas, préférant vider son verre à petites gorgées songeuses. Ils ne seraient jamais d'accord sur ce point, pensa-t-elle. Pourtant, pour que cette guerre finisse, quelqu'un devrait bel et bien devenir le bourreau du Grand Méchant en chef.

« -Je crois que tout est dit, déclara-t-elle, satisfaite de son œuvre. Bon, il vaut mieux que je vous la lise, ça sera plus simple. »

Lupin acquiesça d'un geste, son teint blême ayant fait place à une rougeur prononcée au niveau des pommettes. Alifair vida d'un trait son propre verre, leva la tête vers le plafond et cria :

« -Crickey ! »

L'elfe apparut aussitôt dans la cuisine, armée d'une éponge et d'une grande bouteille de produit nettoyant.

« -Crickey n'a pas terminé, Miss, couina-t-elle. Elle a décloué les planches pour aérer la chambre mais les taches sur le mur lui résistent encore.

-On s'en occupera plus tard, rien ne presse, balaya Alifair. Prends plutôt un siège et écoute ça. »

Crickey obéit et s'assit à côté d'un Lupin intrigué pendant qu'Alifair s'éclaircissait la gorge. La Moldue leva la lettre à hauteur de ses yeux, prit une grande inspiration et déclama :

« _Chère Mrs Lestrange,_

 _Dans quelques heures, ou quelques jours, votre mari disparu depuis le réveillon sera enfin retrouvé, mort et défiguré. Cela ne paraîtra pas dans la presse – nous savons vous et moi quelle mauvaise publicité ça ferait à votre club d'invincibles Mange-Cadavres. Le pire serait, bien sûr, que l'opinion publique découvre qui est la cause de ce décès._

 _Vous aurez sûrement du mal à l'avaler du haut de votre orgueil de pur-sang sorcier, mais c'est moi. Magique ou non, le corps d'un être humain est très vulnérable aux coups et au poison ; depuis des siècles, nous autres Moldus avons appris à exploiter cette fragilité pour nous entre-tuer, et il n'y a pas de raison que nous ne vous fassions pas à présent profiter de nos connaissances. Comme preuve de ce que j'avance, je joins la baguette de votre mari, neutralisée et irréparable : je doute que même votre Serpent Suprême soit capable d'arriver à un tel résultat._

 _Deux autres personnes ont disparu dans la nuit du 31, à ce qu'il paraît ; il se peut que je sache ce qu'elles sont devenues, ou peut-être pas. Peut-être ne suis-je pas la seule à avoir décidé de me retrousser les manches : on dit que Poudlard est en ébullition et qu'à Londres, les gens font disparaître leur maison pour vous échapper. Tout ça n'est qu'un début. Allez savoir lequel d'entre vous se volatilisera la prochaine fois ? Qu'est-ce que les gens feront, à votre avis, quand ils s'apercevront que toute votre puissance ne suffit pas à vous protéger ?_

 _Ouvrez l'œil, Mrs Lestrange, et dites au Grand Tatoueur de l'ouvrir lui aussi. Il se pourrait bien qu'un de ces jours, quelqu'un – moi ou un autre, allez savoir – surgisse de l'ombre pour vous faire la peau. Pour ma part, si j'en ai l'occasion, je n'hésiterai pas._

 _Avec mes cordiales salutations,_

 _Alifair Blake_

 _Indésirable n°33 bis_ »

« -La fin est un peu cliché, reconnut Alifair quand elle eut terminé sa lecture. Mais je pense que ça devrait écarter les soupçons de Moira Faraday et de l'Ordre, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Crickey eut un mouvement de tête incertain qui pouvait passer pour une approbation. Lupin semblait effaré.

« -Vous comptez sérieusement envoyer ça à Bellatrix Lestrange ? s'exclama-t-il. Elle va être folle de rage ! _Ils_ vont être fous de rage !

-C'est le but, confirma Alifair d'un ton réjoui. Et ce n'est que le début de l'offensive. La déclaration de guerre, en fait.

-Oh, et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ensuite ? Assassiner d'autres Mangemorts et leur graver vos initiales sur le front ? » railla Lupin.

Alifair sourit avec l'indulgence d'une mère confrontée à un enfant un peu lent.

« -Tout le pouvoir de ces gens repose sur la terreur qu'ils inspirent. Quel est d'après vous le plus grand ennemi de la terreur ? »

Lupin se figea. En esprit, il vit une petite file d'adolescents en robe noire défiler, baguette brandie, devant une vieille armoire à l'intérieure de laquelle quelque chose bougeait et se débattait. Un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres.

« - _Riddikulus_ », murmura-t-il sur un ton d'évidence.

* * *

 **Bien sûr, le dernier mot de Lupin n'est pas à prendre au sens propre ; à vous de vous rappeler ce que la formule signifie :)**


	21. Chapitre 21 - Le corbeau

**Salut, ô lecteurs ! Cette semaine va être pour moi longue, chargée et riche en déplacements, il n'y aura donc pas de nouveau chapitre dimanche prochain, mais je vous proposerai un mini-épisode mardi pour patienter jusqu'au 3 juillet :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 - Le corbeau**

Alifair aspira l'air à grandes bouffées, se délectant de l'odeur des pots d'échappement ; ses oreilles largement ouvertes captaient avec ravissement le vacarme de l'artère londonienne au bord de laquelle elle se tenait, attendant que les feux passent au rouge et lui permettent de traverser. Par ce temps froid et sec, les chauffages tournant à plein régime rajoutaient encore à la pollution ; les voitures klaxonnaient, les motos pétaradaient, les gens se hélaient, riaient, s'insultaient... Quelle merveille ! Il avait fallu qu'elle s'y replonge pour comprendre à quel point le monde moldu lui avait manqué.

« -Hé, la vieille, tu bouges ton cul, oui ? »

Le feu était rouge ; des piétons traversaient mais, bloqué derrière elle, un adolescent boutonneux s'impatientait.

« -Toi, la coccinelle, va compter tes points noirs et laisse mon cul tranquille », lui rétorqua-t-elle avec cordialité.

Saisi, le grossier jeune homme en oublia de franchir le passage piéton. Elle comprenait sa stupeur : pour cette deuxième sortie sous Polynectar, comme pour la première au demeurant, Crickey lui avait procuré quelques cheveux récupérés sur la brosse d'une voisine célibataire ; Alifair avait à présent l'apparence d'une quadragénaire qui se laissait un peu aller, fade, terne et inoffensive : pas le genre de personne qui répondrait à un adolescent vaguement agressif ce qu'elle lui avait répondu. Vêtue d'une tenue banale trouvée dans la penderie de la voisine – Crickey se glisserait chez elle en son absence pour la remettre à sa place – elle était invisible parmi la foule qui se pressait dans les rues de Londres : le camouflage était parfait. Un coup d'œil à sa montre l'informa qu'elle disposait de cinquante-sept minutes avant de devoir reprendre une dose du Polynectar qu'elle transportait dans son sac. D'ici là, elle aurait peut-être terminé ses courses.

Elle prit son temps pour gagner la première boutique, détaillant au passage le contenu des vitrines qui bordaient le trottoir. Elle s'arrêta deux minutes devant un kiosque à journaux ; elle était tentée d'acheter un magazine, n'importe lequel, juste pour le plaisir de se replonger dans la presse moldue. Elle avait de quoi payer : Bill avait changé de l'argent pour elle à Gringotts. Mais elle avait d'autres achats à effectuer et se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil aux titres des journaux. Un peu plus loin le long de la rue, des gens faisaient la queue devant un cinéma, et Alifair réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas vu de film depuis une éternité. Elle le pouvait désormais, quand elle voudrait ; il suffirait d'emporter une rallonge de Polynectar...

Le travail dont elle avait passé commande dans la première boutique qu'elle visita était terminé et correspondait exactement à ce qu'elle avait demandé. Satisfaite, elle empocha deux cubes de bois de taille différente dont une face était recouverte de caoutchouc, puis se rendit à la supérette la plus proche pour y poursuivre ses courses. Tout en flânant dans les rayons, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis la mort de Tommy, malgré une pointe de culpabilité : elle savait que le jeune homme aurait été ravi de découvrir le monde moldu à ses côtés, lui qui était si curieux de tout. Elle n'aurait pas dû éprouver un tel bien-être moins d'un mois après son décès. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien si sortir de la maison lui donnait l'impression de revivre. Elle voyait le monde avec des lunettes roses, même la caissière morose qui râlait en lui rendant sa monnaie. Sa réserve de Polynectar lui aurait permis de se promener plus longtemps mais certains de ses achats devaient aller d'urgence au congélateur, aussi trouva-t-elle une ruelle déserte où elle murmura le nom de Crickey pour qu'elle vienne la chercher.

À peine rentrée, elle laissa à l'elfe le soin de ranger les provisions et fila dans son laboratoire. Trois potions bouillonnaient sur les trois réchauds de camping : Polynectar, lotion Scrofuleuse astucieusement préparée à partir d'un antivenin et des feuilles d'Adonis French, et un chaudron de potion Tue-Loup diluée à destination des enfants. Alifair étiqueta « voisine terne » la bouteille de Polynectar retirée de son sac et la posa sur une étagère. Elle glissa ensuite dans une fiole en cristal les trois longs cheveux blonds prélevés sur l'épaule de la superbe Suédoise qui l'avait précédée à la caisse de la supérette – un camouflage à utiliser avec prudence, car il ne manquerait pas d'attirer l'attention. Elle comptait enrichir sa collection de cheveux au fur et à mesure de ses sorties dans le Londres moldu, en se cantonnant aux sujets féminins : elle préférait ne pas prendre le risque de modifier trop fortement son anatomie.

Un agréable parfum de menthe poivrée se dégageait du chaudron de lotion Scrofuleuse : la préparation était terminée. Alifair éteignit le feu pour laisser le mélange refroidir avant de le mettre en bouteille ; Crickey l'apporterait à Abelforth avec quelques autres remèdes dont les élèves-combattants de Poudlard avaient grand besoin. Alifair avait dû augmenter le prix de ses livraisons à Sainte-Mangouste pour couvrir cette nouvelle dépense. Elle ne manquait jamais d'envoyer à l'hôpital des échantillons gratuits des potions qu'elle préparait pour Poudlard : il n'y avait rien de tel pour susciter de nouvelles commandes de la part des guérisseurs. Elle joindrait ainsi à la Tue-Loup un flacon de lotion Scrofuleuse, sachant que les médicomages ne pourraient y résister.

Depuis quelques jours, en effet, un certain nombre de personnalités politiques sorcières et de Mangemorts notoires affluaient à l'hôpital, présentant qui des bubons, qui des pustules, grosseurs purulentes ou fistules plus répugnantes les unes que les autres. Tous avaient vu ces excroissances disgracieuses leur pousser sur le corps après avoir ouvert une enveloppe remplie de poudre ou imprégnée d'une substance à base d'épines d' _Echinopsis pruritivus_. L'enveloppe contenait une feuille de papier portant un seul mot : « Surprise ! ». Alifair avait initialement pensé signer son forfait, mais la mention de l'auteur aurait été plus longue que le message proprement dit. Par la suite, elle avait eu l'idée qui l'avait poussée à acheter les cubes en bois personnalisés.

« -Miss Alifair a-t-elle des lettres à poster ? lui demanda Crickey quand elle descendit lui confier la bouteille de lotion Scrofuleuse. Crickey pourra les répartir entre Mr Abelforth, Mr Bill et elle-même comme la dernière fois, afin que les envois n'attirent pas l'attention des postes sorcières de Londres et de Pré-au-Lard.

-Il n'y aura pas de lettre aujourd'hui, répondit Alifair. La phase un est terminée, bien que je ne m'interdise pas d'y revenir à l'occasion. Mais j'expédierai ce type de courrier moi-même. Tu n'auras plus à t'occuper que des affaires de Moira Faraday, ce sera plus sûr pour toi.

-Crickey n'a pas peur de prendre des risques, Miss ! affirma l'elfe avec véhémence. Crickey veut participer à la guerre !

-Dire que tu me déconseillais d'écrire à Mrs Lestrange, remarqua Alifair en haussant un sourcil. Tu es déjà chargée du ravitaillement de Poudlard et des transmissions avec l'Ordre : tu ne penses pas que c'est suffisant ?

-Crickey peut faire plus, Miss ! Miss Alifair n'a pas besoin de sortir, elle n'a qu'à dire à Crickey ce qu'il faut faire et elle le fera. Crickey est tout-à-fait d'accord pour mener la vie dure aux sales Mangemorts et à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Miss, et elle voudrait que tout le monde puisse lire la lettre que Miss Alifair a écrite à l'horrible femme de ce sale sorcier qui a tué Monsieur Tommy !... Mais Crickey ne veut pas que Miss Alifair se mette en danger. Crickey ne laissera plus personne s'en prendre à sa famille, Miss ! Elle ne laissera rien arriver de mal à Miss Alifair ! »

À bout de souffle, l'elfe interrompit sa tirade. Les poings serrés, l'air farouche, elle regardait Alifair avec de grands yeux brillants, comme pour la mettre au défi de refuser sa protection. La Moldue imagina l'expression de surprise amusée que ce discours n'aurait pas manqué de faire naître sur le visage de Tommy et sa gorge se noua. Elle se pencha et posa une main sur l'épaule de Crickey.

« -Et moi, je ne laisserai rien de mal t'arriver à toi, affirma-t-elle d'une voix basse mais ferme, ni aux autres. Je serai prudente, mais je ne ferai pas peser tous les risques sur toi. Par contre, si tu trouves que tu n'as pas assez de travail, poursuivit-elle plus légèrement, tu peux m'aider à préparer la phase deux. Je crois savoir que tu as gardé un bon stock de vieux numéros de la _Gazette_ et de _Sorcière Hebdo_ ?

-Oui, Miss, mais en quoi cela peut-il aider Miss Alifair ? » demanda Crickey, intriguée.

Sans répondre, Alifair tapota l'épaule de l'elfe, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

lll

Un matin glacial de fin janvier, dans une rue commerçante, une foule s'était rassemblée devant les planches qui obstruaient les devantures de boutiques abandonnées devant lesquelles, d'habitude, personne ne s'arrêtait. Les passants étaient tellement accoutumés aux grandes affiches placardées dessus qu'ils n'y faisaient plus attention ; il avait fallu qu'un ancien Rafleur venu pour un entretien d'embauche s'étonne tout haut du changement pour qu'on le remarque enfin mais, depuis, les curieux ne cessaient d'affluer.

« -Celui qui a fait ça ne manque pas de culot, déclara Mr Rabbani en sirotant son café matinal. Il risque gros si on lui met la main dessus.

- _Elle_ , corrigea Pyrrhus Pinkerton, ses longues jambes étendues dans un rayon de soleil. D'après mes sources, cet outrecuidant collage est l'œuvre d'une grande et sculpturale blonde nordique. Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? On n'imagine pas ce genre de créature se livrer à de telles plaisanteries... »

Mr Rabbani cligna des yeux, aveuglé par le soleil. Il faisait si froid qu'il avait hésité à s'installer dehors, mais l'astre du jour lui avait tellement manqué au cours de ce mois maussade... Finalement, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir disposé deux chaises et sa petite table devant la boutique qui avait été celle d'Ollivander : il se trouvait aux premières loges pour profiter du spectacle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas vu tant de monde sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« -Quand vous dites « mes sources »..., relança le fabricant.

-Les sans-baguette, rebondit aussitôt Pip. Certains d'entre eux dorment sous les porches, les malheureux. Ce sont eux qui ont vu œuvrer cette délicieuse colleuse d'affiches aux petites heures du jour.

-Et on l'a laissée faire ? Personne ne l'a arrêtée ? s'étonna Mr Rabbani, stupéfait qu'une telle chose ait pu se produire dans l'un des hauts lieux du monde de la sorcellerie.

-Pourquoi ces pauvres hères seraient-ils intervenus ? répliqua théâtralement Pip. Il n'y a pas de patrouille à laquelle ils auraient pu rapporter la chose. Du reste, ils n'ont pas prêté attention au contenu des affiches : ils étaient trop occupés à détailler la silhouette de la jeune personne à la douce lumière des réverbères magiques. »

Mr Rabbani secoua la tête d'un air navré, regardant la foule surexcitée se presser devant les affiches.

« -Quelqu'un devra payer pour ça, prophétisa-t-il. Mais revenons à nos moutons : vous cherchez un travail, m'avez-vous dit ?

-En effet, confirma Pip. Je sais que mon très cher ami Thomas Faraday était employé chez vous à mi-temps, dit-il avec une triste gravité. Je ne prétends pas que mes connaissances en matière de baguettes magiques aient égalé, ni même approché les siennes mais, après cette tragédie, il vous faut sans doute le remplacer.

-Vous étiez un ami de Thomas ? releva le fabricant de baguettes. Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir vu à l'enterrement.

-J'ai eu quelques ennuis de santé qui m'ont malheureusement empêché d'y assister, éluda Pip avec un sourire. C'est fini, maintenant. Je suis dynamique, volontaire et disposé à commencer dès que vous le souhaiterez... »

Au même instant, à l'autre bout de la ville, une petite femme replète fendait la foule londonienne d'un pas décidé, emmitouflée dans une curieuse cape en tweed, un petit nœud de velours ornant ses cheveux bouclés. Elle était d'une humeur massacrante, cela se voyait : elle sortait de l'hôpital après s'être fait retirer des furoncles poussés sur diverses parties de son anatomie et comptait démasquer sous peu le responsable de cette éruption qui, loin de susciter la compassion du personnel soignant, avait été accueillie avec une hilarité à peine dissimulée.

« -Vous êtes la quatrième aujourd'hui, l'avait-on informée à son arrivée. À croire que tout le cabinet du Ministre s'est donné rendez-vous. »

Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle se matérialisa vingt bons mètres avant sa destination, au milieu d'une place pleine de Moldus. Cela n'avait aucune importance : elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour le transplanage, mais le ministère l'avait toujours couverte, même quand elle était contrainte d'effacer la mémoire de témoins moldus. Cette fois, elle ne s'en donna pas la peine. Stupéfaites, plusieurs personnes regardèrent cette femme sortie de nulle part traverser la place à grandes enjambées et disparaître à l'angle d'un bâtiment. Elle suivit le trottoir jusqu'à un double escalier menant à des toilettes publiques, et s'engagea dans celui réservé aux dames.

Elle ne put atteindre le bas des marches. Une foule dense se pressait jusqu'aux portes des cabines, agitée et murmurante comme une mer sous le vent. La femme se haussa sur la pointe des pieds mais elle restait trop petite pour voir par-dessus les têtes et les épaules la cause de cet attroupement.

« -Que se passe-t-il ici ? s'écria-t-elle en tirant sa baguette. Je suis Dolores Jane Ombrage, Sous-Secrétaire d'État auprès du Ministre ! J'exige qu'on me laisse passer ! »

L'extrémité de sa baguette explosa avec une détonation sonore. La foule se troubla, murmura de plus belle et se fendit enfin pour lui livrer passage. Baguette levée, Dolores Ombrage s'avança entre deux rangées de visages effrayés, amusés ou consternés qui lui firent comme une haie d'honneur jusqu'à la porte d'une cabine. Hébétée, elle resta un long moment à cligner des yeux devant son propre visage placardé sur le bois, le front barré d'un gros corbeau noir.

lll

Malgré les pressions du ministère, il fut impossible d'étouffer l'affaire : la plupart des sorciers londoniens avaient eu le temps de venir voir les affiches avant qu'on les retire du Chemin de Traverse, sans parler de celles qui recouvraient l'entrée officielle, mais peu ragoûtante, du ministère de la Magie. La _Gazette du sorcier_ se répandit en conjectures sur l'identité de l'audacieuse blonde, sans pour autant expliquer à ses lecteurs ce que le contenu des affiches avait de si choquant ; cette omission n'eut guère d'importance car des reproductions clandestines circulèrent rapidement dans tout le Royaume-Uni.

Ceux qui avaient vu les affiches originales affirmaient qu'elles avaient été réalisées selon des techniques moldues : on avait collé sur de grandes feuilles blanches des photographies découpées dans la _Gazette_ et d'autres périodiques sorciers, au-dessus de légendes écrites au feutre noir. La plupart des photographies avaient été agrandies grâce à un procédé inconnu des sorciers, mais parfaitement maîtrisé par les photographes professionnels moldus équipés des machines adéquates ; leurs personnages se trouvaient donc contraints à une immobilité qui mit singulièrement mal à l'aise les observateurs habitués aux images mouvantes. Toutes les affiches avaient été fixées avec du ruban adhésif, et toutes étaient frappées d'un tampon noir en forme de corbeau.

La mode vint bientôt de collectionner les reproductions petit format de ces affiches, comme des cartes de Chocogrenouille, à la différence qu'une collection de cartes de Chocogrenouille ne risquait pas de mener son propriétaire en prison. Quelqu'un – il se murmura qu'il s'agissait des jumeaux Weasley – eut l'idée d'éditer clandestinement deux types d'albums dans lesquels on pouvait coller cette collection. Le premier, « Anciens Indésirables hautement désirés », devait accueillir les affiches marquées d'un petit corbeau dans le coin inférieur droit, à la place de la signature ; la première case de l'album était destinée à l'affiche de Harry Potter, dont la légende était représentative de l'esprit de la collection :

« _Dit « le Survivant » – Connu pour sa cicatrice au front résultant d'un esprit de contradiction précoce, il devint l'incarnation de la révolte adolescente en refusant de mourir quand on le lui demandait. Depuis août dernier, il s'est lancé dans une ambitieuse partie de cache-cache. Si vous le voyez, ne dites rien : nous voulons tous qu'un Britannique établisse le record du monde._ »

Le deuxième album s'intitulait « Sorciers distingués décidément indésirables » ; il comprenait des personnages tels que Dolores Jane Ombrage, « _engagée dans un vertueux combat pour la pureté du sang et l'asservissement des races inférieures. Quand vous la croisez, tendez le bras et criez : Heil !, ou elle vous fait déporter._ », Fenrir Greyback, « _spécialiste de la chasse à l'enfant qui passe ses nuits de pleine lune à courir tout nu à quatre pattes. Pour son anniversaire, un collier anti-puces lui fera bien plaisir._ », ou encore Severus Rogue, « _redoutable espion et assassin dont la couverture a longtemps consisté à tyranniser les élèves de Poudlard. S'il a l'air de vous détester, il vous déteste ; s'il affirme vous mépriser, nul doute qu'il vous méprise ; s'il vous jure fidélité, c'est qu'il projette de vous tuer._ » Chaque sorcier de la série portait au front un gros tampon noir en forme de corbeau, hormis le tout premier, dont l'affiche ne comprenait pas de photographie ; sa légende indiquait simplement :

« _Seigneur des Ténèbres (le) – fondateur et Grand Maître de la Confrérie des Suprémacistes Sorciers Nécrophages Amateurs de Serpents et de Têtes de Mort. Actuel gouvernant occulte du monde des sorciers. Auteur de la cicatrice qui orne le front de Harry Potter (comme quoi, il peut faire autre chose que des motifs kitsch)._ »

lll

« -Ça a fait monter ma cote, constata Alifair une semaine plus tard, après que son conseiller bancaire l'eut informée que la récompense pour sa capture était désormais de sept cents Gallions, plutôt morte que vive.

-Mais maintenant, ils sont plus acharnés que jamais à vous trouver, déplora Crickey, assise en face d'elle près de la cheminée. Pourquoi Miss Alifair a-t-elle tenu à faire savoir que c'était elle, le corbeau ? »

Sur sa propre affiche, Alifair avait reproduit la liste des méfaits qui lui étaient attribués, se contentant de remplacer le bandeau « Indésirable n°33 bis » par le mot « corbeau » écrit en lettres capitales, et d'auréoler sa tête d'une ribambelle de ces oiseaux.

« -Ils l'auraient compris de toute façon, répondit-elle. Le Scotch, le feutre, les références moldues, ça fait pas mal d'indices. Et puis, c'est mon travail, je n'ai pas envie qu'on me le pique !

-Personne d'autre n'aurait été assez fou pour faire ça en plein Chemin de Traverse, la morigéna le portrait de Tommy depuis le paysage au-dessus de la cheminée. Si j'avais encore un corps, je te tirerais les oreilles ! »

Alifair leva les yeux au ciel.

« -Je suis allée à deux heures du matin coller les affiches sur les toilettes du ministères pour être sûre qu'il n'y aurait personne. Une heure plus tard, personne non plus sur le Chemin de Traverse, à part quelques SDF. En période de guerre civile, laisser des endroits aussi sensibles sans la moindre surveillance... Les sorciers sont vraiment des amateurs. La prochaine fois, je pose une bombe.

-La prochaine fois, il y aura des gardes, avertit le portrait. Même si la guerre est larvée. D'autre part, je croyais que tu ne devais plus impliquer Crickey dans ces histoires ? »

Alifair prit l'air innocent.

« -J'avais juste besoin d'elle pour transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse, se défendit-elle.

-Miss Alifair n'aurait pas pu passer par le Chaudron Baveur, Monsieur, ajouta Crickey, même si elle avait été capable de le voir et d'ouvrir l'arche cachée dans le mur de la cour. Le pub était fermé à cette heure, Monsieur.

-Je sais pourquoi tu râles autant ! s'exclama soudain Alifair, levant un doigt en l'air.

-Parce que c'était stupide, inutile et dangereux ? suggéra le portrait.

-Non, le contredit-elle, c'est à cause du corbeau. Tu n'es pas content parce qu'on a l'impression que c'est moi qui ai dessiné le motif et pas toi – enfin, pas _Tommy_ , se reprit-elle. Ou alors c'est parce que j'ai fait faire les tampons dans une boutique moldue... »

Le portrait lui lança un regard noir.

« -Est-ce que par hasard tu essaierais de plaisanter ? Il aurait suffi d'un Auror ou d'un Mangemort présent sur le Chemin de Traverse pour que la partie soit finie, définitivement. Pour eux, tu es moins qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe : ils ne se donneront pas la peine de te capturer. Ils t'abattront à vue, comme une bête.

-Personne ne m'a vue, je te signale, riposta Alifair, la moutarde commençant à lui monter au nez. Tout ce que les rares témoins ont vu, c'est une touriste suédoise moldue, et ils ne le savent même pas !

-Parfait, dans ce cas, continue à te mettre en danger ! s'emporta le portrait. Tu veux vraiment que tout ce qui reste de toi, ce soit un tableau dans le salon Faraday ? Tu as vraiment envie de finir comme moi ? Je te rappelle que j'ai mis mon dernier souffle dans cette fichue Conchavoix ! Pour toi ! Tu pourrais au moins respecter ça ! »

Il s'interrompit, furieux. Recroquevillée dans son fauteuil, Crickey s'était plaqué les mains sur les oreilles et retenait à grand peine ses larmes. Alifair avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Pour tout dire, elle aurait préféré. Elle inspira profondément, cherchant un moyen de calmer la situation.

« -Je trouve que ta réaction est un peu excessive, déclara-t-elle d'un ton mesuré. Cela dit, ajouta-t-elle comme il s'apprêtait à protester, je comprends tes reproches. Tu trouves que je prends de trop grands risques, et je tiendrai compte de ton opinion. Mais je voudrais te rappeler qu'il s'agit de _ma_ vie et que je suis libre de la mener comme je l'entends. »

Cette courte tirade si raisonnable cloua le bec du portrait ; Crickey aussi en resta bouche bée : ça ne ressemblait pas à Alifair de s'exprimer ainsi. Elle ne le leur dit pas, mais reformuler posément les propos d'autrui et admettre son opinion pour mieux s'en détacher, c'était un truc qu'elle avait appris lors de ses rares séances obligatoires de psychothérapie après sa condamnation pour violences – elle était mineure à l'époque, et elle s'était battue avec une autre fille, à la sortie d'une fête à laquelle elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller. Cette technique du thérapeute lui était revenue en mémoire juste à temps. Elle se promit de l'essayer sur Lupin, à l'occasion.

« -Bien sûr, c'est ta vie, admit le portrait d'un ton hésitant, toute sa colère étant miraculeusement retombée. Mais tout de même, tu... tu devrais faire plus attention...

-Surtout maintenant, appuya timidement Crickey. Maintenant qu'ils ont des raisons personnelles de vous en vouloir, Miss.

-Ne vous faites pas de bile, je vais me tenir tranquille un moment, promit Alifair. Il faut encore que je réfléchisse à ce que sera la phase trois. Et j'ai drôlement envie de me faire un ciné, un de ces jours. Et un fast-food. Du sucre et du cholestérol, il n'y a rien de tel pour affronter l'hiver et une bonne guerre civile. »


	22. Chapitre 22 - Pot-pourri de la Saint-Val

**Chose promise, chose due : voilà un mini chapitre de détente pour patienter jusqu'à la reprise de l'action principale. À lire dimanche pour garder le rythme, ou dès aujourd'hui si vous ne pouvez pas attendre ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 - Pot-pourri de la Saint-Valentin**

« -Maman ? appela Tonks dans le couloir obscur. Remus ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle venait de se réveiller, assez tard il est vrai, et avait trouvé à côté d'elle le lit vide et froid. La maison était anormalement calme. À cette heure, d'habitude, sa mère faisait voltiger la poussière à travers toutes les pièces et Remus pratiquait ses sortilèges de défense. Aujourd'hui, rien. Comme si elle était seule dans la maison.

Elle s'avança, la main crispée sur sa baguette, et murmura : « _Lumos !_ » Le rayon de lumière magique ne fit qu'accentuer les ombres sur les murs, qui se déplaçaient en même temps qu'elle alors qu'elle progressait en direction de l'escalier. Une latte du parquet craqua soudain sous ses pas ; elle bondit de surprise, posant d'instinct une main protectrice sur son ventre arrondi.

« -Quelle andouille tu fais, ma vieille ! se reprocha-t-elle tout bas, le cœur battant. Elle est belle, l'Auror préférée de Fol-Œil... Remus ! cria-t-elle plus fort. Maman ! »

Toujours pas de réponse. Elle reprit sa marche et entama la descente de l'escalier, puis se figea : elle avait entendu un bruit venant du rez-de-chaussée. Un tintement léger, vite étouffé. Il y avait quelqu'un en bas. Quelqu'un qui prenait grand soin de ne pas être entendu.

La bouche de Tonks s'assécha tout à coup, son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration s'accélérèrent, ses muscles se tendirent. Son entraînement d'Auror l'avait préparée à ce genre de situation, mais pas à la peur qui la paralysait. Elle qui avait toujours recherché l'action, voilà qu'elle avait peur de descendre un escalier ! Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle découvrirait en bas, dans ces pièces où sa mère et Remus auraient dû se trouver. Elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver au bébé s'il y avait bien quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison.

« _Alors, quoi ? Tu vas rester plantée là jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne te chercher ? Autant jeter ta baguette et te peindre une cible sur le front, nom d'une gargouille !_ »

La voix rocailleuse de Fol-Œil résonna dans sa tête comme si le vieil Auror s'était tenu à côté d'elle. Il aurait fortement désapprouvé son attitude : la fuite, si déshonorante soit-elle, aurait été préférable à cette immobilité de statue.

Rassemblant son courage, Tonks se força à descendre les dernières marches. Il y avait de la lumière dans la cuisine : elle filtrait dans le couloir par la porte entrouverte. Silencieuse comme un chat, baguette brandie en position d'attaque, elle remonta lentement le couloir jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine et glissa un œil par l'entrebâillement. Elle ne vit qu'un pan de mur et l'angle de la table ; en revanche, elle entendit distinctement quelqu'un bouger à l'intérieur. Elle prit son souffle, poussa la porte d'un coup d'épaule et se jeta dans la pièce.

« -On s'est levée du mauvais pied, à ce que je vois ! la taquina Lupin en se détournant de la cuisinière sur laquelle il avait mis quelque chose à mijoter dans une casserole. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma surprise ? »

Il fit un geste en direction de la table. Le couvert y était mis pour deux, parmi les éléments de ce qui promettait d'être un brunch royal. Des bougies brillaient un peu partout dans la cuisine et un bouquet de roses rouges était posé à côté du rond de serviette de Tonks. Celle-ci était bouche bée.

« -Ta mère nous a laissé la maison pour la journée, expliqua Lupin en écartant doucement sa baguette toujours dressée. Elle dit qu'un jeune couple doit avoir des moments bien à lui, particulièrement quand il se prépare à accueillir un heureux événement. Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, ma chérie ! »

lll

Pétunia Dursley regardait les aiguilles de la pendule converger inexorablement vers le douze. L'heure du déjeuner approchait et Vernon n'était toujours pas rentré. Dérogeant à ses habitudes, il était parti se promener dans la matinée, arguant qu'on annonçait une tempête pour la fin de la journée. C'était vrai mais, par malchance, le mauvais temps était arrivé plus tôt que prévu. Assise à la table de la cuisine, Pétunia écoutait les éléments se déchaîner contre leur petite maison dont les vitres tremblaient sous la force du vent. Dudley ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à travers la cataracte d'eau qu'était devenue la fenêtre, guettant le retour de son père.

« -Il ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant », dit-il.

Pétunia en doutait. Vernon s'était probablement réfugié dans une boutique ou au pub pour attendre que la tempête se calme. À condition, bien sûr, qu'il ait pu atteindre le village à temps. Il y avait quelques cabanons de pêche à moitié abandonnés près du lac : il avait tout aussi bien pu s'y mettre à l'abri.

« -On pourrait y aller en voiture, suggéra Dudley. On pourrait aller le chercher. »

Il était inquiet ; Pétunia, non. Il aurait été bien trop dangereux de sortir en voiture par ce temps : on ne devait même plus distinguer la route, sans parler d'éventuels obstacles. Harry le chat non plus n'était pas inquiet : pelotonné sur la chaise de Vernon, il paraissait endormi.

« -On ne sait même pas où il est, répondit Pétunia. On ira le chercher quand la tempête aura cessé. En attendant, c'est l'heure de passer à table. »

Dudley semblait à deux doigts de lui désobéir, mais il ne savait pas conduire – sur ce point, son éducation avait pris du retard. Et Pétunia doutait qu'il s'aventure tout seul à pied dans cette tourmente. De toute façon, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé faire.

Et si c'était vers la forêt que Vernon était parti ? Était-il blotti contre le tronc d'un arbre, grelottant et trempé, à moitié enseveli sous les feuilles, pendant que sa famille attendait que le gratin finisse de cuire dans le four ? Si c'était le cas, il en serait quitte pour un bon rhume ; cela lui passerait peut-être le goût des promenades.

« -Il ne lui est rien arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? lança Dudley d'un air anxieux. Avec l'eau qui monte, les branches qui cassent... »

L'image nette d'une grosse branche d'arbre s'abattant sur le crâne de son mari s'imposa à Pétunia. Était-ce possible ? La tempête était très violente. L'inquiétude commençait à poindre en elle : si jamais il était arrivé quelque chose à Vernon, qui le saurait, quand tout le monde restait calfeutré chez soi ? Eux-mêmes n'en seraient avertis que si la police ou les pompiers venaient...

BOUM! BOUM ! BOUM !

Dudley et sa mère se figèrent ; Harry le chat se dressa, yeux grands ouverts, pupilles dilatées. Malgré le vacarme de la tempête, ils avaient tous les trois entendu des coups violents frappés à la porte d'entrée. Le cœur battant, Pétunia tendit l'oreille : sous les hurlements du vent et le fracas de la pluie, il lui semblait percevoir...

Elle bondit de sa chaise et sortit en trombe de la cuisine pour se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée, Dudley sur ses talons. Avant qu'il ait pu la rattraper, elle avait ouvert, laissant l'air chargé d'eau s'abattre à l'intérieur de la maison. Seule la silhouette massive de Vernon Dursley, occupant toute l'embrasure, lui évita d'être trempée de la tête aux pieds. Il se glissa à l'intérieur avec force grognements et aida son épouse à refermer la porte.

« -Bon Dieu, quel pays ! grommela-t-il une fois la tempête repoussée à l'extérieur. J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais jamais à retrouver la maison ! »

On aurait dit qu'il s'était baigné tout habillé ; l'eau collait à son crâne ses épais cheveux bruns, sa moustache dégoulinait et ses chaussures ainsi que ses bas de pantalon étaient couverts de boue.

« -Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de rentrer maintenant ? Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas mis à l'abri quelque part ? s'étonna Pétunia.

-Je l'ai fait, mais ce fichu temps n'a pas l'air de vouloir se calmer, grogna Vernon. Je ne pouvais pas attendre davantage. »

Il ouvrit sa veste et en sortit une boîte qu'il avait plus ou moins réussi à préserver de l'humidité.

« -Impossible de trouver des fleurs dans ce patelin, marmonna-t-il. J'ai cherché pendant une heure, et c'est tout ce que j'ai pu dénicher d'à peu près acceptable. Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu de t'offrir. »

Il tendit la boîte à sa femme. D'après l'emballage, elle contenait des chocolats à la liqueur ; un ruban rose détrempé formait une sorte de fleur sur le couvercle.

« -Oh, Vernon ! » soupira Pétunia, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Derrière elle, Dudley recula discrètement dans le couloir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'était plus au centre de l'attention de ses parents, et c'était très bien ainsi.

lll

« -Dobby n'osera pas lui donner, Monsieur ! Il est bien trop timide.

-Dans ce cas, envoie-lui un hibou.

-C'est impossible, Monsieur, vous le savez bien ! Aucun hibou ne peut livrer de courrier à cette adresse.

-Et donc, c'est à moi de jouer les messagers ? Dis-moi, mon petit gars, franchement, est-ce que j'ai une tête de Cupidon ? »

Les bras croisés, les sourcils et la barbe plus hirsutes que jamais, Abelforth Dumbledore dardait un regard sévère sur l'elfe minuscule. Les oreilles de Dobby s'abaissèrent tristement mais il ne se laissa pas intimider. Le soir était tombé sur Pré-au-Lard. Un maigre feu brûlait dans le salon, au premier étage de La Tête de Sanglier, éclairant faiblement le dîner solitaire qu'Abelforth avait à peine entamé avant l'arrivée de l'elfe – cette interruption n'ayant pas arrangé son humeur ordinairement grincheuse.

« -Dobby rend service à Monsieur Abelforth en faisant passer les potions à Poudlard, souligna l'elfe. Dobby l'a fait plusieurs fois sans rien demander en échange, Monsieur.

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu rends service, mais à Londubat et à sa bande, répliqua Abelforth, et encore, quand ils ont la flemme de venir chercher eux-mêmes le ravitaillement. Demande-leur donc, à eux !

-Ils ne pourront pas, vous le savez bien, Monsieur ! Il n'y a que Monsieur Abelforth qui la voit régulièrement...

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas directement chez elle ? s'agaça le sorcier. Tu n'as qu'à y aller quand elle n'est pas là et déposer ça quelque part pour qu'elle le trouve.

-Dobby n'osera jamais, Monsieur ! se récria l'elfe. Dobby ne se permettrait pas d'entrer dans sa maison sans permission, ce serait... ce serait indécent de sa part ! »

Abelforth émit ce qui ressemblait à un ricanement.

« -Un vrai gentleman, cet elfe sans maître, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Je ne te dis pas d'aller fouiller dans ses tiroirs, mais tu peux bien laisser ça sur la table de la cuisine.

-Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait l'y trouver avant elle, Monsieur ! s'écria Dobby, affolé par cette perspective. Dobby ne veut surtout pas la mettre dans l'embarras. En plus, il sait qu'elle ne le lui pardonnerait pas... »

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Abelforth leva les yeux au ciel. Les elfes et leurs maudits principes !

« -Bon, d'accord, céda-t-il de mauvaise grâce, je lui donnerai. Mais je ne sais pas quand j'en aurai l'occasion.

-Dobby sait qu'une livraison doit avoir lieu ce soir, déclara l'elfe avec un sourire triomphant. Monsieur Neville l'a dit à Dobby. Il a dit qu'il viendrait chercher les potions lui-même demain, Monsieur.

-Nom d'une salamandre de feu, quel bavard, ce Londubat ! jura Abelforth. Tu as gagné ! Je lui donnerai ce soir. Mais je te préviens : je ne jouerai pas les courriers du cœur. Si elle veut te répondre, il faudra qu'elle se débrouille ! Et toi aussi, si tu veux la relancer. Elle ou une autre.

-Seulement elle, Monsieur ! affirma vivement Dobby. Il n'y en a pas d'autre qu'elle pour Dobby !

-Et fidèle, avec ça, ironisa Abelforth. Un vrai prince charmant ! Tu ferais bien de filer avant qu'elle n'arrive, ou ton plan génial tombera à l'eau.

-Merci, Monsieur, dit gravement l'elfe. Dobby savait qu'il pouvait compter sur vous. »

Et il lui confia une petite carte dorée sur laquelle un angelot rose tirait une flèche dont la pointe avait la forme d'un cœur.


	23. Chapitre 23 - Séductions

**Salut, ô lecteurs ! Me voici de retour avec un nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Merci à Artemis et Waina pour leurs commentaires précédents (et à tous les guests que j'ai oublié de remercier jusque-là...)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 - Séductions**

« -C'est indécent, Miss ! Indécent ! »

Crickey venait de lire la carte qu'Abelforth lui avait remise ; par pudeur sans doute, le vieux sorcier l'avait glissée dans une enveloppe, laissant à l'elfe le loisir de l'ouvrir quand elle le voudrait. C'était chose faite à présent et, dans la cuisine de la maison Faraday, Crickey rougissait d'indignation.

« -Quelle honte ! s'écria-t-elle, les paillettes d'or de ses iris étincelant de fureur.

-Quoi, il te fait des propositions salaces ? » demanda Alifair, amusée par la colère de l'elfe.

Avec une moue de dégoût, Crickey lui tendit la carte qu'elle tenait du bout des doigts, comme par crainte de se salir. Alifair y jeta un coup d'œil intrigué :

« _Dobby souhaite une joyeuse Saint-Valentin à Crickey et espère qu'il pourra lui offrir un verre quand elle aura du temps libre. Bien respectueusement, Dobby._ »

« -À moins qu'il y ait un message secret caché là-dedans, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu trouves indécent, commenta la Moldue qui n'avait jamais reçu de carte de la Saint-Valentin mais s'y connaissait en propos gratinés.

-Un elfe de maison n'a pas à envoyer de carte de la Saint-Valentin à un autre elfe ! couina Crickey d'un ton définitif. Encore moins à proposer de lui _offrir un verre_ ! Dobby n'est pas un elfe recommandable, Crickey l'a compris quand on le lui a présenté lors du réveillon et qu'il s'est vanté de ne plus avoir de maître, mais elle ne le pensait pas capable d'un tel culot ! Comment ose-t-il lui écrire cela, à _elle_? »

Les yeux lançant des éclairs, elle trépignait de colère. Si Dobby avait été présent, nul doute qu'elle l'aurait assommé d'un coup de poêle à frire. Alifair ne comprenait pas.

« -Il faut croire que tu lui plais, dit-elle d'un ton apaisant. C'est plutôt flatteur, surtout venant d'un genre de bad boy. Maintenant, s'il ne t'intéresse pas, tu n'as qu'à...

- _Ce n'est pas flatteur du tout !_ l'interrompit Crickey d'une voix suraiguë qui avait certainement réveillé les chauves-souris du voisinage. Aucun elfe n'a jamais été offensé de cette façon dans la famille de Crickey ! Ni sa mère, ni sa grand-mère, ni aucun de ses ancêtres n'a jamais été traité ainsi ! Qu'a fait Crickey pour que Dobby se croie permis de se conduire ainsi à son égard ? »

Et, sa colère se muant en désespoir, l'elfe fondit en larmes. Déroutée, Alifair papillonna des yeux un instant, attendant que ses connaissances sur les elfes lui fournissent l'explication de cet étrange comportement. Comme rien ne venait, elle contourna la table pour tapoter l'épaule de Crickey qui pleurait à gros sanglots.

« -Crickey sait..., haleta l'elfe entre ses larmes, que Dobby n'avait... sans doute pas l'intention... de l'humilier... Dobby se comporte... comme un sorcier... sans respecter... les coutumes des elfes... Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela tombe sur Crickey ? gémit-elle, les lèvres tremblantes.

-Les elfes ne peuvent pas draguer en s'envoyant des mots doux ou en buvant un verre, résuma Alifair, perplexe. Ils font comment, alors ? Ils s'invitent à venir passer la serpillière ? »

Crickey sécha ses larmes d'un geste résolu et se redressa de toute sa taille pour proclamer farouchement :

« -Les elfes ne _draguent_ pas, Miss. Ils ne prennent pas ce genre de liberté.

-Pourtant ils se reproduisent, objecta Alifair, de plus en plus étonnée. Comment vous faites pour croiser vos gamètes ? Vous puisez dans le fonds des donneurs mâles anonymes ? »

Crickey fronça les sourcils : elle avait parfois du mal à comprendre les propos de sa maîtresse. C'était déjà le cas du temps de Roger Dunbar, quand il lui parlait diodes, fils de terre et ampèremètres.

« -Crickey ne sait pas ce que Miss Alifair entend par _gommettes_ , mais elle doute que ces choses interviennent dans la reproduction des elfes. C'est aux maîtres qu'il appartient de se mettre d'accord pour croiser leurs elfes, Miss, en précisant par contrat la répartition de leur progéniture. La mère de Crickey a été croisée avec un elfe de la famille Bones, pour donner naissance à Crickey et à son frère Sparkey, expliqua-t-elle fièrement. Sparkey a servi Miss Amelia Bones jusqu'à sa mort, et maintenant il appartient à sa nièce.

-Les maîtres _croisent_ leurs elfes ? répéta lentement Alifair, horrifiée. Comme des... chevaux ou des chiens ?

-L'intérêt des sorciers a toujours été de favoriser la reproduction des elfes les plus performants, dit Crickey d'un air très naturel, afin de perpétuer leurs caractéristiques. Où irait-on si les elfes choisissaient eux-mêmes leur partenaire ? »

Alifair la regarda fixement, espérant que Crickey allait éclater de rire, ravie de sa plaisanterie ; mais l'elfe ne plaisantait jamais.

« -Putain de bordel à queue », marmonna la Moldue, atterrée.

Elle ne savait pas si de telles pratiques de sélection avaient eu cours au temps de l'esclavage mais, même si c'était le cas, l'empire y avait mis fin au XIXe siècle. À se tenir obstinément à l'écart de la marche du monde, les sorciers avaient pris un sacré retard.

« -OK, écoute-moi bien, Crickey, dit-elle en s'appuyant contre la table. Je me fous pas mal de ces histoires de croisements, moi. Je ne suis pas éleveuse et tu n'es pas un chien de race. Alors, si un type – un elfe – te plaît, tu n'as pas à demander ma permission. Même si ce n'est pas un elfe, d'ailleurs.

-Mais, Miss..., voulut objecter Crickey.

-C'est un ordre, trancha Alifair. Ces questions-là, ça ne regarde que toi. »

L'air nullement convaincu, Crickey fronçait les sourcils. Elle rumina un instant les objections qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'émettre, puis son regard se posa sur la carte qu'Alifair tenait toujours à la main.

« -Au moins, Miss Alifair n'obligera pas Crickey à fréquenter le renégat Dobby », conclut-elle avec une sombre satisfaction.

lll

Le lendemain, un samedi, Alifair se rendit à Pré-au-Lard pour y faire quelques emplettes : sur les instances de Crickey, elle avait provisoirement renoncé à retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse. En plus, elle devait faire des repérages dans le village sorcier avant le déclenchement de la phase trois de sa guérilla personnelle.

À quinze heures ce jour-là, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années à l'allure anodine accompagnée de son elfe de maison se matérialisa près d'une clôture, en bordure du village. Alifair avait troqué le tailleur miteux de sa voisine contre une robe de sorcière brune très ordinaire : dans la foule magique, elle serait tout aussi invisible que parmi les Moldus.

« -Vous pouvez encore renoncer, Miss, la pressa Crickey qui jetait des regards inquiets autour d'elle – mais elles étaient seules sur ce bout de chemin qui menait au village. Si jamais quelqu'un s'aperçoit que votre baguette ne fonctionne pas...

-Elle fonctionne très bien, corrigea Alifair. Mr French est sûrement moins hostile aux Moldus que les Mangemorts et leurs proches alliés. La baguette de Lestrange était morte, comme celles que Tommy avait étudiées, tu te souviens ?

-Crickey se souvient très bien, Miss, répondit l'elfe, examinant avec attention une chèvre qui broutait, attachée à un piquet de la clôture. Crickey reconnaît cet animal : il appartient à Mr Abelforth. Ce n'est pas un Animagus.

-Quel soulagement, ironisa Alifair qui ignorait ce qu'était un Animagus. Je me demande si c'était cette bête qu'on a vue, avec Tommy, le jour où il m'a amenée ici... »

Elle avait l'impression que des années s'étaient écoulées depuis que le jeune homme lui avait fait découvrir Pré-au-Lard. Elle se rappelait pourtant très bien le mal de mer qu'elle avait éprouvé, blottie dans la poche intérieure de sa cape ; la glace à la vanille dans cet affreux salon de thé, et Pip, l'agent du destin, qui avait glissé la Conchavoix dans leurs paquets...

Elle respira fortement et s'ébroua pour chasser la vague de nostalgie qui menaçait de l'envahir. Elle n'avait pas de temps pour les souvenirs émus.

« -J'ai une rallonge de Polynectar, rappela-t-elle à Crickey, donc, si tu n'as pas de mes nouvelles dans une heure, ce sera encore trop tôt pour t'inquiéter. Je trouverai un coin tranquille où t'attendre quand j'aurai terminé.

-Miss Alifair pourra s'éloigner du village, suggéra l'elfe. Crickey devait l'amener à l'intérieur du périmètre de protection, comme l'avait fait Monsieur Tommy, pour lui faire franchir les sortilèges Repousse-Moldu, mais Miss Alifair pourra en sortir sans problème. Ce sera plus prudent, car les sorciers, eux, ne s'éloignent pas pour transplaner. »

Sur ce, elles se séparèrent, Crickey disparaissant du paysage et Alifair longeant la clôture jusqu'aux premières maisons. Il y avait moins de monde ce jour-là que la première fois qu'elle était venue : on n'était plus en période de fête. La foule restait cependant assez dense. Elle remarqua un certain nombre d'adolescents emmitouflés dans des capes noires, qui se déplaçaient par groupes : des élèves de Poudlard en permission de sortie, comprit-elle. Elle se demanda si Neville Londubat, l'héroïque chef de la résistance locale, était parmi eux. Elle pensait que non : d'après Abelforth, les responsables de Poudlard l'avaient dans le collimateur, et son autorisation de sortie devait être révoquée depuis longtemps.

Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour retrouver la boutique de l'apothicaire dont Montague avait traversé la vitre au cours de sa bagarre avec Tommy – ou était-ce French ? La devanture magiquement réparée ne portait plus trace de l'incident. Alifair poussa la porte et entra dans la boutique remplie d'arômes végétaux et des petits bruits que faisaient les animaux vivants enfermés dans des cages : chauves-souris, tritons, serpents et divers insectes.

« -Madame, la salua un homme grand à l'air affable qui portait, épinglé sur sa robe, un badge indiquant : « Cyril, à votre service ». Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Alifair lui tendit un parchemin sur lequel Crickey avait copié la liste dictée par sa maîtresse, toujours aussi malhabile avec les plumes.

« -Mmh, fit Cyril en examinant la liste. Oui, oui, je vois... Très bien...

-Vous avez tout en stock ? s'informa Alifair.

-Oh, oui, assura Cyril. Quoique, pour l'armoise, vous avez de la chance : nous avons été livrés hier. C'est un produit très demandé. Si vous voulez bien patienter quelques instants, je vais vous chercher tout ça. »

Alifair attendit au comptoir pendant que Cyril piochait sur les étagères différentes sortes d'ingrédients qu'il pesait à l'aide d'une petite balance en cuivre, avant de les verser dans des sachets ; il disparut ensuite dans l'arrière-boutique, marmonnant tout bas : « aconit et fève sopophorique, c'est dans le coffre... ».

« -Nous joindrons la facture à la livraison, comme d'habitude, disait une sorcière minaudante au seul autre client de la boutique. Rien ne presse, naturellement. La maison est toujours ravie de faire crédit à ses meilleurs clients.

-Et je suis toujours ravi de faire affaire avec vous, Miss Affordia, répondit d'une voix basse le sorcier mince entièrement vêtu de noir qui lui faisait face de l'autre côté du comptoir. Comme vous le savez, ma situation rend inutile ce genre de facilités de paiement.

-Cela va de soi, ronronna la sorcière en battant des cils. Mais si nous pouvons vous rendre _quelque service que ce soit_ , nous espérons que vous n'hésiterez pas à nous le faire savoir », ajouta-t-elle d'une voix de gorge.

Alifair sourit devant ces évidentes manœuvres de séduction : à l'évidence, Miss Affordia était prête à rendre bien des services à son précieux client. Pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger en le regardant du coin de l'œil, celui-ci ne semblait guère intéressé. Il se contenta de répondre à ces lourds sous-entendus par un bref signe de tête qui n'engageait à rien.

« -J'emporterai juste avec moi les deux fioles de venin, dit-il d'une voix neutre et veloutée. Si vous voulez bien les remplir », glissa-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire ironique.

La sorcière sursauta comme si quelque chose l'avait piquée.

« -Oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle avec empressement. Où avais-je la tête ? Nous avons dit serpent de corail bleu et python de Bamian, c'est bien cela ? »

Elle se rua vers la réserve et faillit heurter Cyril qui en sortait, les bras chargés de sachets en papier. Il fit un écart pour la laisser passer et déposa son fardeau sur le comptoir, devant Alifair.

« -Tout est là, annonça-t-il. Je vais vous donner un grand sac pour transporter tout ça. Vous en faudra-t-il un aussi, professeur Rogue ? »

Alifair tressaillit et tourna la tête. Le profil cireux du client préféré de Miss Affordia était à peine visible sous ses cheveux noirs et gras. De toute façon, elle n'avait vu son visage qu'une fois, quand elle avait préparé puis collé l'affiche qui lui était consacrée : elle n'aurait pas pu le reconnaître.

Le professeur dut sentir son regard car, après avoir refusé le sac, il tourna la tête vers elle. Il avait des yeux noir profond qui vrillèrent instantanément les siens. Elle fut tentée de soutenir ce regard insondable et froid, voire de lui adresser un clin d'œil aguicheur et une remarque du genre : « Rogue, le célèbre assassin de vieillards ? » ; mais l'anodine sorcière à laquelle sa voisine prêtait inconsciemment ses traits ne pouvait se comporter de la sorte. Elle se contenta donc d'un faible sourire avant de détourner les yeux, se demandant pourquoi le nouveau directeur de Poudlard et adepte – certains disaient bras droit – du dictateur officieux du monde des sorciers, section britannique, achetait des venins de serpents exotiques.

Au sortir de chez l'apothicaire, la sorcière en robe brune décida d'aller prendre un verre et, accessoirement, de se mettre à l'abri du vent qui se levait ; contrairement à ce qu'aurait fait la majorité de ses semblables, toutefois, elle ne prit pas la direction des Trois Balais. Elle quitta la grand-rue pour s'engager dans un passage obscur, s'arrêta sous un porche pour boire quelques goulées de la bouteille qu'elle gardait dans son sac, s'enfonça davantage dans les ruelles de Pré-au-Lard et atteignit enfin sa destination : un bar d'aspect sinistre connu sous le nom de La Tête de Sanglier.

lll

Le samedi suivant, c'est une femme d'une toute autre allure qui poussa la porte du bar : une rousse incendiaire à la crinière de lionne, dotée de jambes d'un mètre vingt terminées par des talons très hauts. Elle portait une robe noire moulante à empiècements de cuir fendue pour laisser apparaître ses mollets et ses épaules. Un savant dégradé de brun et d'or ourlait ses yeux sombres et sa bouche était cramoisie.

Cette femme détonnait parmi la clientèle interlope du boui-boui : le patron lui lança d'ailleurs un regard soupçonneux dès son arrivée, tandis que les clients la suivaient avec des yeux exorbités. Elle glissa gracieusement au milieu des sorciers à l'air louche et des créatures au visage dissimulé sous un capuchon, jusqu'à une petite table où elle s'installa pour déguster tranquillement le whisky qu'Abelforth Dumbledore lui avait servi en maugréant. À la table voisine, des hommes aux traits durs étaient plongés dans une intense discussion au sujet d'un trafic quelconque auquel ils se livraient ; de temps à autre, ils jetaient des regards grivois en direction de la femme rousse.

« -Pas des tendres, ceux-là, dit une voix à l'oreille d'Alifair. Feriez mieux de pas les approcher de trop près. »

La Moldue tourna la tête : un petit sorcier roux malpropre, dont les frusques devaient sentir l'alcool à six mètres, la dévisageait de ses yeux de basset.

« -M'ont ratissé de tout c'que j'avais sous prétexte que j'l'avais volé, soi-disant », larmoya-t-il en oscillant sur ses pieds.

Alifair se força à ne pas froncer le nez devant son haleine lourde de bien plus qu'une Bièraubeurre. Elle aurait préféré que cet homme éloigne son visage du sien.

« -Faites gaffe, moi j'vous l'dis, poursuivit-il d'une voix éraillée par l'ivresse. Si qui z'ont pas eu peur de dépouiller le pauv' Mondingus qu'a pas un sou en poche, faudrait pas s'étonner qu'ils s'en prennent à une dame bien sous tous rapports comme vous.

-Fais un peu attention à ce que tu dis, Fletcher, lança l'un des hommes de la table voisine. Tu ne voudrais pas aggraver ton cas en y ajoutant la diffamation...

-Qu'est-ce que je risque ? pleurnicha Fletcher bruyamment. Le peu que le ministère m'a laissé, c'est vous aut' Mangemorts qui m'l'avez pris ! J'ai plus rien ! dit-il en retournant ses poches pour le prouver.

-Dis plutôt que tu l'as bu », ricana l'autre en secouant sa tête aux cheveux crépus.

Mondingus l'ignora, louchant sur le verre à moitié vide d'Alifair.

« -Si c'est pas malheureux, reprit-il moins fort, de même pas pouvoir offrir à boire à une gonz... à une jolie femme comme vous... »

Il se pencha vers elle et lui souffla son haleine fétide à la figure.

« -Savez, dit-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus, si vous voulez, on peut aller faire un tour... J'en ai pas l'air comme ça, mais j'ai un balai qui peut vous emmener jusqu'au septième ciel, si vous m'comprenez... »

Alifair comprenait très bien mais, avant qu'elle ait pu dire à Fletcher ce que sa proposition lui inspirait, le sorcier fut soudain soulevé de terre.

« - _Mondingus Fletcher, espèce d'abominable petite larve !_ rugit Abelforth qui l'avait saisi au collet et le secouait si fort que le petit sorcier en devint verdâtre. Je t'avais interdit de remettre les pieds ici tant que tu n'aurais pas réglé ton ardoise ! Allez, _ouste_! »

Et il l'entraîna vers la sortie pour le jeter dehors sous les rires tonitruants de la tablée de Mangemorts.

« -Cet avorton n'a vraiment peur de rien, pour oser aborder une femme comme vous », lança le Mangemort crépu à l'adresse d'Alifair tout en lorgnant ses jambes interminables.

La Moldue sourit avec une langueur contrôlée.

« -J'étais venue ici pour faire des rencontres, mais je ne pensais pas tomber sur ça.

-Venez donc vous asseoir avec nous, proposa un autre, un blond immense et massif. Personne ne viendra vous ennuyer et ça vous fera trois rencontres d'un coup. »

Le troisième Mangemort, un brun efflanqué, alla lui chercher un autre whisky tandis que le crépu lui offrait une cigarette. Assise entre eux les jambes croisées, elle les dévisagea en silence, soufflant lentement des bouffées de fumée, sa main gauche caressant de manière suggestive son verre de whisky. À voir la sueur qui perlait au front des trois hommes et l'attention qu'ils portaient au moindre de ses gestes, il était clair qu'ils avaient rarement rencontré une femme comme elle. Par jeu, Alifair effleura du pied la jambe de son voisin de droite ; celui-ci fit un bond sur sa chaise et vira au violet.

« -Alors, se lança finalement le Mangemort crépu, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, Miss... ?

-Roberts, Julia Roberts. »

Alifair avait répondu sans réfléchir et s'apprêtait déjà à se justifier, mais aucun des trois sorciers ne tiqua : c'étaient des Sang-Pur, sans aucun doute.

« -J'avais envie de m'encanailler un peu, et ce bar m'a paru l'endroit idéal, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix grave et sensuelle. C'est peut-être déconseillé aux femmes seules mais, comme j'ai entendu dire que des Mangemorts s'y réunissent chaque samedi, j'ai pensé que je ne risquais pas grand chose. »

Sans en avoir conscience, les trois hommes se redressèrent d'un air important ; d'un geste qu'il voulait naturel, le Mangemort crépu se retroussa les manches, dévoilant la Marque des Ténèbres qui formait une longue tache noire sur son avant-bras.

« -On dirait que je suis bien tombée, murmura Alifair en sirotant son whisky. J'espère que vous me laisserez vous offrir la prochaine tournée, Messieurs, en remerciement de votre compagnie. »

Ils ne songèrent même pas à refuser. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de voir les gens trembler et ramper devant eux, mais se faire offrir à boire par une créature aussi séduisante, cela ne leur arrivait pas tous les jours. D'autant qu'elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges à leur égard.

« -Certaines personnes trouvent les Mangemorts brutaux et grossiers, disait-elle en tendant le doigt pour effleurer la Marque du crépu. Mais pourquoi prendraient-ils des gants avec leurs inférieurs ? La force brute, c'est ce qui caractérise un homme, et les Sang-Pur doivent être les plus forts de tous. L'avènement d'une société de vrais sorciers en dépend. »

Elle avait soigneusement préparé ces paroles : il s'agissait de flatter leur ego sans trop en faire, de crainte d'éveiller leur méfiance. Les Mangemorts se rengorgeaient, ravis de l'attention que leur portait cette femme superbe ; une attention, selon eux, bien méritée.

« -D'après ce que vous dites, je suppose que vous êtes aussi de sang pur ? » s'enquit l'air de rien le Mangemort crépu.

Alifair ne tomba pas dans le piège : les familles de Sang-Pur étaient rares et connues de tous, et les « Roberts » n'en faisaient pas partie.

« -Hélas, soupira-t-elle, je n'ai pas cette chance. J'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas de trinquer avec moi ?

-On connaît des Sang-Mêlés tout à fait fréquentables, déclara le grand blond massif. Pas vrai, Henry ? » dit-il à l'adresse de l'efflanqué qui grommela.

L'heure avançant, les tournées s'enchaînèrent : tour à tour, chaque Mangemort se montrait désireux de rendre la politesse à Miss Roberts, et vice versa. Le regard d'Abelforth Dumbledore s'assombrissait à mesure que sa caisse se remplissait de Mornilles d'argent et que diminuait son stock d'alcools forts. Cette Julia Roberts faisait boire les Mangemorts comme des trous ; eux, en retour, lui payaient verre sur verre, peut-être dans l'espoir de la ramener chez eux ensuite. Il est vrai que la demoiselle semblait peu farouche.

« -Messieurs, vous me faites tourner la tête ! » riait-elle en s'éventant d'une main, quasiment perchée sur les genoux du crépu.

Abelforth doutait fort qu'elle soit en train de perdre la tête : elle semblait au contraire parfaitement maîtriser la situation. Par deux fois au cours de la soirée, Miss Roberts s'éclipsa pour se rendre dans les toilettes passablement répugnantes du bar ; à son retour, ses traits affaissés avaient retrouvé tout leur éclat et, malgré sa démarche incertaine, son regard était clair. Abelforth la soupçonnait d'absorber en cachette un philtre dégrisant. Pour quelle raison poussait-elle ses compagnons à l'ivresse, il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

En revenant des toilettes après avoir avalé sa dernière dose de Polynectar, Alifair se surprit à tanguer de façon naturelle sur ses hauts talons : malgré sa longue pratique, le whisky commençait à faire effet sur elle. Heureusement, les Mangemorts avaient dépassé ce stade. L'efflanqué et le crépu riaient bêtement en comparant la taille de leur baguette tandis que le blond ronflait, écroulé sur la table.

« -Alors, Messieurs, dit Alifair en se glissant entre les deux sorciers encore conscients, lequel de vous sera assez gentil pour me raccompagner chez moi ? »

Selon l'ordre hiérarchique, le Mangemort blond aurait dû avoir la priorité mais, d'un commun accord, les deux autres décidèrent de le laisser dormir. Pour se départager, ils jouèrent Julia Roberts aux dés ; celle-ci en fut apparemment ravie et les encouragea à grands cris durant toute la partie. Ce fut l'efflanqué qui l'emporta ; la déception du Mangemort crépu était visible. Grisée, Miss Roberts oublia toute mesure et s'écria :

« -Je me sens d'humeur généreuse, ce soir. Venez donc tous les deux ! »

Le crépu et l'efflanqué échangèrent un regard égrillard et ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Lorsque la belle rousse en robe moulante sortit du pub, ils la suivirent en chancelant, bras dessus bras dessous, certains que la nuit serait belle. Ils ne s'étonnèrent même pas quand elle les conduisit hors du village. Le ciel était dégagé et la lune brillait au-dessus des prés gelés, nimbant d'un halo surnaturel la silhouette de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit un petit flacon.

« -Un antiémétique, indiqua-t-elle. À prendre avant le transplanage. On trinque ? »

Elle dévissa le bouchon, y versa un peu de potion et le tendit au sorcier crépu. Elle produisit ensuite un second petit bouchon qu'elle donna à l'efflanqué ; celui-ci ne remarqua pas la légère odeur qu'avait laissée le Polynectar. Les deux bouchons et le flacon s'entrechoquèrent avec un léger tintement lorsqu'ils trinquèrent.

« -À la santé du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! » lança Julia Roberts.

Les Mangemorts avalèrent leur bouchon cul sec. Un battement de cils plus tard, ils s'effondrèrent, inconscients, aux pieds d'Alifair. Il était temps : celle-ci ressentait les premiers picotements indiquant que les effets du Polynectar se dissipaient. Elle jeta un regard circulaire pour s'assurer que personne ne se trouvait à proximité. Les champs comme le ciel étaient vides ; protégé par les sortilèges Repousse-Moldu, Pré-au-Lard ne lui apparaissait plus que sous l'aspect peu engageant d'un marécage. Elle murmura le nom de Crickey avant de s'accroupir sous l'effet de la douleur, sentant fondre sur son visage les traits de « Julia Roberts ».

* * *

 **Attention ! La course à la 150e review est ouverte ; l'enjeu est le parrainage d'un nouveau personnage (eh oui, encore un, mais ça devrait être le dernier). Top départ !**


	24. Chapitre 24 - Effets secondaires

**Chapitre 24 - Effets secondaires**

 _« LE CORBEAU A ENCORE FRAPPÉ_

 _Dimanche dernier, deux membres respectés de la communauté magique ont été retrouvés inconscients à proximité de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, nous apprend notre correspondant à Pré-au-Lard. Les victimes, dont l'identité n'a pas été rendue publique, ont semble-t-il été droguées à l'aide d'un puissant philtre de Mort Vivante, aussi connu sous le nom de Goutte du Mort vivant. Leur front était marqué du désormais célèbre corbeau noir, identifié comme la signature de la Moldue Alifair Blake, Indésirable n°33 bis. D'autres outrages ont été infligés aux victimes, indique le ministère sans toutefois en préciser la nature._

 _Les deux sorciers ont été découverts dans l'après-midi du dimanche par Rubeus Hagrid, garde-chasse de l'école Poudlard. Mr Hagrid est connu de la justice pour des faits de violence et son goût pour l'élevage de créatures illégales et dangereuses ; malgré ces antécédents et sa nature d'hybride (sa mère était une géante), il ne semble pas impliqué dans l'agression. Les deux sorciers ont en effet été vus samedi soir dans un bar de Pré-au-Lard en compagnie d'une jeune femme qui pourrait avoir été A. Blake, au moment où Mr Hagrid surveillait plusieurs élèves en retenue._

 _« Toute personne possédant des renseignements concernant Blake est invitée à en faire part immédiatement aux autorités », rappelle Gawain Robards, directeur du Bureau des Aurors. « Il s'agit d'une Moldue sauvage extrêmement dangereuse : ne tentez en aucun cas de l'arrêter par vous-même. »_

 _Suspectée d'attentats contre des membres éminents de la communauté magique ainsi que de plusieurs meurtres, Blake est également responsable d'une récente campagne d'affichage injurieuse à l'encontre de plusieurs de nos concitoyens. Le ministère a annoncé que la récompense pour toute indication menant à sa capture se porte désormais à 800 Gallions. »_

La voix de Crickey s'éteignit et, pendant quelques secondes, on n'entendit plus que le ronronnement de la machine à coudre. Elle avait appartenu à la mère de Roger Dunbar ; Alifair l'avait exhumée en explorant les caves. La machine était un peu vieille mais en parfait état : elle s'en était servi pour sa première création originale de l'année, la robe de « Julia Roberts ».

« -Voulez-vous que je lise le mot que Mr Lupin a joint à l'article, Miss ? » s'enquit Crickey.

Alifair sourit sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

« -Pas la peine, j'imagine très bien ce qu'il y a dedans : récriminations contre ma témérité et les risques inconsidérés que je prends, appel à ma responsabilité envers tous ceux qui se sont mouillés pour me couvrir, et l'inévitable référence à Sirius... J'ai juste ? »

Crickey jeta un œil au parchemin que Lupin lui avait remis avec l'article de la _Gazette_ quand elle lui avait porté un nouveau flacon de potion Tue-Loup.

« -Mr Lupin mentionne effectivement Sirius Black, confirma-t-elle. Il fait savoir à Miss Alifair que des reproductions des photographies qu'elle a prises des deux sorciers circulent clandestinement. Il écrit qu'il comprend que le tempérament de Miss Alifair la pousse à jouer avec le feu comme le faisait son ami Sirius Black, mais qu'il espère qu'elle saura s'arrêter avant que les choses se retournent contre elle. Crickey pense qu'il a perdu l'espoir de parvenir à vous raisonner, Miss, conclut-elle.

-Pauvre Remus, sourit Alifair en interrompant son travail. Il doit avoir d'autres soucis en tête, maintenant que le neuvième mois approche... »

Elle leva devant ses yeux la grenouillère qu'elle était en train de coudre et la retourna pour l'examiner sous tous les angles.

« -Pas mal pour une première fois, décréta-t-elle. Le petit Lupin junior sera mignon comme tout là-dedans. Enfin... j'espère que le jaune lui ira au teint. Au moins c'est mixte, je ne risque pas de me tromper. Qu'est-ce que Tonks a dit de la photo ?

-Mrs Lupin a beaucoup ri, Miss, répondit Crickey avec entrain. Elle a dit qu'elle aurait aimé être là. »

Alifair la croyait sans peine. Crickey elle-même s'était beaucoup amusée en aidant sa maîtresse à préparer leurs victimes puis à les mettre en place. Elles avaient d'abord transplané dans une grotte à flanc de colline, pas très loin de Pré-au-Lard mais hors de vue du village. Là, Crickey avait utilisé les baguettes des Mangemorts pour faire de la lumière pendant qu'à l'extérieur, Alifair vomissait des restes de whisky et de Polynectar. Ensuite, elles s'étaient mises au travail avec le matériel que Crickey avait apporté. Puis elles avaient transplané à nouveau à l'intérieur du périmètre de sécurité de Poudlard, juste entre les grilles et la barrière des sortilèges Repousse-Moldu. Elles avaient disposé les deux sorciers comme prévu, leur seule crainte étant de déclencher une alarme en touchant les grilles ; mais rien de tel ne s'était produit. Poudlard ne se sentait plus menacé maintenant qu'un Mangemort se trouvait à sa tête. Comme elles ne pouvaient plus se servir des baguettes, Crickey avait allumé quelques bougies qu'elle avait fait flotter autour des corps, le temps qu'Alifair immortalise leur œuvre au Polaroid, après quoi elles étaient rentrées se mettre au lit, satisfaites d'avoir accompli leur devoir.

« -Tu sais que, chez les Moldus, une installation comme la nôtre aurait eu beaucoup de succès ? badina Alifair. L'art contemporain est rempli d'œuvres choquantes et vulgaires à message politico-social subversif. Personnellement, j'ai toujours considéré que c'était une arnaque, mais je reconnais que c'est jouissif à réaliser. »

Elle se leva, s'étira et regarda par la fenêtre. Arrivées en avance, les giboulées de mars balayaient les carreaux sous un ciel gris sale ; la température avait toutefois sensiblement remonté. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que la foule des curieux s'était dispersée : le mystère de la maison disparue était passé de mode. Par moment, on voyait encore rôder un sorcier en cape ou en Stetson qui fouinait sans conviction.

« -Tiens, une nouvelle », observa Alifair avec un signe du menton en direction de la fenêtre.

Dehors, sur le trottoir d'en face, une femme se tenait immobile, les yeux braqués sur l'endroit où aurait dû se dresser la maison. Malgré les trombes d'eau et le parapluie sous lequel elle s'abritait, Alifair pouvait voir qu'elle était jeune, blonde, plutôt grande à ce qu'il semblait. Il était difficile de déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une Moldue ou d'une sorcière ; d'ailleurs, peut-être sa présence n'avait-elle rien à voir avec la maison Faraday. Elle pouvait aussi bien attendre un taxi, ou son petit ami. Pourtant, son regard ne déviait pas. Sans doute qu'elle connaissait l'histoire, et qu'elle passait le temps en observant la ruelle d'un œil sceptique ou attentif, au cas où il y aurait eu quelque chose à voir.

« -J'espère pour elle que quelques chasseurs d'ovni vont débarquer avec leurs machins qui font bip, marmonna Alifair, sinon l'attente risque d'être longue. »

Au même instant, le tintement d'une cloche retentit.

« -Un visiteur ! » s'exclama Crickey en se précipitant pour aller ouvrir.

Il était devenu habituel que les familiers de la maison Faraday transplanent sur le toit, aussi avait-on installé une cloche près de la trappe verrouillée, qu'ils actionnaient pour qu'on vienne leur ouvrir. Quelques instants plus tard, Crickey était de retour dans le salon en compagnie d'un Abelforth trempé et passablement contrarié.

« -Installez-vous près du feu, Monsieur, lui proposa l'elfe après l'avoir débarrassé de sa cape. Crickey va préparer le thé. »

Elle quitta la pièce à petits pas empressés, emportant la cape pour la faire sécher. Abelforth tira sa baguette et en fit jaillir un filet d'air chaud qu'il passa sur ses cheveux, sa barbe et le bas de sa robe trempés.

« -Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? s'informa Alifair en le rejoignant près du feu. La potion de Régénération sanguine n'est pas encore prête : j'ai du mal avec cette recette.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, grommela Abelforth, si vous passez vos soirées à boire avec des Mangemorts plutôt qu'à travailler dans votre laboratoire. »

Alifair sourit.

« -Avouez que, sur le coup, vous ne m'avez pas reconnue ! Vous êtes allé voir le résultat avant qu'on les décroche ?

-Je n'en ai pas eu besoin, répliqua Abelforth. Hagrid est venu prendre un verre, plusieurs en fait, et il a tout raconté. Tout le monde voulait l'entendre, il n'a pas eu à débourser une seule Noise. Je l'entends encore : deux sorciers nus comme des vers attachés aux grilles de Poudlard avec des menottes en fourrure, profondément endormis au philtre de Mort Vivante. Le crâne rasé, du persil dans les oreilles et une pomme à la bouche, comme des porcelets en broche, avec en signature un gros corbeau noir tamponné sur le front. Il m'a dit qu'on avait dessiné des oreilles de lapin à leur Marque des Ténèbres et écrit sur leur torse « Mes petits Gobe-Défunts, vous êtes à croquer » avec une potion urticante. Original, sans aucun doute. Tout comme les scarifications sur leur cuisse gauche. Un cœur percé d'une flèche et la mention « Serpent Suprême 4 ever », c'est bien ça ?

-Rien de profond, précisa Alifair. Je suis presque sûre que ça ne laissera pas de marque. De toute façon, ils n'ont rien senti.

-Il paraît, poursuivit Abelforth, imperturbable, qu'on a noué un joli ruban rose autour de leurs parties génitales, mais Hagrid n'a pas dit où on avait mis leur baguette. Il a essayé, mais il riait trop pour y arriver. Il faut avouer que c'est désopilant. »

Le vieux sorcier n'avait pourtant pas l'air de trouver ça drôle ; au contraire, son visage était plus sinistre que jamais.

« -Ne me dites pas que vous avez eu des ennuis ? s'inquiéta Alifair.

-Des ennuis ? répéta-t-il. Pensez-vous ! On m'a juste demandé si je connaissais la fille rousse qui les avait levés dans mon bar, on a interrogé mes clients, et placé des Aurors en surveillance dehors et à l'intérieur.

-Pas très bon pour le commerce, reconnut Alifair, mais ça ne durera pas.

-Bien sûr que ça ne durera pas, grogna Abelforth. Encore heureux que le ministère ait autre chose à faire que surveiller mon établissement. Le couvre-feu, par contre...

-Quel couvre-feu ? »

Abelforth eut un sourire sardonique.

« -Le couvre-feu que le Ministre en personne a décrété après les derniers agissements de Mademoiselle. Pour vous, ce n'est peut-être qu'une plaisanterie, mais les Mangemorts et le ministère l'ont très mal prise : ils n'ont guère le sens de l'humour, ces temps-ci. À ce qu'on dit, Rogue était vert de rage. S'ils soupçonnent quelqu'un de vous couvrir, ils le tortureront sans pitié. Vous leur servez de prétexte pour durcir la répression, comme Londubat et sa clique ne font qu'exciter la colère des Carrow. Il paraît que même Rusard est horrifié de ce qu'ils font. Vu comme ça, c'est vrai, le couvre-feu est un moindre mal ; il n'empêche que ça ne profite ni au petit commerce, ni aux libertés individuelles. Alors, dites-moi : est-ce que ça valait la peine ? Est-ce que, quand je mettrai la clé sous la porte faute de clients, j'aurai au moins la satisfaction de savoir que vous vous êtes bien amusée ? »

Face à cette semonce énoncée d'une voix froide, Alifair n'en menait pas large même si, à son avis, Abelforth exagérait un peu.

« -C'est la guerre, rappela-t-elle sèchement. Tout le monde a des difficultés. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, les Mangemorts trouveront difficilement un autre endroit que votre bar pour leurs trafics sordides de potions contrefaites. Croyez-moi, ils ne vous retireront pas leur clientèle. Mais si c'est le cas, vous pourrez toujours me dénoncer et toucher la récompense pour rester à flot. »

Les yeux d'Abelforth étincelèrent.

« -Vous prenez facilement la mouche, observa-t-il. Serait-ce parce qu'au fond, vous vous sentez fautive d'envenimer la situation ?

-Envenimer, c'est bien le mot, sourit Alifair malgré elle. J'essaie juste de montrer à ces trouillards de sorciers qu'avec un peu de cran, les Mangemorts sont faciles à coincer. Trop confiants, trop peu organisés. J'aurais pu tuer ces deux-là si je l'avais voulu.

-Mais Miss Alifair ne compte pas tuer de Mangemort, Monsieur. »

Crickey était revenue avec le plateau du thé. Elle avait poliment attendu la fin de l'échange pour déposer son fardeau sur la table et poursuivit son explication en remplissant les tasses :

« -Le colonel Fennimore dit qu'une troupe de francs-tireurs bien entraînés pourrait « réussir quelques jolis coups », Monsieur, mais que ce serait suicidaire de la part d'un combattant isolé. Il dit que, si l'Ordre n'est pas prêt à effectuer lui-même ce travail, ce n'est pas à Miss Alifair de « se salir les mains toute seule ». Et Miss Alifair n'est pas une meurtrière de sang-froid, Monsieur. Elle a tué le loup-garou en état de légitime défense, Monsieur Tommy l'a bien précisé à Crickey.

-Vous tenez des conseils de guerre avec vos portraits ? » releva Abelforth, grimaçant en s'asseyant devant la table basse.

Il ne souriait pas mais son ton s'était radouci. Alifair haussa les épaules.

« -Ce sont des gens d'expérience, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre, leur avis m'intéresse. Je ne suis pas encore prête à sauter le pas, mais un jour il faudra bien que quelqu'un s'y colle. On ne pourra pas gagner si le camp d'en-face ne subit aucune perte. »

De façon totalement inattendue, Abelforth se mit à rire, d'un rire retenu pas vraiment joyeux, mais un rire quand même.

« -Nom d'une citrouille givrée, j'oubliais que vous n'êtes pas comme Remus, Arthur et les autres ! Vous n'essayez pas de temporiser en espérant le retour de Potter le Sauveur ! Ils ont trop honte pour l'avouer, ces hommes d'âge mûr si raisonnables, mais c'est bien ce qu'ils font... Vous, non : vous croyez encore que la solution viendra de nous, le peuple en armes soulevé contre l'oppresseur ! Vous aurez beau faire, la révolte ne viendra pas.

-Tout de même, objecta Alifair, à force de voir les Mangemorts ridiculisés, les gens comprendront que...

-Les Mangemorts ne sont pas le problème, interrompit Abelforth. Enlevez tous les Mangemorts, tous les agents du ministère et tous leurs partisans, il restera toujours le Seigneur des Ténèbres : un sorcier si puissant que personne ne peut le vaincre, un sorcier qui a su triompher de la mort. Supprimez ce sorcier et tout le reste s'effondre ; mais tant qu'il reste là, la résistance ne sert à rien. Elle pourrait avoir un sens s'il devait mourir un jour, comme tout le monde. Or nous savons que ce jour n'arrivera jamais. »

Satisfait de sa démonstration, Abelforth s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, les yeux mi-clos. Tout en soufflant sur son thé, Alifair réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de dire. Le vieux sorcier avait vu juste : elle avait négligé le facteur psychologique. La terreur inspirée par le Grand Purificateur de la Race paralysait tout le monde, même les plus audacieux : on se serrait les coudes, on luttait pour survivre en attendant des jours meilleurs, mais on n'osait pas s'attaquer à sa bande. Pourtant...

« -Je n'y crois pas, déclara-t-elle enfin après cinq bonnes minutes de silence. L'immortalité, ça n'existe pas.

-Il vous reste encore bien des choses à découvrir, dans ce cas », répliqua Abelforth avec un sourire ironique.

Alifair fronça les sourcils.

« -Même si c'était vrai, s'obstina-t-elle, il y aurait forcément un moyen d'y mettre fin : un pieu dans le cœur façon chasseur de vampires, le cerveau explosé comme pour un zombie... Même le petit Jésus a dû monter au ciel après avoir ressuscité, il paraît, c'est bien la preuve que l'immortalité n'est pas de ce monde ! »

Abelforth la considéra d'un air songeur : la Moldue avait les pieds sur terre, une qualité qui, en l'occurrence, l'empêchait de comprendre un point crucial.

« -Vous n'avez pas été élevée dans la peur de cette chose, convint-il. Peut-être vous faudrait-il le voir en face pour admettre que ce n'est plus un homme, ni une créature que l'on peut blesser. Son corps n'est qu'une enveloppe : il l'a perdu, il s'en est reconstruit un autre. Personne ne sait ce qu'est sa nature profonde, cette vie qui ne peut mourir. Mon frère a passé des années à essayer de le découvrir. Moi, je pense que c'est une Puissance, un esprit malfaisant né d'un sorcier qui a dépassé toutes les limites de la magie – et de la morale.

-Un esprit, répéta Alifair en hochant la tête. Dans ce cas, il faut appeler un exorciste. »

Ils se séparèrent bons amis, Abelforth récriminant encore contre le couvre-feu qui l'obligeait à partir si tôt. Alifair termina sa grenouillère puis monta ajouter quelques ingrédients à la potion de Régénération sanguine. Celle-ci n'avait pas la couleur requise à ce stade de la préparation, et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait évoquait davantage les égouts que le fer. Avec un soupir résigné, Alifair éteignit le feu : cette mixture était bonne à jeter. Les élèves de Poudlard devraient encore économiser leurs globules rouges.

Elle était très satisfaite, en revanche, de sa Goutte du Mort vivant : le crépu et l'efflanqué s'étaient endormis dès qu'ils avaient trempé les lèvres dans leur bouchon de potion et, aux dernières nouvelles, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas réveillés. Hestia Jones, le contact de l'Ordre à Sainte-Mangouste, rapportait que la potion Wiggenweld, antidote ordinaire au philtre de Mort Vivante, demeurait pour l'instant sans effet sur eux. Alifair n'en était pas étonnée : elle avait ajouté à la recette un ingrédient secret, choisi au terme de plusieurs expériences. Une nuit, Crickey et elle avaient visité la pharmacie du quartier pour se procurer quelques boîtes de somnifères ; les premiers essais avaient fait tourner la potion mais, une fois trouvé le bon dosage, l'effet en avait été décuplé. Elle ne doutait pas qu'on solliciterait bientôt les talents de Severus Rogue pour réveiller ses imprudents collègues, et peut-être y parviendrait-il, si ses travaux sur les venins lui laissaient le temps d'étudier le problème.

« -Et si jamais ils mouraient ? » se demanda-t-elle soudain.

C'était une possibilité. Si les deux sorciers ne se réveillaient pas très vite, la déshydratation les tuerait, à moins qu'on les fasse boire dans leur sommeil, si cela se pouvait. Ensuite, il faudrait les alimenter par perfusion ; or, elle doutait que ce fût une technique maîtrisée par les médicomages. Peut-être devrait-elle écrire un mot à Hestia à ce sujet ? Ou peut-être pas. Elle avait été prête à exécuter Lestrange de sang-froid parce que cet assassin le méritait mais, comme elle l'avait dit à Abelforth, elle n'était pas décidée à s'attaquer à des gens qui ne lui avaient causé aucun tort, quelque mauvais qu'ils puissent être par ailleurs. Si elle laissait les choses suivre leur cours, elle aurait pourtant provoqué la mort de ces deux-là.

« -C'est effrayant, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, toutes les façons qui existent de tuer quelqu'un... »

Il plut toute la nuit et des flaques brillaient encore dans la rue le lendemain, mais le ciel était bleu et dégagé. Alifair ouvrit grand la fenêtre de sa chambre et se pencha dehors, respirant avec plaisir l'air frais parfumé d'une légère odeur de feu de bois. En se dévissant le cou, elle suivit le trajet du facteur qui s'arrêta devant chaque bâtiment sauf, naturellement, celui dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle entendait au loin la rumeur de la circulation, mais ici, tout était paisible.

Elle repensa alors aux deux sorciers endormis dans leur chambre d'hôpital, des pustules en travers du torse et la cuisse tailladée, inconscients du fait que leurs lèvres se desséchaient et se fendillaient, que leurs organes se flétrissaient et qu'ils mouraient lentement d'inanition. Si ça se trouve, leurs soignants ne s'en rendaient même pas compte ! Tous les remèdes magiques qu'elle connaissait étaient administrés par voie orale ou cutanée, à croire que les sorciers ignoraient ce qu'était une seringue... Elle devait faire quelque chose.

Elle se détourna de la fenêtre, griffonna rapidement un message à l'intention d'Hestia et descendit afin de le confier à Crickey.

lll

Des coups discrets furent frappés à la porte et Ian Coyle alla ouvrir. Il eut un mouvement de recul en découvrant son visiteur.

« -Oh ! Bon... bonjour..., balbutia-t-il.

-Bonjour, Mr Coyle, répondit l'autre, nonchalant. Navré de vous déranger de si bonne heure mais j'ai un emploi du temps chargé. Comment va votre frère ? Toujours à Sainte-Mangouste, je crois ?

-Heu, oui, dit Ian Coyle, un peu effrayé. Il n'a toujours pas recouvré la parole... ni toute sa conscience, d'après les guérisseurs.

-J'en suis désolé. Puis-je entrer ? »

Il n'était pas question de refuser. Ian Coyle précéda son visiteur dans le salon. Ses mains tremblèrent un peu tandis qu'il lui servait poliment à boire.

« -Puis-je vous demander, osa-t-il en tendant le verre, pour quelle raison vous...

-Alifair Blake », articula l'autre d'une voix calme.

Coyle se figea, l'estomac noué.

« -J'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais... »

Sa voix mourut et il s'assit, le cœur battant à toute allure. Son visiteur secouait doucement la tête en signe de dénégation.

« -Demandez à Miranda si vous ne me croyez pas, argua Coyle d'une voix faible, étranglée par la peur. Miranda Avery.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait, annonça tranquillement l'autre. Après le dernier coup d'éclat de Miss Blake, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a demandé de procéder à quelques vérifications. Miss Avery aussi était persuadée d'avoir dit toute la vérité, or il est apparu que ce n'était pas le cas. À présent, il faut que je vérifie _votre_ mémoire, Mr Coyle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la récupération des souvenirs est un processus indolore. »

Les lèvres du Mangemort s'étirèrent en un fin sourire et il nuança :

« -Enfin, presque. »


	25. Chapitre 25 - Hystérie

**Salut, ô lecteurs ! Dans ce chapitre, nous découvrirons que les actes d'Alifair peuvent être lourds de conséquences... Je n'en dis pas plus.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 - Hystérie**

Alifair faisait les cent pas devant l'horloge du salon. Elle était morte d'inquiétude. De bon matin, elle avait envoyé Crickey à Sainte-Mangouste avec un message pour Hestia ; il était dix heures passées, et Crickey n'était toujours pas rentrée.

« -Hestia a peut-être demandé son aide pour se procurer le matériel dont tu lui as parlé, hasarda sans grande conviction le portrait de Tommy. Elles ont peut-être du mal à le mettre en place.

-Crickey m'aurait prévenue, balaya Alifair. Ses contacts à Sainte-Mangouste savent qu'elle travaille pour Moira Faraday. Si jamais quelqu'un a bavé auprès du ministère...

-Aucun lien ne peut être établi entre toi et Moira Faraday, rappela le portrait. Moira n'est accusée d'aucun crime. En ce moment, le ministère a d'autres chats à fouetter. Et ça m'étonnerait fort que les acheteurs de l'hôpital aient vendu la mèche : Sainte-Mangouste est plutôt hostile à l'ingérence du ministère...

-Même si l'elfe a été capturée, intervint le colonel Fennimore, nous savons qu'elle n'a pas encore parlé puisque nous sommes toujours dissimulés aux yeux de l'ennemi. Et, si vous voulez mon avis, cette petite ne dira rien.

-Bien sûr qu'elle ne dira rien ! explosa Alifair, et le colonel sursauta dans le cadre au-dessus de la cheminée. Elle se fera tuer plutôt que de me trahir ! C'est une elfe de maison, elle ne peut pas faire autrement !

-Ce n'est pas qu'une question de nature, nuança d'une voix douce le portrait de Tommy. Crickey t'est très attachée. Elle n'aurait même pas l'idée de te causer du tort, alors qu'elle le pourrait en tant que ta Gardienne du Secret.

-C'est censé me réconforter ? grinça Alifair avec un regard torve. De savoir que Crickey est peut-être en train de se faire torturer à mort par loyauté pour moi ?! »

Elle se sentait devenir folle, à tourner en rond sans pouvoir rien faire. En désespoir de cause, elle avait bien pensé à courir à Sainte-Mangouste sous Polynectar, mais elle ignorait où se trouvait l'hôpital. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de contacter Remus ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

« -Rappelez-moi pourquoi je ne peux pas appeler Crickey, tout simplement ?

-Trop dangereux, répondit aussitôt le colonel. On ne sait pas qui pourrait arriver en même temps qu'elle.

-Si Crickey ne rentre pas d'elle-même, c'est qu'elle a un empêchement, ajouta le portrait de Tommy. L'appeler ne servirait à rien. »

Alifair eut un soupir exaspéré et serra étroitement les mains pour les empêcher de tortiller ses cheveux.

« -Et celle-là, elle sait peut-être quelque chose ! » s'écria-t-elle soudain en montrant la fenêtre.

La grande blonde était de retour, plantée exactement au même endroit que la veille, son regard obstinément braqué sur la maison comme si elle parvenait à la voir.

« -Ce n'est qu'une curieuse, dit le portrait de Tommy qui ne pouvait distinguer la femme que désignait Alifair. Ou une espionne du ministère pas très douée.

-Non, fit la Moldue en l'observant avec intensité à travers la vitre. Elle a quelque chose de pas net, cette fille. Elle n'a pas l'air de chercher une faille dans la protection, comme les autres. On dirait... qu'elle attend... qu'elle attend que je sorte.

-Mais tu ne sortiras pas, dit le portrait de Tommy sur un ton d'avertissement. N'est-ce pas ? insista-t-il.

-Ce serait la dernière chose à faire », renchérit le colonel.

Alifair ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'ils avaient raison mais, vu la situation, sortir était précisément la seule chose qu'elle _pouvait_ faire, et elle ne serait pas capable de s'en empêcher encore longtemps.

« -C'est quand même dingue, s'exclama-t-elle rageusement, que dans tout votre foutu arsenal magique, il n'y ait pas un sortilège qui permette de savoir ce qui se passe !

-Même s'il en existait un, personne ici ne pourrait le lancer, rappela doucement le portrait de Tommy.

-À la rigueur, risqua le colonel, en tirant les cartes... »

À cet instant, un « BANG » sonore fit trembler les vitres ; plusieurs Moldus qui passaient dans la rue sursautèrent et la grande blonde jeta autour d'elle des regards stupéfaits.

« -Crickey ! » s'écrièrent en chœur Alifair et les portraits.

L'elfe s'était matérialisée devant eux dans un vacarme inhabituel dû au fait qu'elle n'était pas seule : Lupin la tenait par la main, soutenant de son autre bras une Tonks livide. Avant toute explication, avant même de saluer qui que ce soit, Lupin fit asseoir sa femme dans un fauteuil en lui parlant à voix basse ; Tonks tremblait de tous ses membres et semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« -Tout va bien, murmurait Lupin en la serrant dans ses bras. Je t'en prie, calme-toi, tout va bien se passer... »

Alifair remarqua que les cheveux de Tonks étaient devenus blancs. La jeune sorcière avait le souffle court et les yeux fixes, paniqués ; elle s'accrochait désespérément à son mari, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa robe de sorcier.

« -Il faut y retourner ! chevrota-t-elle soudain d'une voix trop aiguë. On ne peut pas la laisser...

-Dora, calme-toi, lui enjoignit patiemment Lupin – mais sa voix était tendue, nota Alifair. Pense au bébé.

- _Il faut faire quelque chose !_ hurla Tonks, éclatant en sanglots hystériques. REMUS, FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !

-C'est trop tard, Madame ! couina Crickey, catastrophée. Ce serait trop dangereux d'y retourner. »

Tonks voulut alors se relever, mais Lupin l'en empêcha, la serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces. Alifair ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, sinon qu'à tout moment la jeune sorcière risquait d'accoucher prématurément dans son salon – avec tous les risques que cela impliquait.

« -Crickey, dans le laboratoire, la potion Lénifiante. Troisième étagère à droite », ordonna-t-elle d'une voix brève.

L'elfe se volatilisa aussitôt. Alifair se précipita vers Tonks qui se débattait entre les bras de Lupin.

« -On ne peut pas lui donner n'importe quelle potion n'importe comment ! haleta celui-ci en couvrant à peine les sanglots de son épouse. C'est une femme enceinte !

-Si on ne fait rien, d'ici quelques minutes elle ne le sera plus ! » répartit sèchement Alifair.

Crickey réapparut à côté d'elle avec la potion. Alifair saisit la bouteille, arracha le bouchon et pinça brusquement le nez de Tonks ; celle-ci ouvrit la bouche et la Moldue y enfonça le goulot de la bouteille, forçant la sorcière à en avaler de grandes lampées. Jugeant que cela suffisait, Alifair retira la bouteille. Pendant quelques secondes, Tonks peina à retrouver son souffle, la potion et les sanglots lui obstruant la gorge ; puis ses muscles se relâchèrent et elle s'écroula contre Lupin, pleurant toujours mais apparemment calmée. Alifair aida le loup-garou à la guider jusqu'au canapé pour qu'elle puisse s'y étendre.

« -Je suis désolée, murmura Tonks entre ses larmes. Je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler. Pardon, Remus.

-Ce n'est rien, ma chérie, ce n'est rien... »

Il parvenait à garder un ton rassurant en dépit de son visage grisâtre. Il s'assit, la tête de sa femme sur ses genoux, et tira de sa poche un mouchoir pour essuyer ses larmes.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez donné ? demanda-t-il à Alifair sans lever les yeux du visage de Tonks.

-Juste une petite potion pour calmer les angoisses. On l'administre aux blessés avant les soins douloureux, pour qu'ils se détendent et pour endormir leurs nerfs.

-Exactement ce qu'il me fallait, commenta Tonks avec un rire forcé.

-Ce n'est pas fort du tout, poursuivit Alifair, mais il vaudra mieux que son guérisseur l'examine, juste au cas où...

-Hestia s'en chargera, dit Lupin d'un ton devenu tranchant. Nous ne pouvons pas retourner à Sainte-Mangouste. Plus maintenant. »

Alifair regarda Tonks bouleversée, le visage gris de Lupin, et enfin Crickey, anxieuse et navrée.

« -Lequel d'entre vous se sent prêt pour une explication ? leur demanda-t-elle. Remus ?

-Il vaut mieux que Crickey s'en charge, répondit le sorcier aux traits creusés. Dora et moi n'avons pas assisté aux... débuts de l'affaire. Mais, si vous le permettez, ajouta-t-il fermement, nous allons attendre ailleurs que vous ayez fini. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'entendre ça une seconde fois. »

Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil anxieux à Tonks, craignant une nouvelle crise de panique. Grâce à la potion Lénifiante, la jeune sorcière semblait prête à s'endormir, bien qu'elle se forçât à garder les yeux grands ouverts.

« -Restez là, dit Alifair. On va discuter à la cuisine.

-Et nous ? s'inquiéta alors le colonel Fennimore. Serons-nous laissés dans l'ignorance ? »

Alifair réprima un soupir d'impatience.

« -Très bien, allons dans le hall, dans ce cas ! »

Les portraits durent se tasser dans le petit cadre où se trouvait déjà Mona Faraday, dont c'était le tour de surveiller le cactus et le chou mordeur. Alifair et Crickey tirèrent un banc sous le tableau et s'y installèrent pour discuter à voix basse.

« -Crickey s'est rendue à Sainte-Mangouste comme prévu, Miss, raconta l'elfe, mais elle n'a pas pu voir tout de suite Hestia Jones, car elle était occupée avec un patient. Ensuite, quand Crickey lui a fait lire votre message, Mrs Jones l'a emmenée avec elle à l'étage où sont soignés les deux Mangemorts, afin de lui montrer ce qui a été mis en place pour eux. Les guérisseurs ont trouvé le moyen de nourrir et d'hydrater les patients inconscients, Miss : ils les font régulièrement mordre par des araignées-nourrices. Ce sont de grosses araignées qui ont la particularité de conserver leurs proies vivantes pendant plusieurs mois en leur injectant des sucs nutritifs. Cela leur permet de constituer des réserves pour l'hiver.

-Alors, ça, c'est dégueulasse ! commenta Alifair avec une grimace de dégoût. Même moi, je ne leur aurais pas fait un truc pareil. Brr... Bon, continue !

-Crickey a bien observé la cage des araignées-nourrices et la façon dont on les pose sur les patients pour pouvoir tout décrire en détail à Miss Alifair, poursuivit l'elfe, après quoi Mrs Jones l'a raccompagnée dans le hall. Là, elles ont croisé plusieurs guérisseurs très agités, qui ont expliqué à Mrs Jones que le professeur Rogue venait d'arriver pour voir Edwin Coyle, le sorcier dont Miss Alifair a endommagé le cerveau à coups de tisonnier...

-Quoi ?! s'écrièrent en même temps Alifair et les trois portraits.

-Tout l'hôpital était en émoi, confirma Crickey avec un hochement de tête qui fit battre ses oreilles. Le professeur Rogue a confié à la sorcière d'accueil qu'il s'agissait d'une simple vérification et qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'affoler.

-Pas lieu de s'affoler quand un Mangemort débarque en plein hôpital, il en a de bonnes ! grommela Alifair. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, à ce Coyle-là ? D'après Hestia, il n'est toujours pas capable de communiquer.

-C'est ce que les guérisseurs ont expliqué au professeur Rogue, Miss, mais il a insisté. Il a dit qu'il avait parlé à son frère Ian et qu'à présent, il devait le voir, lui.

-Il a parlé à Ian Coyle ? »

Alifair commençait à comprendre : avant leur fuite de Saint-Barnaby, Lupin avait effacé la mémoire de Ian et Miranda afin de se protéger, ainsi que les Reynes. À l'époque, personne n'avait dû s'en rendre compte. Cependant, les choses avaient changé, ainsi que le confirma le récit de Crickey :

« -Mrs Jones a tout de suite compris qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal et elle a dit à Crickey d'aller prévenir les Lupin et Mrs Tonks. Crickey voulait d'abord rentrer avertir Miss Alifair, mais Mrs Jones a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle-même devait rester pour surveiller ce que faisait le professeur Rogue pendant que Crickey aidait à l'évacuation.

-L'évacuation, répéta Alifair à voix basse, consternée.

-Crickey a trouvé les Lupin et Mrs Tonks chez eux et leur a tout raconté. Mr Lupin a aussitôt dit : « Ça y est, c'est notre tour ». Il ne paraissait pas effrayé, contrairement à Mrs Lupin et Mrs Tonks. Il a expliqué que le professeur Rogue devait avoir récupéré les vrais souvenirs des sorciers qui ont attaqué Miss Alifair en septembre dernier ; que, si ce n'était pas fait, cela le serait bientôt. Selon lui, Miranda Avery et peut-être le Coyle encore valide ont vu Mr Lupin chez vous.

-Alors ils se sont enfuis avant que les Mangemorts viennent les arrêter, conclut Mona Faraday dans un murmure.

-Mais tout cela n'a pas pu prendre deux heures, objecta le colonel.

-Et où est Andromeda Tonks ? » s'inquiéta le portrait de Tommy.

Crickey baissa les yeux, les oreilles tombantes en signe de tristesse. L'estomac d'Alifair se noua. Qu'avait crié Tonks quelques minutes plus tôt ? « _Il faut y retourner, on ne peut pas la laisser..._ »

« -Mrs Tonks ne voulait pas partir, dit Crickey, des larmes dans la voix. Elle a proposé de recourir à un sortilège de Fidelitas comme celui qui protège notre maison, Miss. Mr Lupin l'a prévenue que c'était risqué : c'est un rituel qui exige beaucoup de pouvoir de la part des officiants. Crickey ne l'avait jamais pratiqué elle-même. Mrs Dora Lupin ne pouvait y prendre part en raison de son état et Mr Lupin... Mr Lupin était encore fragile... »

Alifair haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur mais le portrait de Tommy avait compris, lui.

« -La dernière pleine lune remonte à trois jours seulement, remarqua-t-il. Remus n'a pas encore retrouvé toutes ses forces. »

Crickey hocha la tête.

« -Mrs Tonks savait tout cela, mais elle a insisté. Elle refusait que sa maison tombe aux mains des Mangemorts. Elle ne voulait pas prendre la fuite comme son mari a été obligé de le faire. Elle s'est offerte comme Gardienne du Secret, alors Mr Lupin et Crickey ont lancé le sortilège. Mais... mais... »

L'elfe semblait incapable de continuer. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés comme devant un spectacle horrible et fascinant. Alifair avait lu dans quelques livres les effets dévastateurs que pouvait avoir un acte magique mal exécuté. Et ça s'était passé devant sa fille enceinte...

« -Est-ce qu'elle est morte ? interrogea-t-elle âprement, et Crickey secoua la tête.

-Non, Miss, réussit-elle à articuler. Mais le rituel a échoué et Mrs Andromeda a été blessée. Il y avait du sang autour de sa tête, là où elle était tombée... »

Il sembla que Crickey allait se trouver à nouveau muette. Cependant elle déglutit, renifla et poursuivit courageusement :

« -Nous l'avons soignée de notre mieux mais elle n'était plus en état de transplaner. À ce moment, le Patronus de Mrs Jones est apparu pour nous informer que le professeur Rogue avait quitté l'hôpital. Quelques minutes plus tard, les sortilèges de défense de la maison ont commencé à tomber. »

La voix de l'elfe était rauque, basse, mais nette. Il n'y avait plus trace de larmes sur son visage maintenant qu'elle arrivait au dénouement.

« -Mrs Tonks nous a ordonné de nous enfuir. Elle a réussi à rire en disant qu'elle était bien attrapée, qu'elle aurait dû faire confiance à son gendre et le laisser devenir lui-même leur Gardien du Secret. Mr Lupin était... il était foudroyé, Miss. Et Mrs Lupin refusait d'abandonner sa mère. Il n'y avait plus de temps pour la convaincre, Miss, alors Crickey a pris la main de Mr Lupin et lui a dit... lui a _ordonné_ – Crickey frémit à ce souvenir – d'attraper sa femme et de se préparer... et il l'a fait. Crickey a eu le temps d'entendre Mrs Tonks dire qu'elle s'en sortirait, qu'elle avait une idée, puis elle a transplané jusqu'ici avec eux. »

lll

Dans le salon, Tonks s'était endormie. Lupin la veillait, attentif à son souffle et à la couleur de ses joues ; il guettait le moindre signe que le choc ou la potion Lénifiante ait mis en danger sa grossesse. Alifair traversa la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, chargée d'une couverture qu'elle étendit sur Tonks avant de tirer doucement les rideaux, plongeant le salon dans l'obscurité. Elle vint ensuite poser une main sur l'épaule de Lupin.

« -Crickey vous prépare une chambre, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille. Personne ne vous trouvera ici. Je ferai savoir à Hestia qu'il faut examiner Tonks dès que possible. Elle a sûrement averti l'Ordre à l'heure qu'il est. Nous aurons bientôt des nouvelles d'Andromeda. »

Lupin hocha la tête sans répondre et sans la regarder. Il ne devait plus très bien savoir où il en était, jugea-t-elle, ni qui il devait blâmer pour son malheur. Alifair le savait bien, elle ; c'était un peu ce qu'Abelforth était venu lui dire. Si elle s'était tenue tranquille au lieu de provoquer les Mangemorts... Si elle s'était souvenue de Miranda et des Coyle...

Alifair se redressa, étouffant dans l'œuf son sentiment de culpabilité, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ce qui était fait était fait, et se frapper la poitrine en criant _Mea_ _culpa_ n'y changerait rien. Elle revint un peu plus tard avec un bol de soupe fumant. Lupin fit mine de le repousser mais elle insista, veillant à ne pas en renverser sur Tonks, toujours endormie.

« -Il faut que vous mangiez, Remus, ordonna-t-elle à voix basse. Vous êtes à bout de forces. C'est idiot de vous laisser mourir de faim juste pour montrer que vous m'en voulez. »

Dans la pénombre, le loup-garou tourna enfin les yeux vers elle. Elle distinguait à peine ses traits. Il ne parla pas, se contentant d'un léger soupir avant d'accepter le bol.

« -Crickey est allée aux nouvelles chez les Weasley, l'informa Alifair pendant qu'il buvait. Nous avons pensé qu'elle risquait d'attirer l'attention si elle retournait dès aujourd'hui à Sainte-Mangouste. Les Weasley trouveront un moyen de contacter Hestia. D'ailleurs, Arthur a peut-être eu des informations de son côté. »

Elle s'interrompit, le temps que Lupin finisse sa soupe. Elle voulait lui présenter des excuses mais elle ne trouvait pas ses mots ; tous ceux auxquels elle pensaient sonneraient faux, creux. Que pouvait-elle dire ? « Pardon, Remus, de vous avoir contraints à la fuite et peut-être causé la mort de votre belle-mère. Pardon si Tonks perd son bébé à cause de moi » ?

Son maigre repas terminé, Lupin lui rendit le bol et retourna à sa contemplation silencieuse du visage de sa femme. Une fois de plus, Alifair ravala ses remords et remporta le bol à la cuisine.

lll

Ce fut une journée étrange, faite de silence et d'attente. Tonks se réveilla en début d'après-midi et Alifair ouvrit les rideaux pour laisser à nouveau entrer le soleil. Dehors, il faisait beau. Elle prépara des œufs brouillés que Tonks et Lupin se forcèrent à manger. Ils ne lui adressèrent aucun reproche. Ils ne disaient rien, évitant même de se regarder. Elle savait qu'eux aussi se sentaient coupables.

Hestia passa en coup de vent peu après leur déjeuner tardif. Sa visite leur fit du bien, même si elle ne leur apprit pas grand chose. George Weasley avait pris le prétexte d'une douleur fantôme à son oreille manquante pour se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste et informer la guérisseuse du sort des Lupin. Hestia prit le pouls de Tonks, examina ses pupilles et sa langue puis fit quelques passes magiques au-dessus de son ventre à l'aide de sa baguette.

« -Tout a l'air en ordre, assura-t-elle avec un sourire encourageant. Maintenant, il faut rester tranquille et te reposer. Inutile de te faire du mauvais sang. On a envoyé quelqu'un chez vous – il n'est pas entré, bien sûr – mais il n'a rien vu d'inquiétant à l'extérieur. »

Rien d'inquiétant, cela voulait dire pas de Marque des Ténèbres flottant au-dessus de la maison. Quoi qu'il soit advenu d'Andromeda, les Mangemorts ne l'avaient sans doute pas tuée – pas encore.

Hestia ne pouvait s'attarder, mais elle promit de revenir le lendemain pour surveiller l'évolution de l'état de Tonks. Une fois la guérisseuse partie, ils reprirent leur longue attente. Tonks se mit à faire les cent pas, comme Alifair le matin même. Lupin se força à ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire remarquer qu'Hestia lui conseillait le repos. Sa voix était rauque à force de silence.

« -Mon sang va coaguler si je reste allongée plus longtemps, répondit la jeune sorcière d'un ton très cordial, presque gai. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir un peu les jambes. »

Elle avait retrouvé sa maîtrise d'elle-même et s'efforçait de montrer à son mari qu'elle ne lui reprochait pas d'avoir grièvement blessé sa mère avant de l'abandonner à son sort ; bien sûr, Lupin n'était pas dupe. Alifair ne supportait plus de les voir ainsi rongés par ce qu'ils ne pouvaient se dire, ni lui dire à elle – pas encore. Son estomac était si noué qu'il lui faisait mal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva seule sur le toit-jardin de la maison Faraday. Elle n'y était pas remontée depuis la mort de Tommy. Elle ne se souvenait même pas du prétexte qu'elle avait invoqué pour quitter le salon ; aucun, peut-être. Elle était passée par sa chambre, en tout cas, puisqu'elle avait pris son nécessaire à fumer. Riche idée d'avoir racheté des cigarettes...

Elle fuma debout derrière la rambarde, regardant sans la voir la rue en contrebas. Le soleil miroitait sur les vitres des voitures et les fenêtres de l'immeuble d'en face. L'air froid lui piquait les joues. La fumée s'envolait en volutes au sortir de sa bouche.

« -C'est ta faute, Alifair Blake, dit-elle à voix basse. Espèce d'imbécile prétentieuse et sans cervelle. Ta faute. »

Elle aurait voulu qu'un déluge de pluie glacée s'abatte sur elle, mais le soleil brillait sereinement et le froid ambiant la faisait à peine trembler. Pourquoi seule la souffrance était-elle capable de lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête ? Il lui avait fallu souffrir, à une époque, avant qu'elle se décide à reprendre le contrôle de sa consommation d'alcool. Plus d'ivresses incontrôlées, plus de bagarres, plus d'ennuis, avait-elle cru. Mais si, après la mort de Tommy, elle était restée à boire dans son coin au lieu de se lancer dans cette vendetta stupide, les Lupin seraient encore chez la grand-mère à attendre la venue de leur bébé.

« -Tu t'es crue plus maligne que tout le monde, hein ? s'accusa-t-elle, la fumée laissant un goût amer dans sa bouche. Avale ça, maintenant. Des gens à qui tu dois tout. Pauvre cruche fêlée, fais-toi tuer la prochaine fois, tu rendras service à tout le monde. »

Elle fuma la moitié de son paquet avant de trouver le courage de redescendre. Crickey était revenue de chez les Weasley et lui répéta ce qu'elle venait d'annoncer à Tonks et Lupin :

« -Mr Weasley a fait parvenir un message à sa famille, disant que le ministère va rajouter le nom de Remus Lupin à la liste des Indésirables. Il est accusé d'avoir attaqué sa belle-mère et enlevé son épouse quand celles-ci ont découvert qu'il était votre complice, Miss.

-Andromeda a réussi à faire avaler à Rogue qu'elle ne savait rien à votre sujet, poursuivit Lupin, en tout cas pas avant que les Mangemorts endommagent nos sortilèges de protection et que je sois obligé de tout révéler. Ses blessures attestent de sa bonne foi. Je doute que Rogue croie que j'ai emmené Dora de force, mais après tout, je suis censé avoir attaqué sa mère sous ses yeux. Andromeda m'a tout mis sur le dos, conclut-il. C'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. »

Il s'efforçait de masquer son amertume, conscient que sa belle-mère n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de mentir. Tonks lui entoura les épaules de son bras, toute tendresse à présent qu'elle savait sa mère sauve ; Alifair voyait sur son visage qu'elle était prête à pardonner l'enchaînement de catastrophes qui les avait amenés là. Crickey rayonnait.

« -Mr Weasley dit que la maison de Mrs Tonks va être étroitement surveillée maintenant, reprit-elle. Mais ni le ministère ni les Mangemorts ne penseront aux elfes de maison. Crickey vous fera passer au milieu des sorts anti-transplanage sans qu'ils en sachent rien. Mrs Tonks a déjà demandé le retrait de sa maison du réseau des cheminées, sous prétexte de se protéger de Mr Lupin : personne ne pourra l'espionner par là. »

Le loup-garou eut un sourire.

« -Andromeda a retrouvé toute sa présence d'esprit, à ce que je vois. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'elle trouve d'autres avantages à avoir un gendre hors-la-loi. »

À ces mots, Tonks sourit puis se mit à rire, d'un rire léger, joyeux. Elle croisa le regard d'Alifair qui ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter ; par ricochet, Lupin et Crickey commencèrent eux aussi à pouffer. Leur hilarité devint vite incontrôlable : lorsque l'un s'arrêtait, à la vue des autres, rouges et suffocants, les larmes aux yeux, le rire le gagnait à nouveau. Pliés en deux – sauf Tonks qui parvint à rester à peu près droite et à maîtriser son souffle – ils émettaient des hennissements hystériques qui alertèrent les portraits.

Alifair décida de battre en retraite vers la cuisine avant de se faire un claquage des zygomatiques. Appuyée des deux mains au rebord de l'évier, elle laissa le rire se déverser de sa bouche de moins en moins fort, de plus en plus saccadé ; ses épaules se soulevaient convulsivement alors que les éclats de rire se muaient en sanglots et que ses larmes tombaient dans l'évier.


	26. Chapitre 26 - Détournement de courrier

**Salut, ô lecteurs ! Voici venir le dernier nouveau personnage (enfin, je crois), parrainé par Sundae Vanille, auteur du 150e commentaire ! Nous en saurons plus sur lui au prochain chapitre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 - Détournement de courrier**

La première vague de soulagement passée, les cheveux de Tonks redevinrent roses, quoiqu'un peu plus pâles que d'ordinaire, et l'installation du couple se fit dans une atmosphère détendue. Tonks emprunta le matériel d'écriture moldu d'Alifair pour dresser la liste des affaires dont ils auraient besoin durant leur exil ; Crickey la ferait parvenir à Andromeda le lendemain si la voie était libre – pour l'heure, Rogue devait avoir placé quelqu'un auprès d'elle pour la protéger et la surveiller.

« -C'est tout de même pratique de ne pas avoir à remplir sa plume d'encre tous les trois mots ! s'enthousiasma Tonks en faisant courir sur le papier la mine ronde du stylo-bille. Les Moldus ont le sens du confort !

-Nous pourrions profiter de la visite de Crickey pour procurer à Andromeda un tonique, quelque chose qui l'aiderait à se remettre, suggéra Lupin. Je sais qu'en tant que Sang-Pur, elle doit déjà bénéficier de toute l'attention des meilleurs guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste, mais... »

Concentrée sur sa liste, la jeune sorcière ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu. Alifair, en revanche, vit bien que le sentiment de culpabilité de Lupin ne s'était pas évanoui, pas plus que le sien d'ailleurs. Au lieu de convaincre sa belle-mère de faire de lui leur Gardien, ce qui aurait été le plus sage, il s'était rendu à sa décision, tétanisé par la panique.

« -Je dois avoir ça sous la main, assura la Moldue.

-Le mieux, c'est encore que j'y aille moi-même ! s'exclama Tonks en lâchant son stylo. Crickey ne s'y retrouvera jamais toute seule.

-Dora ! s'alarma Lupin.

-Nous attendrons que la voie soit libre, promit la jeune sorcière d'un ton apaisant. Je ne serai pas toute seule, Crickey m'accompagnera – toi aussi, si tu veux. Et il faut que je voie Maman. J'ai besoin de constater qu'elle va bien. »

Il ne servait à rien de discuter quand Tonks avait une idée en tête, Alifair le comprit à la façon dont Lupin soupira et baissa les bras au sens propre du terme. La jeune sorcière fut cependant forcée de patienter plusieurs jours : les guetteurs de l'Ordre les informèrent qu'Andromeda n'était pas seule chez elle. Des guérisseurs venaient régulièrement la voir et des Aurors se relayaient devant sa porte, et sans doute derrière.

« -Elle doit être folle, avec tous ces intrus sous son toit ! » devina Tonks, mi-malicieuse mi-excédée.

Alifair l'aida à tromper son ennui en lui montrant les petits vêtements qu'elle avait déjà confectionnés pour le futur bébé. Lupin en fut plus ému qu'il n'osa le dire, mais Tonks ne cacha pas son émerveillement.

« -C'est a-do-rable ! s'écria-t-elle en détaillant la grenouillère, la brassière, le bonnet et les minuscules chaussettes. Et tu as fait tout ça sans magie, rien qu'avec tes dix doigts ? »

Elle supplia Alifair de lui apprendre à coudre. La Moldue n'était pas contre, l'apprentissage de la couture l'ayant aidée à mieux contrôler ses humeurs, mais elle mit fin aux leçons après que Tonks se fut plantée simultanément trois aiguilles dans le doigt.

« -Heureusement que je ne compte pas sur toi pour renouveler ma garde-robe », la taquina gentiment Lupin en embrassant son doigt blessé.

Le lendemain de leur arrivée, Mr Weasley était venu leur rendre visite, porteur d'un énorme paquet qu'il avait fallu l'aider à descendre depuis le toit-jardin. C'est lui qui les informa de la surveillance dont Andromeda faisait désormais l'objet.

« -Puisque vous êtes partis sans rien emporter, Molly a pensé que vous pourriez avoir besoin de ça, dit-il en tapotant le paquet. Il y a de vieux vêtements à moi et les robes que Molly portait quand elle était enceinte. Ce n'est pas de la dernière mode...

-Mais pour rester ici, ce sera amplement suffisant, compléta Lupin. Merci infiniment, Arthur, et à Molly aussi. »

Par l'intermédiaire d'Hestia, dont les oreilles traînaient souvent dans la salle de repos des guérisseurs du service de pathologie des sortilèges, ils savaient qu'Andromeda se remettait rapidement de ses blessures. Elle-même restait pour l'instant sans nouvelles de sa fille et de son gendre, car il paraissait dangereux de lui transmettre un message avec tous ces Aurors – et, sans doute, Mangemorts – à proximité.

« -J'espère qu'on pourra bientôt la contacter, dit Tonks, préoccupée, quelques jours plus tard.

-Elle sait où nous comptions aller, la rassura Lupin. Elle sait que nous sommes à l'abri.

-Oui, mais le temps passe », objecta Tonks en passant une main sur son ventre.

Si Andromeda se faisait du souci pour la grossesse de sa fille, elle n'était pas la seule, songeait Alifair. Le temps passait en effet et, même si Hestia avait promis de se rendre disponible le jour J, il était hors de question que Tonks accouche dans cette maison, sans matériel médical et au milieu des effluves de potions magiques. La Moldue n'en disait rien, mais elle avait décidé qu'aux premières contractions, elle courrait chercher un taxi qui conduirait la jeune sorcière à l'hôpital moldu. Mis devant le fait accompli, Lupin trouverait bien le moyen de régler d'un coup de baguette les formalités administratives.

Entre ses devoirs envers ses hôtes et les commandes de Sainte-Mangouste et de Poudlard – elle avait enfin résolu le problème que lui posait la cinquième étape de la recette de la potion de Régénération sanguine – Alifair oublia pendant un temps la mystérieuse et agaçante blonde aux longues jambes. Le premier jour du mois de mars, alors que Crickey était allée livrer quelques bouteilles à Abelforth, la Moldue quitta le fauteuil du salon depuis lequel elle avait regardé Tonks et Lupin jouer aux échecs version sorcier ; elle avait dans l'idée d'aller préparer le thé mais se figea tout à coup après avoir jeté en passant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

« -Je ne le crois pas, elle est encore là, celle-là ? Elle a pris racine, ou quoi ? »

Intrigués, Lupin et Tonks la rejoignirent. Alifair leur désigna la blonde et leur expliqua la raison de son agacement.

« -C'est curieux, en effet, convint le sorcier. Un agent du ministère serait plus discret, et cette femme n'a pas l'allure d'un Mangemort. Vous êtes sûre qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une Moldue ?

-Impossible, répondit Alifair d'un ton catégorique. Il n'y aurait qu'une tordue pour camper sur ce trottoir des jours durant. Cette fille n'a rien d'une tordue. Regardez-la, avec ses bras croisés et son air résolu : on dirait presque qu'elle nous provoque.

-Est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas être... », murmura tout à coup Tonks avant de s'interrompre.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle, intrigués. Tonks jeta un coup d'œil à son mari puis se mordit la lèvre en déclarant :

« -Je crois que tu devrais lui parler des lettres, maintenant.

-Quelles lettres ? » demanda Alifair.

Ils ne répondirent pas. Lupin prit une mine inquiète et s'adressa à sa femme en évitant le regard d'Alifair.

« -Nous en avons déjà discuté, Dora. Ce serait trop dangereux, et puis ça ne mènerait à rien...

-Trop dangereux ? De lire des lettres ? contra Tonks, les bras croisés. Tu les as bien lues, toi, et elles ne t'ont rien fait !

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire, s'obstina Lupin.

-Oh, oui, je le sais, fit la jeune sorcière, l'air soudain sévère. Il n'empêche que ce n'est pas à nous d'en décider : ce n'est pas notre courrier.

-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le filtre ! s'emporta Lupin. Après la mort de Thomas, Alifair n'était pas en état de le lire ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle en aurait fait, de toute façon ?

-Parce qu'il s'agit de _mon_ courrier ? releva aussitôt la Moldue, déjà prête à s'indigner. Vous avez détourné des hiboux qui m'étaient adressés ?

-Pas du tout, expliqua précipitamment Tonks. Comme il n'est pas possible pour un étranger de vous joindre directement, on a envoyé le courrier chez nous en nous demandant de vous le transmettre...

-Ce que vous n'avez pas fait, acheva Alifair, mécontente. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

-Remus pensait que ça risquait de vous bouleverser inutilement, répondit Tonks.

-Quelle prévenance, persifla Alifair. Je ne croyais pas vous avoir donné l'impression de m'écrouler facilement.

-On ne voulait pas en rajouter, dit Tonks, gênée. Et aussi... »

Alifair haussa les sourcils, attendant la suite. L'embarras visible de Tonks ne lui inspirait aucune compassion ; par contre, la colère de la Moldue éveilla celle de Lupin.

« -Je ne voulais pas que cela vous donne des idées, lâcha-t-il sèchement. Votre sécurité repose avant tout sur votre discrétion, et quand on voit comment les choses ont tourné pour nous parce que vous ne savez pas vous tenir tranquille, on peut difficilement m'en vouloir de ne pas vous avoir donné prétexte à un acte inconsidéré !

-Remus ! s'écria Tonks, choquée par cette attaque. Alifair ne pouvait pas savoir...

-Précisément ! rebondit-il vivement. Quand on ne sait pas, on s'abstient !

-Tâchez de vous en souvenir la prochaine fois que vous voudrez porter secours à quelqu'un, répliqua froidement Alifair. Qui sait si ce type ou cette fille ne nous causera pas des ennuis, en fin de compte ? Dans le doute, mieux vaut les laisser crever.

-Détourner mes propos ne vous dégagera pas de votre responsabilité, riposta Lupin.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter avec ça ? s'écria Tonks, excédée. Nous sommes tous sains et saufs, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ?

-Non, trancha Alifair, toujours sèche. Remus a raison. Le portrait de Tommy m'avait mise en garde lui aussi, et d'autres. Je n'ai pas écouté et voilà le résultat. Si j'étais croyante, je remercierais le Ciel que vous soyez tous vivants. Je suis absolument désolée pour tout ça. Je vous promets que, maintenant, je me tiendrai tranquille. »

Lupin et Tonks parurent désarçonnés, aussi bien par les soudaines excuses d'Alifair que par la voix dure et tranchante dont elle les avait émises. La pudeur s'exprimait parfois de curieuse façon.

« -Ne faites pas de promesse que vous ne pourrez pas tenir, soupira finalement Lupin en lui tapotant l'épaule en signe d'apaisement. Cette leçon-là, vous l'avez apprise, mais tôt ou tard il vous faudra de l'action. Je le sais bien, vous êtes exactement comme...

-Si je me fais tatouer « Sirius Black » au milieu du front, vous n'aurez plus besoin de me comparer constamment à lui, si ? l'interrompit Alifair.

-En fait, sourit Lupin, j'avais plutôt en tête le nom de Harry Potter. Je ne compte plus les fois où tout le monde, y compris Sirius, l'exhortait à la prudence, et où il s'est quand même fourré dans les ennuis.

-Si les héros ne faisaient que ce qu'on leur dit de faire, il n'y aurait plus de héros », philosopha Alifair.

L'ambiance entre eux s'était détendue maintenant que chacun avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Les choses s'améliorèrent encore quand un soudain reflet argenté sur la vitre de la fenêtre les fit se retourner. Un majestueux Patronus en forme de milan était descendu par la cheminée ; il se percha sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et ouvrit le bec, ses yeux perçants fixés sur eux.

« -Derniers importuns partis, dit-il avec la voix d'Andromeda. Aucun dispositif d'espionnage détecté. La voie est libre. »

Tonks sauta de joie tandis que le Patronus se volatilisait en une brume argentée.

« -Super ! Allons la voir tout de suite, j'ai des tas de choses à ramener !

-Il faut attendre le retour de Crickey, tempéra Lupin. L'ennemi doit avoir laissé des espions à l'extérieur, il nous faudra transplaner directement dans la maison.

-Vous pourrez en profiter pour m'apporter mon courrier », glissa Alifair comme si de rien n'était.

lll

Crickey rentra peu de temps plus tard, porteuse de nouvelles moroses en provenance de Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard, ainsi que d'un bouquet de fleurs fraîches. D'après les grommellements de l'elfe, Alifair comprit que les jolies primevères étaient un cadeau du fameux Dobby, son admirateur indésirable ; Crickey avait initialement pensé les lui jeter à la figure en criant au goujat, mais s'était laissée convaincre par Abelforth de les accepter. Le pauvre Dobby était soumis à rude épreuve, entre l'atmosphère sinistre de Poudlard et son inquiétude pour Harry Potter et ses amis : il fallait lui pardonner son effronterie et lui permettre de se changer les idées. Alifair fit mine de croire au mécontentement de Crickey, tout en notant intérieurement que, si les fleurs de Dobby l'embarrassaient tant que ça, elle aurait fort bien pu les jeter dans une poubelle au lieu de les ramener à la maison. L'elfe ne ressentait peut-être aucune inclination envers son soupirant, mais l'intérêt de celui-ci ne lui était pas désagréable.

« -Ne vous chargez pas trop, recommanda la Moldue alors que les Lupin s'apprêtaient à partir chez Andromeda en compagnie de l'elfe. Les armoires sont déjà presque pleines avec tout ce que les Weasley vous ont prêté.

-Ce sera l'occasion de leur rendre une partie de leurs affaires, répondit Tonks gaiement. Molly est un ange, mais certaines de ses robes sont terriblement dépassées. Ça ne me dérangerait pas tant que ça, si je ne vivais pas sous le même toit qu'une adepte de la mode...

-Et encore, sourit Alifair, attendez de voir mes tenues d'été.

-Il vaudrait mieux que Crickey parte en éclaireur, dit Lupin, pour s'assurer que la voie est toujours libre. En revenant nous chercher, elle pourra vous apporter ces fameuses lettres. Elles sont dans le dernier tiroir de mon bureau, précisa-t-il à l'elfe, Andromeda te le montrera. Vous pourrez les lire en nous attendant, suggéra-t-il à Alifair, mais, par pitié, ne faites rien avant que nous en ayons parlé.

-J'ai juré de me tenir tranquille, lui rappela la Moldue.

-Les promesses n'engagent que ceux qui y croient, répliqua Lupin. Cette affaire-là pourrait être lourde de conséquences si vous agissez sur un coup de tête. N'oubliez pas que, maintenant, Rogue est à vos trousses.

-Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Grâce à lui, j'ai un moralisateur à domicile, grimaça Alifair.

-Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, sourit Tonks en se serrant contre son mari. Remus est un anxieux, c'est dans sa nature. Et Rogue est vraiment très dangereux, ajouta-t-elle gravement.

-Je serai sage, promit Alifair en levant une main comme pour prêter serment. Il me reste un fond de potion Lénifiante pour me calmer si la lecture de mon courrier me bouleverse trop », ajouta-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

Elle comprit vite pourquoi Lupin avait hésité à lui apprendre l'existence de ces lettres ; il y en avait trois en tout, chacune plus poignante que la précédente et, d'une certaine façon, plus menaçante aussi. Alifair les dévora dans le silence de la maison vide, sentant une étrange émotion monter en elle au fil de sa lecture.

Elle avait vaguement entendu parler de l'auteur de ces lettres, même si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Cette personne avait une écriture ronde et rapide, un ton direct et décidé. « _Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que vous êtes impliquée dans cette tragédie, mais vous savez forcément quelque chose_ , écrivait-elle dans sa première missive. _Vous pouvez nous aider à comprendre ce qui s'est passé._ » Elle posait des questions, exigeait des réponses : « _Comment se fait-il que personne n'ait entendu parler de vous jusque-là ? Quel rôle avez-vous joué dans cette histoire ? Êtes-vous également en danger ? Est-ce pour cela que vous n'avez pas répondu à ma lettre ?_ » Elle s'adressait, non pas à Alifair Blake, mais à Moira Faraday et, devant son silence qu'elle interprétait comme un signe de mépris ou de culpabilité, elle annonçait son intention d'employer tous les moyens nécessaires à l'établissement de la vérité : « _Remus Lupin peut bien raconter ce qu'il veut, il en sait forcément plus sur vous qu'il le prétend. La maison ne s'est pas volatilisée toute seule ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous cachez, lui et vous, mais sachez que, si vous refusez toujours de me répondre, je n'aurai aucun scrupule à transmettre au ministère les informations dont je dispose._ »

L'auteur des lettres restait assez vague quant au contenu de ces informations, indiquant seulement avoir pris contact avec quelqu'un qui en savait plus qu'il ne voulait le dire au sujet du drame survenu pendant le réveillon. Chaque missive était signée Lissa Faraday.

lll

« -C'est la sœur de Tommy !

-Je le sais, Alifair, mais il ne faut pas vous mettre dans cet...

- _Putain de merde, Remus, c'est la sœur de Tommy !_ »

Alifair avait crié, faisant couiner Crickey de frayeur. La Moldue avait attendu leur retour en lisant et relisant les lettres, sa fureur croissant à chaque ligne. Dès leur arrivée dans le hall, les bras chargés de ballots de vêtements, elle avait quasiment sauté sur Lupin, tremblante d'indignation.

« -Je n'en reviens pas que vous ayez osé me cacher un truc pareil ! s'exclama-t-elle, sa voix basse montant dans les aigus pour les dernières syllabes.

-Je t'avais dit que tu aurais dû lui en parler plus tôt, remarqua doucement Tonks en faisant signe à Crickey de monter avec elle à l'étage. Je resterais bien pour compter les points, mais nous avons beaucoup de choses à ranger, et je ne veux pas que la dispute perturbe le bébé. »

Alifair se mordit la lèvre en lançant des regards noirs au loup-garou pendant que l'elfe et la jeune sorcière disparaissaient dans l'escalier. Quand ils furent seuls, Lupin tenta une manœuvre d'apaisement.

« -Je comprends votre colère, affirma-t-il posément. Je l'ai sans doute méritée. J'essayais juste de vous préserver...

-La sœur de Tommy, _bordel_! coupa Alifair. Elle ne sait même pas ce qui est arrivé à son frère !

-Il était impossible de dire la vérité à sa famille, plaida Lupin. Si la mort de Thomas avait été reliée à la disparition de Lestrange, les Mangemorts auraient pu s'en prendre aux Faraday à titre de représailles. Un mot, un geste imprudent les aurait condamnés.

-Alors vous leur avez raconté que Tommy avait été tué par un rôdeur non identifié et probablement ivre ! s'indigna la Moldue en brandissant les lettres.

-J'avais d'abord pensé nommer French et Montague, ce qui aurait permis d'assurer à la famille qu'ils avaient été punis, expliqua Lupin. Mais le ministère doit savoir qu'ils ont passé le réveillon en compagnie de Lestrange... Autant accuser tout de suite le Mangemort, et crier partout que Moira Faraday et Alifair Blake ne font qu'un.

-Très bien pensé ! railla Alifair. Vous savez ce que sa sœur croit, maintenant ? Que cette petite traînée de Moira On-ne-sait-quoi a assassiné Tommy pour s'emparer de la maison ! Avec votre complicité !

-Je le sais, dit Lupin, l'air soudain grave et triste. Il m'est difficile de la détromper puisque je ne peux rien lui dire sur Moira Faraday. Heureusement, ses parents me font davantage confiance...

-Tout va bien, alors ! On peut laisser Lissa poiroter sur son bout de trottoir, à attendre des réponses qui ne viendront jamais !

-Nous ne sommes pas certains que cette femme soit Lissa Faraday, rappela Lupin.

-Vous êtes pourtant censé l'avoir vue le jour de l'enterrement, non ? observa Alifair.

-Elle portait une voilette, répliqua le sorcier avec raideur. Et elle était absente lorsque je suis allé chez eux leur fournir des explications. Crickey pourra certainement l'identifier, si cela vous tient à cœur. Ce qui ne changera rien. Vous pouvez même lui répondre, si ça vous fait plaisir, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus ironique. Écrivez-lui que vous n'êtes pour rien dans la mort de son frère et que vous ne pouvez lui en dire plus. Elle n'en croira pas un mot, mais si ça soulage votre conscience...

-Vous êtes vraiment une ordure sans cœur, parfois, déclara Alifair en lui lançant un regard perçant. Comme moi quand je me sens en tort. Il n'y a pas que ma conscience qui a besoin d'être soulagée, pas vrai, Remus ? »

Le loup-garou lui retourna son regard. Son expression était neutre, insondable. On entendait en provenance de l'étage les petits bruits que faisaient Tonks et Crickey en remplissant commodes et armoires et, plus près, le frissonnement des épines de Ralph Montague, chatouillé par le passage d'une araignée.

« -Bien sûr que je regrette tous ces mensonges, lâcha enfin Lupin dans un soupir. Si vous saviez comme je suis fatigué, par moment... Mais il n'y a pas d'autre moyen.

-Vous ne la croyez pas digne de confiance ? questionna Alifair.

-Je ne la connais pas, répondit-il aussitôt. Mais ce n'est pas si simple : les personnes les plus loyales peuvent parler sous la torture... quand ce ne sont pas simplement leurs pensées qui les trahissent, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

-Et ces informations qu'elle prétend avoir, reprit Alifair en cherchant le passage exact dans la lettre qui en faisait mention, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Lupin secoua la tête avec un sourire las.

« -Je pense qu'elle est à court d'argument. Elle essaie de nous faire peur, voilà tout. »

Les sourcils d'Alifair se froncèrent pendant qu'elle relisait les dernières menaces de Lissa Faraday, et sa bouche se tordit.

« -Oh, oh..., marmonna-t-elle d'un ton préoccupé.

-Quoi ? s'inquiéta Lupin.

-« _Quelqu'un qui se prétend l'ami de mon frère, mais ne l'était sans doute pas, sait des choses au sujet de sa mort. Pour l'instant, il refuse de m'en dire plus, mais il est lâche et vénal : s'il le faut, le ministère saura le faire parler_ », lut-elle.

-Personne ne sait rien en dehors de l'Ordre, assura Lupin. Lâche et vénal, cela pourrait correspondre à Mondingus Fletcher, mais nous l'avons soigneusement tenu à l'écart, justement par peur des indiscrétions.

-Quelqu'un d'autre sait, marmonna Alifair en secouant la tête. Pas ce qui s'est passé au réveillon, mais _avant_... C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Tommy est mort : parce que ce quelqu'un a parlé. »


	27. Chapitre 27 - Kidnapping

**Aujourd'hui, on passe à l'action ! Voyons comment l'Ordre et Alifair vont régler le problème Lissa Faraday (et apprenons-en plus sur cette jeune personne...)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 - Kidnapping**

Alifair s'était souvent demandé quelle était l'utilité réelle de l'Ordre du Phénix : il ne menait aucune action coup de poing contre les Mangemorts ou le ministère, ne soutenait même pas les groupes de résistants tel celui de Poudlard – leur approvisionnement en vivres et potions relevait de la seule initiative d'Abelforth – et sa protection en faveur des opprimés restait limitée. Ted Tonks, par exemple, ne bénéficiait d'aucune aide de l'organisation dont sa fille et son gendre étaient pourtant membres ; personne ne semblait savoir où il se trouvait, ni dans quel état. Alifair avait beaucoup d'estime pour des gens comme Lupin, Tonks ou Arthur Weasley, mais son opinion à l'égard de l'Ordre était pour le moins réservée. L'affaire Lissa Faraday l'amena toutefois à réviser son jugement.

Une fois établi le danger représenté par la sœur du défunt Tommy et son informateur, Lupin convoqua une réunion de crise. La blonde était partie avant leur retour de chez Andromeda, il ne fut donc pas possible à Crickey de l'identifier en regardant par la fenêtre ; mais l'elfe possédait quelques photographies de Lissa Faraday imprimées sur papier glacé qu'Alifair étudia attentivement.

« -C'est bien elle, affirma-t-elle avec un certain étonnement. Je la reconnais sous la coiffure et le maquillage. C'est fou, quand même : Tommy ne m'avait jamais dit que sa sœur était mannequin.

-Miss Lissa a exercé beaucoup de métiers après sa sortie de l'école Poudlard, Miss, raconta Crickey. Elle a travaillé chez Fleury et Bott, la librairie du Chemin de Traverse, puis comme journaliste sportive au _Sorcier du Dimanche_ , camériste de la directrice de l'école Beauxbâtons, concierge d'un château hanté en Thuringe, représentante d'une marque de cristallerie magique en Bohême...

-Elle a la bougeotte, cette demoiselle, observa Alifair.

-Cela désespère ses parents, Miss », confirma Crickey.

Il fut rapidement établi que, de toutes les personnes liées à la maison Faraday et à la tragique disparition de Tommy, Crickey était la seule à être directement menacée. En effet, même si les informations que possédait Lissa permettaient d'établir que Moira Faraday était en fait Alifair Blake, la Moldue sanguinaire, celle-ci était protégée par le sortilège de Fidelitas, tout comme les Lupin. Mais, à Sainte-Mangouste, on savait que Crickey était l'elfe de Moira Faraday : le coup viendrait très certainement de là, à moins que l'elfe n'y remette pas les pieds, ce qui serait préjudiciable aux finances de la maison. En outre, attirer l'attention sur le fait que Moira Faraday, donc Alifair Blake, et donc certainement son complice Remus Lupin, bénéficiaient des services d'un elfe de maison, pourrait remettre en question leur capacité à communiquer avec Andromeda : s'il doutait de sa version des faits, Rogue ne mettrait pas longtemps à se souvenir que les elfes étaient insensibles aux sortilèges anti-transplanage. Il fallait donc agir, et sans tarder.

Un plan de bataille fut élaboré avec l'aide du colonel Fennimore et des deux spécialistes de la cible : Crickey et, surtout, le portrait de Tommy. Il importait avant tout de savoir si Lissa avait convaincu son informateur de parler et, dans l'affirmative, où en étaient leurs rapports avec le ministère. Comme le fit remarquer le colonel, le fait qu'on n'ait pas revu d'agent sorcier rôdant dans les parages signifiait que l'intérêt des Aurors pour la maison n'avait pas été relancé par l'apport de nouvelles fraîches. On pouvait donc intercepter les deux fauteurs de troubles avant qu'ils fassent de dégâts. Par chance, Lissa indiquait dans sa première lettre qu'elle était descendue au Chaudron Baveur, où elle proposait à Moira Faraday de venir la voir si elle ne souhaitait pas lui écrire. Cela n'étonna pas le portrait de Tommy : le premier choc passé et alors que ses parents avaient accepté la version de Lupin, Lissa aurait dû retourner en Croatie, où elle travaillait ; mais sa sœur n'en avait jamais fait qu'à sa tête : elle avait certainement décidé de rester pour mener l'enquête contre l'avis de sa famille – ou, plus probablement, sans l'en informer.

« -Son erreur est d'avoir établi son camp de base en terrain neutre, à découvert. C'est une aubaine pour nous », professa le colonel.

lll

De bonne heure le lendemain matin, un commando était en place sur le Chemin de Traverse. Lupin et le colonel auraient voulu avoir plus de temps pour préparer l'opération, mais leur réactivité pouvait s'avérer cruciale. Fournis par Fred et George Weasley qui travaillaient sur les lieux, des renseignements leur étaient parvenus dans la soirée, leur permettant de localiser précisément leur première cible.

Sous un camouflage de Polynectar, Kingsley et Bill – qui avait posé un jour de congé – se mirent en place devant la vitrine condamnée du glacier Florian Fortarôme. Ils avaient pris soin d'emprunter les traits de Moldus à l'air patibulaire afin de dissuader les passants de s'approcher d'eux. À cette heure matinale, seuls des mendiants et les propriétaires des boutiques étaient présents dans la rue sinueuse et, si tous lançaient des coups d'œil curieux aux deux hommes, aucun ne manifestait le désir de les approcher de trop près.

« -Espérons que personne ne nous jugera assez louches pour prévenir les Aurors, souffla Bill d'une voix rocailleuse.

-Ce serait un comble », ricana Kingsley en enfonçant ses grosses mains calleuses dans les poches de sa robe noire.

Dix minutes plus tard, un jeune homme élancé sortit d'une ruelle et se dirigea vers eux d'un pas guilleret. Comme d'habitude, il croisa les jumeaux Weasley qui se rendaient à leur magasin et les salua d'un signe de tête. Il ne les connaissait que de vue, mais on ne savait jamais : la moindre politesse pouvait s'avérer utile, dans la vie. Il ne pouvait pas se douter que ce simple salut, et plus encore la régularité avec laquelle il l'effectuait – tous les jours de la semaine entre huit heures vingt-sept et huit heures trente-quatre – lui causerait de tels ennuis. Il vit les deux hommes qui paraissaient attendre, sur le chemin de la boutique de Mr Rabbani, et fit un écart pour les éviter, mais ils lui barrèrent le passage.

« -Pyrrhus Pinkerton ? s'enquit l'un d'une voix grondante, désagréable.

-Qui le demande ? répliqua Pip, jetant déjà des regards autour de lui pour évaluer ses possibilités de fuite.

-Bureau des Aurors, annonça l'autre homme en exhibant un badge frappé d'un écusson qu'il s'empressa de ranger dans sa poche avant que Pip ait pu l'examiner. Nous aimerions vous parler. Simple vérification. »

Il lui adressa un sourire tout sauf engageant. Autour d'eux, les gens s'écartaient instinctivement, par crainte de s'attirer des ennuis s'ils les regardaient de trop près.

« -Vous étiez Rafleur, il y a peu, reprit Kingsley. Nous pensons que vous pourriez nous aider à appréhender une personne recherchée.

-Je ne suis plus en activité, vous savez, répondit Pip, nerveux mais un peu rassuré. J'ai laissé tout ça derrière moi.

-Bien sûr, approuva Bill qui tentait d'adoucir sa voix rocailleuse. Nous voulons juste confirmer avec vous certains renseignements.

-Très bien, fit Pip avec un sourire qu'il voulait détendu. Je ne demande qu'à rendre service aux forces de l'ordre. De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Nous n'allons pas discuter de ça en place publique, déclara Bill d'un ton courtois mais sans réplique. Nous connaissons un endroit tranquille à deux pas.

-Il n'y en a que pour quelques minutes », assura Kingsley.

Peut-être fut-ce le fait qu'ils ne cherchèrent pas à l'emmener de force qui convainquit Pip de les suivre : les Aurors ne s'embarrassaient pas d'autant de délicatesse quand ils arrêtaient quelqu'un. Il ne s'inquiéta pas quand ils le conduisirent dans l'Allée des Embrumes, un endroit qu'il connaissait bien. Ils tournèrent dans une ruelle et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte à demi dissimulée dans l'ombre des hauts murs des maisons avoisinantes.

« -C'est là ? » demanda Pip, un peu angoissé à présent que plus personne ne se trouvait à proximité.

Sans répondre, Kingsley leva le poing comme pour frapper à la porte. Mais, au lieu de cela, il l'abattit sur la tempe de Pip au moment où Bill saisissait le jeune sorcier par le bras. Empoignant la main libre d'un Pip sonné, Kingsley tourna sur lui-même et ils transplanèrent.

Ils se matérialisèrent dans un endroit sombre et frais – une bergerie abandonnée qui avait servi de refuge à Kingsley au début de sa fuite. Pip n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste vers sa baguette : l'un de ses ravisseurs fit apparaître des cordes qui le ligotèrent de la tête aux pieds. L'autre le poussa vers une vieille chaise bancale et l'y fit asseoir avant de lui nouer un bandeau autour des yeux. Hormis la vue, tous les sens du jeune sorcier étaient aux aguets ; l'adrénaline coulait à flots dans ses veines et son cerveau bouillonnait, cherchant à comprendre où il était, ce qui lui arrivait et comment se tirer de là. Les vieux murs de pierre entraperçus avant qu'on l'aveugle ne lui évoquaient rien, pas plus que l'odeur d'humidité et de paille moisie qui imprégnait le lieu. Au loin, il entendait des cloches, peut-être de moutons, et le murmure d'une circulation éparse. Une chose était sûre : il ne se trouvait pas dans les cachots du ministère.

« -Alors, _Pip_ , dit l'homme à la voix rocailleuse, j'imagine que tu te poses des questions ? Tu dois te demander ce qu'il va te falloir faire pour t'en sortir vivant ?

-Il est tout sage, observa l'autre d'un ton doux. Il ne s'est même pas débattu. C'est un petit malin : il a compris qu'il valait mieux coopérer. Je me trompe ? »

Pip comprit que la question lui était adressée. Il déglutit, se félicita intérieurement de n'avoir aucune fierté et répondit :

« -Pas du tout. J'ignore si je vous ai fait du tort, de quelque façon que ce soit, à vous ou à vos amis. En tous les cas, c'était involontaire. Dites-moi comment je peux me rattraper.

-Tu vois ? sourit Kingsley. Je te l'avais dit. Pip sait reconnaître les gars qui ne plaisantent pas. Il n'a pas envie de se retrouver à l'hôpital une deuxième fois. »

Le sang du jeune sorcier se glaça dans ses veines. Pas _eux_ , pas encore ! Ils avaient disparu de la circulation, pourtant...

« -Il commence à transpirer, observa Bill. Ne le faisons pas languir plus longtemps. Tout ce qu'on veut savoir, Mr Pinkerton, c'est ce que tu as dit à la fille.

-Quelle fille ? » répliqua aussitôt Pip.

Du plat de la main, Kingsley lui donna une tape sur la tête, trop légère pour lui faire mal. Surpris, Pip glapit de frayeur.

« -Allons, Pip, ne nous oblige pas à devenir méchants, avertit Kingsley. Tu sais très bien de quelle fille on parle. Lissa. La sœur de ton ami Thomas.

-Je n'ai rien dit du tout ! s'écria Pip, affolé à ces mots. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire, d'ailleurs ? Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, moi, à Thomas !

-Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux que ça, déclara tranquillement Kingsley en lui tapotant la tête. Elle est jolie, Miss Lissa, mmh ? Et toute triste d'avoir perdu son frère. Alors tu t'es dit : puisque j'ai des infos, pourquoi ne pas l'en faire profiter. C'est ça ?

-Pas du tout ! nia Pip avec véhémence. C'est elle qui est venue me chercher ! Elle est allée voir Rabbani, le patron de Thomas, pour lui poser des questions au sujet d'une fille qu'aurait connue son frère... Je n'en sais pas plus ! Je... j'avais raconté à Rabbani que j'étais un ami de Thomas... C'était pour avoir le poste, vous voyez... Il le lui a répété...

-Alors elle est venue te voir, et il fallait bien que tu lui dises quelque chose, compléta Bill.

-Je ne voulais pas, assura Pip d'une voix plaintive. Je n'ai jamais voulu créer d'ennui à personne, moi...

-Ça suffit, maintenant, accouche ! rugit soudain Kingsley en le faisant sursauter. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ?

-Juste que son frère avait eu des ennuis avec deux types, lâcha Pip, larmoyant. Deux types qui ne rigolaient pas et qui m'avaient envoyé à l'hôpital. Je lui ai dit que c'étaient sûrement eux qui lui avaient réglé son compte, parce qu'on ne les a pas revus depuis... »

Le jeune sorcier tremblait de tous ses membres ; il était terrifié. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant s'il était convaincu d'être retombé entre les griffes de ses tortionnaires, entre-temps devenus assassins.

« -Je ne voulais rien dire, je le jure ! se mit-il à pleurnicher en secouant la tête. J'en aurais jamais parlé à personne, vous pouvez me croire ! Mais elle m'est tombée dessus après le boulot... elle m'a offert à boire... et puis elle a fait ce truc...

-Quel truc ? interrogea Bill.

-Ce truc serbo-croate ou je ne sais quoi, gémit Pip. Je n'étais pas sur mes gardes. Elle s'est mise à chantonner une de leurs chansons bizarres, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire... Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...

-Le chant magique, souffla Bill tout bas. Une vieille tradition des Balkans. Pas suffisant pour manipuler quelqu'un, mais assez puissant pour l'inciter à vous être agréable. Plus encore s'il a quelques verres dans le nez.

-D'accord, acquiesça Kingsley en contrôlant sur sa montre le temps qu'il leur restait avant que le Polynectar se dissipe et leur rende leur vraie voix. Puisque tu as commencé, déballe-nous tout maintenant : qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit d'autre ?

-Rien, haleta Pip. Je me suis repris avant qu'il soit trop tard et je l'ai plantée là.

-Mais elle a dû revenir à la charge, insista Kingsley.

-Ça oui, convint Pip. Mais j'ai refusé de lui parler. Une fois mais pas deux !

-Tu lui as donné des noms ? Tu lui as parlé de la Conchavoix ?

-Non ! Je n'ai rien dit d'autre !

-La fille menace d'aller trouver le ministère, aboya Bill, conscient lui aussi que le temps passait. Ce n'est pas avec ta petite histoire qu'elle les intéressera, alors avec quoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien !

-Elle t'a proposé de l'argent ? C'est ça ? Elle a voulu acheter les noms des types ?

-Non !... Oui... C'est à dire, balbutia Pip, éperdu. Elle est revenue me voir en me proposant cinquante Gallions pour un nom, parce que je n'en connais qu'un – French, celui qui a acheté la Conchavoix aux enchères. Mais j'ai dit non.

-Tu voulais faire grimper la mise ? railla Bill.

-Je ne suis pas cinglé, dit Pip, la bouche sèche. Si je balance ce nom, il faut que je disparaisse, ou je suis mort. Et cinquante Gallions, ça ne suffit pas pour disparaître dans de bonnes conditions. »

Kingsley gloussa.

« -Monsieur a étudié la question ! Jusqu'à combien elle est montée ?

-Cent vingt, répondit Pip d'une voix rauque. Toujours insuffisant. »

Il attendit la prochaine question, mais elle ne vint pas. Il n'y eut pas non plus de coup. Bill et Kingsley échangèrent un regard, et l'ancien Auror vit que les cheveux de son compagnon commençaient à roussir et à pousser. Puis Bill plongea la main dans la poche de Pip qui frémit à son contact, et en tira sa baguette.

« -Mon cher Pip, dit Kingsley alors qu'il ne leur restait plus que deux minutes de Polynectar, tu nous as convaincus. Voilà comment les choses vont se passer à présent : mon ami va déposer ta baguette dans un coin de cette cabane, après quoi nous te libérerons avant de transplaner. Ensuite, tu retourneras travailler. On te laisse le choix de l'histoire que tu raconteras à ton patron. Tu continueras sereinement ton petit bonhomme de chemin et, si tu te tiens tranquille, tu n'auras plus de problème. Tu ne parleras pas de nous, ni de Mr French, ni de la Conchavoix, à personne. Et tu ne reverras plus Lissa Faraday. C'est bien compris ? »

Pip hocha prudemment la tête, de crainte qu'un soulagement trop visible ne réveille leur veine sadique et les pousse à changer leurs plans. Il ne put cependant retenir la question qui lui vint aux lèvres.

« -Et elle ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? »

Il ne vit pas le sourire sur les lèvres de Kingsley dont la peau avait beaucoup foncé, mais le ton tranquille du sorcier lui fit froid dans le dos.

« -Disons seulement qu'on n'est pas près d'entendre à nouveau parler d'elle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

lll

À midi ce jour-là, Miss Lissa Faraday observait les clients du Chaudron Baveur en sirotant un diabolo, la seule boisson non alcoolisée que le pub servait en ces temps de pénurie, à part le thé bien sûr – mais Lissa détestait le thé.

Son cœur battait avec excitation dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'effet du spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux : quelques voyageurs de commerce sorciers qui avalaient le plat du jour avant de repartir vers une destination inconnue, et deux ou trois boutiquiers du Chemin de Traverse qui s'étaient retrouvés là pour déjeuner. La clientèle du Chaudron Baveur avait pu être intéressante quand l'heure n'était pas à la méfiance générale, mais aujourd'hui elle était aussi terne que la lumière qui filtrait à travers les carreaux. Ceci expliquait la dévotion dont Tom, le barman et patron, entourait sa jolie cliente qui, chose rare et précieuse en ces jours de faible fréquentation, avait pris une chambre sans préciser de date de départ.

La porte du pub s'ouvrit et Lissa fit un petit bond sur sa chaise ; mais ce n'était qu'un vieil homme aux longs cheveux gris sale, tremblotant sur sa canne, visiblement en manque d'alcool. Il commanda une pinte et alla s'asseoir dans un coin en lui jetant à peine un regard. Lissa se fit la réflexion qu'il ressemblait à l'un de ces clochards moldus qu'elle croisait parfois quand elle se promenait, à Londres comme à Zagreb. Elle soupira, but une gorgée de diabolo et retourna à sa longue attente.

Tard la veille, elle avait reçu le message qu'elle n'espérait plus, porté par un hibou qui n'avait pas attendu de réponse : quelques lignes de Moira Faraday lui fixant rendez-vous à l'endroit même où elle était descendue, à l'heure du déjeuner. Cela sentait le coup fourré, bien sûr : alors qu'elle l'avait superbement ignorée jusque-là, Moira lui accordait soudain un entretien ; il avait dû se passer quelque chose. Peut-être avait-elle enfin pris ses menaces au sérieux ? Cette fille était dangereuse, Lissa en était convaincue ; qui savait ce qu'elle avait fait à son frère pour qu'il lui lègue la maison et le compte en banque qui allait avec ? Mais ici, au Chaudron Baveur, à deux pas d'un des centres névralgiques de la sorcellerie britannique, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Tant qu'elle se tenait sur ses gardes, n'acceptant ni nourriture ni boisson auxquelles Moira aurait pu toucher, Lissa ne risquait rien.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre, offerte par une marque d'horlogerie magique pour laquelle elle avait fait une séance photo, l'informa que Moira était en retard de dix minutes. Elle ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait la femme qu'elle devait rencontrer, celle-ci ayant décrété que c'était elle, Moira, qui reconnaîtrait Lissa et l'aborderait. La jeune sorcière n'aimait pas cette distribution des rôles : Moira pouvait très bien être déjà assise dans cette salle, sous l'apparence anodine d'une employée en pause, et en profiter pour l'observer à son insu.

« -Miss Faraday ? »

Lissa leva les yeux. Tom se tenait auprès d'elle, un petit rouleau de parchemin à la main.

« -Ceci vient d'arriver pour vous », dit-il en lui tendant le message avant de s'éloigner.

Saisie d'un mauvais pressentiment, Lissa déroula le parchemin et le lut d'une traite :

« _Chère Miss Faraday,_

 _Pour des raisons de sécurité, je me vois contrainte de modifier le lieu de notre rendez-vous. Je vous propose de nous retrouver dans la tribune ouest du stade de Quidditch de Chudley, où nous pourrons discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. L'équipe y donne en ce moment même un entraînement public. Vous serez bien aimable de m'y rejoindre tout de suite._

 _Navrée de ce contretemps._

 _M.F._ »

« -Elle se fiche de moi, marmonna Lissa. Ou alors... »

Ou alors c'était un piège ; il n'y avait aucun entraînement au stade de Chudley ; Moira cherchait à l'attirer dans un endroit désert où elle pourrait facilement la réduire au silence. D'un autre côté, si elle disait la vérité...

« -Ce serait trop bête de ne pas y aller », souffla Lissa.

Rien ne l'obligeait à transplaner directement dans le stade. Elle pouvait se matérialiser à proximité, continuer à pied et, si l'endroit paraissait désert, repartir avant que quiconque la remarque. C'était une bonne idée, décida-t-elle en vidant son verre avec détermination avant de se lever et de se diriger vers l'escalier qui menait aux étages.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » s'affola le vieil homme aux allures de clochard en la voyant disparaître dans l'escalier.

Grâce aux aveux soutirés à Pip quelques heures plus tôt, l'Ordre savait que Lissa n'avait pu fournir aucun élément concret au ministère ; il était donc peu probable que des agents camouflés aient attendu avec elle l'arrivée de Moira Faraday. Pour plus de précautions, cependant, on avait décidé de modifier à la dernière minute le lieu de rendez-vous, pour voir si Lissa en informait quelqu'un ou si l'un des clients se mettait à la suivre. C'était l'idée de Lupin, et c'est lui-même qui assurait à présent l'exécution de cette partie du plan. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, au lieu de quitter le pub, Lissa était remontée dans sa chambre.

Elle redescendit avant qu'il ait pu trouver une réponse et, en la voyant, le sorcier se détendit aussitôt.

« Elle est allée chercher sa cape, soupira-t-il intérieurement, soulagé. Évidemment, puisqu'elle doit sortir. Quels idiots nous sommes de ne pas y avoir pensé ! »

Elle avait été rapide, c'est vrai, mais avait-elle eu le temps d'envoyer un message et, si oui, à qui ? Lupin ne perdit pas une seconde à y réfléchir. Il se glissa discrètement derrière elle tandis qu'elle sortait dans la cour du Chaudron Baveur et arriva juste à temps pour la voir transplaner. S'étant assuré que personne ne se trouvait à proximité, Lupin fit jaillir son Patronus et l'envoya vers la maison Faraday, porteur d'un message succinct : « L. partie à douze heures dix-neuf. R.A.S. Remontée quelques secondes. Prudence. »

* * *

 **Le sort de Pip est réglé, maintenant il reste à s'occuper de Lissa. Comment ? Réponse au prochain chapitre !**


	28. Chapitre 28 - Cartes sur table

**Dernière étape de la résolution du problème Lissa. Le temps passe, ô lecteurs, le dénouement approche...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 - Cartes sur table**

Le stade de Chudley se trouvait à l'écart de la ville, camouflé aux yeux des Moldus sous l'apparence d'une friche industrielle. Même les gamins des environs évitaient l'endroit : les plus courageux d'entre eux étaient pris d'irrépressibles vomissements dès qu'ils s'approchaient du grillage rouillé qui entourait la friche. Seule l'aide de Crickey permit à Alifair de franchir la barrière des sortilèges repousse-Moldu ; elle commençait à s'y habituer.

Elles se matérialisèrent au sommet des gradins qui entouraient le stade ; les jours de match, des sortilèges spéciaux étaient déployés pour empêcher les gens de resquiller. Il devait y avoir une centaine de spectateurs répartis dans les tribunes, joli score pour un simple entraînement. Les Canons étaient derniers du championnat mais jouissaient d'une certaine popularité.

Alifair regarda avec curiosité les quatorze joueurs – sept titulaires et autant de remplaçants – évoluer sur leur balai, les uns se lançant une grosse balle rouge vif pour marquer des buts dans l'un des trois poteaux dressés à chaque bout du terrain, les autres frappant à grands coups de batte des balles noires plus petites, et les deux Attrapeurs filant et zigzagant à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Juché lui aussi sur un balai, leur entraîneur hurlait des consignes et donnait par moments de brefs coups de sifflet. Beaucoup de spectateurs arboraient des écharpes orange et agitaient des fanions de même couleur ornés d'un boulet de canon ; tous paraissaient ravis d'être là. Alifair songea qu'elle aimerait bien assister un jour à un match de Quidditch, pour voir.

« -La voilà, Miss ! couina soudain Crickey en pointant le doigt. Quatre minutes après son départ du Chaudron Baveur. »

Une jeune femme venait de franchir la palissade qui entourait le stade et se dirigeait vers la tribune ouest. Alifair admira sa démarche élégante, sa haute taille et ses cheveux dorés – une nuance tout ce qu'il y avait d'artificiel, lui avait confié le portrait de Tommy. Lissa portait une robe bleu clair sous une cape bordée de fourrure : des vêtements bien coupés, sans doute du sur mesure, jugea Alifair d'un œil expert.

« -Bon, soupira-t-elle, c'est l'heure de vérité. »

Elle tapota l'épaule de Crickey et se détourna, descendant les escaliers pour rejoindre Lissa Faraday.

lll

« -Ça doit vous rappeler des souvenirs ? »

Lissa tourna la tête. Elle s'était assise à l'écart des autres spectateurs mais n'avait pas vu arriver la femme qui venait de parler, et qui prit place à côté d'elle sans lui en demander la permission.

« -Vous étiez journaliste sportive, autrefois, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, insista la femme.

-Alors, c'est vous ? » fit Lissa, dubitative.

La nouvelle venue avait une petite quarantaine d'années, un visage quelconque au-dessus de vêtements quelconques. Le seul élément un tant soit peu remarquable de sa tenue était une grande sacoche de cuir qu'elle portait en bandoulière. Lissa ne savait pas trop comment elle avait imaginé Moira Faraday, mais certainement pas comme ça.

« -Vous lui ressemblez, constata Alifair, frappée par la forme du nez et les yeux gris-bleu de Lissa, exactement les mêmes que ceux de Tommy. C'est plutôt bizarre de partir en Croatie pour se lancer dans le mannequinat, non ? enchaîna-t-elle car ce point l'intriguait beaucoup.

-Non, dit Lissa un peu sèchement. Les plus grosses agences se trouvent dans les Balkans. À cause des Vélanes. »

Alifair ignorait ce qu'étaient les Vélanes mais, à en juger par son ton, Lissa ne les portait pas dans son cœur.

« -Les cheveux décolorés, c'est aussi pour le boulot ? » poursuivit la Moldue.

Lissa acquiesça de mauvais gré : la conversation prenait un tour qu'elle n'avait pas prévu.

« -Tout le monde veut des blondes, en ce moment, lâcha-t-elle. Tout ce qui peut ressembler de près ou de loin à une Vélane est très recherché. Heureusement que ces filles ont un caractère de cochon et que personne ne peut les supporter longtemps. Ça nous donne au moins un avantage sur elles. Vous êtes vraiment Moira Faraday ? » demanda-t-elle pour en venir au fait.

Alifair fit oui de la tête.

« -Mais, comme vous vous en doutez peut-être, ce n'est pas mon vrai nom, précisa-t-elle. Ni mon vrai visage », ajouta-t-elle en pointant le doigt vers sa figure.

Les yeux de Lissa se plissèrent.

« -Ce n'est pas de vous que je me cache, reprit Alifair. Pas seulement.

-Vous êtes recherchée par les Aurors, dit lentement Lissa qui n'avait, jusqu'alors, guère prêté attention aux avis pourtant omniprésents dans les pages des journaux et les rues du monde magique.

-Tommy le savait, assura Alifair. Il m'a recueillie pour me protéger.

-Tommy, répéta Lissa, un pli amer au coin des lèvres. C'est comme ça que vous l'appeliez ? »

Avant qu'Alifair ait pu répondre, elle enchaîna, brutale :

« -C'est à cause de vous qu'il est mort ? »

Un sourcil se haussa sur le visage banal emprunté à la voisine quadragénaire, mais Alifair parvint à retenir son exclamation de surprise : elle s'était attendue à une question plus directe, du genre « Est-ce que vous l'avez assassiné ? ». Lissa était tendue vers elle, le regard intense et brillant. Une ride était apparue sur son front, et de petites pattes d'oie au coin de ses yeux ; elle serait encore jolie quand ces marques deviendraient permanentes, songea fugitivement Alifair. Pour l'heure, elle paraissait aussi jeune que Tommy, voire plus, alors qu'elle était l'aînée.

« -La mort de votre frère, répondit Alifair de la voix douce de sa voisine, résulte d'un enchaînement de circonstances dont personne n'aurait pu prévoir l'issue. J'ai beaucoup retourné tout ça dans ma tête, croyez-moi, affirma-t-elle avec un rictus qui, pour le coup, lui était absolument personnel, et je ne vois vraiment pas comment ça pourrait être ma faute. Tant mieux, d'ailleurs, parce que je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans une glace. Sans parler de continuer à vivre dans cette maison. »

Lissa ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer d'un œil qu'elle espérait objectif. Peut-être parce qu'il correspondait si peu à son visage d'emprunt, le ton de Moira paraissait sincère : ses tournures et son accent populaires respiraient le naturel. Mais cette femme était habituée à dissimuler, elle l'avait avoué elle-même. Comment savoir si elle disait la vérité ? Lissa s'apprêtait à poser une question quand, au prix d'un effort visible, Moira reprit la parole :

« -Tommy a eu... disons, des problèmes avec deux types. Je ne peux pas rentrer dans les détails et je ne peux pas vous donner leur nom.

-Pourquoi pas ? attaqua Lissa, les bras croisés, irritée d'en revenir toujours au même point – à croire que Moira et ce froussard de Pinkerton s'étaient donné le mot. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de connaître le nom des assassins de mon frère ?

-Ce ne sont pas des assassins, corrigea calmement Alifair. La nuit du réveillon, ils se sont copieusement rincé la glotte et ils sont venus chez Tommy pour lui casser la figure, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils avaient amené un Mangemort. »

Lissa se figea, abasourdie. Il n'avait jamais été question d'un Mangemort.

« -Normalement, les deux autres se seraient contentés de casser ce qu'ils pouvaient avant de se tirer, reprit Alifair, mais le Mangemort les avait remontés à bloc. Lui, il était clairement venu pour tuer. Tommy et moi, on a fait ce qu'on a pu, mais... »

Sa voix s'éteignit. Elle n'aimait pas repenser à cette soirée ; elle n'avait même pas voulu préparer ce qu'elle en dirait à Lissa. Elle savait que, de toute façon, elle ne risquait pas d'oublier quoi que ce soit.

« -Le Mangemort a tué mon frère, dit Lissa d'une voix blanche. Vous étiez là, mais vous … vous n'êtes pas morte. »

Alifair acquiesça. Dit comme ça, ça paraissait extraordinaire ; plus encore si l'on considérait que, des deux, elle était celle qui ne possédait aucun pouvoir magique. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas l'avouer à Lissa.

« -Qui était-ce ? articula la jeune sorcière avec difficulté. Qui était le Mangemort ? Vous pouvez au moins me dire ça. »

Navrée, Alifair secoua la tête ; les traits de sa voisine se prêtaient magnifiquement à l'expression de la compassion.

« -Quoi, vous avez peur que j'aille lui demander des comptes ? » s'exclama Lissa, la voix étranglée de frustration.

Moira Faraday eut un autre de ces curieux rictus qui ne correspondaient pas à son visage.

« -Vous auriez du mal, répondit-elle avec une certaine satisfaction. Il est mort. Et pas d'une mort agréable. »

Elle n'en dit pas plus. Cette fois, c'était son regard, froid et sinistre, qui ne cadrait pas avec ses traits doux et un peu ternes de femme inoffensive. Lissa aurait voulu voir ce que les yeux de Moira avaient vu, savoir ce qu'elle savait de la mort du Mangemort ; à cet instant précis, elle avait faim de cadavre.

« -Les deux autres ont été mis hors d'état de nuire, reprit Alifair d'une voix badine à présent que le plus dur avait été dit. On est en train de refaire leur éducation. »

Lissa hochait lentement la tête, intégrant toutes les informations que Moira venait de lui révéler. Un Mangemort, voilà qui expliquait tout ce mystère, et les mensonges de ce Lupin...

« -D'accord, dit-elle enfin. C'est votre version des faits. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est la vérité ? »

Alifair sourit. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Lissa la croie sur parole. Elle ouvrit sa sacoche et la jeune sorcière se raidit, croyant que Moira allait sortir sa baguette pour l'attaquer ; mais elle en tira un objet ovale et plat, enveloppé dans un carré de velours bleu, qu'elle déposa avec précaution sur les genoux de Lissa.

« -Ce n'est pas exactement une preuve, précisa Alifair, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux. »

Avec hésitation, Lissa tendit la main pour écarter le tissu, craignant qu'il dissimule un piège. Quand elle vit ce qu'il recouvrait, un cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

« -Tomitom ! souffla-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

-Salut, Lis », répondit doucement le portrait de Tommy.

lll

Alifair s'éloigna pour les laisser discuter tranquilles ; elle savait que le portrait ne ferait que confirmer ce qu'elle avait dit. En face d'elle, au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch, les Poursuiveurs vêtus de robes orange se lançaient le Souaffle à toute vitesse pour tromper le Gardien et marquer un but. Ce devait être étrange, songea-t-elle, de parler à son frère mort. Étrange, dérangeant, terrifiant. Elle-même ne supportait le portrait que parce qu'elle se refusait à l'identifier au Tommy qu'elle avait connu. Alifair ne pensait pas avoir de frère ou de sœur, mais ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de ses parents. Si ça se trouvait, ils avaient divorcé. Ou alors ils étaient morts.

Pour la première fois, elle se demanda si la vengeance des Mangemorts avait pu s'abattre sur eux. Il aurait déjà fallu qu'ils les retrouvent parmi les légions de Blake que comptait le Royaume-Uni, mais peut-être existait-il un moyen magique de faire le tri. Ce serait quand même vachard, qu'ils aient à payer pour les frasques d'une gamine dont ils s'étaient débarrassés dès que possible. Vachard, mais peu probable. Elle ne connaissait certes pas Severus Rogue, le limier qu'on avait mis sur ses traces, mais ce n'était apparemment pas un homme prompt aux coups de sang. Elle n'imaginait pas cet ascète aux cheveux noirs piquer une colère et torturer à mort ses parents pour la punir. C'était quelqu'un de circonspect, ce Rogue ; il ne laissait rien au hasard, comme le prouvait le fait qu'il se soit donné la peine d'aller interroger le Coyle hospitalisé à Sainte-Mangouste avant de déclencher l'opération contre Lupin. S'il se lançait sur la piste des parents Blake, il s'apercevrait vite qu'elle ne menait nulle part. Autant essayer de faire pression sur Alifair en prenant en otage un habitué du Tropical.

Un triple coup de sifflet strident retentit, aussitôt suivi d'un brouhaha enthousiaste d'applaudissements et d'exclamations : l'entraînement était terminé. Les joueurs firent un dernier tour de stade pour saluer le public puis filèrent vers les vestiaires pendant que les spectateurs quittaient lentement les tribunes. Alifair regarda sa montre : il lui restait environ quinze minutes de Polynectar. En se dévissant le cou, elle distingua, tout en haut des gradins, ce qui ressemblait à un gros ballot brun : Crickey, dissimulée sous une toile de jute. L'elfe montait la garde et se tenait prête à intervenir en cas de besoin. Alifair tourna la tête vers la droite le long de son banc et vit que Lissa la regardait : le conciliabule avec le portrait de Tommy était terminé. La Moldue se leva et la rejoignit en remontant le cours des spectateurs qui s'en allaient. Lissa avait les yeux rouges et des traces de larmes sur les joues.

« -J'ai décidé de vous croire, déclara de but en blanc la jeune sorcière. Tom m'a promis qu'un jour, quand les circonstances le permettront, je saurai tout. Que _nous_ saurons tout, rectifia-t-elle en pensant à ses parents.

-Dès que ce sera possible, je vous donnerai tous les détails moi-même », assura Alifair.

« Si je suis encore en vie », ajouta-t-elle en son for intérieur.

« -En attendant, reprit-elle tout haut, retournez en Croatie et pensez à autre chose. Je compte sur vous pour ne rien dire à vos parents. Mieux vaut ne pas les inquiéter avec ces histoires de Mangemorts pour l'instant.

-Je suis d'accord, opina Lissa. Ils feraient bien mieux de venir avec moi à Zagreb. C'est un pays de fous, ici, je n'arrête pas de le leur dire », soupira-t-elle.

Alifair sourit.

« -Je dois y aller », annonça-t-elle en tendant la main pour récupérer le portrait.

Lissa hocha la tête. Elle embrassa le bout de son index et déposa le baiser sur la joue peinte de son frère.

« -Bye bye, Tomitom, dit-elle à voix basse. Tu me manqueras. Tu me manques, se corrigea-t-elle dans un sourire mal assuré.

-Au revoir, Lis », répondit le portrait.

Lissa rabattit soigneusement le pan de tissu sur le tableau et le rendit à Alifair. Celle-ci nota que les mains de la jeune sorcière tremblaient un peu. La Moldue rangea le portrait dans sa sacoche et se leva.

« -Au fait, Lissa, dit-elle avant de partir. S'il vous plaît, laissez ce pauvre Pip tranquille maintenant, vous voulez bien ? »

Lissa la dévisagea, interloquée. Son expression de stupeur était si théâtrale qu'Alifair faillit éclater de rire.

« -Il n'était pas difficile de deviner d'où venait la fuite, précisa-t-elle.

-Non, sans doute, convint Lissa, contrariée que la source qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à dénicher ait été si facilement découverte. C'est vrai, ce qu'il m'a raconté ? Il est vraiment tombé dans le coma après s'être fait taper dessus par les ennemis de mon frère ?

-C'est vrai, confirma tranquillement Alifair. Personnellement, vu le rôle qu'il a joué dans cette histoire, je considère qu'il ne l'a pas volé. »

Sur ce, elle prit congé de la jeune sorcière.

Lissa regarda la femme banale en robe banale escalader les gradins à présent vides, se demandant à quoi elle ressemblait quand elle n'était pas déguisée. Elle la vit arriver tout en haut et se diriger vers une sorte de gros paquet de toile brune qui paraissait abandonné. Plissant les yeux pour mieux voir, Lissa crut distinguer un mouvement, puis Moira Faraday se volatilisa, emportant avec elle le paquet de toile brune.

lll

Lissa quitta le Chaudron Baveur dès le lendemain, sans que ses parents aient eu vent de son séjour prolongé dans la capitale. Pip avait repris le travail après s'être excusé auprès de Mr Rabbani, expliquant qu'un mal de tête foudroyant l'avait empêché d'arriver à l'heure. Le fabricant de baguettes prétendit y croire, et ajouta ce retard à la liste des griefs qu'il entretenait déjà contre son jeune employé aux fréquentations douteuses. Après sa migraine, Pip devint nerveux, agité, sursautant à chaque fois que la clochette de la porte d'entrée signalait l'arrivée d'un client. Il n'allait plus au pub le soir après sa journée, ce qui était un bon point, jugeait Mr Rabbani ; mais le fabricant s'attendait à ce qu'un jour, son employé cesse tout simplement de venir travailler sans se donner la peine de lui remettre sa démission. Le tout, pensait sereinement Mr Rabbani, était de s'assurer qu'il ne parte pas avec la caisse.

La vie reprit son cours à la maison Faraday. Le portrait de Tommy retrouva sa place sur le mur du salon des anciens propriétaires - Alifair avait dû découper la tapisserie pour décrocher le tableau fixé par un maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle. Tonks faisait régulièrement des exercices de respiration prescrits par Hestia dans le but de faciliter son accouchement. Lupin s'entraînait à changer les couches sur un vieux baigneur déniché dans les caves et dévorait les livres de la bibliothèque. Alifair préparait potion sur potion, connaissant à présent par cœur les recettes les plus prisées de Poudlard et Sainte-Mangouste. Elle travaillait aussi sur les antidotes au venin de serpent de corail bleu et de python de Bamian, juste au cas où... Quant à Crickey, elle passait son temps à cuisiner et à briquer la maison du sol au plafond, ce qui la plongeait dans l'allégresse.

Mars avançait, réchauffant l'atmosphère. Les primevères de Dobby avaient fané, mais d'autres percèrent dans les plates-bandes du toit-jardin. À la surprise générale, Ralph Montague se couvrit de gros bourgeons violacés et palpitants, assez répugnants d'aspect, qui donneraient des fleurs jaunes quelques semaines plus tard.

« -« Echinopsis pruritivus _connaît deux à trois périodes de floraison par an_ , les informa Lupin en lisant tout haut un passage de l' _Atlas de la flore magique_ qu'il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque. _Avril, août et novembre sont ses mois de prédilection._ » Mr Montague est dans les temps », conclut-il avec satisfaction.

Adonis French, lui, restait aussi charnu et luisant qu'à l'ordinaire.

Avec une certaine anxiété, Alifair surveillait sur le calendrier l'approche de la prochaine pleine lune. Si la potion Tue-Loup rendait Lupin inoffensif, elle ne supprimait pas la transformation, et Alifair se demandait bien dans quel état serait la maison après qu'une bête fauve y aurait passé la nuit. Pourrait-on laisser le loup-garou sur le toit-jardin sans craindre qu'il saute la rambarde ? Ils avaient encore le temps d'y réfléchir. Pour l'heure, Lupin paraissait si détendu et si heureux qu'elle ne voulait pas ternir son humeur en lui posant la question.

Andromeda fit parvenir à son gendre un message de Lee Jordan sollicitant sa participation à une nouvelle émission de _Potterveille_ ; Kingsley serait de la partie, indiquait-il, ainsi que Fred Weasley. Pour l'heure, ils étaient à la recherche d'anecdotes réjouissantes destinées à remonter le moral des auditeurs.

« -D'après Abelforth, il se prépare quelque chose du côté de Poudlard, dit Alifair en essayant de se rappeler ce que lui avait rapporté Crickey. Le jardinier, Hagrid...

-Garde-chasse, corrigea machinalement Lupin.

-Si vous voulez, convint Alifair. Il paraît qu'il lui a commandé plein de tonneaux de Bièraubeurre et de nourriture pour faire une fête chez lui. Il aurait aussi réalisé lui-même des banderoles « Vive Harry Potter », mais personne ne les a encore vues. C'est Dobby, l'elfe, qui l'a raconté à Abelforth. Abelforth n'a pas trouvé ça très malin, vous vous en doutez.

-Je me doute aussi que c'est un euphémisme, sourit Lupin. Hagrid est un ami de longue date de Harry, et il est extrêmement loyal, mais je doute qu'il prenne un tel risque pour le seul plaisir de provoquer Rogue. »

Alifair sortait régulièrement acheter les journaux moldus, meilleure source d'information sur le monde magique que la _Gazette du sorcier_. Lupin et Tonks l'aidaient à faire le tri entre les catastrophes relevant de la seule responsabilité des Moldus et les méfaits des Mangemorts et de leurs sinistres alliés, loups-garous et Détraqueurs. Après les vagues de violence et de terreur qui avaient suivi la chute du ministère puis le réveillon, l'activité maléfique semblait avoir trouvé son rythme de croisière : un à deux incidents mineurs par semaine, comme l'enlèvement de Moldus abandonnés sur le toit d'un bâtiment, sonnés mais vivants, ou l'ensorcellement de personnalités dans le but de les ridiculiser en public, et, tous les quinze jours environ, une action d'envergure aux conséquences tragiques (naufrage, tornade, explosion, incendie, etc.).

Du côté sorcier, les arrestations avaient considérablement baissé : la majorité des opposants étaient en fuite, ou déjà en prison. Les élèves de Poudlard servaient d'otages pour convaincre les familles de rentrer dans le rang, et d'y rester. Personne ne voulait connaître le sort de Xenophilius Lovegood dont la fille, d'après Neville Londubat, n'était pas revenue à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël ; tout ça parce que la feuille de chou dont son père était rédacteur en chef se montrait trop critique envers le régime. Depuis quelque temps, d'ailleurs, Xenophilius lui-même semblait avoir disparu.

Le calme de la maison Faraday n'était donc qu'apparent, chacun vivant dans l'attente d'une nouvelle catastrophe et se demandant à quel degré ils en seraient affectés. Personne ne fut donc vraiment surpris lorsqu'un soir, Andromeda sonna à la trappe du toit-jardin. Il fallut l'aider à descendre au salon, car elle semblait vidée de toute force ; on se demandait même comment elle avait réussi à transplaner. Alifair la fit asseoir, lui suréleva les jambes et lui administra un peu d'eau sucrée, espérant rendre quelques couleurs à ses joues livides. À la main, la sorcière tenait une feuille de parchemin qu'elle tendit sans un mot ; tous virent qu'elle portait l'en-tête du ministère de la Magie. Lupin s'en empara doucement et se rapprocha de la cheminée pour la lire, Tonks et Alifair regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« _Chère Mrs Tonks,_

 _C'est avec un profond regret que je vous informe du décès de votre époux, le Né-Moldu Edward Benjamin Tonks._

 _Ayant pris la fuite pour se soustraire aux injonctions du ministère, Mr Tonks faisait depuis plusieurs mois l'objet d'intenses recherches de la part de Rafleurs accrédités. Une fois retrouvé, Mr Tonks a refusé d'obéir aux sommations réglementaires et a donc été abattu, conformément aux instructions ministérielles encadrant la poursuite et la capture des fugitifs._

 _Si vous souhaitez récupérer son corps, je vous prie de bien vouloir en informer Mrs Doris Thompson, des services administratifs du Magenmagot, dans les plus brefs délais._

 _Veuillez croire, chère Mrs Tonks, en l'expression de mes sincères condoléances._

 _Janus Bender_

 _Brigade de police magique_

 _Ministère de la Magie_ »

* * *

 **Note aux petits veinards qui ont déjà eu l'occasion de découvrir _Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit_ : n'oubliez pas que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ! SVP, attention à ne rien spoiler dans vos commentaires (bon, dans l'immédiat je ne vois pas bien comment ça pourrait arriver, mais on ne sait jamais).**


	29. Chapitre 29 - La tanière du loup

**Chapitre corrigé grâce à une remarque de l'attentive Sundae Vanille (heureusement qu'elle est là, je n'aime pas laisser des bêtises si je peux facilement les enlever !)**

* * *

 **Le temps passe et le printemps s'annonce, il va falloir songer à repasser à l'action (mais pas tout de suite) ! L'idée de la première partie de ce chapitre m'a été soufflée par Malta Til'Kenway.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 - La tanière du loup**

Le vent frémissait dans les hautes haies sombres et faisait voleter sa cape et ses cheveux. La silhouette du manoir se détachait sur le gris pâle du ciel, loin au bout de l'allée. Une grille noire lui barrait la route, entrelacs complexe de fer forgé ensorcelé. Il leva le bras gauche et elle se volatilisa devant lui dans une bouffée de fumée.

De l'autre côté, les haies se poursuivaient de part et d'autre de l'allée ; quelques paons albinos paradaient tout en haut des ifs. Il haussa un sourcil : quelqu'un venait de sortir de l'ombre de la haie, et pas n'importe qui.

« -Voilà un accueil auquel je ne me serais pas attendu de ta part, Bellatrix, dit-il de sa voix basse, veloutée et vénéneuse. Ta situation a-t-elle tant changé ? »

La femme aux cheveux bruns lustrés et aux lourdes paupières leva le menton pour le toiser avec dédain.

« -Ma situation n'a pas du tout changé, Rogue, répliqua-t-elle âprement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait que nous avons fait tout notre possible. Il pardonne à ceux qui lui sont fidèles.

-Tu m'en vois ravi », répondit Rogue d'un ton indifférent.

Il se détourna et commença à remonter rapidement l'allée en direction du manoir. Bellatrix lui emboîta le pas.

« -Si tu m'as attendu pour m'assurer que l'épée que je t'ai confiée se trouve toujours dans ta chambre forte, reprit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse, je le sais déjà. Quelle chance qu'un gobelin ait été là pour certifier que l'autre était fausse.

-Je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu en être autrement, dit Bellatrix d'un ton cassant.

-Comment Potter s'est-il procuré cette copie ? demanda Rogue d'un air songeur. Pour quelle raison, d'ailleurs ? Quel dommage, soupira-t-il, qu'il t'ait à nouveau échappé.

- _À nouveau_ ? répéta Bellatrix, furieuse. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai échoué à le capturer quand il a quitté la maison de ses Moldus, l'été dernier !

-Non, c'est vrai, convint Rogue en inclinant la tête. Lucius et toi, vous l'avez laissé s'enfuir ici même, alors qu'on vous l'avait livré pieds et poings liés, désarmé.

-Il n'était pas seul ! se défendit Bellatrix, blême de rage. Et il a reçu de l'aide...

-De la part d'un elfe de maison, compléta Rogue, paisible. Je sais tout cela, Bellatrix. Le Maître me l'a raconté. À présent, il parvient à en rire. »

Bellatrix n'aimait pas du tout le fin sourire de mépris amusé qui étirait les lèvres du directeur de Poudlard.

« -Bien sûr, poursuivit-il, il n'oublie pas que tu as échoué à l'arrêter au ministère de la Magie, il y a deux ans.

-Il ne... il ne voulait pas qu'on le tue, balbutia Bellatrix, mortifiée à ce souvenir. Il voulait s'en charger lui-même. Ce sont toujours ses ordres.

-C'est vrai, reconnut Rogue dans un murmure alors qu'ils atteignaient le porche du manoir. Et c'est sans doute ce qui explique sa clémence à ton égard : il est tellement plus difficile de prendre les gens vivants plutôt que morts. »

Il tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte mais suspendit son geste, tournant vers Bellatrix un regard scrutateur.

« -Son pardon ne va toutefois pas jusqu'à t'autoriser à remplacer ta baguette perdue », observa-t-il avec une tranquillité cruelle.

Cette fois, Bellatrix rougit violemment.

« -Nous n'avons plus Ollivander sous la main ! répliqua-t-elle. Gregorovitch est mort ! Les autres fabricants...

-Pourquoi ne pas t'adresser au repreneur de la boutique d'Ollivander, sur le Chemin de Traverse ? l'interrompit Rogue de son ton doucereux. Les première année en sont très satisfaits. »

Il laissa passer quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Bellatrix écuma de rage et d'humiliation muettes, puis reprit :

« -Il est vrai que le statut du sang de ce Rabbani laisse à désirer. Le ministère l'aurait arrêté depuis des mois si nous disposions d'autres fabricants aussi habiles. »

Rogue soupira, comme si le problème de Bellatrix le préoccupait sincèrement.

« -Il existe un grand maître, en Corée du Sud, dit-il tout bas comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Les Espagnols et les Hongrois ne sont pas mauvais non plus... Quelqu'un pourrait certainement te procurer une baguette qui te convienne, si... »

Ses yeux noirs insondables vrillèrent ceux de Bellatrix, qui cilla pour s'en détacher.

« -Si tu obtiens son autorisation, compléta-t-il. Est-ce pour cela que tu m'attendais ? Pour que j'intercède en ta faveur ? »

La mâchoire carrée de la femme Mangemort se crispa ; ses lèvres ne formaient plus qu'une ligne dure en travers de son visage. Elle ne répondit pas.

« -Je suis sûr qu'il te le permettra bientôt, assura Rogue. Tu es une servante si loyale... »

Il y avait de la raillerie dans son ton, même si tous deux savaient que c'était la vérité. Bellatrix se consola de l'ironie de Rogue en songeant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la profondeur de sa loyauté, de l'étendue des services qu'elle était prête à rendre au Maître – et de ceux qu'elle lui avait déjà rendus. Sa disgrâce serait de courte durée.

Rogue poussa la porte et pénétra dans le grand hall. Seul le silence l'accueillit. La splendeur du décor, conçu pour susciter le respect et l'admiration du visiteur, était ternie par la pénombre et l'atmosphère qui imprégnait le manoir : l'air était épais, lourd, poisseux de peur. Rogue y était habitué. C'était déjà l'ambiance qui entourait le Seigneur des Ténèbres autrefois, avant la chute.

« -Il est allé prendre l'air, chuchota Bellatrix. Dans le parc. »

Même elle était impressionnée par cette pesanteur, bien qu'elle n'en ait sans doute pas conscience.

« -Lucius et Narcissa en profitent pour reprendre des forces ? demanda Rogue d'un ton narquois.

-Il se reposent, siffla Bellatrix, contrariée. Ces derniers jours ont été éprouvants. »

Rogue n'insista pas. Il n'avait rien contre les Malefoy, et ne doutait pas que l'atmosphère de peur dans laquelle ils étaient désormais contraints de vivre les ait durement éprouvés ; il le constatait à chacune de ses visites. Le Maître aussi le savait. Cela faisait partie de leur châtiment pour s'être détournés de lui autrefois, et pour n'avoir pas su regagner sa confiance. Ils n'avaient pas la ferveur de Bellatrix.

« -Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi, reprit celle-ci en lui tournant autour, le regard mauvais. Aurais-tu une bonne nouvelle à lui apporter ?

-À quel sujet ? demanda-t-il, indifférent.

-Au sujet de ta mission ! »

Rogue sourit avec indulgence.

« -Ma chère Bellatrix, il va falloir te montrer plus explicite. Les nombreuses tâches que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a fait l'honneur de me confier...

-Je te parle de cette chienne de Moldue ! coupa Bellatrix avec hargne. De cette enragée et de son complice, ce Lupin ! Tu étais censé leur mettre la main dessus !

-Ah, fit Rogue. Bien sûr. Alifair Blake. Tu es toujours incapable de prononcer son nom ? »

Pour toute réponse, Bellatrix cracha sur le sol de marbre.

« -Je ne souillerai pas ma bouche avec ce nom impur ! Alors ? insista-t-elle impérieusement.

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je dois mes rapports, dit Rogue. Et je suis surpris que cela t'intéresse autant : Rodolphus et toi viviez séparés depuis votre sortie d'Azkaban, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pensais pas que sa mort t'affecterait à ce point.

-C'était un Sang-Pur ! s'étrangla Bellatrix. Comment cette sale petite ordure a-t-elle seulement osé poser la main sur lui ?

-Nous ne sommes pas certains qu'elle l'ait tué, nuança Rogue. Tu te souviens sans doute que j'ai examiné le cadavre de ton mari : le poison qu'il a ingurgité correspond au contenu de ses pustules...

-Et comment lui ont-elles poussé ? trancha Bellatrix dont la voix résonnait avec force dans le hall désert. Elle lui a frotté la tête avec je ne sais quel poison moldu, elle l'a torturé, défiguré et, pour finir, assassiné !

-Peut-être, concéda Rogue à voix basse. Mais les deux autres... »

Bellatrix attendit, haletante, foudroyant du regard le sorcier tout de noir vêtu si calme devant elle alors qu'il réfléchissait.

« -Quels autres ? aboya-t-elle comme il ne daignait pas poursuivre par lui-même.

-Dans sa lettre, Blake fait allusion à une double disparition...

-Et alors ? s'impatienta Bellatrix.

-Alors, expliqua posément Rogue, il semble bien que deux de nos concitoyens aient disparu le soir du réveillon. Blake n'a pas revendiqué l'attaque, mais elle a prouvé depuis qu'elle était tout à fait capable d'enlever des sorciers dans des lieux publics pour les faire ensuite réapparaître ailleurs – ou pas.

-Elle n'est capable de rien du tout ! s'emporta Bellatrix, tapant du pied, sa colère éveillant des échos dans le hall. Ce n'est qu'une Moldue, un animal savant, et tu voudrais me faire croire qu'elle a fait ça toute seule ? Si c'est vrai, pourquoi les bras cassés du ministère sont-ils incapables de la trouver ? Pourquoi _toi_ , en es-tu incapable ? Elle t'a insulté deux fois : dans cette minable campagne d'affichage et en accrochant ces deux abrutis sur la grille de Poudlard ! Depuis, il a fallu placer des Détraqueurs autour de ton école pour rassurer les parents ! Que faut-il qu'elle fasse pour que tu te mettes sérieusement au travail, Rogue ? Tu devrais peut-être te concentrer là-dessus, au lieu de tenir le compte des disparus dont personne ne se soucie ! À moins, dit-elle lentement, soudain douce et malveillante, à moins que tu ne te sentes une certaine sympathie pour elle ? Aurait-elle réveillé l'orgueil de ton côté moldu, _Rogue_? »

Le visage du sorcier se figea, tout son corps se raidit et sa main se crispa tout près de sa baguette magique. Sa voix n'était guère plus qu'un souffle lorsqu'il répondit :

« -Tu sais comme moi que les Moldus ne m'ont jamais inspiré que mépris et aversion. Si le Maître tolère mon sang mêlé et me gratifie de sa confiance et de l'honneur de servir sous sa Marque, je n'ai pas à m'en justifier auprès de toi. Ou penses-tu être plus avisée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Ce fut au tour de Bellatrix de se figer, le souffle coupé. La morgue avait cédé la place à la peur sur son visage. Des deux, Rogue se détendit le premier.

« -Tu as raison sur un point, reprit-il d'un ton presque courtois. La Moldue n'agit pas seule. La mésaventure de ta sœur l'a prouvé. L'Ordre du Phénix est rené de ses cendres pour lui porter secours.

-S'allier à une Moldue, grimaça Bellatrix avec dégoût. Ces gens-là n'ont donc aucun honneur.

-Aucun, confirma Rogue. Je suis heureux que ta sœur se soit finalement souvenue des devoirs de son sang. »

Bellatrix eut une exclamation dédaigneuse.

« -Elle n'en est pas moins la belle-mère d'un sous-sorcier et la grand-mère d'une aberration. Le fait que Lupin ait versé son sang ne la nettoie pas de son impureté. Tu sais qu'elle a réclamé le corps du Sang-de-Bourbe pour le faire enterrer ? »

Rogue ne répondit pas. On entendait à présent des bruits à l'étage supérieur : Narcissa s'agitait dans son boudoir. Depuis sa fenêtre, elle avait dû apercevoir le Maître rentrer de sa promenade. Bellatrix lissa les plis de sa robe et rectifia sa coiffure. Le gravier de l'allée crissait : jetant un regard par la lourde porte restée entrouverte, Rogue vit des silhouettes sombres avancer vers le manoir.

« -Sur quoi portera la réunion, à ton avis ? s'enquit Bellatrix.

-À part Potter, tu veux dire ? répliqua-t-il aussitôt, sarcastique. Le Maître prendra sans doute des nouvelles de notre bien-aimé Ministre, ainsi que de l'état de ta chambre forte.

-Et la révolte de Poudlard, comment se porte-t-elle ? attaqua Bellatrix, prête à s'emporter de nouveau.

-Tu sais très bien que la répression relève essentiellement des Carrow, répondit Rogue d'une voix douce. J'ai assez à faire avec Alifair Blake, Sainte-Mangouste et le reste...

-Sainte-Mangouste ? s'étonna Bellatrix.

-Les guérisseurs se sont révélés incapables de réaliser une potion Wiggenweld efficace pour réveiller nos deux camarades endormis. Apparemment, Blake et ses amis ont modifié la recette classique du philtre de Mort Vivante. Le Maître m'a chargé de trouver un antidote. »

Il soupira et sourit.

« -Moi qui craignais, une fois directeur, de n'avoir plus de temps à consacrer aux potions... »

lll

Tonks ne put assister à l'enterrement de son père car le Polynectar était strictement déconseillé aux femmes enceintes ; en tant que Métamorphomage, elle aurait certes pu modifier les traits de son visage, mais son gros ventre risquait de la trahir. Alifair avait craint que la mort de Ted la fasse sombrer dans le désespoir, mais la jeune sorcière encaissa ce nouveau coup du sort avec stoïcisme ; sa mère et elle avaient redouté pendant des mois ce qui avait fini par arriver et, en un sens, la fin de cette attente était un soulagement.

Et puis, vers la mi-mars, Bill Weasley vint à la maison Faraday, porteur d'une histoire incroyable : Harry Potter avait été capturé avec ses deux compagnons de fuite et emmené dans un repaire de Mangemorts d'où il était miraculeusement parvenu à s'échapper, emmenant avec lui d'autres prisonniers. Tonks décida aussitôt qu'il fallait fêter ça, avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas chez elle ; mais, bien sûr, Alifair n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Les seules ombres au tableau venaient du fait que la famille Weasley, dont le fils cadet avait été vu avec Potter, était à présent contrainte de vivre cachée et, surtout, que l'exploit avait coûté une vie : celle de Dobby, l'elfe de Poudlard, grâce auquel toute la bande avait pu s'échapper. Crickey en fut particulièrement affectée.

« -Dobby était un elfe courageux, sanglota-t-elle en préparant un gâteau pour célébrer l'événement. Il a sauvé tant de gens... Et même si Crickey désapprouvait sa façon de vivre, il avait un bon fond. Crickey regrette de s'être montrée si dure avec lui...

-J'aurais aimé le connaître, dit Alifair à voix basse en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Je sais qu'Abelforth aussi l'aimait beaucoup. »

Elle écarta doucement Crickey du plan de travail et s'occupa du reste du repas pour permettre à l'elfe de pleurer tout son soûl. Le dîner oscilla entre joie et tristesse, de nombreux toasts furent portés aux vivants et aux morts, et tout le monde se coucha un peu ivre, sauf Tonks, naturellement. Le lendemain, la jeune sorcière prit une résolution.

« -Ils ont déjà chassé mon père de sa maison, ils ne nous chasseront pas, moi et mon enfant ! Je retourne chez ma mère, et c'est là qu'il verra le jour ! »

Lupin s'y opposa vigoureusement, tout comme Hestia qui s'était engagée à assister Tonks lors de l'accouchement. Même Andromeda, lorsqu'elle apprit la décision de sa fille, émit une objection :

« -Tu sais que j'en serais ravie, ma chérie, mais Rogue peut revenir à tout moment.

-Pas si nous lançons un nouveau sortilège de Fidelitas, contra Tonks, décidée. Maintenant, nous avons le temps de le faire proprement, avec l'aide de l'Ordre si c'est nécessaire. »

Lupin souligna que cela ne manquerait pas d'attirer l'attention des Mangemorts mais reconnut que, puisqu'ils étaient déjà sur leur liste noire et que le sort protégerait également Andromeda, cela n'aurait pas grande importance. Curieusement, Andromeda elle-même ne semblait guère favorable à cette solution. Alifair s'en étonna : elle voyait bien que l'idée d'avoir de nouveau sa fille auprès d'elle la tentait. Tonks, elle, était blessée par le refus de sa mère.

« -Cela lui tient beaucoup à cœur, expliqua Lupin à sa belle-mère, un soir qu'elle était venue dîner à la maison Faraday – Tonks était montée se coucher et Andromeda s'apprêtait à partir. Écoutez, parlons franchement... Si c'est mon retour sous votre toit qui vous pose problème, dites-le. Je comprendrai, assura-t-il en s'efforçant de cacher son amertume. Je resterai ici, et vous n'aurez qu'à m'envoyer chercher le moment venu. »

Alifair trouva que cette décision ne manquait pas de noblesse, même si voir Lupin se placer dans cette position humiliante lui déplaisait : il était le mari de Tonks, pas un chien qu'on siffle quand on a envie de le voir. Ses sentiments apparaissaient clairement sur son visage et elle ouvrit la bouche pour les exposer, mais Andromeda soupira, désemparée.

« -Je n'ai rien contre vous, Remus, murmura-t-elle. Il est vrai qu'au début, quand Dora nous a annoncé sa décision de vous épouser, sachant que vous êtes... ce que vous êtes... il m'a été difficile de l'accepter, avoua-t-elle, tête basse. Vous êtes un homme charmant, intelligent et plein d'attentions, mais...

-Mais je ne suis pas le genre de parti dont on rêve pour sa fille », acheva Lupin d'une voix douce.

Andromeda hocha la tête. Elle avait honte, c'était visible.

« -Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas à cause de vous que je ne veux pas que Dora revienne, reprit-elle fermement. Nous nous entendons bien, finalement, vous et moi, dit-elle avec un faible sourire. Et vos... vos crises ne sont pas un problème grâce à la potion Tue-Loup, ajouta-t-elle en inclinant la tête en direction d'Alifair.

-Alors, qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Lupin.

Andromeda répugnait à s'expliquer. Il le fallait si elle ne voulait pas froisser définitivement sa fille et son gendre, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de se livrer.

« -Oh, bon sang, accouchez ! s'impatienta Alifair. Il est presque onze heures, Crickey doit vous ramener chez vous et on a encore toute la vaisselle à faire, alors soit vous parlez, soit vous ne dites rien, mais décidez-vous ! »

Andromeda ne put retenir un sourire. Elle prit une inspiration, regarda Lupin dans les yeux et lâcha, raide et droite :

« -Après votre départ et celui de Rogue, il s'est passé quelque chose. Bellatrix est venue me voir.

-Quoi ? s'écria Lupin tandis qu'Alifair haussait les sourcils – elle savait que Bellatrix Lestrange, la groupie la plus fervente du Maître des Serpents, était la sœur d'Andromeda.

-Oui, confirma la sorcière, l'air pincé. Oh, elle ne venait pas prendre le thé, naturellement. Elle voulait vérifier par elle-même que Rogue n'avait pas oublié un indice quelconque, je suppose. Elle a exigé de fouiller la maison, et je n'étais pas en état de m'y opposer. »

Andromeda se raidit encore, furieuse et humiliée à ce souvenir.

« -Elle n'était pas plus douée que Rogue, dit-elle. Elle n'a pas découvert la tanière.

-La tanière ? releva Alifair.

-La tanière du loup, précisa Andromeda, et l'ombre d'un sourire malicieux éclaira son visage. Dans le contexte actuel, il n'était pas question que Remus batte la campagne pendant ses transformations : il aurait pu faire une mauvaise rencontre. Alors nous avons aménagé la tanière.

-Il existe une cavité naturelle sous la maison d'Andromeda, expliqua Lupin. Elle fait presque toute la longueur du bâtiment, elle est donc assez spacieuse pour qu'un loup s'y ébatte le temps d'une nuit. Nous n'avons eu qu'à percer un escalier sous le salon et à ensorceler le plancher pour que la trappe soit invisible de l'extérieur. Simple précaution.

-Bella n'était pas venue pour ça, reprit Andromeda. Elle ne savait pas que la tanière existait, et d'ailleurs ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle a... Elle estimait que je m'en tirais à trop bon compte, et qu'on ne pouvait pas me faire confiance. Alors, elle a marqué la maison. »

Alifair haussa derechef les sourcils : l'image d'une femme toute de noir vêtue taguant la porte de la maison d'Andromeda s'imposait à son esprit, mais ce n'était sans doute pas ce que la sorcière voulait dire. Lupin paraissait tout aussi perplexe qu'elle.

« -C'est une nouvelle technique d'intimidation, expliqua Andromeda. Maintenant, quand une maison paraît suspecte aux Mangemorts, ils y apposent la Marque des Ténèbres. Le maléfice est invisible, bien sûr, mais il rentre dans les murs et les planchers. C'est une sorte de souillure qui empêche la réalisation de sortilèges de protection : _Repello Moldum_ , _Protego Totalum_ et, bien sûr, le sortilège de Fidelitas ne peuvent plus y être appliqués. La maison et tous ses occupants se retrouvent vulnérables. C'est pour ça que les Weasley ont dû se réfugier chez une de leur parente : leur maison aussi a été marquée. »

Dans le silence qui suivit, Alifair entendit distinctement la sorcière ravaler des sanglots de honte. Andromeda était une femme fière ; il devait lui en coûter de révéler l'affront qui lui avait été infligé par sa propre sœur.

« -Tonks va être encore plus déterminée quand elle le saura, dit posément la Moldue. Qui se charge de le lui dire ? »

lll

Sa prédiction s'avéra exacte : après avoir appris comment sa mère avait été traitée, Tonks considérait plus que jamais le fait d'accoucher chez elle comme un acte de résistance. Malgré les prières de Lupin, les lamentations d'Andromeda et les avertissements d'Hestia qui lui rappela que, dans quelques jours, le transplanage lui serait interdit, Tonks s'accrochait à sa résolution. Alifair préférait ne pas se mêler aux débats ; tout comme Crickey, elle comptait les points. Finalement, la jeune sorcière trouva elle-même une solution radicale.

« -Puisqu'ils n'ont pas trouvé la tanière, c'est là que j'irai, décréta-t-elle. Il suffit d'y descendre un lit et une baignoire. Maman me portera à manger et je remonterai le soir pour respirer un peu d'air frais. Si quelqu'un arrive, il suffira de verrouiller la trappe et de jeter un sortilège de silence depuis l'intérieur c'est un enchantement mineur, le marquage n'aura aucun effet sur lui. »

Andromeda et Lupin se récrièrent : il n'était pas question que Tonks passe ses dernières semaines de grossesse dans un cachot. Mais la jeune sorcière menaça de transplaner immédiatement dans la tanière et de s'y enfermer, aussi finirent-ils par céder. Avec l'aide d'Hestia et d'Alifair, ils aménagèrent le lieu de la façon la plus agréable possible : après avoir aéré la tanière qui sentait le chien mouillé, ils fixèrent des tentures sur les murs de pierre heureusement secs, placèrent des coussins sur le sol, descendirent une table, deux chaises et un grand lit. Des chandelles magiques donnaient de la lumière, mais Hestia insista pour que Tonks monte tous les jours prendre le soleil à l'aube et au crépuscule. Lupin accompagna sa femme pour lui tenir compagnie et veiller sur elle. Il fut décidé que, pour sa prochaine transformation, Crickey viendrait le chercher et le conduirait dans la campagne, loin du domicile de sa belle-mère.

Alifair se retrouva donc seule dans la maison Faraday avec pour seule compagnie Crickey, les portraits, et French et Montague qui n'étaient pas causants. Mars céda la place à avril et elle se remit à penser à sa prochaine action coup de poing contre l'oppression. Certes, elle avait promis de ne plus rien faire sans l'aval de Lupin et des autres, mais cela ne lui interdisait pas d'y réfléchir. Une idée lui vint un jour qu'elle flânait dans les rayons d'un magasin de jouets à la recherche d'un cadeau pour le bébé, et elle en ressortit bien plus chargée qu'elle ne s'y était attendue. Elle n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion de développer ses plans car à peine Crickey l'avait-elle ramenée à la maison que le Patronus de Lupin surgit dans le hall en traversant la porte.

« -Venez tout de suite, dit-il. Dora est entrée en travail. »


	30. Chapitre 30 - Les nécessités de Poudlard

**Un chapitre fractionné qui nous amène au soir du 1er mai...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 - Les nécessités de Poudlard**

L'accouchement se déroula à merveille. Le soir, pendant que Tonks se reposait chez sa mère et que Lupin faisait la tournée des cachettes de l'Ordre pour annoncer la grande nouvelle, Alifair ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger de la maison Faraday. Elle n'y était pas revenue depuis la mort de Tommy mais elle sentait qu'à présent, le moment était venu. Elle écarta les rideaux de velours bleu pâle et laissa la lune baigner la longue table bien cirée, les chaises à dossier haut et les lustres de cristal. Elle se rappela les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble dans cette pièce, les savoureux dîners concoctés par Crickey, le repas de Noël qu'elle avait partagé avec eux, les angelots qui chantaient, cachés dans les rideaux... C'était dans cette pièce qu'elle avait rencontré Tommy ; dans cette pièce aussi qu'il l'avait quittée.

« -C'est la vie », murmura-t-elle dans la pénombre.

Dans quelque temps, quand Tonks et le bébé pourraient se déplacer sans risque, elle donnerait un dîner, ici même. Andromeda serait invitée, bien sûr. Alifair s'en réjouissait d'avance. Cette soirée-là serait paisible, heureuse, et se terminerait bien – et tôt, sans doute. Elle marquerait le début de ses nouveaux devoirs, en tant que marraine.

lll

Le printemps commençait bien. L'air s'était réchauffé et les arbres du toit-jardin bourgeonnaient. Crickey cueillit les fleurs de Ralph Montague et en fit de jolis bouquets qu'elle dispersa dans toute la maison, ainsi que dans la tanière du loup. Leur jaune rappelait à Alifair la couleur qu'avait prise la Conchavoix quand elle avait parlé dedans.

Tonks avait magnifiquement récupéré après l'accouchement et ne tenait plus en place ; dès qu'elle put à nouveau transplaner, elle ne cessa de passer de chez sa mère à la maison Faraday, exultant de bonheur et renversant les vases de Crickey. Lupin aussi avait une mine radieuse. Les yeux brillants de fierté, il pouvait passer des heures à observer son fils dormir, ramper ou explorer le monde alentour, qui pour l'instant se limitait à son berceau, son parc ou la personne qui le tenait dans ses bras. Il fallait dire que le jeune Teddy était fascinant, reconnaissait Alifair : il ne cessait de changer la couleur de ses cheveux et la forme de son nez, sans le faire encore exprès, bien sûr. C'était comme ça avec les Métamorphomages, lui expliqua Andromeda d'un air blasé ; mais le bonheur de cette naissance l'avait fait rajeunir de dix ans.

Alifair fut contente de voir que tous les petits vêtements qu'elle avait confectionnés pour Teddy lui allaient à merveille. Pour l'instant, les jouets qu'elle lui avait achetés le laissaient froid, à l'exception du hochet qu'il apprit vite à secouer pour casser les oreilles de son entourage.

« -Je crois que nous avons affaire à un futur musicien, souriait Lupin, ravi. Il a déjà le sens du rythme. »

Après la naissance, Tonks et lui avaient décidé de rester chez Andromeda : ni Rogue ni Bellatrix Lestrange n'avaient reparu, et ils préféraient éviter de faire transplaner leur fils trop tôt. D'après Hestia, les spécialistes sorciers recommandaient d'attendre six mois pour recourir au transplanage d'escorte, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Pour l'instant, rien ne donnait à craindre que Teddy ait hérité de la lycanthropie de son père, mais ils n'en seraient certains qu'à la pleine lune. Si l'enfant se changeait en loup, ils en seraient quittes pour lui préparer un biberon de potion la prochaine fois, dit Alifair à Lupin pour le rassurer.

Elle n'avait encore parlé à personne du matériel ramené du magasin de jouets, et pour cause : les nécessités de Poudlard ne lui laissaient plus de répit. À la mi-avril, Neville Londubat fit sécession de manière définitive ; d'après Abelforth, il avait trouvé une cachette à l'intérieur même du château et y menait désormais la révolte, rejoint chaque jour par d'autres élèves. Si les besoins en potions curatives doublèrent rapidement, la demande de nourriture explosa, au grand dam du vieux sorcier.

« -Avant, il ne s'agissait que de fournir quelques provisions aux fortes têtes privées de dîner, râlait-il. Maintenant il faut nourrir toute une bande matin, midi et soir, et gratuitement en plus ! Mes finances ne sont pas extensibles, cornes de bouc ! »

Le fait est que, si cette situation se prolongeait, l'argent deviendrait un problème : les résistants de Poudlard étaient bien sympathiques, mais Alifair ne pourrait continuellement augmenter ses tarifs pour répercuter ce surcroît de dépenses sur l'addition de Sainte-Mangouste. En outre, la difficulté à se procurer en gros certaines matières premières l'obligerait à faire des choix. Elle avait déjà refusé de travailler sur l'antidote à une Goutte du Mort vivant bien particulière, et pas seulement par peur d'éveiller les soupçons si elle le trouvait trop vite : elle aurait volontiers empoché les cinquante Gallions que lui en offrait l'hôpital, s'il n'avait été si compliqué de renouveler son stock de moly.

« -Sûr que Môssieur le Directeur de Poudlard en a plein, lui, maugréa Alifair en comptant les quelques fleurs qui lui restaient. Je devrais demander à Ché Londubat de cambrioler son armoire, histoire que sa révolution serve à quelque chose. »

lll

Pyrrhus Pinkerton s'ennuyait ferme derrière son comptoir. La matinée avançait et il n'y avait toujours aucun client. Mr Rabbani lui avait expliqué qu'une boutique de baguettes magiques réalisait l'essentiel de son chiffre d'affaires pendant l'été, lorsque les nouveaux admis à Poudlard venaient acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. Le reste de l'année, ils ne voyaient que des sorciers maladroits ayant cassé leur baguette, des étourdis qui l'avaient perdue et quelques petits veinards qu'une rentrée d'argent autorisait à s'offrir un instrument tout neuf. Depuis près d'un an, la répression avait légèrement dopé les ventes : craignant de se voir un jour confisquer leur baguette, certains en achetaient une de secours, au cas où – c'était illégal, donc lucratif. Aujourd'hui, cependant, personne. Pour un peu, Pip aurait regretté que la boutique soit si propre : il aurait au moins pu faire le ménage.

Mr Rabbani lui-même n'était pas là : il avait été convoqué au ministère afin de vérifier son statut du sang. Cela lui arrivait à peu près tous les mois. Le fabricant se présentait avec une bourse remplie de Mornilles, le fonctionnaire l'interrogeait vaguement sur ses grands-parents maternels, empochait la bourse, et le tour était joué jusqu'au mois suivant ; si quelques Gallions d'or se glissaient parmi les pièces d'argent, Mr Rabbani profitait d'un répit de plus longue durée. Le maître fabricant récriminait souvent contre ce racket, tout en admettant qu'il était chanceux de pouvoir s'en tirer ainsi : ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

Pip s'étira en bâillant. Il espérait que le patron ne tarderait plus ; il n'était pas drôle, mais ça faisait une compagnie. Et Pip n'aimait pas trop rester ainsi tout seul dans la boutique, après ce qui lui était arrivé. Quoiqu'il ne faudrait peut-être pas compter sur Rabbani pour l'aider en cas de pépin : le patron le regardait d'un sale œil depuis quelque temps. Jamais il ne l'aurait laissé seul si le tiroir-caisse avait été rempli.

« -La vie est injuste, hein, Nestor ? » soupira Pip à l'adresse du poisson rouge de Mr Rabbani qui tournait en rond dans son bocal, sur le comptoir.

Elle l'était d'autant plus si l'on songeait qu'aujourd'hui, 1er mai, la plupart des Moldus ne travaillait pas. Parfois, Pip songeait à quitter le monde de la magie pour aller vivre dans le leur. Pour un jeune sorcier habile et plein d'entrain comme lui, l'univers moldu était une mine de possibilit...

Un vertige interrompit brutalement le cours de ses pensées, et Pip dut s'accrocher au comptoir pour ne pas tomber. L'eau du bocal frémissait, Nestor paraissait affolé. Sur le Chemin de Traverse, des gens s'étaient mis à crier.

Ce n'était pas un vertige, comprit Pip alors qu'une deuxième secousse agitait le sol sous ses pieds. L'eau du bocal remuait comme une mer en furie et déborda sur le bois ciré du comptoir ; les boîtes de baguettes se mirent à dégringoler des étagères et la clochette de la porte tinta avec frénésie. Pip se blottit sous le comptoir, mains sur la tête pour se protéger le crâne. Dehors, les cris se faisaient plus perçants.

Soudain, un vacarme effroyable déchira l'air, accompagné d'une troisième secousse encore plus violente. Pip pensa tout de suite à une explosion ; en imagination, il vit des flammes ravager le Chemin de Traverse et la petite boutique de baguettes magiques.

« -Mon Dieu, ayez pitié ! gémit-il tout bas. Je sais que c'est une réplique affreusement cliché, mais je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! »

C'est alors qu'un rugissement monstrueux emplit l'espace.

lll

Alifair avait emmené Adonis French et Ralph Montague prendre l'air et le soleil sur le toit-jardin. Il faisait beau et pas trop frais, personne ne pouvait les voir ; autant en profiter. Les deux plantes paraissaient apprécier ce changement d'atmosphère : _Echinopsis_ _pruritivus_ étirait ses branches et le chou mordeur palpitait doucement. La matinée était paisible, bercée par le ronronnement des voitures et le roucoulement des pigeons. Accoudée à la rambarde, Alifair regardait distraitement dériver les nuages. Tout à l'heure, elle descendrait remuer ses potions avant de se changer pour le déjeuner chez Andromeda.

Une forme noire s'élevait dans le ciel à l'est. Éblouie par le soleil, Alifair se protégea les yeux d'une main et plissa les paupières pour mieux voir. L'ascension de l'objet était rapide, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un hélicoptère : on aurait dit que la chose était dotée d'ailes qui brassaient l'air de part et d'autre de ses flancs. La forme pivota, révélant un corps épais terminé par une queue et surmonté d'un long cou. Au bout de ce cou, une petite masse pointue comme un museau...

La mâchoire d'Alifair se décrocha et son cœur manqua un battement. Muette de stupeur, elle regarda la silhouette battre des ailes puis disparaître en direction du nord.

lll

La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre : Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, l'un des endroits les plus sûrs de la planète, avait été cambriolé, les malfaiteurs ayant pris la fuite sur le dos du dragon de garde. Bill Weasley qui, bien que ne pouvant plus travailler, avait gardé des contacts à la banque, informa l'Ordre que les cambrioleurs n'étaient autres que Harry Potter et ses amis. Qu'étaient-ils allés faire là ? Personne n'en savait rien ; mais l'exploit déclencha dans tout le pays une vague d'excitation mêlée d'espoir.

Alifair passa l'après-midi chez Andromeda, encore sous le choc de sa vision matinale et avide d'en savoir plus sur le trajet du dragon et de ses passagers. Lupin avait déployé une carte du Royaume-Uni et plantait une épingle sur chaque endroit d'où la bête avait été observée.

« -Au-dessus de Cambridge, indiquait Tonks qui lisait les dépêches émanant de l'Ordre. Ensuite, il a suivi la côte jusqu'à Scarborough. Mondingus l'a vu du côté de Carlisle, mais c'était peut-être un effet du delirium tremens... Il semble qu'il soit passé au sud de Newcastle, mais qu'il ait évité la ville. À l'heure qu'il est, il doit avoir atteint l'Écosse... »

lll

Dudley Dursley rentrait à pied du village, les mains enfouies dans ses poches et le col de son manteau relevé. Le vent était glacial, comme d'habitude, mais le ciel dégagé. Ce temps ne lui déplaisait pas : le froid sec, c'était agréable pour marcher. Et le soleil couchant flamboyait au-dessus de l'horizon, étirant l'ombre de Dudley sur sa droite. Il n'entendait que le bruit de ses pas sur la route et sa respiration sous le sifflement du vent. Il ne passait jamais grand monde par ici, on pouvait marcher sans risque au milieu de la voie. C'était l'une des choses qu'il appréciait dans cette campagne retirée, et qui lui manqueraient quand il retournerait à Privet Drive. S'il retournait un jour à Privet Drive, maintenant que la maison avait brûlé. À sa grande surprise, Dudley constata qu'il n'aurait pas été contre le fait de rester pour toujours ici, à l'abri, au calme ; mais, bien sûr, sa mère ne le supporterait pas.

Il vit soudain quelque chose surgir de l'horizon du sud et s'élever très haut au-dessus des collines, en fonçant droit sur lui. Un petit avion, sans doute. Quoiqu'à sa connaissance, il n'y avait pas d'aérodrome à proximité.

Les sourcils froncés, Dudley s'arrêta pour regarder l'objet volant grossir, grossir, à mesure qu'il approchait. Au bout d'un moment, il distingua les grandes ailes, puis crut entendre le roulement de tonnerre qu'elles produisaient en battant l'air. Le soleil rouge colorait une masse pâle et musculeuse, hérissée d'épines...

Dudley renversa la tête en arrière quand le dragon le survola, son ventre blanc et écailleux jetant une ombre immense sur le sol, sa longue queue sinuant derrière lui ; l'air brassé par ses ailes faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre et cogna furieusement contre ses tympans. Ce ne fut que quand la bête eut disparu derrière les montagnes au nord que Dudley prit conscience qu'il hurlait à pleins poumons.

lll

Alifair et Crickey restèrent dîner chez Andromeda. Officiellement, il s'agissait d'attendre ensemble les dernières nouvelles du dragon de Gringotts ; officieusement, chacun sentait que quelque chose de grave se préparait. Lupin avait la même expression de concentration anxieuse qu'une semaine plus tôt, quand Crickey l'avait emmené avant que la pleine lune se lève au-dessus de la maison ; à son retour le lendemain, l'angoisse avait fait place au soulagement quand Tonks l'avait informé que son fils n'avait pas bougé de son berceau et n'avait en rien changé d'apparence, sauf pour ses cheveux qui étaient devenus bleus.

« -Allons, Remus, ne fais pas cette tête ! dit Tonks, le front plissé. Harry a détourné un dragon, ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! »

La légèreté de son ton ne trompait personne. Ils pensaient tous la même chose : le dragon était remonté jusqu'en Écosse. Poudlard se trouvait en Écosse. Harry considérait Poudlard comme sa maison.

« -Rien ne dit qu'ils sont restés sur le dragon, remarqua Andromeda en servant le dessert. Ils ont pu sauter en chemin.

-Ça vole à quelle altitude, un dragon ? » s'enquit Alifair – c'était une question rhétorique.

Après le dîner, qu'ils prirent dans la tanière du loup, Andromeda et Crickey débarrassèrent tandis que Tonks mettait Teddy au lit. Alifair hésitait à partir : aucun hibou n'était venu interrompre leur repas, alors il n'y avait sans doute rien à attendre. Néanmoins...

« -On dirait que nous sommes à l'aube d'un cataclysme, dit Lupin avec un sourire las. C'est ce que je ressens.

-Moi aussi, répondit Alifair. Pourtant je n'ai jamais eu de pressentiment. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que Potter fait parler de lui, ces temps-ci.

-En effet, approuva Lupin. Il y a eu le ministère l'année dernière, le manoir Malefoy... Alors pourquoi est-ce différent cette fois-ci ? »

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait de réponse. Mais un orage se préparait, ils en étaient certains. Lupin s'ébroua.

« -Faisons une partie d'échecs, proposa-t-il. Cela nous changera les idées. »

Les échecs les divertirent en effet, tout comme Tonks, Andromeda et Crickey qui les regardaient jouer. Alifair avait le plus grand mal à se faire obéir des pièces et ne cessait de les agonir d'injures.

« -Me sacrifier pour prendre la tour ? s'indignait le fou. C'est bien une idée de Moldue ! Envoie plutôt le cavalier et laisse-moi tranquille !

-Tu vas faire ce que je te dis, tire-au-cul, et plus vite que ça ! Saleté de jouet ensorcelé de mes deux ! »

Alifair forçait le trait, à la grande joie des spectatrices et de son adversaire. Ils étaient tous si pris par la double guerre que menait la Moldue contre Lupin et ses propres pièces qu'ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer. Ils ne remarquèrent l'aigrette argentée entrée par la trappe ouverte que lorsqu'elle sauta au milieu de l'échiquier.

« -C'est le Patronus de Bill ! s'exclama Tonks.

-Harry est à Poudlard, déclara l'oiseau. Faites passer le message. Il est temps de se battre. »

lll

« -Je dois y aller !

-Voyons, Dora, tu n'y penses pas ! Et ton fils ? Si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose...

-Je le dois ! Remus est parti depuis près d'une heure ! Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle ! Il faut que j'y aille ! Il faut que je sache... »

Andromeda la dévisageait avec effarement mais Tonks hochait fermement la tête. Son visage était grave et résolu.

« -Je sais ce que je risque, déclara-t-elle. Mais c'est comme ça. Je l'ai choisi en entrant dans l'Ordre, puis en épousant Remus. Je dois le retrouver. Arrivera ce qui arrivera. »

Andromeda était blême. Elle semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

« -Après ton père, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée, je ne le supporterai pas si jamais... »

Tonks ne répondit pas. Elle alla regarder Teddy qui dormait à poings fermés dans son berceau.

« -Dors bien, petit bonhomme, murmura-t-elle avec émotion. Et ne t'en fais pas : ta grand-mère veille sur toi. »

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser puis se retourna pour dire au revoir aux autres. Andromeda était désespérée. Elle essaya de retenir sa fille quand celle-ci la serra dans ses bras mais la jeune sorcière se dégagea doucement.

« -Tout ira bien, promit Tonks. À bientôt, ajouta-t-elle en embrassant Alifair. Prends soin d'elles », conclut-elle en se penchant vers Crickey.

Elle mit sa cape, grimpa la volée de marches qui menait à la trappe et disparut. Son départ avait été si rapide qu'il fallut quelques secondes à Alifair pour reprendre ses esprits. Les bras ballants, Andromeda regardait fébrilement la pièce où sa fille s'était tenue, comme si elle cherchait à absorber le souvenir de sa présence.

« -Elle ne reviendra pas, murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête. Ça fait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'est pas entraînée... »

Alifair et Crickey échangèrent un regard, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour la réconforter. Teddy s'agitait dans son sommeil ; Andromeda vint à son côté et lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'apaise.

« -Je suis là, lui dit-elle tout bas. Je ne bougerai pas. »

Elle releva la tête pour regarder Alifair dans les yeux.

« -C'est ici que j'attendrai la fin – celle de la bataille, ou notre fin à tous », déclara-elle d'une voix calme.

Alifair se sentait horriblement inutile, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Lupin et Tonks étaient partis se battre, tout comme Kingsley – Lupin lui avait envoyé un Patronus pour le prévenir – et probablement Bill, sa famille et le reste de l'Ordre. Elle détestait rester en arrière avec les bébés et les grands-mères. D'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas abandonner Andromeda ; et puis, de quel secours pourrait-elle bien être dans une grande bataille magique ?

Elle repensa à l'ébauche de plan qui avait germé dans sa tête au magasin de jouets : ça, ça pouvait convenir. L'effet de surprise serait total. Elle risquait tout de même de ne pas en revenir vivante, mais elle s'en était toujours sortie jusqu'à présent ; pourquoi ne pas pousser plus loin sa chance ? Elle avait un devoir envers Lupin, Tonks et les autres. Si de jeunes accouchées, des pères de famille et des gosses comme Londubat ou ce Potter étaient prêts à risquer leur vie, de quel droit resterait-elle à l'écart ? Jusqu'à présent, elle avait œuvré avec une certaine prudence, à partir d'un plan soigneusement réfléchi et en minimisant son exposition ; il était peut-être temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. En fait, c'était le moment ou jamais.

« -Andromeda, dit-elle, un peu hésitante, je ne pense pas vous être d'une grande aide... mais je pourrai peut-être me rendre utile là-bas. »

La sorcière la dévisagea sans rien dire, puis soupira.

« -Je devrais vous en dissuader, énonça-t-elle avec lassitude. C'est ce que Remus ferait. Une Moldue en pleine bataille de sorciers, c'est du suicide. Mais je n'ai pas su retenir ma propre fille, alors... »

Elle eut un geste vague, presque un haussement d'épaule.

« -Allez-y. Comme je l'ai dit, je ne bougerai pas d'ici. Vous saurez où me trouver, si jamais vous revenez. »

Alifair hocha la tête, cherchant un dernier mot qui pourrait la rassurer, mais elle ne voulait pas mentir ; de toute façon, Andromeda ne l'aurait pas crue.

lll

Elle passa en coup de vent à la maison Faraday pour faire ses préparatifs de guerre. Le colonel Fennimore montait la garde devant les plantes en pot ; il la regarda avec stupeur courir d'un étage à l'autre en semant ses vêtements derrière elle, les bras chargés de potions, Crickey trottinant à sa suite, complètement affolée.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement, mille tonnerres ? s'écria le portrait quand Alifair fut redescendue dans le hall, vêtue de sa tenue de combat et armée de pied en cap. Ce n'est pourtant pas Halloween ? »

La Moldue avait enfilé un jean et des baskets, et solidement attaché ses cheveux pour qu'ils ne lui tombent pas dans les yeux – jusque-là, tout allait bien. Son propre portrait s'étalait sur sa poitrine au-dessus de la mention « Indésirable n°33 bis » : c'était l'occasion ou jamais de porter en public le T-shirt que Tommy lui avait offert. Avec deux doigts enduits de khôl, elle s'était dessiné des peintures de guerre sur les joues. À sa ceinture pendaient des bouteilles en plastique remplies de potions magiques et ses poches étaient bourrées de ballons de baudruche dégonflés. Elle s'était fabriqué une espèce de baudrier auquel étaient accrochés deux pistolets et deux fusils à eau achetés en même temps que les cadeaux de Teddy ; un liquide clapotait à l'intérieur à chacun de ses mouvements. Dans sa main gauche, elle tenait fermement le fidèle tisonnier.

« -Pas le temps de vous expliquer, colonel, répondit brièvement Alifair. Les nécessités de Poudlard m'appellent.

-Vous ne pouvez pas aller là-bas, Miss, haleta Crickey d'un ton implorant. C'est trop dangereux. Nous ne savons pas du tout où en est la bataille.

-Une bataille ? Quelle bataille ? » releva le colonel.

Crickey et Alifair l'ignorèrent. La Moldue réfléchit quelques secondes.

« -Largue-moi du côté de Pré-au-Lard, dit-elle enfin. Ça me permettra d'examiner la situation. Ensuite, retourne auprès d'Andromeda. Au moindre danger, tu la ramènes ici avec Teddy. Je t'appellerai si j'ai besoin d'aide. Compris ? »

Crickey hocha gravement la tête et la regarda avec des yeux immenses, épouvantés.

« -C'est la fin, n'est-ce pas, Miss ? demanda l'elfe d'une voix sourde. Cette bataille décidera du sort de la guerre et ensuite, tout sera fini ?

-J'espère bien, marmonna Alifair en rajustant son équipement sur ses épaules. Parce que je ne compte pas me trimbaler comme ça tous les jours. »


	31. Chapitre 31 - La bataille de Pré-au-Lard

**Chapitre un peu plus long aujourd'hui, mais c'est LA bataille, que diable ! Avec en prime l'apparition tant attendue de notre dernière tête d'affiche ! Et devinez ce qui va se passer à la fin de l'épisode...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 - La bataille de Pré-au-Lard**

Crickey déposa Alifair près de l'enclos où paissait habituellement la chèvre d'Abelforth, mais l'animal n'était pas là. C'était une belle nuit, pas trop froide, et le ciel dégagé était rempli d'étoiles. Poudlard se trouvait de l'autre côté du village, elle ne le voyait donc pas ; de temps à autre, cependant, des lueurs rouges et vertes s'élevaient au-dessus des toits, et le vacarme de la bataille lui parvenait nettement. Des explosions faramineuses faisaient trembler le sol, et des créatures indéterminées poussaient des rugissements à glacer le sang.

« -Misère et corde, dans quoi tu t'es fourrée, ma vieille ? » soupira Alifair, frissonnant dans son T-shirt.

Elle se faufila discrètement jusqu'aux premières maisons pour se mettre à couvert. De nombreuses fenêtres de Pré-au-Lard étaient allumées et une certaine agitation semblait régner dans le village : plus loin, sur la grand rue, des ombres se déplaçaient rapidement ; on entendait des cris, des claquements de porte et des sifflements de baguette magique.

Blottie au pied d'un mur aveugle, Alifair accrocha le tisonnier à sa ceinture – elle avait prévu un mousqueton pour ça – et tira deux ballons de sa poche. Elle y voyait juste assez pour les remplir à l'une des bouteilles qui pendaient à sa taille et les noua serrés. Une bombe à potion dans chaque main, elle s'enfonça dans les ruelles de Pré-au-Lard, bondissant d'ombre en ombre, priant pour que la baudruche ne fonde pas entre ses doigts.

Des gens patrouillaient sur la rue principale, baguette levée, aboyant des ordres aux habitants que le bruit de la bataille avait tirés du lit et qui se penchaient aux fenêtres pour voir de quoi il retournait.

« -Rentrez chez vous, y a rien à voir ! grogna l'un des patrouilleurs à un homme en robe de chambre blotti sur le pas de sa porte. C'est pas parce que le Cridurut est désactivé que vous avez le droit de vous balader dehors !

-C'est Potter, c'est ça ? demanda l'homme. Il est revenu ?

-C'est scandaleux de s'attaquer à une école ! lança une voix de femme dont Alifair ne pouvait voir la propriétaire. Ce ne sont que des enfants !

-Les mineurs ont été évacués, grogna le patrouilleur en réponse. Ceux qui restent sont des traîtres qui ne méritent pas la pitié.

-Évacués ? rétorqua la femme invisible. Vous les avez parqués aux Trois Balais comme des criminels. C'est une honte !

-Fermez-la et rentrez chez vous si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous embarque ! rugit le patrouilleur. Je suis Rafleur accrédité par le ministère, figurez-vous ! »

La femme ne répondit pas. La situation se clarifiait pour Alifair : le village était tenu par l'ennemi et les élèves de Poudlard lui servaient d'otages. Elle n'était jamais allée aux Trois Balais, mais savait où se trouvait le pub. Tapie dans l'ombre, elle se mit en chemin.

En passant, elle vit qu'il y avait un garde devant La Tête de Sanglier ; le bar était pourtant silencieux, toutes ses lumières éteintes. Alifair resta un instant blottie au bout de la ruelle, se demandant ce qu'il était advenu d'Abelforth. Comme en réponse à ses pensées, la porte du bar s'ouvrit et un sorcier en sortit.

« -Plus personne ne s'échappera par là. Ils ont fermé le passage, annonça-t-il.

-Inutile qu'on reste ici plus longtemps, dit le garde. Rejoignons les autres. Je veux savoir où ça en est. Avec un peu de chance, on pourra monter à l'assaut sur Poudlard, nous aussi.

-Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à ce vieux fou, observa l'autre alors qu'ils quittaient les lieux. C'est lui qui a fait entrer Potter, j'en suis sûr.

-Et dire qu'on lui a gardé notre clientèle alors qu'il était le frère de Dumbledore le traître, renchérit son compagnon. Aucune reconnaissance !

-Si je le tenais, grogna l'autre d'un ton menaçant, sa voix s'affaiblissant à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient. Si je l'avais sous la main, ce vieux bouc... »

Ils tournèrent au coin de la ruelle et Alifair ne les entendit plus. Elle reprit son chemin, se faufilant d'ombre en ombre, plus silencieuse qu'un chat. Les ballons commençaient à chauffer dans ses mains.

lll

Le pub des Trois Balais était brillamment éclairé. Tapie derrière une jardinière dépourvue de fleurs de l'autre côté de la rue, Alifair voyait une foule compacte s'agiter à l'intérieur. Sur le seuil, une femme en peignoir de soie et pantoufles à talons hauts récriminait contre un homme à la poitrine frappée d'un grand R – un Rafleur en chef, supposa Alifair.

« -De quel droit réquisitionnez-vous mon établissement ? Ce n'est pas une prison pour mineurs, à ce que je sache ! disait la femme.

-Ne vous opposez pas aux forces de l'ordre, Rosmerta, et tout se passera bien, expliqua l'homme d'un ton apaisant. Nous devons organiser le retour de ces jeunes gens dans leurs familles...

-Mon œil ! répliqua Rosmerta. Comment se fait-il que le professeur Slughorn soit seul à assurer les transplanages ? Et qui me remboursera ma poudre de cheminette ? Et pourquoi n'autorisez-vous le départ que des seuls élèves de Serpentard ? Et...

-Ma chère Rosmerta, je comprends votre courroux, l'interrompit le Rafleur en haussant la voix pour couvrir le bruit des explosions en provenance de Poudlard. Mais tâchez de vous maîtriser, je vous prie. Laisser échapper des expressions telles que « prison pour mineurs » pourrait faire douter de la pureté de votre sang. Quel sorcier digne de ce nom a déjà entendu parler d'une telle chose, je vous le demande ? »

Rosmerta gonfla d'indignation. Les deux sorciers étaient trop absorbés par leur dispute pour faire attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Accroupie derrière sa jardinière, Alifair arma son bras droit, se redressa légèrement pour viser et lança une bombe à potion. L'objet éclata contre la tempe du Rafleur, répandant un liquide verdâtre sur sa tête, son cou et sa robe. Le sorcier poussa un cri de surprise, tira sa baguette et la lâcha aussitôt pour se gratter furieusement la peau. À côté de lui, Rosmerta paraissait éberluée.

Alifair changea de cachette, se blottissant dans l'embrasure d'une porte pour préparer d'autres bombes. Elle termina la bouteille de suc d'ortie et commençait celle de lotion Fuligineuse quand d'autres Rafleurs surgirent du pub, ameutés par les cris du sorcier. Alifair lança sa deuxième bombe ; un sortilège la frappa en plein vol et la fit exploser, projetant des gouttes sur les Rafleurs et Rosmerta qui glapit et courut se réfugier à l'intérieur. Pestant contre la potion qui irritait déjà leur peau, les sorciers se ruèrent dans l'étroite ruelle d'où était partie l'attaque, baguette brandie, beuglant des sortilèges.

Les bombes posées à ses pieds, Alifair s'était accroupie pour être moins visible, l'un des deux fusils à eau – le jaune – prêt dans ses mains. Elle tira sur les deux premiers Rafleurs, projetant un jet de liquide transparent sur leur visage ; ils s'arrêtèrent en criant et portèrent les mains à leurs yeux pleins d'alcool à brûler. Lancés à pleine vitesse, leurs collègues les percutèrent par derrière, les faisant tomber devant la cachette d'Alifair ; celle-ci leur lança aussitôt en pleine tête deux bombes de lotion Fuligineuse. Comme elle s'y attendait pour l'avoir lu dans un de ses livres de potions, la lotion réagit instantanément avec l'alcool, provoquant de violentes décharges électriques qui firent hurler et convulser de douleur les deux Rafleurs. Leurs collègues commencèrent à arroser l'abri d'Alifair de sortilèges, mais l'étroitesse de la ruelle encombrée de deux corps ne leur permettait pas d'atteindre la paroi contre laquelle elle s'était collée. La Moldue aurait toutefois été en fâcheuse posture si des cris n'avaient retenti dans le dos des Rafleurs.

 _« -Stupéfix !_ _Impedimenta_! _Expelliarmus_! »

Ameutés par Rosmerta, les élèves de Poudlard jaillissaient du pub pour prendre l'ennemi à revers. Les Rafleurs firent volte-face, ce qui permit à Alifair de bondir de son abri pour les arroser de nouvelles bombes et de giclées de son fusil. Au milieu des adolescents, elle remarqua un gros sorcier à la moustache de morse qui lançait des sortilèges de protection autour des élèves, et un vieil homme maigre armé d'un balai.

« -Taïaut ! criait-il farouchement à l'adresse des élèves. Sus aux sbires du ministère ! Vas-y, Miss Teigne, attaque ! »

Toutes griffes dehors, un chat décharné sauta sur l'un des Rafleurs, escalada sa jambe, son torse, et grimpa sur son crâne où il resta accroché en feulant ; paniqué, le sorcier faisait de grands gestes pour s'en débarrasser, mais Alifair tendit la jambe et il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Le chat bondit à l'assaut d'une autre proie et la Moldue acheva celle-ci d'un coup de pied dans la tête.

Ayant traversé les lignes ennemies, Alifair se réfugia dans le pub. Sous les yeux médusés des plus jeunes élèves, restés à l'abri, elle courut au comptoir pour remplir le fusil jaune de whisky Pur Feu – sa combinaison avec la lotion Fuligineuse serait presque aussi satisfaisante que celle de l'alcool à brûler.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? couina Rosmerta, terrifiée, depuis la table sous laquelle elle s'était réfugiée. Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec mon whisky ?

-Prise de guerre, Madame », répondit laconiquement Alifair, et elle se retourna pour que la sorcière puisse bien voir son T-shirt.

Les yeux de Rosmerta s'arrondirent mais, avant qu'elle ait pu proférer le moindre son, une voix virile claironna :

« -Tout le monde se replie dans le pub ! Vite ! »

Occupée à présent à remplir ses ballons, Alifair vit les élèves refluer en désordre, échevelés et hagards, certains blessés. Suivant derrière, le gros sorcier moustachu ferma la porte et la renforça à coups de sortilèges pendant que le vieillard au balai bloquait les fenêtres à l'aide de tables renversées.

« -Nous avons eu ceux-là mais d'autres ne vont pas tarder, déclara le gros sorcier qui soufflait comme un phoque. Évacuation générale ! Toux ceux dont le domicile est raccordé au réseau des cheminées, faites la queue devant l'âtre. Rosmerta, occupez-vous d'eux. Les autres, avec moi : on reprend le transplanage d'escorte et, cette fois, pas de discrimination ! »

Alifair admira les qualités de commandement du sorcier tout en notant qu'il semblait ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Un groupe d'étudiants se rassembla aussitôt autour de lui, certains soutenant leurs camarades blessés.

« -Commençons par vous, Iris, dit le gros sorcier en tendant la main vers une toute jeune fille qui tremblait des pieds à la tête. Vous serez bientôt en sûreté, mon enfant. Prenez mon bras...

-Dépêchez-vous, professeur ! siffla le vieil homme au balai. J'entends des cris dehors. Ils préparent une attaque. »

Perché sur son épaule, son chat famélique approuva d'un bref miaulement. À l'autre bout de la pièce, Rosmerta s'était extraite de sous la table et supervisait le départ des élèves par la poudre de cheminette, un procédé qu'Alifair n'avait encore jamais utilisé. Elle observa la manœuvre avec intérêt mais, quelques minutes plus tard, des chocs brutaux contre la porte l'informèrent que l'assaut du pub avait commencé.

« -Mille milliards de gargouilles en goguette, nous n'aurons jamais le temps ! s'affola le gros sorcier entre deux transplanages.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de les ramener un par un ! lui lança Rosmerta, tout aussi paniquée. Partez à plusieurs et déposez-les au même endroit : une fois à l'abri, ils trouveront bien un moyen de rentrer chez eux ! »

À peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que trois fenêtres et les tables qui les protégeaient furent soufflées par une explosion. Le premier Rafleur à passer la tête à l'intérieur reçut une bombe à potion, le second, un coup de balai.

« -À couvert ! beugla le gros sorcier en entraînant la file des transplaneurs à l'abri.

- _Protego_! hurla Rosmerta pour protéger les élèves attendant devant la cheminée.

-Hé, machin ! lança Alifair au vieil homme au balai. Tapez dans mes bombes, elles sont là pour ça. Et si quelqu'un voulait bien nous en préparer d'autres ! » cria-t-elle à la cantonade tout en tirant une giclée du fusil bleu – potion de Ratatinage – dans la tête d'un assaillant.

Il se retira avant qu'elle ait pu voir son crâne diminuer de taille mais, d'après les cris de ses collègues, l'effet devait être intéressant. Deux élèves parmi les plus âgés se portèrent volontaires pour remplir les ballons d'Alifair aux bouteilles de potion qu'elle leur lança ; blottis derrière une table renversée, ils travaillèrent vite, utilisant leur baguette pour faire voler les bombes remplies jusqu'à leur destinataire.

« -Rusard, celles-ci sont pour vous ! » lança l'un d'eux à l'adresse du vieil homme.

Comme Alifair, il se déplaçait sans cesse d'abri en abri, cherchant à couvrir toutes les ouvertures en évitant les maléfices. Tout en balançant ses bombes à tour de bras, Alifair se demanda si cet homme était aussi moldu qu'elle, ou simplement trop âgé pour faire de la magie.

L'assaut des Rafleurs s'épuisait. Le gros sorcier moustachu faisait maintenant transplaner certains des élèves attendant devant la cheminée.

« -J'ai la tête qui tourne ! se plaignit-il en se tenant le crâne à deux mains.

-Je m'occupe des autres, décréta Rosmerta avec autorité. Vous, allez vous mettre à l'abri, et prévenez autant de gens que vous pourrez.

-Très bien, accepta-t-il. William, je ferai escale chez vos parents, dit-il en attrapant le bras d'un garçon maigrelet. Bonne chance, Rosmerta, et ne traînez pas... »

Il pivota sur lui-même et disparut avec le garçon. Rosmerta pressa les derniers élèves de partir puis appela les remplisseurs de ballons pour qu'ils rejoignent la cheminée.

« -Je n'en peux plus ! gémissait Rusard en massant son bras endolori.

-Prenez ça, dit Alifair en lui lançant un fusil et un pistolet. De toute façon, on n'a presque plus de bombes.

-Terminé ! annonça Rosmerta. Ils sont tous partis. Maintenant, à vous !

-Je reste, dit aussitôt Alifair. Faites-moi transplaner à l'autre bout du village, c'est le moment de les prendre à revers. »

Rosmerta n'essaya pas de discuter.

« -Mr Rusard ? » appela-t-elle.

Le vieil homme n'hésita qu'une seconde.

« -Ils pensent tous que je vaux moins que de la bouse de dragon. Je vais leur montrer de quel bois je me chauffe ! Je viens avec vous », déclara-t-il farouchement.

Le pistolet passé à sa ceinture, il empoigna fermement son fusil d'une main, son chat de l'autre, et courut vers Rosmerta. Alifair lança sa dernière bombe avant de le suivre. Des dizaines de jets de lumière fusèrent à l'intérieur du pub, rebondissant sur les murs et fracassant les meubles, mais Rosmerta avait déjà transplané.

La sorcière les déposa à la sortie du village, sur la route de Poudlard. De là, le château était visible sous la forme d'une silhouette noire et hérissée sur fond de fumée colorée par la lumière des sortilèges. Sans la cacophonie signalant la bataille en cours, le spectacle aurait été beau.

« -Je vous laisse ici, annonça Rosmerta, essoufflée. Je vais essayer de convaincre les gens de se secouer un peu. Si Pré-au-Lard se libère et marche sur Poudlard, les Mangemorts seront pris entre deux feux.

-Vous êtes parente avec le colonel Fennimore ? » fit Alifair, trop bas pour que la sorcière l'entende.

Rosmerta leur souhaita bonne chance et transplana. Alifair dévisagea le dénommé Rusard, aussi grisâtre et efflanqué que son chat, mais visiblement déterminé à en découdre. Elle lui tendit deux de ses dernières bouteilles.

« -Des recharges pour vos armes, indiqua-t-elle. Vous saurez vous en servir ? »

Le vieil homme examina les jouets en plastique et trouva rapidement les trous de remplissage.

« -Inutile de pousser jusqu'à Poudlard avec ça, observa-t-il. Les Mangemorts ont des géants et des Acromentules, nous ne passerons jamais. »

Alifair grimaça un sourire.

« -J'ignore ce que sont les Acromentules mais je pense qu'il y a suffisamment à faire à Pré-au-Lard. Pas vous ?

-Oh, si ! grogna Rusard, menaçant. Ces satanés Rafleurs sont la lie du monde magique. Ils n'ont même pas l'excuse de se battre pour un idéal. Tout ce qui les intéresse, c'est de convertir en Gallions les prisonniers – et les cadavres. Mauvaise graine ils étaient à Poudlard, gibier de potence ils sont devenus !

-Dans ce cas, allons leur faire leur fête », suggéra Alifair.

lll

Ce fut une bataille étrange, toute en embuscades, escarmouches et fuites précipitées. Alifair et Rusard prirent à revers les Rafleurs rassemblés autour des Trois Balais, vidèrent leurs fusils et disparurent dans les ruelles, leurs poursuivants à leurs trousses. Après avoir rechargé, ils leur tombèrent dessus à nouveau, rejoints par quelques habitants armés de leur baguette. Alors que de plus en plus de Rafleurs étaient pris de démangeaisons irrépressibles, de convulsions électriques, ou voyaient rétrécir des parties de leur corps, Alifair et Rusard abandonnèrent les fusils au profit des pistolets. Ils galopaient à travers Pré-au-Lard au milieu des étincelles et des jets de lumière, bondissant pour éviter les maléfices, le chat du vieil homme leur ouvrant la voie. De plus en plus de villageois sortaient de chez eux pour se battre, menés par Rosmerta qui avait depuis longtemps perdu ses pantoufles. Des cris résonnaient, des explosions faisaient trembler le sol, les sortilèges se croisaient en sifflant, enflammant parfois les jets de potion lancés par les pistolets. Une fois toutes ses munitions épuisées, Alifair dégaina son tisonnier pour en distribuer des coups brutaux tout autour d'elle ; Rusard avait déniché un autre balai qu'il faisait tournoyer autour de lui en hurlant ; quant à Miss Teigne, elle s'était mise à l'abri quelque part.

Débordés, la plupart des Rafleurs finirent par déposer les armes ; les autres s'étaient enfuis ou n'étaient plus en état de prendre une quelconque décision. Victorieux, les habitants de Pré-au-Lard enfermèrent sous bonne garde leurs prisonniers dans le bar de La Tête de Sanglier. Débarrassés des débris de l'assaut, les Trois Balais furent transformés en infirmerie de campagne afin d'accueillir les nombreux blessés. Alifair et Rusard s'y firent soigner bosses, écorchures et, dans le cas du vieil homme, une cheville foulée.

« -Il nous faudrait des remèdes », se désola Rosmerta qui avait rassemblé dans un coin les cas les plus sérieux.

Alifair dissimula un sourire.

« -Crickey ! » appela-t-elle.

L'elfe apparut aussitôt au milieu de la cohue des blessés et des valides.

« -Oh, Miss ! s'écria-t-elle en examinant fébrilement Alifair. Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Crickey craignait le pire !

-Impeccable, assura la Moldue. Et chez Andromeda ?

-Mrs Tonks et Mr Teddy se portent bien, Miss. Personne ne s'est approché de la maison, répondit l'elfe.

-Parfait. Nous avons besoin de potions curatives, il faudrait que tu ailles en chercher au laboratoire. »

Elle lui donna une petite liste et Crickey repartit immédiatement pour la maison Faraday. Pendant ce temps, les vainqueurs s'organisaient.

« -Que tous ceux qui ont des notions de médicomagie se tiennent à la disposition des blessés ! intima Rosmerta. Quelqu'un a-t-il un exemplaire du _Guérisseur des familles_ ?

-Il faut réquisitionner les hiboux de la poste pour demander de l'aide ! lança Cyril, l'employé de l'apothicaire. _Il_ ne nous laissera pas nous en tirer comme ça.

-C'est vrai, approuva un homme qui portait sa cape par dessus une chemise de nuit en flanelle. D'ailleurs, nous devrions placer des guetteurs autour du village, pour le cas où d'autres Rafleurs pointeraient leur nez, ou des Aurors, ou... »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais tout le monde avait compris : les Mangemorts étaient censés être occupés du côté de Poudlard, mais comment savoir qu'aucun d'eux n'était resté en arrière ? Des groupes de patrouilleurs furent donc établis pour garantir la protection du village. S'étant assurée que les soigneurs administraient correctement les remèdes apportés par Crickey, Alifair offrit ses services. L'homme en chemise de nuit, qui s'était autoproclamé chef de la milice, la jaugea avec hésitation.

« -Vous êtes Moldue ? » demanda-t-il.

Alifair opina du chef.

« - _Cette_ Moldue ? insista-t-il en montrant la photo qui s'étalait sur sa poitrine.

-Elle-même, confirma Alifair en découvrant ses dents. Et vous, quelles sont vos qualifications ? »

N'ayant rien à répondre, le sorcier – qui travaillait chez Scribenpenne, la papeterie de Pré-au-Lard – haussa les épaules et proposa à Alifair d'aller surveiller la sortie nord du village. Rusard l'accompagna, laissant Miss Teigne aux bons soins de l'aimable Cyril.

lll

Tout paraissait calme sur la portion de chemin qui leur avait été dévolue. Ils longèrent les clôtures, examinant avec attention les cours et les jardins plongés dans l'obscurité ; ils n'avaient pour s'éclairer que le clair de lune et les lumières de la bataille de Poudlard reflétées par le ventre des nuages, mais c'était suffisant pour voir qu'il n'y avait personne. Tous les habitants de cette partie du village avaient dû rejoindre le centre des opérations. Ce calme soudain tapait sur les nerfs d'Alifair. Ses veines bouillonnaient encore d'adrénaline et ses muscles, bien qu'endoloris, la picotaient fébrilement. Elle attendait le prochain round avec impatience, mais ce n'était pas sur cette route, à présent ascendante et bordée de murets et d'une lande sinistre, qu'elle rencontrerait un nouvel adversaire.

Au détour d'un virage, ils tombèrent sur une silhouette solitaire éclairée par sa propre baguette magique. En reconnaissant la femme aux longs cheveux bruns lustrés et à l'air arrogant, Rusard glapit et se pétrifia ; la Moldue pensa qu'elle avait déjà vu cette tête quelque part, probablement en photo dans la _Gazette du sorcier_. La femme les dévisagea tous deux, puis éclata de rire.

« -Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? dit-elle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Serait-ce les renforts tant attendus par Poudlard ? Un Sans-Baguette et – elle plissa les yeux, soudain menaçante – la bête sauvage qui prétend avoir tué mon mari ? »

Des gouttes de sueur dégoulinèrent dans le dos d'Alifair quand elle réalisa à qui elle avait affaire. Tout son corps tendu par la peur, elle réfléchit à toute allure au moyen de se sortir de là. Une seule idée lui vint, stupide, ridicule, mais c'était mieux que rien. Regardant au loin par-dessus l'épaule de Bellatrix Lestrange, elle ouvrit de grands yeux et s'écria :

« -Nom d'une pomme ! Harry Potter ! »

Par réflexe – cela faisait si longtemps qu'on courait après le garçon – Bellatrix détourna la tête une fraction de seconde. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'Alifair plonge derrière un muret de pierre qui bordait la route. Avec un beuglement de rage, la sorcière fit volte-face et arrosa le muret de maléfices pendant que Rusard détalait le long du chemin. Le nez dans l'herbe, Alifair rampait frénétiquement en longeant le mur éventré par les sortilèges.

« -Tu vas payer ! hurla Bellatrix, bombardant le mur sans discontinuer. Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à des sorciers !

Elle fracassa un pan de mur juste devant Alifair, l'empêchant d'avancer ; derrière elle, le muret n'était plus que cendres, lui coupant toute retraite. Seul un petit assemblage de pierres fumantes séparait désormais la Moldue de la sorcière. Accroupie, les mains serrées sur son tisonnier, Alifair attendit le coup de grâce, ou le courage de bondir à découvert.

« -Je vais te faire mourir lentement, esclave, annonça tranquillement Bellatrix en avançant vers le vestige du muret.

-Bella ! »

Alifair se figea, des jurons d'angoisse plein la tête. Une autre femme venait d'arriver. Sa voix était moins dure que celle de Bellatrix, avec une nuance de peur dans le ton.

« -Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'étais venue voir d'où venait toute cette agitation qu'on entendait à Pré-au-Lard, répondit nonchalamment Bellatrix.

-Le Maître nous a dit d'attendre dans la forêt. Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

-Devine sur qui je suis tombée ? demanda Bellatrix, ignorant les protestations de l'autre sorcière. Cette sale Moldue de...

-Je m'en fiche ! s'énerva l'autre femme. Il va bientôt rappeler les autres. Allons-nous en d'ici avant que quelqu'un nous voie. Nous ne sommes pas censées être là !

-Je ne laisserai pas cette immondice m'échapper, Cissy! gronda Bellatrix.

-Ses ordres étaient très clairs, rappela sèchement la dénommée Cissy. Es-tu prête à les braver pour une simple Moldue, après qu'il a eu l'indulgence de t'accorder une baguette ? »

Il y eut un silence : Bellatrix devait hésiter. Puis :

« -Je te retrouverai, sale petite garce ! dit-elle haut et fort.

- _Je te nique, vieille pute !_ » hurla Alifair derrière son pan de mur avant de plonger le plus loin possible, rampant dans l'herbe boueuse alors que des pierres volaient de toutes parts, soufflées par le dernier sortilège que Bellatrix avait lancé d'une voix suraiguë.

Un craquement sonore indiqua que les deux femmes venaient de transplaner. Alifair poussa un soupir de soulagement qui agita les brins d'herbe devant elle. Cette fois, elle avait poussé très loin sa chance. Insulter la femme Mangemort alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir était stupide, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher : trop de pression, il fallait lâcher du lest. Elle roula sur elle-même et reprit prudemment sa reptation, cette fois en direction de la route. Le chemin était désert.

« -Mr Rusard ? » appela-t-elle à voix basse.

Personne ne répondit. Pestant et jurant tout bas, elle se releva péniblement et entreprit l'ascension de la colline, s'éloignant encore plus du village.

Elle le retrouva un peu plus loin, dissimulé derrière une clôture, en face d'une maison solitaire d'aspect sinistre dont le jardin était envahi d'herbes folles. Elle entendit un sifflement en longeant la clôture, tourna la tête et aperçut Rusard qui lui faisait signe entre deux planches pourries.

« -Merci de votre aide, grommela Alifair après l'avoir rejoint.

-Comment vous en êtes-vous sortie ? demanda fébrilement Rusard. Cette femme est probablement la personne la plus dangereuse du pays après Vous-savez-qui lui-même !

-Ouaip, mais moi je suis la plus veinarde », répliqua Alifair.

Elle dut s'asseoir et s'entourer les jambes de ses bras tant les tremblements qui agitaient soudain son corps étaient violents : elle était incapable de dire s'ils étaient l'effet de la peur ou de la fatigue. Sans doute une combinaison des deux.

« -Nous devrions retourner au village, dit Rusard en lançant des regards inquiets autour de lui. Cet endroit n'est pas sûr. On dit que cette cabane... »

Alifair ne sut jamais ce qu'on disait de la cabane car, au même instant, un cri horrible, aigu et désespéré, déchira l'air nocturne, sortant de la maison d'en face.


	32. Chapitre 32 - Dans la Cabane hurlante

**Nous approchons de la 200e, amis lecteurs ! Selon les mêmes règles que précédemment, l'auteur de cette review sera mis à contribution pour la fin de l'histoire.** **En attendant, encore un chapitre un peu long, mais quel suspense (enfin, j'espère) !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 - Dans la Cabane hurlante**

Glacés d'effroi, Alifair et Rusard restèrent paralysés au ras du sol derrière la clôture. De sa vie, la Moldue n'avait entendu un son aussi terrifiant. C'était un cri d'agonie, elle en était certaine.

Quelques secondes après que le hurlement se fut éteint, la porte de la maison – la « cabane », comme disait Rusard – s'ouvrit. Par les interstices entre les planches pourries, ils virent sortir la haute silhouette d'un homme chauve vêtu d'une longue cape noire ; son teint pâle luisait faiblement au clair de lune. Il était suivi d'un objet étrangement beau qui flottait dans les airs derrière lui ; Alifair mit quelques instants à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un grand serpent ondulant lentement dans un globe transparent parsemé de points lumineux. Quand l'homme chauve s'engagea sur la route d'un pas nonchalant, la Moldue aperçut ses prunelles rouges et son nez réduit à deux fentes palpitantes. Il fit quelques pas, humant l'air frais chargé des fumées de Poudlard, puis transplana en emmenant son serpent.

Alifair n'osa même pas soupirer de soulagement, tant cette brève apparition l'avait impressionnée. Jetant un regard en biais à Rusard, elle vit que le vieil homme était pétrifié, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Elle le secoua doucement par l'épaule pour le faire revenir à lui.

« -C'était... _lui_..., parvint à articuler Rusard, sans pouvoir détacher son regard de la maison d'où l'homme était sorti. C'était... _lui_... »

Alifair hocha la tête : c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait.

« -Eh ben, se força-t-elle à plaisanter dans l'espoir de secouer le poids de la peur qui leur était tombée dessus, tu m'étonnes qu'il soit mauvais, avec la tronche qu'il se trimbale... Si la magie ne peut rien y faire, il faudrait qu'il essaye la chirurgie esthétique. »

Rusard fut secoué de spasmes annonçant au choix un rire de soulagement, une crise de larmes ou une attaque de panique. Avant qu'il ait pu se décider, une voix aiguë et glacée s'éleva, semblant provenir de l'air autour d'eux et les faisant frissonner jusqu'à la moelle.

« -Vous avez combattu vaillamment. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître la bravoure... »

L'ultimatum adressé à Harry Potter par le Seigneur des Ténèbres résonna dans tout Pré-au-Lard, à Poudlard et jusque dans la Forêt interdite. Sa voix fit frémir la surface du lac et alerta les Êtres de l'eau. Personne ne put l'ignorer. Personne à part la seule Moldue des environs qui, dès les premières syllabes, s'était vigoureusement enfoncé les index dans les oreilles et ne perçut du message qu'un chuintement confus, inintelligible. Habituée aux lubies du DJ du Tropical, qui ponctuait fréquemment les morceaux de klaxons, sifflements et autres bruits stridents et désagréables, Alifair avait depuis longtemps appris à protéger ses tympans.

« -J'ai du mal avec les aigus, expliqua-t-elle à Rusard quand la voix se fut tue. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'intéressant ?

-Il laisse une heure à Potter pour se livrer, autrement il nous tuera tous, résuma Rusard d'une voix blanche.

-Oh, fit Alifair. Rien de bien nouveau, alors. »

Elle regarda la vieille maison solitaire et silencieuse de l'autre côté de la route.

« -On devrait aller jeter un coup d'œil, dit-elle.

-Quoi ? Hors de question ! » se récria Rusard.

Le discours du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait redoublé sa frayeur ; Alifair, qui ne l'avait pour ainsi dire pas entendu, s'était parfaitement remise.

« -Il s'est passé quelque chose là-dedans, insista-t-elle en pointant le doigt vers la masure. Quelqu'un a besoin d'aide !

-Évidemment qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ! contra Rusard que la peur rendait hargneux. Vous l'avez entendu comme moi ! _Il_ a réglé son compte à quelqu'un. Il n'y a plus personne à aider là-dedans. »

Alifair se mordit la lèvre. Le vieil homme avait probablement raison. D'un autre côté, il s'était passé moins de cinq minutes depuis cet horrible cri. Il pouvait y avoir quelque chose à faire.

« -Bon, faites comme vous voulez, moi j'y vais ! décréta-t-elle en se levant.

-Vous êtes folle ! protesta Rusard. C'est dans la Cabane hurlante que vous allez. L'endroit le plus hanté de Grande-Bretagne !

-Tant mieux, rétorqua Alifair. Les fantômes sont bien moins nocifs que ce sorcier albinos parti rôder on ne sait où », lança-t-elle pour le seul plaisir de voir le vieillard frissonner.

Elle enjamba la clôture, traversa en courant la route et le jardin laissé à l'abandon et ouvrit la porte en brandissant son tisonnier : elle ne voulait pas se donner le temps de réfléchir à la témérité de sa décision.

À l'intérieur, il faisait noir comme dans un four, et Alifair se maudit de ne pas avoir emporté de lampe de poche. Elle fit quelques pas prudents, tisonnier levé devant elle, hésitant à demander tout haut s'il y avait quelqu'un. Les lames d'un antique parquet craquaient sous ses baskets mais, à part ça, c'était le silence.

Après quelques instants, la lueur filtrant par la porte restée ouverte lui permit de voir qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte de petit hall entièrement nu, aux fenêtre condamnées et aux murs étrangement lacérés. Elle avança encore, de la poussière s'élevant en nuages autour de ses chaussures. Il ne faisait pas assez clair pour qu'elle puisse suivre les traces que le mage noir avait laissées. Au bout du hall, elle aperçut un rai de lumière sous une autre porte. La bouche sèche, sa main fermement serrée sur le tisonnier, Alifair tourna la poignée.

La pièce éclairée par une lampe à huile posée sur une table était misérable et presque vide, mais bien moins sombre que le hall. Les yeux d'Alifair furent d'abord attirés par la fenêtre d'en face, ouverte sur la nuit : des flammes dessinaient encore la silhouette du château de Poudlard, mais il n'y avait plus ni jets de lumière, ni explosions ; la trêve était entrée en vigueur. Entre Alifair et la fenêtre, la vieille table était rainurée, entourée de débris de chaises fracassées. Saisissant la lampe à huile, elle la contourna pour aller examiner le mur de droite, contre lequel une forme était tapie devant quelques caisses en bois.

« -Oh, bordel..., soupira Alifair. C'est pas vrai, pas encore ! »

Bien qu'il fut moins amoché que le tout premier sorcier qu'elle avait rencontré un soir d'orage sur la route de Saint-Barnaby, l'homme recroquevillé sur le sol baignait dans son sang. Son visage était crayeux, ses yeux révulsés, et sa gorge portait des traces de morsure, remarqua-t-elle en s'agenouillant près de lui pour lui prendre le pouls après avoir posé sa lampe. Les yeux de la Moldue s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut le sorcier.

« -Professeur Rogue ! »

Alifair sursauta et se retourna. Rusard l'avait finalement suivie à l'intérieur et se précipita auprès de son directeur, jetant son balai pour se tordre les mains d'angoisse.

« -Il est mort ? demanda-t-il, l'air catastrophé.

-Pas encore, déclara Alifair en lorgnant la blessure de près. Apparemment, il lui reste un peu de sang à verser, et il a l'air de coaguler. Je me demande bien pourquoi le chauve lui a fait la peau, surtout de cette manière. On dirait qu'il a lâché son serpent dessus, c'est moche.

-Il faut le sauver ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! » s'écria Rusard, éperdu, en tirant son mouchoir pour éponger la blessure.

Alifair le dévisagea avec curiosité.

« -Vous avez soudainement décidé de tourner casaque ? lui lança-t-elle. Pourquoi sauver un ennemi ? Vous pensez qu'il mérite un procès équitable ? »

Rusard releva la tête pour la regarder d'un air de défi. La lumière de la lampe à huile creusait des ombres profondes dans son visage. Ses mains et son mouchoir étaient rouges de sang.

« -Quand l'école est tombée sous la coupe des Mangemorts, les Carrow ont exigé que je sois renvoyé, dit-il avec intensité. Ils pensaient que la présence d'un concierge cracmol, un enfant de sorciers dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques, était... indésirable dans un établissement scolaire. C'est le professeur Rogue qui m'a permis de rester. Sans lui, j'aurais été réduit à l'état de vagabond.

-Il vous aimait bien, hasarda Alifair.

-Il me respectait, corrigea Rusard avec fierté. Plus que la plupart des autres enseignants. Il faut dire que nous étions aussi haïs l'un que l'autre... Pourtant, reprit-il, pris d'une idée soudaine, quand ces jeunes voyous ont cambriolé son bureau, en début d'année, il ne les a pas livrés aux Carrow. Il les a envoyés en retenue chez Hagrid, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que Hagrid était de leur côté. Non, résuma-t-il en secouant la tête, quand il prenait lui-même des élèves en faute, il nous les envoyait, à Hagrid ou à moi. Jamais aux Carrow. Ce n'est sans doute pas pour ça que Vous-savez-qui l'a attaqué, mais il ne l'a pas fait sans raison. »

Alifair le fixa deux secondes, sourcils froncés, une moue pensive sur les lèvres. Puis elle se décida.

« -OK. Dans le doute, vaut mieux s'abstenir de rester sans rien faire, déclara-t-elle énergiquement en écartant Rusard pour comprimer à son tour le cou ouvert de Rogue. Cela dit, ses chances de s'en tirer sont plus que minimes, je vous préviens. Crickey ! » appela-t-elle.

L'elfe se matérialisa aussitôt près d'eux, ses yeux grands ouverts parcourant le sinistre décor avant de se poser sur l'agonisant.

« -Il va me falloir de la potion de Régénération sanguine, annonça Alifair sans préambule. Autant que tu pourras m'en rapporter. Et du dictame.

-Tout de suite, Miss, couina Crickey avant de se volatiliser.

-Où compte-elle trouver assez de potion ? Vous avez des réserves ? s'étonna Rusard.

-Oh, oui », fit sombrement Alifair en comprimant plus fort la plaie.

Personne ne le savait à part Crickey, mais elle avait passé le début du mois d'avril à augmenter son stock de potion de Régénération sanguine en prévision de l'accouchement de Tonks. Le remède n'avait heureusement pas été nécessaire, ce dont la Moldue se félicitait doublement à présent.

« -Le corps ne présente ni œdème, ni signe d'étouffement, observa-t-elle. Avec un peu de chance, ce serpent n'était pas venimeux. »

Crickey fut vite de retour, chargée d'un grand sac au contenu cliquetant.

« -Verse-lui une bouteille dans la bouche, vite ! » ordonna Alifair.

Elle fit tomber quelques gouttes de dictame sur la plaie pendant que Crickey vidait le contenu d'une bouteille dans la gorge de Rogue. La blessure fuma, le flot de sang se tarit, et tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

« -Hé bien, s'écria Rusard avec un sourire tremblant, on peut dire qu'on est arrivés à t... »

Il s'interrompit, posant sur le corps un regard horrifié. La plaie s'était rouverte et saignait abondamment, inondant les doigts d'Alifair qui tentait vainement d'en rapprocher les bords.

« -Quelle chierie ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'était un serpent venimeux et tropical, en plus ! Le dictame ne fait qu'aggraver les choses ! Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il avait acheté, déjà ? marmonna-t-elle en réfléchissant à toute allure. Serpent de corail bleu et python de Bamian... Serpent de corail bleu, récitait-elle fébrilement sous l'œil stupéfait des deux autres. Crickey, une autre bouteille ! Verse-la lentement, cette fois, il aura peut-être le temps d'en profiter un peu.

-Le serpent de Vous-savez-qui était un gros spécimen, observa timidement Rusard, et il ne m'a pas paru bleu...

-Exact, trancha Alifair, pinçant si fort la blessure qu'elle ne sentait plus ses doigts. Mais le venin du python de Bamian n'est pas anticoagulant, il fait chauffer ses victimes au rouge. Il devait être aussi paumé que nous, conclut-elle en secouant la tête, ou alors ses recherches n'avaient rien à voir... »

Rusard paraissait complètement perdu ; Crickey, elle, se contentait de verser soigneusement la potion dans la bouche de Rogue, dont les joues restaient livides.

« -C'est quand même un comble ! s'écria Alifair, exaspérée. J'ai passé je ne sais combien de mois à fabriquer tous les antivenins imaginables, et je ne sais pas lequel utiliser !

-Peut-être plusieurs, Miss. »

Les mains rouges jusqu'aux poignets, Alifair regarda Crickey, bouche bée. Tout en versant avec application sa deuxième bouteille dans la bouche du blessé, l'elfe expliqua :

« -Si le professeur Rogue travaillait sur plusieurs venins, et si l'on suppose qu'il cherchait en même temps à se protéger contre le serpent qui l'a finalement mordu, cela peut vouloir dire que le venin de ce serpent est en fait un mélange de plusieurs poisons.

-Comment cela serait-il possible ? » s'étonna Rusard.

Frappée par la vivacité d'esprit de Crickey, Alifair réfléchit à ses paroles. Elle n'y connaissait rien en ophiologie et aurait été bien incapable de distinguer une vipère d'une couleuvre. Le grand serpent dans son étrange cage lumineuse pouvait-il être un spécimen unique, fabriqué sur mesures, pourrait-on dire, par et pour son maître ? Cela ressemblerait bien au Chef Tatoueur Mégalomane, décida-t-elle.

« -Même si c'est le cas, nous ne savons pas combien de venins différents ont été combinés ! remarqua-t-elle avec un début de panique.

-Il faudra bientôt une troisième bouteille, Miss, annonça Crickey.

-Attendons un peu, inutile de le gaver comme un vampire boulimique, dit Alifair. Il a forcément pris quelque chose qui a permis de limiter un peu les dégâts, sinon il serait mort depuis plusieurs minutes. Mais quoi ?!

-Essayons de lui donner les antidotes aux venins que vous avez mentionnés », proposa Rusard d'un ton désespéré.

Alifair secoua la tête.

« -Ça ne suffirait pas ! Selon la troisième loi de Golpalott, l'antidote à un poison se compose de la somme des antidotes de chaque ingrédient _plus un_ : même s'il n'y a que deux venins, il nous manque le troisième élément ! »

Le sang suintait toujours, le pouls de Rogue faiblissait sous les doigts de la Moldue. Une nouvelle dose de potion ne ferait que ralentir un peu l'échéance. Alifair commença à pleurer d'énervement. Elle avait déjà vécu cette scène : ses mains posées sur des blessures dont elles étaient incapables d'arrêter l'écoulement. Mais ça ne finirait pas comme la dernière fois. Même si cet homme n'était rien pour elle, même s'il n'était qu'une petite ordure de Mangemort, elle ne le laisserait pas mourir sous ses yeux lui aussi !

« -Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde..., psalmodiait-elle sans s'en rendre compte pour stimuler sa réflexion.

-Mèèw ! »

Un miaulement rauque interrompit sa litanie. La chatte de Rusard s'était échappée des Trois Balais pour venir retrouver son maître.

« -Hé bien, ma belle, dit tristement Rusard en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu arrives juste à temps pour dire adieu à notre directeur. Lui aussi a été terrassé par un serpent, tu vois.

-Lui aussi ? s'étonna Crickey.

-Miss Teigne a été pétrifiée par un basilic, une horrible bête, il y a plusieurs années de ça, raconta Rusard. C'est le jeune Potter qui l'a tué. Une vraie tête brûlée, celui-là, depuis toujours...

-C'est chouette de raconter des anecdotes autour d'un mourant, grinça sèchement Alifair. Ça détend l'atmosphère. Quelqu'un veut du thé ?

-Le professeur Rogue était bien d'accord avec moi ! s'entêta Rusard. D'ailleurs, il m'a toujours dit que Potter y serait resté sans l'intervention de Fumseck.

-Fumseck ? s'intéressa Crickey pendant qu'Alifair soupirait avec un regard d'excuse au mourant qui ne la voyait pas.

-Le phénix de Dumbledore, expliqua Rusard. C'est lui qui a guéri Potter de la morsure du basilic... »

Alifair releva la tête si violemment que ses vertèbres craquèrent.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? s'écria-t-elle abruptement.

-Fumseck a guéri Potter, répéta lentement Rusard, surpris. Les larmes de phénix ont des vertus très particulières, d'après le professeur Rogue : elles guérissent des...

-...blessures et des empoisonnements ! acheva la Moldue, triomphante. Alifair Blake, quelle vieille quiche inutile tu fais ! Je l'ai lue il y a des mois, cette histoire de larmes ! Bon, où est-il, ce Fumseck ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton pressant.

Rusard secoua la tête, la mine funèbre.

« -On ne l'a plus revu depuis la mort de Dumbledore. »

Ce fut comme si le cœur de Rogue s'était déjà arrêté ; il ne lui restait plus longtemps à battre, de toute façon. Tous se tournèrent vers son visage blême, sauf Miss Teigne qui sauta des bras de Rusard pour fureter dans la pièce. Crickey déboucha une troisième bouteille de potion de Régénération sanguine ; Alifair hésita à la laisser l'administrer au mourant. À quoi bon ?

« -On pourrait essayer un bézoard ? hasarda encore Rusard, qui se souvenait vaguement d'une mésaventure survenue à l'un ou l'autre de ces grands dadais de Weasley.

-Ça ne suffirait pas, soupira Alifair. Si ce venin est bien un composé tropical à effet anticoagulant, rien ne permettra de refermer la plaie, à part l'antidote ou les larmes de phénix. Nous n'avons pas de phénix sous la main, et il faudrait des heures pour analyser le poison et établir l'antivenin. Des jours, plus probablement. »

Devant l'inéluctable, sa bouffée de révolte avait fait place à la résignation. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait. Même si elle avait eu à sa disposition du fil chirurgical et la compétence de réaliser des points de suture, le venin les aurait certainement dissous. Crickey prit sur elle d'administrer à Rogue quelques gorgées de la troisième bouteille ; personne ne l'en empêcha.

« -Mèèw, fit à nouveau Miss Teigne.

-Oui, ma belle, c'est bien triste, sanglota Rusard.

- _Mèèèw_! répéta Miss Teigne d'un air impérieux.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de réclamer tes croquettes, toi ? » lui lança rageusement Alifair mais, en se tournant vers la chatte, elle fronça les sourcils.

L'animal semblait très intéressé par la botte droite de Rogue : il tournait autour, la reniflait, la tapotait avec sa patte comme s'il avait senti quelque chose à l'intérieur.

« -Rusard, allez voir ce que c'est », intima Alifair, trop concentrée sur la compression de la plaie pour se montrer polie.

Le vieil homme repoussa son chat et tira sur la botte, révélant une jambe et un pied pâles, légèrement humides et marqués de quelques entailles. Étonné, Rusard regarda dans la botte.

« -Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur ! s'écria-t-il en la renversant, faisant tomber sur le sol des éclats de verre poisseux d'un liquide jaunâtre.

-Donnez-moi ça ! » cria presque Alifair en tendant la main.

Rusard lui remit l'un des éclats dont elle appuya prudemment la face humide sur la plaie. Elle dut presque coller son nez contre le cou de Rogue pour observer l'effet, mais il y en eut bien un : une très légère vapeur, un bref reflet d'or, et quelques millilitres de sang parurent commencer à coaguler.

« -Filez-moi tout le reste, vite ! ordonna Alifair, le cœur battant. Sacré petit malin, il s'en était apporté une réserve au cas où, sourit-elle.

-Il n'y en aura pas assez, se désola Rusard en regardant la Moldue appliquer un à un les morceaux souillés. L'intérieur de la botte a absorbé l'essentiel de la potion.

-Arrêtez de vous lamenter et réfléchissez, dit abruptement Alifair, ragaillardie par l'action. Votre pote est connu pour être intelligent. Serait-il envisageable qu'il ait fabriqué plus que ce petit flacon d'antivenin, pour le cas où il l'aurait paumé ou se le serait fait piquer ?

-Heu... je suppose, oui, bégaya Rusard, désarçonné par le langage de la Moldue.

-Où aurait-il planqué sa réserve, selon vous ?

-Eh bien... dans son bureau, je suppose. Personne ne peut y accéder sans le mot de passe.

-Super. Allez la chercher, alors. »

Rusard la dévisagea, abasourdi.

« -Mais... mais c'est la guerre ! Poudlard doit être sens dessus dessous ! Il y a des Mangemorts partout, et... et je ne connais pas le mot de passe !

-C'est la trêve, trancha Alifair, c'est le Grand Serpent lui-même qui l'a dit. Crickey peut vous déposer direct dans le bureau, les elfes se foutent des mots de passe. Enfin, si tu es d'accord, Crickey ? » demanda-t-elle avec gravité.

L'elfe opina résolument, mais Rusard hésitait toujours.

« -C'est vous qui avez dit qu'il fallait le sauver, s'impatienta Alifair. Moi, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis en train d'utiliser ma troisième bouteille de potion de Régénération sanguine, et j'aimerais bien que ce ne soit pas pour rien, alors magnez-vous ! »

Rusard parut s'apprêter à répondre vertement, puis il baissa la tête vers le visage livide de Rogue. C'était lui que le sorcier était venu trouver, des années plus tôt, lorsque ce maudit chien à trois têtes l'avait mordu. Rogue avait compté sur lui.

« -Très bien, déclara le vieil homme en carrant les épaules. Mais ne traînons pas. »

lll

Restée seule, la Moldue vida lentement sa bouteille de potion dans la bouche de Rogue tout en lui pinçant l'artère – ou la veine – de l'autre main. Il lui semblait que des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle était entrée dans cette maudite cabane, mais c'était impossible : l'organisme du sorcier n'aurait pas résisté aussi longtemps. On avait donné une heure à Potter pour se rendre, et la bataille n'avait pas repris : soit le gamin avait obtempéré, soit le délai courait encore. Elle penchait pour la deuxième option.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » se demanda-t-elle pour la énième fois en cinq minutes.

Elle aurait pu être aux Trois Balais, ou à Poudlard, à distribuer ses remèdes à ceux qui en avaient vraiment besoin, au lieu de perdre son temps à essayer de maintenir un Mangemort en vie. S'ils le sauvaient, il serait condamné à mort ou à la perpétuité par la justice magique. Sauf si c'était le camp ennemi qui gagnait, et vu la façon dont leur chef l'avait traité, ça ne vaudrait pas mieux pour lui.

Crickey et Rusard revinrent alors qu'elle parvenait à la conclusion que, dans tous les cas, ses efforts ne servaient à rien.

« -Vous avez trouvé ? » demanda-t-elle, espérant presque une réponse négative.

Triomphant, Rusard brandit bien haut une grande bouteille de liquide jaune portant l'étiquette « Cuvée du Serpent ».

« -Nous avons dû fouiller ses armoires, expliqua le vieil homme. Tous les portraits étaient en vadrouille, nous ne pouvions demander à personne. On a transplané juste au moment où quelqu'un ouvrait la porte, je me demande bien qui. Un pillard, sans doute...

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien celle-là ? » l'interrompit Alifair.

Avec un grand sourire, Rusard pointa du doigt l'étiquette.

« -Il n'aurait pas pu faire plus clair, se réjouit-il.

-Si, il aurait pu écrire « antidote à la saloperie de serpent qui sert d'animal de compagnie à l'autre taré du Sang-Pur », marmonna Alifair en observant Rusard verser lui-même la potion sur la blessure. Mais ç'aurait été plus long. »

Il y eut un fort dégagement de fumée, un intense éclat d'or, et le sang s'épaissit, se tarit et forma une croûte dure plus brune que rouge.

« -La vache ! s'exclama Alifair. Ça, c'est ce qui s'appelle un remède de cheval ! À la vôtre, professeur, dit-elle en vidant dans la gorge de Rogue ce qui restait de sa troisième bouteille.

-Il y en a encore, remarqua Rusard en élevant devant ses yeux la « Cuvée du Serpent ». Je lui en remets ?

-Non, on garde, dit aussitôt Alifair. Ça servira si la blessure se rouvre, et puis j'aimerais aussi l'analyser. Maintenant, reste à savoir ce qu'on fait de lui. »

Il y eut un silence.

« -Si Vous-savez-qui a essayé de le tuer, il essaiera de nouveau s'il apprend qu'il est vivant, souligna Rusard. Si c'est lui qui gagne la bataille, il faudra cacher le professeur.

-Mais, pour l'Ordre du Phénix, Severus Rogue est un criminel, rappela Crickey. Il a tué le professeur Dumbledore. Dobby disait qu'il connaissait des membres de l'Ordre déterminés à assassiner le professeur Rogue s'ils en avaient l'occasion. »

Alifair soupira.

« -OK, j'ai compris. Hors de question de l'amener aux Trois Balais tant que l'issue de la guerre sera incertaine, et sans doute hors de question aussi de le confier à Sainte-Mangouste après. Du moins, tant que les vainqueurs, quels qu'ils soient, n'auront pas terminé leurs purges. »

Elle se tourna vers son elfe et lui demanda sans grand espoir :

« -Dans l'état où il est, tu penses qu'il supporterait un transplanage ? »

Comme elle s'y attendait, Crickey répondit par la négative. Ils ne pouvaient cependant pas laisser le blessé dans un environnement aussi exposé et insalubre que la Cabane hurlante, et Alifair ne connaissait qu'une seule cachette.

« -Amène-le directement dans la chambre du fond, demanda-t-elle à l'elfe en coinçant son tisonnier dans sa ceinture. Ce sera plus facile pour le mettre au lit. »

Avant de les faire tous transplaner, Crickey murmura le secret dont elle était la gardienne à l'oreille de Rusard, de Rogue et même de Miss Teigne. Puis ils firent la chaîne, Alifair prenant l'une des mains de Crickey qui tenait Rogue, Rusard s'emparant de l'autre bras du blessé tout en empoignant son chat.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se matérialisèrent tous dans la chambre bleue de la maison Faraday. Alifair alluma aussitôt l'interrupteur, et la vue de ce décor familier lui sembla irréelle. Serrant son chat contre lui, Rusard était couvert de boue et de sang, les vêtements déchirés ; la Moldue devinait qu'elle ne devait pas être plus belle à voir. Crickey se pencha sur le blessé allongé à même le sol.

« -Il a bien encaissé le transplanage ? s'enquit Alifair.

-Je ne dirais pas ça, Miss », répondit Crickey d'une voix étranglée.

Alifair et Rusard se précipitèrent. La belle croûte brune avait sauté et du sang suintait à nouveau de la blessure, mais ce n'était pas le pire : en lui prenant le pouls, Alifair constata que Rogue était en arrêt cardiaque.


	33. Chapitre 33 - Ceux qui restent

**Fin du suspense insoutenable de la semaine dernière lol Je publie aujourd'hui pour cause de repas de famille demain, je ne sais pas à quelle heure ça finira.** **La première péripétie de ce chapitre m'a été inspirée par Flashmap (et anticipée par Malta Til'Kenway).**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 - Ceux qui restent**

La bordée de jurons lâchée par Alifair faillit faire s'évanouir le portrait de Georgina, qui l'entendit depuis le couloir. Crickey se pétrifia, mains sur la bouche, et Rusard couvrit les oreilles de Miss Teigne. La Moldue plongea sur le sorcier à terre et se mit à tirer sur sa robe avec tant de fureur qu'elle se déchira du col au nombril.

« -Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi, gronda-t-elle rageusement en superposant ses deux mains au niveau du sternum de Rogue inconscient, ne pense même pas à me claquer entre les doigts, espèce de salopard ! »

Et elle commença à appuyer vigoureusement sur la cage thoracique du sorcier, rythmant ses efforts de jurons et d'insultes visant Rogue et toute sa parentèle.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? ! s'affola Rusard, horrifié. Vous allez le tuer !

-Le sang coule de sa blessure, Miss ! s'écria Crickey.

-C'est parce que je fais battre son cœur ! Remettez-lui une dose de sa cuvée spéciale au lieu de vous tourner les pouces, bougres d'abrutis ! » cria Alifair.

L'elfe s'exécuta. Cette fois, il fallut moins de potion pour stopper l'hémorragie : l'antivenin avait eu le temps de se répandre dans l'organisme de Rogue pour en éliminer le poison. En sueur, Alifair interrompit son massage cardiaque pour relever le menton du sorcier, lui pincer le nez d'une main et appliquer ses lèvres sur sa bouche grande ouverte.

« -Par la barbe de Merlin et les lorgnons de Dumbledore ! rugit alors Rusard, tremblant d'indignation. Je vous ordonne d'arrêter cette indécence ! »

Alifair expira lentement dans la bouche de Rogue, insufflant de l'air dans sa trachée ; Rusard cessa ses protestations quand il vit la poitrine du sorcier se soulever. Fascinée, Crickey observa sa maîtresse prendre une inspiration puis souffler à nouveau dans les poumons de Rogue. Enfin, elle se redressa, posa deux doigts sur la gorge du sorcier, puis sur son poignet, et inclina la joue tout près de son nez et de sa bouche toujours ouverte.

« -Relax, soupira-t-elle en les regardant d'un air soulagé. La machine est repartie. J'espère que c'est juste le choc du voyage qui l'a fait dérailler et que ça ne recommencera pas, parce que s'il faut l'amener aux urgences, j'aime autant vous dire qu'on risque d'avoir quelques petits problèmes avec les autorités moldues. Je suis portée disparue, ce gars-là n'a sûrement aucune existence légale, et vous... »

L'elfe de maison et le Cracmol dont les yeux pleuraient à la lumière électrique comprirent sans peine ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Plus tard, ils s'assirent tous les trois, hagards, à la table de la cuisine, devant une tasse de thé et une assiette de biscuits ; à leurs pieds, Miss Teigne lapait avec appétit une soucoupe de lait. D'eux tous, elle était la seule à avoir pleinement récupéré des événements de la nuit. Il faut dire que, pendant qu'ils nettoyaient tant bien que mal le corps de Rogue, toujours inconscient, et le mettaient au lit, la chatte s'était roulée en boule dans un fauteuil pour faire un petit somme. Après avoir couché le blessé, ils avaient attendu ils ne savaient combien de temps, surveillant sa plaie et les battements de son cœur. Rogue respirait calmement ; une dernière dose de potion de Régénération sanguine lui avait rendu des couleurs. Alors, comme tout danger paraissait écarté, Alifair avait suggéré de descendre à la cuisine reprendre des forces.

L'aube s'était levée et jetait une lumière froide sur leurs visages somnolents. Rusard tenait sa tasse de thé tout contre lui et avait l'air prêt à s'endormir dessus. Alifair mâchonnait depuis plusieurs secondes un morceau de biscuit qu'elle ne parvenait pas à avaler. Même ses pensées lui semblaient ralenties. Elle se souvenait vaguement s'être montrée grossière et brutale, peut-être envers ses deux compagnons, et aurait voulu leur présenter des excuses ; mais si son souvenir était erroné, ses excuses tomberaient à plat. Ce dilemme trop complexe pour son esprit épuisé la plongea dans un demi-sommeil de plus en plus profond ; appuyée contre sa chaise, ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête s'inclina sur son épaule...

« -Miss ! Mr Rusard ! » couina tout à coup Crickey.

Alifair fit un tel bond qu'elle faillit tomber de sa chaise et Rusard renversa sur lui-même son thé refroidi. Sur la table, juste à côté de l'assiette de biscuits à peine entamée, se tenait un superbe lynx argenté. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, ce fut pour parler de la voix grave et posée de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

« -La guerre est finie. Voldemort est mort. Nous avons gagné. »

Et il se volatilisa. Un long silence s'ensuivit, le temps que l'information soit traitée par leur cerveau engourdi et qu'ils en réalisent toute la portée. Puis Alifair fit passer sa bouchée de biscuit pâteuse avec une gorgée de thé froid, fronça les sourcils et demanda gravement :

« -C'est qui, Voldemort ? »

lll

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Crickey déposait Alifair, Rusard et Miss Teigne devant les grilles de Poudlard. Même si tous les sortilèges de protection du château s'étaient effondrés depuis longtemps – ce qui expliquait que la Moldue ait pu durant la nuit l'apercevoir tel qu'il était et non sous la forme d'une vieille ruine croulante – ils avaient jugé plus prudent de s'avancer lentement à découvert plutôt que d'apparaître dans le hall sans y être attendus : les rescapés de la bataille auraient pu avoir un réflexe malheureux en les voyant surgir. À l'instar de Miss Teigne, ils avaient finalement réussi à remplir un peu leur estomac et, au soleil et à l'air frais, se sentaient parfaitement réveillés. Le décor qu'ils contemplaient avait, par ailleurs, de quoi éloigner toute somnolence.

Saisis, ils contemplèrent un instant en silence ce qu'il restait du domaine : le mur d'enceinte effondré, les grilles tordues et enfoncées, la vaste pelouse piétinée, arrachée, creusée de trous boueux, parsemée de blocs de pierre et de troncs d'arbres. Puis Crickey les quitta pour retourner au chevet du blessé ; les deux humains rajustèrent sur leurs épaules les sacs qu'Alifair avait remplis de ses dernières potions curatives et, suivis de Miss Teigne, se mirent en marche vers le château. Par endroits, l'herbe brûlée par les maléfices fumait encore ; à d'autres, les brins étaient collés par plaques et rougis de sang séché. Des traînées indiquaient les lieux où des gens avaient couru, rampé, ou étaient tombés. Il y avait partout des débris de rochers, comme si des blocs d'une taille colossale avaient été fracassés sur le sol par une force surhumaine. Les cadavres d'énormes créatures noires et velues aux longues pattes enchevêtrées se dressaient tels de monstrueux monticules.

« -Acromentule », articula Alifair en pointant le doigt vers l'un d'eux – elle venait de comprendre le sens du mot prononcé par Rusard plusieurs heures plus tôt.

Aucun être humain, vivant ou mort, n'était visible dans le parc de Poudlard.

Arrivé sur le perron du château, Rusard dut s'arrêter : l'émotion était trop forte. Le magnifique bâtiment dans lequel il avait vécu tant d'années, qu'il s'était acharné à protéger contre les dégradations causées par le temps, les élèves et cette engeance de Peeves, n'était plus que ruines. Escaliers pendant dans le vide, pans de murs éventrés, tapisseries calcinées claquant au vent, débris de verre miroitant au soleil : tout cela fumait encore, crépitant çà et là de magie éparse, et par endroits taché de rouge. Percevant sa détresse, Miss Teigne se frotta contre ses chevilles en miaulant doucement et Alifair posa une main sur son épaule.

« -Vous en faites pas, dit-elle. Nous autres Moldus, on est capables de restaurer des forteresses. Avec de la magie, ce sera encore plus facile.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Rusard tout bas. Bien sûr. Mais ce ne sera plus le même. »

Il inspira profondément avant d'entrer le premier dans le hall dévasté. Sur le seuil de la Grande Salle, Alifair le retint.

« -Je ne reste pas longtemps, dit-elle. Juste le temps de... prendre quelques nouvelles, acheva-t-elle brièvement.

-Vous me tiendrez au courant de l'état de qui vous savez ? demanda Rusard.

-Bien sûr, promit-elle, souriant du choix de son expression.

-Ne dites rien, la pria-t-il encore. Pas tant qu'il n'est pas en état de se défendre. Ils ne le laisseraient même pas s'expliquer...

-Vous en faites pas, répéta Alifair. Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour le laisser lyncher par une foule en colère. Je vais le garder au chaud jusqu'à ce qu'on y voie plus clair et, d'ici là, personne n'en saura rien. »

Elle tapota à nouveau l'épaule du vieil homme et pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Elle n'aurait su dire combien de personnes étaient rassemblées là, blessés, parents, amis, secouristes et guérisseurs en uniforme de Sainte-Mangouste. Elle fit quelques pas hésitants, puis un adolescent à la robe déchirée et au visage strié de profondes coupures surgit devant elle. Ses yeux parcoururent la figure sale d'Alifair, entourée d'une masse informe de cheveux emmêlés, avant de s'arrêter sur son T-shirt troué, roussi et taché de sang, mais encore déchiffrable.

« -Nom d'un Scroutt à pétard, vous êtes Alifair Blake ? »

Alifair baissa les yeux vers son T-shirt.

« -On dirait bien, constata-t-elle. À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Neville Londubat, répondit le garçon en lui tendant la main, le visage rayonnant. Je suis tellement heureux de vous rencontrer ! Ab nous a dit que c'était à vous que nous devions tous ces remèdes, et nous sommes...

-J'en ai apporté d'autres, l'interrompit-elle en retirant son sac pour le lui fourrer entre les mains. Distribuez-les. Hestia et les autres vous aideront. Moi, j'ai à faire... »

Plantant là Neville stupéfait, elle plongea dans la cohue des survivants, scrutant les visages avec une anxiété croissante. Elle aperçut Kingsley, Lee Jordan et le gros sorcier moustachu de Pré-au-Lard, mais ne parla à aucun d'eux. Enfin, après trois tours complets de la vaste pièce, elle se résolut à monter sur l'estrade où se trouvaient les morts. Ils étaient alignés, mains croisées, yeux fermés, attendant sagement qu'on vienne les chercher, insensibles au brouhaha et aux larmes qui coulaient sur eux. De loin, Alifair vit une famille aux cheveux roux penchée sur un corps qui lui restait invisible ; elle reconnut Arthur Weasley, Bill et le jumeau à une oreille. L'estomac noué, elle garda ses distances, remontant lentement une rangée de cadavres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les trouve : Lupin et Tonks, allongés côte à côte. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle tomba à genoux devant eux et resta là à les regarder stupidement, sans y croire.

Elle ne se sentait pas encore triste, à peine un peu sonnée, comme après un choc physique. Elle se souvint du tout premier jour où Lupin était apparu devant sa porte, déjà pour la mettre à l'abri ; chez les Reynes, il s'était trouvé mal et c'était elle, la Moldue, qui l'avait aidé à se remettre. Plus tard, elle avait rencontré Tonks, son enthousiasme et sa maladresse. Désormais, elle ne préparerait plus de potion Tue-Loup pour Lupin, et Tonks ne casserait plus de vase. Quelque chose avait changé pour toujours.

« -Encore, murmura-t-elle avec amertume.

-Je ne vous croyais pas du genre à prier », dit une voix grave.

Alifair releva la tête. Grand, austère et broussailleux, Abelforth se tenait debout à côté d'elle. Elle se remit péniblement sur ses pieds, les membres douloureux de courbatures.

« -Vous vous en êtes sorti, constata-t-elle.

-Moi, toujours, répondit-il. Je suis comme vous. Né pour boire jusqu'à la lie cette coupe de malheurs pendant que les autres tombent autour de nous. »

À la surprise d'Alifair, un sourire releva le coin de la bouche du vieux sorcier.

« -Ne restez pas là, reprit-il. Les morts n'ont pas besoin de nous, il y a bien assez à faire avec ceux qui restent. »

Il se détourna et descendit de l'estrade, apparemment convaincu qu'elle lui emboîterait le pas – et il ne se trompait pas.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait des autres ? s'informa Alifair. Les Mangemorts et Voldetruc ?

-Ceux qu'on a pu arrêter sont en route pour Azkaban, annonça Abelforth en traversant la Grande Salle sans ralentir l'allure. Quelques-uns sont en fuite mais ils seront repris tôt ou tard. Quant aux morts, on les a mis dans une autre salle, avec leur maître.

-On pouvait bien le tuer, alors, releva Alifair.

-Il semble que oui », confirma le sorcier.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la Grande Salle et la regarda gravement. La nuit d'Abelforth n'avait pas dû être moins agitée que celle d'Alifair, mais il émanait de lui une étrange force, une étonnante impression de vitalité, alors qu'elle-même se sentait vidée de toute énergie.

« -Vous êtes épuisée, déclara-t-il. Rentrez chez vous. Dormez. Vous nous serez plus utile une fois remise en forme. Même si, alors, on ne pourra plus vous tenir. »

Il se séparèrent sur un signe de tête et Alifair traversa les vestiges du hall pour regagner l'extérieur, où l'éclat du soleil la fit cligner des yeux. Elle fut surprise de constater à quel point il faisait chaud, à présent. Dormir, oui, ç'aurait été bon ; dormir comme si elle n'avait pas de secret à garder, plus aucune responsabilité à assumer...

« -Crickey, appela-t-elle d'une voix enrouée. Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle dès que l'elfe fut apparue.

-Bien, Miss. Sa croûte n'a pas bougé et son cœur bat régulièrement. Miss Alifair désire-t-elle que Crickey lui fasse couler un bain, Miss ? »

La Moldue eut un sourire triste.

« -Je ne rentre pas tout de suite, Crickey, dit-elle en rassemblant ses dernières forces. D'abord, il faut que tu me déposes chez Andromeda. »

lll

La grande cérémonie eut lieu trois semaines plus tard. Dans l'intervalle, les familles avaient déjà enterré leurs morts, mais il s'agissait là d'un hommage officiel, présidé par Kingsley Shacklebolt, le Ministre de la Magie par intérim. Plusieurs délégations étrangères étaient présentes, ainsi que des représentants des gobelins et des centaures. Le château de Poudlard était encore en travaux, mais le parc nettoyé avait été aménagé pour accueillir l'estrade et les centaines de chaises nécessaires à l'événement. Vu que la bataille décisive s'y était déroulée, le choix du lieu n'avait éveillé que de rares contestations.

Magiquement amplifié pour être audible par tous, le discours du Ministre fut bref et convenu. Du reste, qu'aurait-il bien pu faire, sinon saluer le courage de ceux qui avaient payé de leur vie la liberté du monde magique ? Kingsley préféra consacrer l'essentiel de son temps de parole à égrener solennellement le nom des morts : Alastor Maugrey, Remus et Nymphadora Lupin, Fred Weasley, Charity Burbage, Colin Crivey, Dobby l'elfe libre, et tant d'autres. Edward Tonks, Dirk Cresswell et le gobelin Gornuk furent cités, tout comme Severus Rogue. Peter McCready. Thomas Faraday. C'était un tel mélange de héros et de victimes qu'Alifair ne s'y retrouvait plus et, comme Abelforth le lui avait conseillé, elle concentra son attention sur les vivants.

Quelques sièges devant elle, la chevelure blonde de Lissa Faraday brillait au soleil ; la jeune femme était entourée de ses parents et portait au cou, Alifair le savait, un joli coquillage à la riche couleur bleu-vert. La Moldue avait tenu parole : le lendemain de la victoire, elle avait écrit à Lissa en Croatie et, dès le retour de la jeune femme en Angleterre, elle s'était rendue chez les Faraday, sous sa véritable apparence, pour tout leur raconter. Elle avait également entrepris des démarches pour retrouver le propriétaire dont la Conchavoix avait été saisie et vendue aux enchères ; il s'était avéré qu'il s'agissait, non d'un Né-Moldu comme l'avait cru Adonis French, mais d'une Sang-Pur âgée, morte en détention après que sa propre famille l'avait dénoncée pour avoir protégé des Nés-Moldus. Dans ces conditions, Alifair n'avait eu aucun scrupule à remettre la Conchavoix aux parents de Tommy. Elle estimait qu'ils avaient davantage de droits qu'elle-même sur l'objet qui contenait le dernier souffle de leur fils.

De l'autre côté de l'allée centrale, à peu près au même niveau que la famille Faraday, se trouvait Mr Rabbani, le fabricant de baguettes, assis à côté d'un vieil homme fragile aux cheveux argentés. Alifair avait fait leur connaissance à tous deux le jour où elle s'était présentée à la boutique, porteuse des travaux inachevés de Tommy sur la Baguette Universelle. Âgé et affaibli par sa longue détention dans le manoir Malefoy, Mr Ollivander n'était plus en mesure de s'occuper seul de son affaire : lui et Rabbani s'étaient donc associés, à la grande joie du second qui pouvait dès lors se passer des services de son jeune employé. Pip était parti sans faire d'histoire et, depuis, personne n'en avait plus entendu parler. Alifair était allée voir Mr Rabbani pour lui proposer de profiter des avancées réalisées par Tommy dans ses recherches, à la condition expresse que l'apport des travaux du jeune homme soit explicitement reconnu dans tout brevet, publication ou prototype réalisé sur la base ou avec le concours des idées de Tommy. Maître Reubrock, son notaire, avait rédigé un contrat très détaillé que les deux fabricants avaient signé sans rechigner. Ollivander gardait un excellent souvenir de son apprenti, et Mr Rabbani s'était montré ému aux larmes à la pensée de perpétuer la mémoire du jeune compagnon qu'il avait bien connu.

Alifair savait que les sièges les plus proches de l'estrade étaient occupées par les nouvelles célébrités du monde magique : Harry Potter et ses deux amis, Neville Londubat et sa grand-mère, ainsi que les survivants de la bataille de Poudlard. Rusard devait y être, peut-être dans l'ombre du gigantesque Hagrid dont la masse dominait tout le monde. À part lui, tout ce qu'elle apercevait de cette brochette de héros, c'était une rangée de chevelures cuivrées ponctuée d'une tête blonde : les Weasley et la femme de son conseiller bancaire. Leur maison avait été nettoyée de la souillure imprimée par la Marque des Ténèbres ; elle le savait parce que celle d'Andromeda l'avait été aussi.

Au bout d'un moment, les gens commencèrent à partir, et Alifair réalisa que la cérémonie était terminée. À côté d'elle, Andromeda se leva lentement, regardant défiler les visages, saluant de la tête ceux qu'elle reconnaissait. Du fait de sa participation à la bataille de Pré-au-Lard, Alifair aurait pu s'asseoir quelques rangées devant elle, mais elle avait préféré rester auprès de la sorcière, ne voulant pas la laisser seule alors que Crickey était restée à la maison pour garder Teddy. En outre, elle préférait observer de loin ce déploiement de tristesse collective et politique. Regardant derrière elle si le passage vers la sortie se dégageait, elle aperçut soudain trois visages qui firent battre son cœur plus fort. Elle s'excusa auprès d'Andromeda et descendit rapidement l'allée en bousculant quelques personnes.

« -Rob ! Martha ! Dialo ! »

Les trois Reynes pilèrent et se tournèrent vers elle dans un mouvement d'une uniformité comique. Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux en la reconnaissant et Martha lui tendit les bras.

« -Alifair ! s'écria-t-elle. Mon Dieu, comme je suis contente de vous voir ! Nous nous sommes fait tellement de souci pour vous, si vous saviez...

-Il n'y avait pas moyen d'avoir des nouvelles fiables là où nous étions, expliqua Rob qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Nous avons dû tout rattraper en bloc, depuis une semaine que nous sommes rentrés. Nous voulions partir plus tôt mais, avec tous les expatriés qui essaient de rentrer en même temps, les services des Portoloins sont saturés, sans parler des contrôles anti-Mangemorts...

-En tout cas, vous n'avez pas chômé ! l'interrompit Dialo en écartant Martha pour serrer lui aussi Alifair dans ses bras. Je le savais bien, que vous leur montreriez ! Sept cents Gallions de récompense, ça c'est quelque chose ! J'ai encadré l'affiche dans ma chambre, comme les jeunes avec leurs groupes de rock !

-Je suis désolée, nous ne pouvons pas rester, s'excusa Martha, luttant contre la pression de la foule. Nous sommes attendus à dîner. Mais venez prendre le thé quand vous voudrez, nous avons tant de choses à nous raconter ! Je suis si contente... »

La foule gagna, emportant les Reynes qui disparurent en agitant la main dans sa direction. Fermement campée sur ses deux jambes, Alifair remonta le flot jusqu'à la rangée où se tenait Andromeda, et vit qu'elle n'était pas seule : un jeune homme discutait avec elle, pas très grand ni très épais, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés et les yeux d'un vert frappant derrière ses lunettes rondes. Elle n'eut pas besoin qu'Andromeda le lui présente pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait.

« -Harry Potter, annonça la sorcière, voici Alifair Blake, la marraine de Teddy. Comme vous le savez, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Alifair, Harry en est le parrain.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu vous voir plus tôt, s'excusa Harry. J'ai été très pris ces derniers temps.

-J'imagine, dit Andromeda en lançant un regard noir aux photographes qui se tenaient à l'affût de l'autre côté des rangées de chaises à présent presque vides.

-Alifair Blake, reprit Harry en détaillant rapidement l'habillement sobre mais indubitablement moldu de la jeune femme. J'ai beaucoup entendu ce nom depuis trois semaines, mais j'ignorais que vous connaissiez si bien Remus et Dora.

-Sans doute pas autant que vous, nuança Alifair.

-Alors je suis content de vous connaître aussi, déclara Harry en lui tendant la main.

-Et moi donc, répliqua Alifair en la serrant. Ça m'aurait fait râler qu'on vous tue avant que j'aie pu voir de près une telle célébrité. »

Harry cilla, ne sachant trop comment prendre cette remarque, puis sourit. La Moldue ne le dévisageait pas comme une bête curieuse, elle n'avait même pas jeté un œil à sa cicatrice.

« -Nous sommes tous des célébrités, à présent, observa-t-il avec fatalisme.

-Sûr, approuva Alifair. Ça vous dit qu'on leur donne une photo-souvenir ? »

Et, sans attendre de réponse, elle se tourna vers les paparazzi sorciers, leur fit un grand sourire et leva son index et son majeur en V – mais pas dans le sens de la victoire.

lll

Pétunia venait de mettre le dîner à cuire quand on sonna à la porte du 4, Privet Drive. Le défilé des visiteurs – pour l'essentiel, des voisins curieux de savoir où les Dursley étaient passés durant leur longue absence – avait pris fin depuis plusieurs jours ; du reste, personne ne s'était permis de venir aussi tard. Aussi Pétunia sentit-elle une ancienne angoisse lui étreindre à nouveau le cœur en allant ouvrir la porte.

Le couinement qu'elle poussa en découvrant le visiteur parvint aux oreilles de Vernon et Dudley, qui déboulèrent en se cognant aux murs du couloir. Les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, Pétunia semblait incapable de parler, mais Vernon se chargea d'accueillir le nouveau venu comme, pensait-il, il le méritait.

« - _Toi_! glapit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Harry eut envie d'éclater de rire, tant cet accueil était conforme à ce qu'il avait imaginé.

« -Ne t'en fais pas, oncle Vernon, je ne reste pas pour le dîner.

-Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! rétorqua son oncle.

-Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous alliez bien, expliqua Harry, conscient de l'incrédulité que cette affirmation ne pouvait manquer de susciter – et, en effet, l'oncle Vernon la ponctua d'un reniflement ironique. Et aussi vous dire que, cette fois, c'est terminé pour de bon. Il est mort. »

Il regardait la tante Pétunia, plus maigre et plus pâle que dans ses souvenirs. Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête et ses yeux parurent s'embuer, mais ce fut encore l'oncle Vernon qui répondit :

« -Nous le savons. Le vieux barbu nous l'a affirmé quand il est venu nous dire qu'on pouvait rentrer chez nous. On nous avait pourtant raconté que la maison avait brûlé, mais c'était un mensonge : il s'agissait prétendument de nous passer l'envie de quitter notre cachette. Ces gens-là nous prennent pour des enfants, grommela-t-il avec indignation. Bref, ce n'était pas la peine de te déplacer. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« -J'étais curieux de voir si quelque chose avait changé ici, dit-il en regardant autour de lui l'entrée de la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi. Ce que je ressentirais en y revenant. »

Les yeux de l'oncle Vernon brillèrent soudain d'un éclat avide.

« -Si tu t'y sens attaché, tu peux faire une offre, déclara-t-il avec une surprenante courtoisie. Je suis prêt à discuter du prix. Après tout, tu es de la famille.

-Vous vendez ? s'étonna Harry.

-Trop de mauvais souvenirs, grommela l'oncle Vernon.

-Et les voisins nous regardent d'une drôle de façon, ajouta la tante Pétunia d'un air pincé. Apparemment, ils ne sont pas satisfaits de notre histoire selon laquelle Vernon a dû partir en cure pour raison de santé... Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, balaya-t-elle avec hauteur. Nous avons trouvé un ravissant pavillon exposé plein sud, sur les hauteurs de...

-Inutile de lui donner l'adresse exacte », coupa l'oncle Vernon.

Harry les regarda tous deux, sentant qu'ils avaient hâte de le voir prendre congé.

« -Bon, commença-t-il, eh bien, bonne...

-Et toi, où est-ce que tu vas vivre ? »

Vernon et Pétunia s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître Dudley, jusque-là dissimulé par le corps massif de son père. Quand il découvrit son cousin, ce fut au tour de Harry d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

« -Wouah, Dudley, tu as... très bonne mine, se reprit-il sobrement.

-Ouais, sourit Dudley. J'ai décidé de me prendre en main. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si tu ne reviens pas avec nous ?

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Harry. J'ai la maison de mon parrain... »

Dudley se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à poser sa prochaine question.

« -Il y a un moyen de t'y joindre ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il s'efforça de rendre léger. Juste... pour avoir des nouvelles... de temps en temps... »

Il n'osait pas lever les yeux, sentant peser sur lui le regard choqué de ses parents et celui, surpris, de son cousin. Touché, Harry réfléchit à la question.

« -C'est que je ne suis pas sûr d'y rester très longtemps, avoua-t-il. Ce n'est pas un endroit très agréable, et Mrs Weasley voudra sûrement... En plus, il n'y a pas de boîte aux lettres pour les facteurs moldus...

-Vous communiquez par hibou, c'est ça ? se souvint Dudley.

-Oui, approuva Harry, un pincement au cœur en pensant à Hedwige. Tu sais, reprit-il avec autant de modestie qu'il le put, si tu expédies une lettre non timbrée à Harry James Potter, même sans mention d'adresse, il est très probable que nos agents de la PSC auprès de la poste moldue feront suivre le courrier.

-Vos agents à la poste moldue ? s'indigna l'oncle Vernon. Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Vous avez infiltré nos services publics ?

-J'essaierai, affirma Dudley sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

-Très bien, dit Harry. Bon, alors... au revoir et... bon déménagement.

-Au revoir », répondirent Dudley et la tante Pétunia.

Harry se retourna et commença à descendre l'allée. Il perçut soudain un bruit de clochette puis la voix de l'oncle Vernon qui appelait avec autorité :

« -Harry ! Rentre tout de suite à la maison ! »

Stupéfait, Harry fit volte face. Un chat noir portant un collier à grelot avait essayé de se glisser dehors à sa suite et s'était figé, clairement pris en faute.

« -Harry ? » répéta Harry, incrédule.

Le visage violacé, l'oncle Vernon marmonna indistinctement dans sa moustache. La tante Pétunia s'était baissée pour prendre le chat dans ses bras ; quand elle se redressa, ses joues étaient toutes rouges. Dudley repoussa doucement ses parents en arrière et adressa un sourire à Harry avant de refermer la porte.


	34. Chapitre 33 bis - Vivre

**Et voilà l'ultime chapitre de cette histoire, c'est bien triste (snif)... Lisez bien jusqu'au bout, il y a une annonce à la fin ;)**

 **L'idée des musiques m'a été soufflée par un non lecteur (merci, Flo !) et les chansons ont été fort bien choisies par Sundae Vanille, auteur du 200e commentaire.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 bis - Vivre**

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, deux yeux le regardaient. C'étaient de beaux yeux, grands, légèrement en amande, ourlés de longs cils ; leurs iris sombres étaient semés de paillettes d'or. Pas ses yeux à _elle_ , donc, ni ses yeux à _lui_. Dès cet instant, avant même d'être en mesure de formuler clairement cette pensée dans sa tête, Severus Rogue sut que quelque chose était allé de travers.

Il vit ensuite que les yeux appartenaient à une elfe de maison qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle lui tint des propos rassurants auxquels il ne prêta guère attention, submergé qu'il fut soudain par la douleur. Sa gorge le brûlait, chaque respiration était un calvaire. Il se rappela l'attaque du serpent et imagina la chair de son cou arrachée, laissant artères, veines, trachée et œsophage à vif. Il essaya de lever une main pour vérifier la gravité de sa blessure ; au prix d'un intense effort de volonté, il parvint à faire frémir les doigts de sa main droite, avant de s'évanouir.

lll

Quand il revint à lui, l'elfe était encore auprès de son lit. Elle s'activait du côté de son bras, mais il ne tourna pas la tête pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait. Sa gorge le faisait souffrir, bien que la douleur ait beaucoup décru depuis son premier réveil ; il en déduisit qu'un certain laps de temps s'était écoulé. Sur sa gauche, il y avait une source de lumière assez forte, qui faisait pleurer son œil. Sans bouger la tête, il fit rouler ses yeux dans leurs orbites aussi loin qu'il le put et aperçut une petite table supportant une lampe à abat-jour en tissu ; un cordon blanc pendait du pied de la lampe. Moldue. De même que le plafonnier dont il voyait l'ampoule éteinte. Il ne comprenait pas.

« -Reposez-vous, Monsieur », lui dit l'elfe en lui tournant le dos pour sortir, portant apparemment quelque chose dans ses bras.

Il songea à la rappeler pour l'interroger, mais sa gorge douloureuse ne lui aurait pas permis de parler. D'ailleurs, mieux valait feindre l'abrutissement tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Avec beaucoup de précautions car il se sentait encore très faible, il sortit son bras droit de sous les couvertures. Il était revêtu d'un tissu blanc rayé de rouge, sans doute un vêtement de nuit. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes d'efforts malhabiles pour retrousser la manche à l'aide de sa main gauche. Une fois son bras dégagé, il remarqua de petites marques rouges à la saignée du coude. En les approchant de ses yeux, il comprit qu'il s'agissait de morsures, propres et nettes, qui ne saignaient pas. Il s'interrogea un moment, puis revit en esprit les deux Mangemorts qu'il avait été chargé de réveiller, allongés dans leurs lits à Sainte-Mangouste avec, à coté d'eux, une grande cage de verre remplie d'araignées...

lll

Par la suite, il parvint à se convaincre qu'il s'était simplement endormi après cette épuisante déduction. À son réveil, la fenêtre était ouverte sur un matin qui embaumait le printemps. L'elfe était là à nouveau, emportant un aquarium où remuaient de répugnantes formes sombres. Comme électrisé, il releva vivement sa manche droite, et une grimace de dégoût déforma son visage tandis qu'il examinait les traces de morsure.

« -Pas très ragoûtant, je sais, mais c'est ce qui m'a paru le plus simple. »

Rogue tourna la tête avec une nouvelle grimace, de douleur cette fois. Une jeune femme était assise dans un fauteuil près de son lit et le regardait avec une évidente satisfaction.

« -Je les ai empruntées à Sainte-Mangouste, « à des fins d'étude et de recherche », poursuivit-elle en souriant, et Rogue comprit qu'elle était surtout satisfaite d'elle-même. Ils ne savent plus trop quoi en faire depuis que vous avez réveillé les deux moches au bois dormant. »

La jeune femme se leva pour examiner de près la blessure au cou du sorcier, et celui-ci ne put ignorer ses vêtements moldus. En vérité, ils étaient si ajustés qu'ils lui sautèrent aux yeux. Il n'en fut guère surpris ; elle n'avait occupé qu'une place mineure parmi toutes ses préoccupations, mais il l'avait toujours imaginée ainsi : cherchant à se faire remarquer de quelque manière que ce soit. Il attendit qu'elle ait reculé pour la regarder dans les yeux et articuler d'une voix rauque :

« -Alifair Blake. »

Les poings sur les hanches, la jeune femme émit un sifflement admiratif.

« -Vous venez à peine de retrouver le monde des vivants et votre cerveau carbure déjà à plein régime, hein ? dit-elle. J'avais peur que vous ayez des séquelles à cause du manque d'oxygénation, mais ça a l'air d'aller. Enfin, nuança-t-elle, prise d'un doute, on est d'accord qu'Alifair Blake, c'est mon nom, pas le vôtre ? »

Rogue lui retourna un regard froid. Il déglutit dans l'espoir d'assouplir quelque peu sa gorge et se força à répondre de cette même voix enrouée :

« -Je sais très bien qui je suis, je vous remercie. Je sais aussi que le fait que je sois en vie et soigné signifie que Potter a fait parvenir certaines informations à l'Ordre. Il faut que je m'entretienne au plus vite avec le sorcier responsable de cette cachette : je dois savoir où en est la guerre. »

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un sourire éclatant.

« -Rien de plus simple, répondit-elle. Regardez votre bras gauche. »

Il comprit aussitôt ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais fit immédiatement taire le fol espoir que ces paroles avaient éveillé en lui. De mauvaise grâce, il dénuda néanmoins son bras gauche, prêt à encaisser l'amertume de la déception. Le fait s'étala devant lui, incontestable : sous les morsures des araignées-nourrices, l'intérieur de son avant-bras était blanc, lisse, laissant entrevoir quelques veines bleues. Après être restée dix-huit ans imprimée dans sa chair, la Marque des Ténèbres avait disparu.

lll

Alifair avait acheté quelques numéros de la nouvelle mouture de la _Gazette du sorcier_ – il y avait eu purge massive au sein de la rédaction, après la guerre. Elle proposa de les donner à Rogue afin qu'il rattrape tout ce qu'il avait manqué, mais pas avant qu'il ait répondu à ses questions.

« -Est-ce pour m'humilier que l'Ordre me livre au chantage d'une Moldue ? répliqua-t-il froidement en réponse à son offre.

-Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, ici, c'est moi qui commande. L'Ordre n'a rien à y voir, précisa Alifair. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous braquer, je veux juste savoir une ou deux petites choses. Par exemple, c'est parce qu'il fallait tuer le serpent que vous gardiez sur vous un flacon d'antivenin maison ? »

Rogue plissa les yeux. Il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que cette Moldue prétentieuse affirmait de son indépendance vis-à-vis de l'Ordre : il était évident qu'elle travaillait pour eux. Mieux valait donc se montrer coopératif, bien qu'il lui répugnât d'avoir à se concilier quelqu'un de son espèce.

« -Potter a beaucoup bavardé, constata-t-il de sa voix cassée. Il m'a paru nécessaire de me prémunir contre les effets du venin de Nagini, puisque Dumbledore m'avait chargé de guetter le moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres craindrait pour sa vie – ce qui signifiait sans doute que le serpent devait mourir, bien que je n'aie reçu aucune instruction en ce sens. Malheureusement, le flacon s'est brisé dans ma botte quand je suis tombé sous son assaut. J'ai alors pensé que c'était la fin.

-Après le temps que vous aviez dû passer à rechercher l'antivenin adéquat, compatit Alifair. Des semaines de travail pour rien, c'est râlant.

-Pas du tout, dit Rogue, pas mécontent de la contredire. La recette précise de l'antidote au venin de Nagini a été établie par les guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste quand Arthur Weasley s'est fait attaquer. Vous l'ignoriez ? Il m'a été facile de me la procurer. »

Stupéfaite, Alifair retint un juron. Arthur Weasley ? Sainte-Mangouste ? Si elle l'avait su, elle aurait pu préparer cet antivenin-là beaucoup plus tôt. Les sourcils légèrement relevés, un fin sourire aux lèvres, Rogue semblait se délecter de sa frustration. Alifair savait par les journaux qu'ils avaient en fait été dans le même camp, mais elle n'aimait pas son air supérieur.

« -Donc, les venins de python de Bamian et de serpent de corail bleu, ce n'était pas pour fabriquer votre propre antidote ? lança-t-elle mine de rien. Ça explique pourquoi je n'en ai pas trouvé trace dans votre « Cuvée du Serpent ». »

Le visage du sorcier blêmit si soudainement qu'elle crut qu'il allait encore s'évanouir. Les yeux exorbités, il balbutia, furieux :

« -Comment savez-vous... Qu'est-ce que ça signifie...

-Les venins, répéta Alifair d'une voix soudain autoritaire de méchant flic. C'était pour quoi faire ? »

Rogue s'humecta les lèvres, regrettant de s'être laissé emporter. Cette Moldue jouait avec lui comme elle avait joué avec le ministère et les Mangemorts, pour les humilier et les ridiculiser. Quelqu'un avait pu transmettre à l'Ordre le détail de la commande qu'il avait passée chez l'apothicaire. Quant à la « Cuvée du Serpent », on l'avait évidemment trouvée en fouillant son bureau. Le reste n'était que vantardises.

« -Je cherchais à synthétiser le venin de Nagini, expliqua-t-il, froid et posé. Je m'en suis inoculé à petites doses afin d'y habituer mon organisme, dans l'espoir de réduire les effets délétères d'une injection massive. Mithridatisation, si vous connaissez le terme, résuma-t-il sèchement.

-Je connais, confirma Alifair. Brillant. »

Pris de court par ce compliment inattendu, Rogue inclina la tête, la rigidité de sa croûte lui arrachant une grimace.

« -Avez-vous d'autres questions ? s'enquit-il, le regard déjà tourné sur la pile de journaux qu'Alifair gardait posés sur ses genoux.

-Oui, une, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Voldemort vous a chargé de me retrouver et vous avez pris le temps d'aller à l'hôpital voir un type qui ne pouvait rien vous apprendre. C'était pour me donner le temps de me mettre à l'abri ?

-Pas vous, dit Rogue avec hauteur. Lupin. Je venais d'apprendre qu'il vous protégeait, je savais qu'Hestia Jones travaillait toujours à Sainte-Mangouste et qu'elle s'empresserait de le prévenir quand elle m'y verrait. Lupin est un des proches de Potter, et il était impossible de prévoir de quelle stupidité ce garçon serait capable s'il apprenait que son ami avait été arrêté. Je doutais qu'ils soient restés en contact mais il m'a semblé plus prudent de leur donner, à lui et à sa famille, la possibilité de s'enfuir. Cela dit, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'il laisse sa belle-mère derrière lui...

-Vous n'avez pas cru un mot de ce qu'elle vous a raconté, devina Alifair.

-Bien entendu, approuva Rogue. À présent que j'ai étanché votre soif de connaissance, puis-je avoir ces journaux ? »

Alifair se leva et lui remit la pile avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« -Je repasserai quand vous aurez fini, annonça-t-elle. Vous aussi, vous aurez sûrement des choses à me demander.

-Comme l'endroit où je me trouve ? railla Rogue. La maison disparue du défunt Thomas Faraday, si je ne m'abuse ? »

La stupeur d'Alifair fit naître sur ses lèvres un sourire méprisant.

« -Je sais additionner deux plus deux, dit-il en guise d'explication.

-Bravo, lâcha Alifair, un peu vexée qu'il ait trouvé si facilement. Vous êtes très fort. Vous arriverez peut-être à deviner tout seul comment il se fait que vous soyez toujours en vie ? Je vous donne un indice : la réponse n'est pas dans les journaux. »

lll

Rogue avait passé plusieurs jours dans un état d'inconscience entrecoupé de brefs réveils. Fidèle à sa parole, Alifair avait tenu Rusard informé de l'évolution de sa santé par l'entremise de Crickey. Dans les journaux, elle avait appris la tragique histoire du maître des potions, publiée dans une longue nécrologie de la plume de Harry Potter lui-même. Elle s'était fait du personnage une image romantique de martyr torturé par le souvenir de son amour perdu, forcé de porter jusqu'au bout le masque du traître et de l'assassin. Elle n'oubliait pas non plus ce que Rusard lui avait dit de son ouverture d'esprit envers les Cracmols et des efforts qu'il avait faits pour protéger ses élèves. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'une fois réveillé et capable de s'exprimer, Rogue ne lui avait pas fait très bonne impression. Il était indubitablement intelligent et doté d'un sang-froid remarquable, mais aussi hautain – en tout cas, envers elle, la Moldue. Il en rabattrait un peu quand il saurait à qui il devait la vie, et encore plus quand son brillant cerveau comprendrait qui lui avait enfilé son pyjama.

Lorsqu'Alifair retourna dans sa chambre le soir, porteuse d'une carafe d'eau et d'un bol de bouillon qui, espérait-elle, n'enflammerait pas la gorge blessée du sorcier, elle perçut tout de suite que son attitude avait changé. Assis bien droit dans son lit, la pile de journaux soigneusement pliée sur la table de chevet, Rogue avait le front plissé, les mâchoires crispées. À son entrée, il darda sur Alifair des yeux brillants de colère, mais ne prononça pas un mot. Se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état, la Moldue lui présenta le bol de bouillon.

« -Crickey et moi avons pensé que vous étiez peut-être capable d'avaler ça, maintenant, dit-elle en l'observant avec circonspection. Mais si vous ne le sentez pas... »

Toujours muet, Rogue tendit la main vers le bol. Il l'avala lentement, sans une grimace, et termina par le verre d'eau qu'Alifair lui proposa. Alors qu'elle s'interrogeait sur l'opportunité d'engager la conversation avec une personne manifestement prête à exploser, Rogue rompit lui-même le silence.

« -Alors, Potter est en vie, déclara-t-il d'une voix tendue.

-Oui, confirma Alifair, soulagée qu'il se décide à parler. Une histoire de baguette qui n'était pas dans la main du bon sorcier, je n'ai pas tout compris. Tommy aurait pu m'expliquer, mais... Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, enchaîna-t-elle pour chasser cette triste évocation. Potter. Il n'a pas pu venir à l'enterrement de Remus et Tonks. Apparemment il aurait bien voulu mais il était complètement claqué, babilla-t-elle, cherchant à présent à éloigner le douloureux souvenir des funérailles. C'est normal, je suppose, après tout ce qu'il a traversé. Pauvre gosse, quand on y pense... Après toute cette tension, le corps ne suit plus...

-Il m'a trouvé dans la Cabane hurlante, l'interrompit Rogue de cette même voix basse, maîtrisée et inquiétante. Mais il me croit mort. Ce n'est donc pas lui qui a mis ça là », dit-il en posant une main sur la poche-poitrine de son pyjama.

Elle savait de quoi il parlait. Quand Crickey et elle l'avaient déshabillé pour le revêtir du pyjama tout neuf, Alifair n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui faire les poches, par simple précaution. Elle n'y avait rien trouvé d'intéressant à part la baguette magique du sorcier, que Rusard y avait placé avant leur transplanage et qu'elle avait mise en sûreté, et la photographie animée d'une jolie jeune femme souriante, dont le bord déchiqueté donnait à penser qu'elle avait été déchirée. Lily Potter, avait-elle deviné par la suite en lisant l'article de Harry. Elle avait donc glissé la photo dans la poche de Rogue, espérant qu'à son réveil, il y trouverait quelque réconfort.

« -Expliquez-moi, ordonna-t-il. Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? »

Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup son ton, mais il était temps qu'il sache. Elle lui raconta donc tout du mieux qu'elle put, n'oubliant pas de mentionner le rôle que Crickey, Rusard et Miss Teigne avaient joué dans son sauvetage. Il l'écouta sans l'interrompre, les lèvres pincées. À la fin du récit, il la fixa avec intensité, comme s'il cherchait à lire la vérité en elle.

« -À part Rusard, personne d'autre ne sait que je suis en vie ? demanda-t-il.

-Ben si, moi et Crickey, ne put-elle s'empêcher de répondre. Mais sinon, personne. C'est un peu bête, maintenant, parce qu'avec la caution de Potter, vous ne risquez plus rien, mais...

-Au contraire, l'interrompit Rogue, c'est très bien comme ça. »

Alifair fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. La colère du sorcier sembla monter d'un cran.

« -Il a tout publié dans ce maudit journal, grinça-t-il, la voix sourde de rage contenue. Ce que personne ne devait jamais savoir. Maintenant, tout le monde est au courant.

-Pour Lily et vous, vous voulez dire ? » s'enquit Alifair.

Si Rogue avait pu tuer du regard, elle se serait écroulée raide morte.

« -Potter n'avait aucun droit de dévoiler ces souvenirs, articula-t-il en s'efforçant de rester calme. Si j'avais pensé survivre, jamais je ne les lui aurais confiés. Severus Rogue est mort. Il est hors de question que je subisse la... _compassion_ publique – il cracha le mot comme une insulte. Encore moins si je la dois à Potter. »

Alifair l'observa d'un œil perçant. Ainsi, Rogue s'estimait blessé dans sa fierté par la révélation de son secret romantique ; le personnage devenait intéressant.

« -Rusard ne dira rien, affirma-t-elle. Moi non plus. Après tout, si vous voulez faire le mort, c'est vous que ça regarde, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Puisque vous êtes officiellement repassé du côté des gentils, il n'y a pas recel de malfaiteur. Réfléchissez-y quand même, conseilla-t-elle en reprenant son bol et ses journaux – elle lui laissa la carafe et le verre sur la table de nuit. Il y a des avantages à être du côté des vainqueurs.

-C'est tout réfléchi », répliqua Rogue avec hauteur.

lll

Le lendemain, l'irritation du sorcier avait cédé la place à un abattement qui devait s'avérer durable. Rogue recommença à absorber de la nourriture solide et recouvra une certaine mobilité : il se déplaçait seul de son lit à la salle de bains. Il se lavait, répondait quand on lui parlait et restait allongé, les yeux au plafond. Au début, la Moldue se demanda si cette docilité apparente ne dissimulait pas un projet d'évasion ou de prise de pouvoir au sein de la maison Faraday. Puis, devant son regard insondable et vide et son visage las, elle pensa que Rogue était peut-être tout simplement épuisé par les épreuves qu'il avait endurées. L'épaisse croûte brune qui recouvrait sa blessure tomba dix jours après l'attaque de Nagini, dévoilant une cicatrice sur laquelle Rogue appliquait régulièrement l'onguent qu'Alifair lui procura. Il ne lui posa aucune question sur sa provenance ou sa composition, comme si la question de son efficacité ne l'intéressait pas.

Comme il passait son temps cloîtré dans sa chambre, il fut facile à la Moldue de dissimuler sa présence lorsque Kingsley et Arthur Weasley vinrent chercher le chou mordeur et _Echinopsis_ _pruritivus_ pour les déférer devant le Magenmagot.

« -On leur rendra leur véritable apparence une fois arrivés au ministère, annonça Kingsley. Mrs French et Montague passeront en comparution immédiate.

-Grâce à votre témoignage et à leur longue métamorphose punitive, ils devraient s'en tirer sans peine de prison, ajouta Mr Weasley. Je ne serais pas surpris que leur caractère se soit irrémédiablement pacifié.

-Ils vont me manquer, soupira Alifair. Y a pas à dire, les plantes, ça fait une compagnie. »

Rogue resta seul pendant la cérémonie d'hommage à laquelle assistèrent Alifair et Andromeda ; Teddy Lupin étant encore trop jeune pour que Crickey le fasse transplaner sans nécessité, l'elfe l'avait gardé chez sa grand-mère. Dès son retour, Alifair monta voir le sorcier dans sa chambre. Elle entra sans frapper et le trouva comme elle en avait désormais l'habitude : allongé dans son lit, immobile, contemplant le plafond.

« -J'ai rencontré Harry Potter aujourd'hui, lança-t-elle avec entrain.

-Quelle chance », répliqua-t-il sans ironie, juste parce qu'il fallait bien répondre quelque chose.

Alifair vint se planter à côté du lit, mains sur les hanches.

« -Bon, ça suffit, maintenant, déclara-t-elle. Votre gorge est parfaitement remise, vous vous êtes bien reposé, personne n'est venu vous embêter. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il est temps de vous secouer un peu ? »

Rogue la regarda de ses yeux vides, comme si toute trace d'orgueil s'était éteinte en lui.

« -Pour quoi faire ? soupira-t-il. Je n'existe plus.

-Ça, c'est vous qui l'avez décidé, contra Alifair. Rien ne vous empêche de sortir de votre tombe. Et puis même, vous pouvez bien... je ne sais pas, moi... aller prendre l'air, choisir un livre dans la bibliothèque... vous remettre aux potions... »

Rogue eut un sourire amer.

« -Pendant dix-sept ans, j'ai joué au maître des potions de Poudlard, dit-il tout bas, parce que je me tenais à la disposition de Dumbledore. Depuis l'arrivée de Potter à l'école, ma seule utilité a été de le protéger pour permettre l'exécution du plan de Dumbledore. Maintenant, c'est terminé.

-Justement ! rebondit Alifair. Vous allez enfin pouvoir faire ce que vous voulez, rien que ce que vous voulez ! »

Cette fois, Rogue ne répondit pas. Alifair réfléchit, repensant à tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui : un homme ayant causé la mort de celle qu'il aimait, contraint pour expier d'assurer la protection d'un garçon qu'il haïssait, puis de tuer la seule personne qui ait jamais connu son secret et d'envoyer – croyait-il – le garçon à la mort. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, il avait été soumis à un autocontrôle permanent afin de ne pas trahir sa véritable obédience. Il avait vécu seul, craint et haï de tous, pendant de longues années, parce qu'il avait une mission à accomplir. À présent que cette mission avait pris fin, que lui restait-il en effet ? Alifair se remémora son propre sentiment de solitude et d'impuissance quand la réalité de la mort de Remus et Tonks lui était finalement apparue, rappelant du même coup celle de Tommy. Ç'avait été horrible ; mais elle avait Crickey, Teddy et Andromeda, sans compter son patient clandestin. Rogue, lui, n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre.

lll

Alifair jouait avec Teddy quand Harry Potter se présenta chez Andromeda avec quelques cadeaux pour le bébé. La sorcière profita de leur présence pour faire une sieste : elle avait du sommeil en retard à cause de Teddy qui ne faisait pas encore ses nuits.

La Moldue regarda Harry offrir ses cadeaux à l'enfant, qui les dédaigna pour la plupart. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas : tout autour d'eux, la chambre était remplie de jouets en trop bon état pour avoir servi. À son âge, Teddy préférait suçoter ses propres pieds ou le doigt d'autrui, agiter son hochet et se rouler par terre. Une grosse peluche très douce en forme de chien noir trouva néanmoins grâce à ses yeux, et ils l'observèrent tous deux se blottir entre ses pattes, veillant à ce qu'il ne s'étouffe pas avec un œil en plastique.

Ce n'était pas un hasard si la visite d'Alifair coïncidait avec celle du Survivant. Elle avait une idée en tête, et le moment était venu de la mettre en pratique.

« -Dites-moi, commença-t-elle l'air de rien alors que Teddy gazouillait joyeusement entre les pattes du chien, j'ai lu votre article sur Severus Rogue. C'est vraiment incroyable, cette histoire. Et poignant. D'autant qu'il ne reste rien de lui, n'est-ce pas ? On n'a pas retrouvé son corps ?

-Non, en effet, confirma Harry. Je suis retourné à la Cabane hurlante après la bataille, mais il avait disparu. Les Mangemorts ont dû l'emporter, à moins que Voldemort soit revenu après l'avoir tué pour le livrer à Nagini. Mais parfois, je me demande... »

Alifair retint son souffle, curieuse et un peu inquiète de ce qu'il allait dire.

« -À Poudlard, quand le directeur meurt, son portrait apparaît dans son bureau, expliqua Harry. C'est instantané, je l'ai constaté à la mort de Dumbledore. Quand je suis retourné dans le bureau, après la bataille, je n'y ai vu aucun portrait de Rogue. Bien sûr, j'étais venu parler à Dumbledore, alors il est possible qu'il m'ait échappé. Ou peut-être qu'il se cachait : de son vivant, nous cherchions surtout à nous éviter, sourit-il. Mais j'ai écrit au professeur McGonagall, et elle m'a confirmé qu'il n'y a aucun portrait de Rogue dans le bureau du directeur. À son avis, il a dû modifier lui-même le sortilège pour ne pas avoir à passer l'éternité au milieu de ses prédécesseurs. Il en avait les capacités, et ça lui ressemblerait bien... »

Harry paraissait encore réfléchir à la question, et Alifair n'aimait pas ça : elle s'était engagée à protéger le secret de Rogue, mais son plan menaçait fort d'avoir l'effet inverse. Pourquoi ce garçon réfléchissait-il autant ?

« -C'est triste qu'il n'ait pas eu droit à un enterrement décent, dit-elle pour remettre les pensées de Harry dans le droit chemin. Ça pourrait se faire facilement, en plus : s'il restait quelque chose de lui qui soit suffisamment personnel... sa baguette, son journal intime... On pourrait le mettre en terre de façon symbolique... »

Elle guetta le cheminement de l'idée sur le visage de Harry : d'abord la perplexité, puis la concentration, enfin l'illumination.

« -Il y a bien quelque chose, déclara-t-il, tout excité. Ses souvenirs. Quand j'ai écrit en avoir hérité, c'était à prendre au sens propre : on peut conserver les souvenirs d'une personne dans une bouteille, comme une substance physique.

-Ah oui ? fit innocemment Alifair qui le savait fort bien pour l'avoir lu longtemps auparavant dans _Maître de son esprit : les techniques magiques de contrôle de la pensée_ , traité qu'elle avait d'abord pris pour un ouvrage de psychologie. C'est une très belle idée. J'aimerais y assister, si vous le permettez : cette histoire m'a beaucoup touchée. »

Harry ne voyait aucune raison de refuser ; il s'apprêtait à le lui dire quand un gazouillis sonore de Teddy attira leur attention : le bébé s'était littéralement enroulé dans les pattes du chien en peluche et se balançait avec enthousiasme.

« -J'étais sûr qu'il lui plairait, sourit Harry. Dès que j'ai vu ce chien, il m'a fait penser à Sirius. »

Alifair le dévisagea, sidérée.

« -Sans déconner, vous connaissiez Sirius Black ? »

lll

Quelques jours plus tard, au terme d'une cérémonie très confidentielle – pour ne pas attirer la presse – qu'elle avait été la dernière à quitter, Alifair déposait sur la table de nuit de Rogue un flacon rempli d'une substance argentée, miroitante comme un liquide et volatile comme un gaz.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rogue d'une voix atone.

-Vous le savez très bien, répliqua Alifair. Moi, par contre, je ne l'ai pas ouvert, je me suis contentée de le déterrer quand on ne me regardait pas. »

Rogue tendit la main vers le flacon, le fit longuement tourner entre ses doigts, comme s'il hésitait sur la décision à prendre, puis soupira.

« -J'ai besoin d'une baguette », déclara-t-il.

Alifair indiqua le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

« -La vôtre vous attend depuis des semaines et vous ne l'avez même pas cherchée. Vous vous rendez compte, maintenant, à quel point vous êtes au fond du trou ? »

Rogue haussa faiblement les épaules.

« -Ce n'est pas ça qui me fera aller mieux, dit-il en levant le flacon.

-Alors je vous trouverai des antidépresseurs, repartit Alifair. Ça aidera, mais il va falloir y mettre du vôtre.

-Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? répliqua Rogue avec une ombre de défi dans la voix.

-Je vous l'ai dit, répondit tranquillement Alifair, ici, c'est moi qui commande. Et je ne vous ai pas autorisé à déprimer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. »

lll

Seule dans son laboratoire, Alifair surveillait un chaudron de potion bouillonnant tout en accompagnant sa petite radio à piles d'une voix bien timbrée. Le sort avait désigné son contre-poison au venin de crotale, et le hasard l'avait fait tomber sur une station moldue diffusant de la musique pop.

Se déhanchant sur _Kiss_ , de Prince, elle fit tomber un flacon entier d'yeux de crapaud dans son antivenin, ajouta du gingembre en poudre puis se mit à touiller en rythme. Une épaisse fumée noire se dégagea bientôt du chaudron, accompagnée d'une odeur nauséabonde qui se répandit dans toute la maison par la porte restée ouverte. Sachant ce qui se passait, Crickey resta prudemment dans la cuisine. Moins d'une minute s'écoula avant qu'Alifair entende des pas rapides monter l'escalier. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir Rogue faire irruption dans le laboratoire, une robe de chambre jetée sur son pyjama, l'air furibond.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette infection ? Vous voulez nous asphyxier ? s'écria-t-il en ouvrant la fenêtre pour évacuer la fumée avant de tirer sa baguette et de la pointer sur Alifair.

-Je me suis gourée, fit celle-ci, la mine contrite. Je voulais modifier une de mes potions pour en faire un produit de nettoyage, mais j'ai eu la main un peu lourde. »

Avec une exclamation dédaigneuse, Rogue préleva une cuillerée du mélange, la porta à ses narines puis la vida dans le chaudron, une expression de dégoût sur le visage.

« -À part Londubat, aucun de mes élèves n'aurait été capable d'un ratage aussi complet, décréta-t-il. C'est sans doute un talent propre aux Moldus et aux imbéciles.

- _Tu n'as pas à dire des saletés, chéri, si tu veux m'impressionner_ » ***** , chantonna Alifair avec Prince.

Sans sourciller, Rogue fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette le contenu du chaudron puis avisa les autres préparations en cours.

« -Elles sont aussi votre œuvre ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Laissez-moi les vérifier avant qu'elles ne fassent sauter la maison. Et arrêtez-moi cette cacophonie ! » ordonna-t-il avec un geste agacé en direction de la radio.

Alifair prit l'appareil et sortit en dansant, dissimulant avec peine un sourire de victoire. À la cuisine, elle retrouva Crickey qui attendait de connaître le résultat de ses efforts.

« -Ce soir, nous dînerons dans la salle à manger, déclara Alifair. Je n'aurai pas eu l'occasion d'y recevoir les Lupin, mais un héros de guerre dépressif et caractériel, c'est déjà pas si mal. »

Et, entonnant _The show must go on_ avec Queen, elle entreprit d'aider son elfe à préparer le thé.

* * *

 ***** « _You got to not talk dirty, baby / If you wanna impress me_ » ( _Kiss_ , Prince).

* * *

 **Un dernier petit mot pour la route : Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos encouragements et votre fidélité. J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire ; si certains parmi vous n'ont pas envie de quitter tout de suite la maison Faraday, sachez qu'une suite est en projet ;)**

 **ANNONCE - À tous mes lecteurs attentifs, je lance le défi suivant : Si Alifair devait un jour coiffer le Choixpeau magique, dans quelle maison la répartirait-il ? Vous pouvez m'envoyer votre réponse par MP ou en commentaire ; la réponse dans un prochain OS (dont Alifair ne sera pas la protagoniste principale, pour changer !).**


End file.
